


Pain is necessary, Suffering optional

by LovelyGarnet, Shivanessa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Anal bleeding, BDSM, Barebacking, Blood, Bondage, Breathplay, Chastity Device, Come Eating, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Deepthroating, Degradation, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom Drop, Dom/sub, Drugs, Edgeplay, Embarrassment, Face Slapping, Flogging, Friendship, Guilt, Humiliation, Injury, Jealous Peter, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Little Peter, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Needle play, Needles, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Denial, Prostitution, Rape Play, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadist/Masochist-relationship, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Subdrop, Subspace, Sugar Baby Peter, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Threats of Violence, Unsafe Sex, Wax Play, alternative universe - no powers, caretaker Tony, dorks at work, implied dub-con, past dub-con (Loki), past non-con (Loki), tags are updated when necessary throughout the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:32:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 47
Words: 172,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGarnet/pseuds/LovelyGarnet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shivanessa/pseuds/Shivanessa
Summary: Peter Parker’s life came to a  standstill when, one year after his uncle, his aunt May was killed in an car accident. Peter lost everything, his very last resort.Barely sixteen years old, he couldn’t maintain what was necessary for a living. With no one to turn to, the grief and despair soon pulled him under. Since then he was forced to live on the streets, trying to come by, trying to forget.Saved from dying by inches by an unlikely companion, Peter gets a second chance in life. A chance to harvest the pain he carries inside and turn it into strength through the attention of a certain billionaire, playboy and philanthropist.





	1. Chapter 1

Rain poured from the sky, cold and hard like ice shards. It would take only a little to turn it into snow but the late afternoon didn’t do him that favor. The light faded already and left only the streetlights to illuminate the small street. Dark walls of cheap apartment blocks stood close here and only a few shabby cars were parked on the curb. The only sound next to the sizzling of the rain was the water gargling in the gutter, floating through worn out gratings into the darkness of the canalization.

 

Peter, shivering with his jacket and boots already drenched from the downpour, held his backpack close and pressed himself into a gateway to avoid getting any more soaked. He had no idea where he was and where he should go. 

 

The gang had chased him for two blocks. Maybe they were after his sparse belongings, maybe they just wanted to beat someone up. He didn’t know. But they deprived him of his sleeping space for the night and now he was not only exhausted and hungry but also wet. He hadn’t felt very good in the first place, but now his mind was starting to get dizzy, his vision blurring on the edges.

 

He still panted in heavy thrusts, not able to gain his breath back properly. He felt… hot. Like a fever. A cough settled in his throat and he couldn’t get rid of it. Since the run he felt a heavy pressure on his chest. He swiped his stained sleeve over his heated face.

 

Maybe this was it.

 

He couldn’t run any longer.

 

Over the summer it had been manageable. Even good sometimes, since he had the chance to let go. Living on the streets provided a lot of opportunities to forget what had happened. Cheap booze, the constant need to get enough money, looking for safe places to shower and clean his clothes. The other homeless and their tales that almost gave him the feeling that his story was just something… ordinary. To have nothing left in regard of belongings and goods helped with letting other… things… go. 

Or so he hoped. 

 

But now that November slowly reached its end it was undeniable that this kind of life was dissimilar harder in the cold season. 

 

Peter’s hideout the last couple of weeks had been an abandoned wreck of a house, burned-out and moist, cold dampness creeping into his bones when he rested there.

‘Better than  _ this _ ’ he thought, watching the dark street that was devoid of any living being. But the gang of youngsters had decided to mash up some derelict – and found him.

Peter felt his mind fraying. Maybe this was it indeed. 

 

Coming home.

 

He closed his eyes.

***

 

He woke and felt hot. 

 

So, so hot. 

 

His body was burning and he felt that he could not draw breath. 

 

A blanket was drawn over him. He could feel the fabric on his heated skin. 

 

Something cool pressed on his side, tall and solid. 

Another person? 

His scattered brain was not able to comprehend. 

 

Cool dampness caressed his face, his lips. Then a sip of a drink that soothed his burning throat. He trashed a bit but could not free his mind from the fever induced confusion and slowly he sank back into the numbness.

***

 

The next time Peter came back to his senses he felt slightly better. A bit more in control. Dehydrated and exhausted as if he had been running for days, but the fever had been broken. He was still ill, but not delirious anymore. He could even breathe a little better, albeit it still felt as if someone sat on his chest. He still wore only his underwear and was tucked in under a blanket. The atmosphere was quiet. 

 

It was nauseating to try to get up. His elbows were refusing to lift him, his eyes looking around trying to focus on the blur that was this room. 

 

“Hello?” he coughed, squeezing his eyes closed, fighting with the blanket in an attempt to get rid of it. 

 

A soft noise was coming from his other side. Someone was waking up. The only light in the room was gloomy daylight that made it through a holey drawn curtain. Peter got aware that he was lying on a broad mattress that was almost on ground level but nevertheless covered with clean sheets. 

Peter's body refused to stand up, he was to wake and the room started to spin around him as he tried. 

 

“Hello?” he croaked again, rubbing his face in his palms as he was about to faint. He laid his body back to the old mattress, zooming in on the soiled ceiling. In his mind the thought ‘ _ what the fuck?’  _ went round and round. 

“Hey…” a tired soft voice sounded next to him. ”Relax… It's barely noon. I need some sleep.” 

 

When Peter turned his head he recognized that he was in bed with a young man, maybe two or three years older than him, who looked at him with hooded green eyes. He yawned and stretched and Peter saw that he was naked, as far as he could see. 

 

“Or are you hungry? Thirsty? I can get you something… “ he sat up and looked at Peter, carding his curly, shoulder-long dark hair out of his face. 

 

Peter didn’t jump up even if he was in the state of mind to do so. What he did was take the sheets and cover his body up in the best way that he could as he pushed himself away from the other, almost falling to the floor. 

 

“Who-” Peter tried to say but was so sick he could hardly speak. “Where is this? Who are you?” he tried, still having difficulty to focus his gaze on the person next to him.

 

The person's eyes grew slightly wider and he held up one hand. 

 

“Hey don't worry. Nothing happened to you. You had a fever and I took you in. Nothing to worry about.” Peter could see goosebumps in the others arms and now he felt it too. The room was cold and he was not laying under one but three blankets and some sweatshirts. 

 

The person got up and covered their body with a worn out fluffy bathrobe in dark red, shuffling through the dim room. A tap started running. Next thing Peter became aware of was a glass of water at his lips.”Here. You sweated like a pig, you need to stay hydrated…” 

 

At the word  _ pig _ Peter’s eyebrows came together, like he took offense, even though it wasn’t stated in such a way. Then he reached for the glass, taking it away from the other’s hand. “I can do it myself” he said in a grumpy way but before he drank from it he paused.

 

“Thanks.” he murmured like saying this word was a chore.

 

The boy, or young man, in front of him grinned and shook his hair back. “Now got over to your side and let me have a little more rest, will you? I could really use another hour of napping.” he pushed the bathrobe down and crept into bed next to Peter, nuzzling under the covers until only his nose was visible.

 

Peter wasn’t done, not at all. He grabbed the other’s shoulder to turn him, at the same time he pulled on some hair but that was an accident. 

“Who the fuck are you?” he questioned, taking in the other’s face, perhaps they knew each other, he thought. 

 

The young man jerked upright, swatting Peter's hand away. 

“Stop that!” he had been truly shocked for a second but relaxed again. “Sorry. My name is Loki. And I'm the fuck the one who thought that letting you rot on the street was a bad thing to do, so I dragged you up here. You're free to go but if you stay, shut up please.” he laid down again, his back to Peter.

 

Peter took his hand away and dropped next to him in silence. Beggars can't be choosers, he knew that by now, and this place was so much better than the street. So Peter closed his eyes again, he didn’t intend to fall asleep but he was exhausted and drifted off before he could think about anything else.

 

***

 

The next time Peter woke he felt better. It was brighter and the fever was on a level that allowed him to think. The other side of the coin was that he was coughing and sniffing and had a headache, typical signs of a subsiding cold. A mug of cold tea waited next to the mattress and on a plate with a small crack rested a sandwich. The room, a shaby one room apartment, was empty, but he saw his own clothes drying on a rack.

 

His throat was so dry, and his body so wasted. The only feeling that traveled up and down on him was  _ ugh _ , and he grunted as much when he picked himself up from the mattress. Then he looked at the liquid and reached to grab it, almost losing his balance. He drank it without stopping, and that wasn’t the best decision but he was so thirsty he could die.

 

Peter wobbled over to the drying rack, checking the clothes for any dampness. 

 

They were still a little wet and when he reached the rack he felt like toppling over from coughing. Then he noted that a small heater was doing his best to keep the room at a nice temperature and a stack of clothes that doesn’t belong to him was sitting on the foot of the makeshift bed. He also noticed that the mattress rested on a slat frame to keep it from getting cold on the floor. The rest of the apartment was a worn out two-seater couch in front of a old tube tv, a pantry kitchen with a folding table and two high chairs, the cupboards filled to the brim with stuff, a wardrobe and a sideboard, the rack and and an green rug. Everything looked second hand and very much used, clothes were scattered around along other stuff everywhere.

 

No, Peter wasn’t gonna wear damp clothes, even if his cold was slowly subsiding. He prefered to wrap a sheet around him than to worsen his condition. Then he took a look around, observing the rundown room and making a small, unimpressed, tired frown. But, it soon turned upwards to form a weak smile. The boy searched around, slowly scavenging for clothes that were dry, it didn’t matter in the slightest if they could fit him or not. The stack on the end of the bed had been obviously prepared for him it seemed. Underwear and socks, sweats and a shirt, complimented by a worn out cardigan that seemed to have belonged to an older woman but was warm and comfy.

 

Peter was relieved to cover up his body, the warm feeling of clean clothes was so rare that it made his face light up with a smile. It was good to not have to look at his bony figure anymore as well, so he dressed up and took the sandwich with him as he sat on the couch.

 

It took some time since Peter was groggy but then he was there, on the couch, his empty stomach filling with urgently needed food. No sandwich had ever tasted better. He stayed there, munching away in silence. The only sound was his jaw coming together with every bite. As he ate he was looking around, taking in with curiosity the details and items that laid around in the apartment. It was obvious that the person who lived here didn’t have much and the little that they possessed was very much used. Still the room had a cozy atmosphere. He hardly remembered the person who brought him here, all lost in the fever.

 

While he munched away, cautious of his sore throat, the lock on the door clicked with a key.

The young man - Loki - entered, his hands full with two brown bags from a grocery store, trying to close the door with his knee. His hair was under a hood of a black sweater and he wore a dark green leather short-coat above it, dripping with rain. His tight black jeans ended in worn out doc martens.

 

Peter had food in his mouth, but that didn’t matter to him as he spoke “Good sandwich” while lifting what little remained in his hand towards Loki. He was sitting with his legs on the couch, looking like a ball. “Still raining?” he continued once he had swallowed.

 

Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Peter sitting up. Dark eyeliner was smudged around his eyes and got a bit in disarray because of the weather. 

“Yeah, like hell. Will be snow soon I bet…”

 

He let the bags full of goods slide on the first available space in the kitchen and started to put away what must been stored in the fridge and such.

“I got us some noodles. Do you eat meat?” he asked, looking at the expiration date of a can he took from the cupboard, before putting more of the stuff he bought, away.

 

Peter couldn’t but laugh at that. 

“You got stuff for me?” he questioned while finishing up his meal. This person wasn’t rich, he wasn’t even doing okay regarding his finance, so generosity shouldn’t come easy to him, that’s what crossed Peter’s mind.

 

“No?” Loki turned around, raising his eyebrow. “For us.” he stated and turned, shrugging out of his coat to hang it next to the door. “Needed supplies anyways.”

He got rid of his boots too and plodded over to Peter, touching his forehead with his hand while staying one arm-length away from him. This  _ Loki  _ was taller than Peter and slim but fit, Peter could see it in the way he moved. Like a dancer.

“You’re still very hot. You should stay in bed for a day or two…” he seemed honestly concerned.

 

“You don’t need to do that” Peter said as he pushed the others hand away, his eyes turned to the other side. Peter’s grumpiness and soreness were making him seem ungrateful- “Thanks for the food” he added trying to push this thought out of his mind “But you don’t have to give me any more.”

 

Loki sighed. Then he sat next to Peter on the couch, leaning back and stretching his legs out.

“Too bad, now that I bought the shit…” he said and closed his eyes. Silence enfolded. Peter fidgeted. But then he became aware that Loki obviously had fallen asleep.

 

Peter observed him with curiosity. He was.. kind and considerate towards him. 

He nudged him, not really trying to wake him up, it was more  to make sure that he was asleep. Then he got up, looked by the bags of food to see what the other brought. It didn’t matter that it was rude to search Loki’s things, Peter did so anyway.

 

Loki opened one eye and smiled at the boy in his so called kitchen and relaxed. Street kids didn’t have an easy lot and Peter could be anything from 14 to 18. Hard to guess with how skinny and pale he was.

After some time Loki stretched again and switched on the TV to a random show that would play in the background. He got up and went to the tiny bathroom.

“I guess you could need a shower. Feel free but the pink towel is mine and everybody who uses it will be skinned alive.” he winked and closed the door.

 

Peter wasn’t one to be told what he needed or didn’t need to do. But he had been sweating a lot, and the smell wasn’t the best... he surely could do without it. Perhaps he could consider taking a shower.. perhaps. But he wouldn’t be staying for that long, or was Loki planning on having a homeless person as a roommate? Peter knocked on the bathroom door.

 

“Do i-” he started saying but then stopped. He removed himself from that spot and sat on the couch, waiting for Loki to come back out.

 

The flush sounded through the thin door and Loki went out. He looked at Peter curiously. “There is shampoo and stuff in there. Do you have your own toothbrush? I think I have a spare one somewhere.” he looked around and scratched his head. His problems and concerns seemed to be different from any other person Peter knew.

 

Peter didn’t get up, he just tilted his head 

“Why do you even care?” he let out calmly and if that sounded rude or insensitive the boy wouldn’t know. “How come you letting me in your house like this?”

 

“Isn’t my house” Loki answered in this irritating way of his but added “just my apartment.” Then he looked at Peter and shrugged. “I don’t know. You seemed to need a bed and some sleep. And now you reek like you need a shower and a toothbrush. I just go with the flow.” 

He went to the kitchen and put out cooking utensils.

 

Loki was strange, Peter couldn’t read him, but then Peter couldn’t read most of people, so that was to be expected. 

“So..” Peter dragged his voice as the other moved away. He got up and followed. “I stay? I go?” he asked, thinking that he should take this opportunity to take a shower at the very least. “I can brush with my fingers” he added, answering to Loki’s previous question.

 

“It’s up to you, not-a-name-yet.” Loki turned around and tossed him a new and still wrapped toothbrush with a smile. “Take that. It’s easier and was on discount anyway.” He turned to the kitchen again. “So, is meat okay or not? Any allergies?” he asked, starting to boil some water.

 

He was surprised with Loki’s words, Loki was a surprising individual all together. Peter pressed his lips together, overlooking from behind what Loki was doing with curiosity. 

“Mhm” he agreed with what the other said, even though agreeing didn’t make much of a sense. “Meat’s good” he added, of course he hadn’t eaten meat in so long he wouldn’t pass on it now, no way.

 

The ‘meat” was in fact a small frozen block of cheap mince that Loki turned into a bolognaise that was surprisingly tasty - but again, Peter was so hungry that he would have found a lot of things tasty. After his shower they eat in front of the TV, Loki watching interested how a burly man explained how a wooden house was to be grounded. 

Loki made him some more tea and napped after eating - the guy seemed to be always tired.

 

As Peter was feeling better by the hour he felt much more energetic, and Loki’s state came in contrast with what he would expect from another person who wasn’t sick. He nudged at him as he slept 

“Are you ok?” he asked but the other didn’t listen. 

 

Peter was cleaned and fed. Protected from the hazardous weather and treated. He was sick still, but he could be dead as far as he knew if it wasn’t for Loki. The door was there, he could leave. But why in the world would he do that. “do you need something?” he continued talking to Loki, perhaps feeling that he should give back to him. As the other didn’t respond Peter walked over to the mattress and laid down. Some more sleep would be good for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3 We're very happy about comments to know what you liked and what you found confusing :)


	2. Chapter 2

Peter fell asleep pretty quickly, the dark and gloomy november weather offering nothing to stay awake. He woke after dark.

Loki rummaged through the apartment, gathering clothes. He had obviously showered and wore nothing than black girly panties. Then he found what he had been searching for and slipped into black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knees. The clock said half past eight pm.

 

“It’s Loki, right?” Peter asked “I'm Peter” he stated, not even smiling. The young man was sitting cross legged on the mattress, half covered by the many blankets, his hair a mess as it was wet when he fell asleep. He rubbed his eyes with his fists and yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth. Loki looked over his shoulder and smiled shortly. “Nice to meet you” then he continued finding clothes and getting dressed. He seemed in a hurry but despite that he remained in his usual calm state.

All of a sudden Peters expression changed. His relaxed and sleepy features turned to fearful wide eyed agony.

 

“A- a-” he stuttered patting himself down and jumping out of the bed. “I had a box, did you see a box?” 

 

Loki turned and looked at him. 

“A box. No. But I haven't touched your backpack over there…” he pointed at the bag, next to the window. 

“Listen, I gotta go to work. Do what you like, take what you need. I'll be back in a couple of hours. If you leave, please close the door.” All that was spoken while Loki shrugged on his boots and coat and grabbed his keys. 

 

Peter didn’t waste a second to check the bag, there weren’t many things inside- it was basically empty except from a thin metal box that was tucked away inside. Once it was in the boy’s hands his chest deflated, his worry vanished from his face. Sitting on the floor he kept it close as he turned his attention to the Loki. This was all that was left from his previous life.

 

“Thank you.” he said with gratitude, and it was like he meant it for the first time.

 

Loki, on the way to the door, raised his eyebrows and stilled for a moment. Then he smiled kindly. “No problem” he said and left. 

 

Peter stayed alone in the apartment from 9pm to 3am in the morning. 

It was true that he thought about leaving, he thought about that a couple times. But, it never came close to that, he would much rather be kicked out that have to go willingly back to the streets. If staying here was to last a day he would gladly take it. If it would last a week.. then that's fine too. Peter wasn’t getting his hopes up, he knew that he wouldn’t be welcome for long.

 

Being alone in this flat didn’t feel strange, on the contrary he soon looked for a safe space to store his backpack. No- he wasn’t getting comfortable. But his stuff shouldn’t be laying around for anyone to take or see. 

 

Before putting it away, though, Peter wanted to check that everything was in place and so he opened the small backpack. At the very bottom laid a thin metallic box, not bigger than a man’s open grasp. The boy’s expression wasn’t one of fondness, something completely different took over his youthful characteristics. His gaze was heavy as he undid the clasp of the box to peer inside. And there it was.. the stack of family photos. They were all old, too old, since no one printed photos anymore. But, thankfully people in the past did, because otherwise he would have nothing left. He held the picture of his parents and left it softly on the floor. Then his uncle followed, he was really young in the photo. And lastly, his aunt.

 

The boy’s face grew cold as he put it hastily back inside the box to close it carefully. One part of him wanted to take it and throw it against the wall. But the other part won as he stored it inside the backpack and, without concerning himself too much about Loki’s private belongings, he searched around the small room for a safe place to hide it.

 

Opening the drawers he discovered a lot of strange underwear; tiny silk and lace panties, suspenders and corselets, all neatly stacked away in the top drawer. But Loki possessed a neat amount of makeup too, so maybe it was just his kink or whatever. These were the only items of value and each of them properly sorted.

 

Peter found a place for his bag under the TV. The old thing rested on a small cabinet that belonged to a bathroom, maybe for medicine, before Loki had decided to reinvent its use. Plenty of place there and a lock with a key.

 

The boy didn’t care to ask for Loki’s permission, as long as he was here this would be the safest place so he locked the bag inside and took the key. It was comforting to know that he  _ owned _ that tiny space, even though that was just an illusion. 

Eager to assert his ownership of the cabinet he looked around for something that he could use to tie the key with. Make a bracelet of it- or something. Peter knew that keeping it in a pocket was risky business as pockets had holes in them. 

Since he couldn’t find anything he went back to looking at Loki’s makeup, perhaps if he had a small chain laying around..

  
Sadly Loki possessed nothing like that, it seemed that he had nothing worthy, except the kinky underwear - and a couple of sextoys Peter found in the bath too - but neither of that could be useful. He decided to take one of the straps of the corselets. Fabric would have to do, he thought while putting a strap through the key, making a bracelet. He was happy about it, even if the thing sucked. To have the key close and his belongings stored away gave him a feeling of safety that he urgently needed.   

 

As the hours passed on by Peter got hungry again and grabbed a bit of bread to make a sandwich. The guy had said ‘Take what you need, right?’. Then he snooped around Loki’s books and notebooks in need of entertainment. TV just wasn’t an option for him, he didn’t care about it in the slightest. 

 

Loki had six books that were to be found on a shelf above the couch, all from the local library, like a sticker on the outside suggested. Two of them were about history, one about calculation, one english and two were novels by a guy named Gaarder. Peter had never heard of them. 

 

He took a notebook in his hand and looked inside mindlessly, the letters weren’t easy to read so he put it back. With a frown Peter dragged a book by Gaarder out of the bookcase to check it out. He sat on the couch to eat and “read”. More like go through the pages in search of pictures or something that could hold his attention. He yawned. Sitting around, not having to look for food, shelter or anything else was  _ exhausting _ .. he thought and smiled in relief. 

 

He read some time until his still fever driven brain decided that it was enough and kicked him to bed.

  
  


***

 

He woke in the dark with someone shuffling around the apartment.

 

“It’s me” Loki said when he heard Peter gasping and now he understood the shuffling had been Loki undressing in the dark. He slipped into the bath, closed the door and turned the shower on.

 

The first thing Peter did was search for the key, the fabric around his wrist. Since it was still there he got up and walked by the bathroom door. 

 

“Hi” he said to the other, not even sure if he heard him “Should I prepare food?” this question meant, in way, that he wanted to eat. Why was he being discreet about it, Peter didn’t know. “Hello?” he knocked on the door.

Loki didn’t answer and Peter decided to be even more bold. He was used to the group showers in the public shelters by now and went in to ask his question.

 

Loki stood in the shower, his head under the spray and since there was no curtain, everything was on display. His body was tall and lean, his flat chest and small hips still almost the figure of a boy. But between his legs was no dick. No balls either. Just smooth, hairless skin and the hint of a slit.

He opened his eyes and caught Peter staring but it seemed to affect him not much.

“What?” he asked and put the water off.

 

Peter took his eyes away with the look of confusion still painted on his face. 

“Food.” he stated, his head turned the other way. “Sorry” he added in a moment and went back outside. ‘Was Loki a girl.. no he wasn’t’ Peter thought to himself supporting his body on the wall. He rubbed his face, trying to cast away the weird thoughts that creeped in. As he went to the kitchen to put something together for Loki he stopped.

It didn’t matter. But Peter was curious to know more. 

So the first thing he asked Loki when he came out of the shower was “So, what about” he pointed towards his own body “this area” he asked in a way that made this discussion seem like it was normal. Not personal or taboo at all.

 

Loki, clad in the dark red bathrobe stopped dead on his walk to the kitchen, looking at Peter with curiosity. 

 

“You are way faster than others. Nice.” he nodded, pursing his lips in acknowledgement. Then he went on and grabbed the sandwich from Peter’s hands. “Hm, I’m starving!” he said, his mouth already full of bread. After he chewed the first bite and swallowed he smiled “Thank you.” As if it wasn’t  _ his  _ bread and  _ his  _ cheese and  _ his  _ apartement. As if he was Peter’s guest and happy to be fed by his hospitality.

 

“About that…  _ area _ ” he mimicked Peter’s gesture and grinned. “I’m a freak. It’s called androgen insensitivity but I bet you don’t know what that is...”

He leaned against the kitchen counter and watched Peter with an open expression.

 

The openness of Loki was so very strange for the young man. Peter tilted his head, looking at the other with cautious curiosity. 

“What do you mean” his sentence didn’t sound like a question, but his expression indicated that he wanted to know more. In his mind wondering who the “others” Loki was talking about were.

 

Loki finished the sandwich and sighed. “Oh boi.  _ Why  _ in heaven's sake? It’s a condition, some kind of illness. I don’t know…” he looked to the side and for the first time the topic seemed to be unpleasant for him. “I have no cock. No baby producing machine either. So I’m basically… somewhere in between. That enough for you?” he asked and tilted his head. “If you’re about to fuck me I would prefer to have some sleep beforehand.” he added and shrugged his shoulders.

 

Peter’s eyebrows shot upwards in surprise. 

“No!” he put his hands up “I won’t- why would I-” Peter was confused. He stepped away, somehow feeling that his presence was threatening for the other. “I understand” he said, not understanding anything whatsoever, he turned the other way and went to stand by the couch. ‘What in the world…’ Peter thought, why was Loki so… different?

 

Loki shrugged again. 

“Okay. Just guessed since you came in while I was showering and got so confused after. Could have been possible” he went to the heater and turned it off. 

“This old buddy overheats when it’s switched on for too long. Get under the covers, it will be cold tonight.” Loki explained, got rid of the bathrobe and slid into bed, naked.

 

“Would you-” Peter wasn’t even sure what he was about to ask, this situation was completely outside of what he thought to be normal. He crossed his arms in front of his chest “Would you just do stuff with anyone? Don’t you care?” he asked Loki, frowning with confusion and disbelief.

 

Loki frowned at him in response. Then his face got a sassy attitude. “Well… I find it easier to lay back and do nothing in order to prevent a fist in my face. In my experience the later hurts more and you land on your back anyways. So I try to gauge if someone’s expecting certain ‘services’. Since you seem to be back to your normal health it seemed a valid question.” he added and laid back, half closing his eyes in a seductive manner.

 

Peter was frowning for real now, his eyebrows drawn together like he had heard an insult. “What are you saying?” he approached the other guy almost like he wanted to start a fight “Why would someone expect these things from you?” he was concerned in an aggressive manner.

 

The more agitated Peter became the more seductive Loki smiled. He lolled on the mattress, licking his lips and pushing a hand through his hair.

“Experience…” he whispered with a rough voice.

 

The way Loki looked at him made him stand still. It didn’t translate to him that Loki was being seductive, but it was disarming all the same. “So you want for them to-” he was frustrated “It’s as I said, you don’t care.” his voice made it seem like he was done.

 

Loki stopped his act and sighed. “Fine. Can we sleep now? I’m tired…” he turned to switch off the light that stood next to the mattress and crept deeper under the covers until only his upper head peeked out.

Peter felt the temperature in the room dropping, now that the little heater was off. Loki had three blankets for a reason.

 

He went closer to him, unsettled. “Why are you so tired?” he asked calmly as he sat on the bed “Is that your job..?” he was referring to their previous conversation that was far from over in his mind.

 

Loki’s voice was muffled since he did not get out of his nest to answer, his eyes already closed. “Maybe it is because I cared for an ill bird the last four days and went to work at night.” He didn’t sound offensive or like he wanted to blame Peter. He sounded just tired.

 

Sitting on the mattress with his legs on the floor Peter tensed. Perhaps asking Loki so many questions like he was interrogating him wasn’t the best way to go about it. This was his apartment after all. 

“You’ll sleep?” Peter wanted to make sure- even though it was pretty obvious already. “Don’t you want to talk?” Truth was, Peter needed to talk about all this, he was curious, but also concerned. 

 

Loki sighed. Then he sat up. “Talk about what?” he asked and carded his hair back. Why couldn’t he just get to sleep. Talk tomorrow, with a coffee. But Peter seemed troubled and upset and somehow Loki didn’t want that.

 

“Like...why are you kind to me” he blurted out, shrugging. He looked Loki straight in the eye, puzzled and a bit frustrated. 

 

Loki crossed his forearms on his knees and rested his face on it, looking at Peter. “Why shall I not be kind to you? Is that… frightening you somehow? I have no ulterior motives…” he asked and all the strange attitude has fallen away from him.

 

“Why would you be?” Peter lifted his palms in front of him “What if I’m a bad person, what if-” Peter didn’t think that Loki had ulterior motives, he didn’t think of that at all. But he wasn’t so sure about himself “Just now you said that if I wanted I could-” he didn’t want to say it, “I even searched your stuff, I could have- I stole this strap!” he admitted showing the fabric around his wrist.

 

Loki gave him a long look without saying anything. He thought about what Peter had said and how desperate he had sounded. 

“I don’t know… I just… don’t care. I don’t have much and most of it isn’t worth anything. So if you need some, take it.” he gestured to the strap and paused. 

“And about the fucking… well, I didn’t tell you you can do what you want. I just want to prevent being beaten just because someone decided he wants to put his dick somewhere inside me.” He let himself fall back on the mattress. “If you don’t like my attitude you’re free to go.” Another pause. “But I do not believe you to be a bad person at all.” He closed his eyes. Goosebumps rose on his naked chest and his nipples perked.

 

Peter frowned, something that he was doing more and more as he listened to Loki. He took the blankets and put them on top of the other to cover him from the cold. Then he got up, the temperature of the room wasn’t comfortable, not really, but he have had worse. A lot worse. He curled his body on the couch and decided to stay there, until he finally drifted off.

 

It wasn't comfortable at all and Peter woke somewhere around dawn with a sore back and his legs asleep. But warm. Someone had pulled two blankets over him to keep him warm. Loki had curled himself together on the mattress under the remaining blanket and some sweatshirts. Peter could see his breath, so cold was the small apartment. 

 

In the dark and silent room Peter rubbed his hands together to warm them with his breath. Shivering he stood to turn on the heater, and cautiously walked up to Loki, to somehow check if he was doing alright. There wasn’t much he could figure out just by looking but he decided to place the blankets on top of him, even though he didn’t understand if he was cold or not. 

 

Peter brushed his teeth with his new toothbrush. This. was. awesome. He smiled brightly at the old bathroom mirror, observing the whiteness of his teeth- he just couldn’t stop breathing in and out to feel all this freshness. 

 

He let all of his breath on the mirror with a long exhale, and it was cold so the humidity made the surface blurry. He grinned with this result and swiped his finger through the dampness to make a smiley face. Before he moved back to the kitchen he wiped it off with the back of his hand.

 

Loki was still sleeping it seemed. Peter tried to be as quiet as possible when he went over to the counter and took a couple of mugs, their old ceramic stained from the many uses and their outside covered with a flowery design. But the boy didn’t spare a single thought for that. He was preoccupied, already having all these different scenarios in his mind as to how Loki’s hospitality could lead into a new life. Perhaps.. perhaps he could get a job.. and.. he could.. 

 

He shook his head like that would get rid of hope.

 

As he started to boil water to make tea for them both Peter made a lot of sound, even though he didn’t mean to. 

 

Loki groaned. It was half past eight and he had had only five hours of sleep. Hard to live with somebody who was (still) used to be awake at day and sleep at night. Nevertheless he sat up and smiled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Morning early bird” he mumbled and sniffed. “Hm, tea…” He got up, still stark naked, and looked for underwear. Pink panties today with yellow and pinks striped socks. The clothes above were black. He carded his fingers through his hair and ploded to Peter, taking the mug like a life elixir. “Thank you dear.” 

 

“Morning” he muttered avoiding to look at him as he dressed up. Once Loki drew near Peter gave him a half smile. 

“Yea, no problem” he responded to the others thanks. 

 

Peter fidgeted, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Then he leaned on the counter, putting his elbows on it and holding the warm cup in between his palms. 

“So, I’m feeling a lot better, I’m not sick.” he said and then paused for a moment. “You kicking me out or?” he was speaking nonchalantly, like this wasn’t a matter of life and death -not at all.

 

Loki held the cup with both hands and smiled into it while he took a sip. “I hadn't planned that. Maybe you want to accompany me to the library later. Or do you want to stay here?” Somehow the topic of how long Peter could stay was off the table again. It seemed that it wasn't important to Loki as if he didn't plan anything that was for longer than the actual day. 

 

“I don’t belong in a library” Peter grinned just by the thought of that. “But I can go” he added, not really sure what he would do even if he went there. “Say..” the boy went around the counter and closer to Loki “What about I go looking for a job?” he asked, his gaze thrown away from the other and into the room. “I can help with the bills and.. you know.”

 

“Cool. I didn't expect that. But cool.” Loki was honestly surprised but smiled. “Do what you want and feels good for you. I can pay the bills but a bit more is always good.” he added and shrugged. He hadn't expected Peter to be this determined.

 

The smile that formed on Peters lips was as genuine as it could get. 

“Cool.” he nodded and waited a bit in silence. “You got a spare key?” he asked thinking that his coming and going would be easier this way.

 

Loki thought. 

“No, I don’t think so.” Then he grinned. “We can make one. My landlord will be so pissed!” that seemed to be something he really enjoyed.

 

The boy just nodded along. Perhaps… there was a future to be had after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter lived with Loki for over a week now. After their chat in the kitchen Loki had taken him to a key-service to make a spare key and handed it to him.  
“No parties in daytime, I need my sleep. If you bring someone and I’m not at home, leave a note to inform me how long you need to finish. Or continue while I walk in, I don’t really care…” And that was that. These were the sacred rules of living with Loki, Peter had to find out anything else for himself. 

Loki took him to the coin laundry and the supermarket and gave him some money too, just a couple of bucks but Peter noted that it was half of what he had in his purse. From what he had seen in the apartment there was no stash of money hidden but somehow Loki always had some. Peter didn’t know what he was doing for some hours at night between 9pm and 3am and Loki didn't seem inclined to tell him.

It was an easy life, of sorts, because Loki seemed to expect nothing from Peter, but was open to everything. And he was fun. Doing soap bubbles when he had the idea, spending time in the library reading and using the internet. He seemed to be a big fan of Gaarder since he read every book of him and recommended him to Peter - with not much success but nevertheless. If he wasn’t in the mood to spend his time inside, he just walked around the park in a scarf as thick as a blanket over his dark green leather coat. 

Other times he was zoned out, looking out of the window or to the TV without seeing it. When Peter addressed him he needed time to come back. But, once he did he always smiled and asked what Peter had said and talked to him a bit. But after that he zoomed out again, until he was finished thinking or something. He often napped too, complaining that he did not get enough sleep because his early bird was awake too soon. 

It was hard for Peter to find a job since he had not finished school and had no experience and no good clothes and nothing to make him seem reasonable. But Loki encouraged him, telling him that he could make it and could find a way to move on. 

Being here, with Loki, made Peter a calmer person - even if it was just by a little bit. So many days had gone by that he hadn’t been beaten up or starved or frozen by the side of the road, it was like, perhaps, he had strayed in a dream. Of course, it wasn’t like Peter couldn’t take it, he could, proudly so, because pain and fear didn’t matter, they were inconsequential -or so he thought. But, nevertheless, he soon found that it was easier to relax, even leave his clothes unattended on the couch when he would go take a shower, instead of storing them away. 

Although, he never went anywhere without his bag. It wasn’t an option to leave it behind, what if he didn’t come back? 

While going out Peter dumpster dived, a lot. He even found some torn jeans that fitted him and a small music box that he handed to Loki.

No, it wasn’t a gift- He just.. gave it to him. And it was good because it still worked, it was circular and when opened it had a mirror under the cap, and a ballerina that emerged from the bottom. The music was an unrecognisable tune, it was cheery and a bit broken, and sounded like a lullaby.

When he handed the music box to Loki his green eyes shone with joy and he hugged Peter tight, playing with the box for the next hour, even dancing to the tune. Loki was graceful, his long limbs strong and lean and made for dancing. He cherished the not-gift very much and invited Peter to a doughnut with chocolate covering as a not-thank-you. 

Peter did have a favorite song. And he would hum it when not realizing that he was doing so, especially when they would watch TV together, both looking at the screen- none really watching. It was one of these moments when Peter spoke to Loki but he didn’t listen, so he kicked him on the leg to get his attention.

“I said, don’t they need someone where you work?” he repeated once Loki was out of his trance.

He looked at Peter and tried to understand what he was saying.  
“Erm… no. I don’t think so.” He paused. “And what about that job in the cafeteria of the elementary school at Brown Street? Didn’t you had an interview?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“There is no way in hell i'm getting the job there.” Peter answered, his grumpy mood showing. “I’ll go.. I mean, I got nothing to lose. But I don’t get my hopes.” he thought about the possibility again.. securing such a job would be.. -yea, yea no way, he insisted in his mind and wrapped a hand around Loki’s shoulder while chewing on a straw.

He sighed without realizing it.  
“Hey Loki” he said in a bit “..do you.. like, believe in karma and stuff?” he asked, his voice calm and not invested.

Loki gave him a long look. “Well… nope.” he shrugged. “If the stuff I’ve seen was my karma I want my money back.” he grimaced but then grinned. “Why do you ask?”

Peter smiled weakly “I dunno.” he sighed again “My aunt used to say that.. bad people get what they deserve.” the boy wasn’t sad or frowning, even though this topic was.. unfortunate.

Loki sat up, wide awake from one moment to the other. “You. Are not. A bad person.” he stated. “Told you, karma’s bullshit! Nobody deserves what happens to them. We choose what we will do as soon we’re old enough and in a position to do so!” Peter had never seen Loki this energetic and so… angry.

The boy didn’t react all that much to Loki’s words, even if he had just read him like an open book. He wasn’t about to admit that anyway. But the fact that the other got angry surprised him, his eyes widen as a response to Loki’s feelings.

Loki got up from the couch and paced around the apartment, trying to get his agitated feelings under control. He even huffed. But then it was over as soon as it had begun. He deflated and let himself fall on the mattress. “Sorry… I just. I don’t like that stuff. Nobody deserves… I don’t know…”

There wasn’t a clear way for Peter to approach this.. to make Loki feel better in a way. He just didn’t know how to do that. 

“You are right.” he ended up saying “Karma isn’t a real thing.” he observed Loki to decide if he was alright now or not. 

Loki sat up and smiled widely at him.  
“You know what’s real? Spaghetti!” he cheered and hoped from his place to stroll into the kitchen. Peter had had enough possibilities to notice that pasta always was a way to make Loki happy.  
Soon the noise of boiling water and the smell of creamy sauce filled the small apartment.

Peter found himself cheering for that, but on the inside. As he got up and stretched he made a mental note to not talk about stuff that would make the other angry, not like he knew which topics these were.  
“Spaghetti is the best food in the world.” he claimed as he approached the kitchen to check out what Loki was cooking.

Loki smiled at him warmly and stirred the pot. “Yeah… my Mum made spaghetti when I was a small kid. I got sauce all over me, even pasta in my hair and she laughed at me. But it was so, so good..” He produced some cheese and grated it on Peter’s serving.  
“Here you go young man…” he said and it sounded like something a mother would say.

“I bet your mum is cool.” Peter smiled and his belly rumbled as a response to the exquisite smell. His first reaction was to just eat with his hands, but he waited for the fork and the spoon. He didn’t use the latter. The food was dreamy, magnificent, the best he had ever tasted.

“Loki focused on his food and smiled sadly. “My mum is dead. She died when I was … ten. But yeah, she was cool. And even if I was little I helped her doing the spaghetti...” He started to eat. “Hm…. this is better as karma and all the other bullshit!” he said with a full mouth.

They kept on eating as Peter didn’t say anything to Loki’s grief. But soon he looked up with a smile.  
“This” he said “is the best food I have ever had” as he completed his sentence he nudged Loki with his elbow in a playful way. “Why aren’t you a cook?”  
Loki didn’t answer but he smiled at him and it was honest from his heart, that much Peter knew.

The ate together and washed the dishes, cleaning the kitchen even. Then Loki had to dress for work, it was almost half past eight pm. He was about halfway done, wearing a silk slip and a black long sleeved top, that fit very tightly, searching for a clean trouser, when someone knocked on the door.

Peter walked up to it as Loki was busy. 

“You waiting for someone?” he asked the other as he reached for the handle.

Loki frowned, with pants in hand, looking confused. “No…” 

Peter turned the handle.

Loki shot forward, his eyes growing big as he got an idea who it was but it was too late. The door burst open!

Peter was shoved back by the tall and broad figure that pushed through, a man, so huge that he appeared like a moving mountain, bold and square, in black jacket and T-shirt. Behind him, like bargles following a tanker, two thugs prowled in, one of them holding a knife, the other a gun.

The leader took a look around, grinned and marched through the room, up to Loki who regarded him with big eyes, swallowing.

“Thanos…” he gasped but was cut of by the big man, who shoved him against the wall with the hand around Loki’s throat.

“Hey baby” he growled.

The air had been pushed out of Peter’s lungs as he was shoved to the wall. He was dazed but the adrenaline helped him to bounce back. He looked scared and confused at Loki, who was held by the strange guy, but only for a moment. Peter didn’t hesitate any longer as he run to pull the huge man away from him.

“Leave him alone!” he shouted as his hands wrapped around the other’s thick forearm.

Thanos hadn’t even noticed that Peter was present, he had been so focused on Loki but now he did. His head snapped around and watched the little bug at his side with curiosity and a lifted eyebrow. Then he raised his free hand and slapped Peter so hard that the boy almost did a spin when he crashed to the ground.

“No!” Loki shouted, but one of the thugs stepped forward and pressed his boot on Peter’s back.

Loki was cut off by a huge hand that closed more firmly around his neck and held him in place. Peter could see that he could barely draw breath but strangely Loki didn’t flinch or fight, he just stood there, his hand by his side watching Thanos with trembling limbs but with no resistance.

“Where have you been, Loki?” Thanos turned to him, inclining his head. “I expected you to visit.”

Loki licked his lips and tried to get enough air to answer.

“I’m sorry, Thanos. I was… ill…”

“Liar.” Thanos answered, still with that almost warm smile on his face. His grip got a bit tighter, lifting Loki so that he had to stand on his toes. “My men saw you on the street. You had at least three customers each night. But no share went to my desk, Loki. I’m not happy about that.”

Loki wheezed. “I… I had… to look after… that… guy… I … brought… him… in… ill. I’m… sorry… I …” slowly Loki’s eyes rolled back in his head.

“It’s true!” Peter cried out, the half of his face burning from the hit. “It’s true, it’s true” he continued on, angry and desperate. There was no time to think about what was going on, not when Loki was moments away from losing his life. “Stop it, stop!!” he tried to get up but his muscles were too weak to overcome the other’s unyielding pressure.

Thanos ignored him, but the hand around Loki’s neck opened a bit and Loki drew breath like a drowning man. With difficulty he focused on Thanos.

“You owe me, Loki. Have you forgotten what I have done for you?” Loki shook his head as best as he could.

“I have helped you out so many times. And you disappoint me as soon as my back is turned. I don’t like that.” Thanos spoke friendly, as if to a frightened child.  
“I’m sorry… I’m sorry….” Loki repeated in a whisper, tears streaming down his face. Thanos in response almost cooed at him.

“Sweetheart, it doesn’t have to be like this. You know that. And you can make it up to me.” 

He turned to Peter. 

“Bring him close.”

The thug on his back put his foot away and gripped Peter’s shirt instead. With the knife on Peter’s throat he pushed him nearer. Loki’s looked at him with a pained expression.

Even though Peter desperately tried to get away it wasn’t enough, not even close. He shoved and squirmed and did everything in his power to get out of their grip. “Loki’s done nothing wrong!” he shouted to their faces. “And neither did I!” his eyes turned to Loki as he was overwhelmed with rage.

Thanos pursed his lips at him as if he was a little puppy that got onto his back legs to greet him instead of a furious boy, ready to murder him.

He looked back to Loki in his grip and smiled. “I like him. No wonder you decided to keep him.” he said and patted Loki’s cheek. “I expect you to do some shifts at the club for the money you lost me, that clear?” 

Loki nodded, defeated. 

“I’ll host an important event next weekend. Your time to shine again little swan.” Then Thanos turned to the last thug with the gun. “Lead Loki out, I want to talk to his new pet here.”

The man grabbed Loki and shoved him out of the door, closing it behind them. Thanos turned to Peter.

“Don’t touch him!” Peter let out again, watching Loki as he walked out of the room. Thanos’ words about him being a pet meant nothing to him as he stared at him angrily without fear of repercussion. Or rather, whatever was to happen to him just didn’t matter.

Thanos smiled with one eyebrow raised. He was more than two heads taller than Peter and doubled him in broadness. His huge hand grabbed Peter’s chin to look at him properly.  
“Listen, boy. Loki is my property. He is in my depth and has to pay for it. I can do as I please with him. And I will. He is lucky that he is such a good dancer but even my patience has an end.” he tilted his head a little as if in thought, looking Peter up and down, taking in his pale skin and the huge brown eyes, the soft and skinny appearance. A smile spread on his face.  
“You can help him. I need a waiter for an event next week, someone good looking who isn’t well known yet. Seems you’re perfect.” 

Peter raised an eyebrow back at him but didn’t flinch away from the other’s touch. “I’ll help Loki.” he stated with determination in his voice “so he can get rid of the likes of you.” he wanted to spit on the his face, but didn’t. 

Thanos eyes grew smaller a bit but the smile stayed on his lips. “You’re a fierce little thing, are you not? I like that” he let go of Peter’s chin and ordered his man with a gesture to let the boy go. “To make this clear. I want you to work for me. If I’m satisfied, you can make money there. A lot of money. But if I’m not… the little whore who took you in will pay the price for it. You got me?”

“Loki isn’t a whore, and shouldn’t have to pay for my mistakes.” Peter spoke but his courage had started to falter “I’ll pay for that. I will, me.” he pointed angrily at himself, still not cowering away from Thanos’ intimidating figure.

“Oh sweetheart, that is not up for discussion. If you disappoint me or do not show up or try to kick me in the balls in any possible way… I’ll rip him open with my bare hands and fuck his intestines.” Thanos still smiled, still had this nice ringing to his voice. Then he turned and left Peter behind, followed by his thug. The door closed behind them.

Peter collapsed, he didn’t even realise that he was holding his head, that he was on his knees about to puke. He saw black dots and couldn’t focus, his heart about to burst. Thinking of Loki, Peter tried to get up and find him but his body wouldn’t obey. When he made it to the door the four men were gone. No trace was left behind. Loki had been in his shirt and undies, nothing else, not even shoes. And it was the beginning of December. But it could not be helped, Peter didn’t even know where to look for him.

He just looked around, feeling dizzy and faint. Loki was nowhere to be seen.

“Loki...” he tried to call out but knew it was in vain, scanning the empty street again for any sign of him. He stepped in one direction, then went back to go towards another. At last he sat on the steps with his face in his palms.


	4. Chapter 4

It was too chilly to wait on the icy steps, but Peter refused to get inside for longer than to get himself a coat and a blanket. And then he waited. He was cold and frightened and desperate but he waited - at the same place as Loki had found him, in that special night, and had taken him in.

 

Peter waited for more than three hours. 

Suddenly a huge dark car stopped, the door opened and Loki was kicked out in the street.

 

His limbs may have gone to sleep but that didn’t stop him from jumping up. He rushed to Loki’s side, touching his shoulder. 

“What happened, are you hurt?!” he said in a panic but there was no answer. He took the blanket from around his shoulders and covered his friend without hesitation.

 

Loki laid on the ground without moving. For a second Peter feared that he was dead but then he recognized the low breathing. 

Loki was… wet. Covered in substances and sweat. Peter didn’t want to have a closer look and just tried to lift him up and pull the poor sod inside.

 

Somehow he managed to help Loki up and held him while they stumbled up the stairs. Once inside Peter helped him sit on the couch. 

“I…” his voice was rough and sore. “I need a shower…”

 

Peter poured a glass of water and rushed over to him to stop him from getting up. He sat on the edge of the couch and gave the glass to Loki.

 

“Here, drink this first.” he said with a frown, his eyes were wide with sorrow and concern that he didn’t care to hide. Peter’s reluctant hands hovered over Loki as the other tried to lift himself in a sitting position, in a way it looked as if he was prepared to catch him.

 

Loki swatted his hands away. 

“NO!” He flinched and backed away a bit. Then he recognized Peter's scared expression. “Sorry… I…” He tried to pull himself together. “I need… to clean myself…” he said in a defeated tone as he couldn’t manage to get up without help. 

 

Peter helped him without saying anything else. They went together to the bathroom so that Loki could get cleaned, but he had to wait for a moment as Peter run the water. “It’s warm” he said in a bit as he passed his hand through the stream. Loki flinched a bit when Peter helped him out of his clothes and Peter saw that bruises started to bloom over his arms, back, and hips.

 

When Loki sat down in the tube Peter pulled up his sleeves and didn’t ask or wait for his consent as he grabbed the shower head and brought it slowly over the young man’s back.

 

Loki held his head down and let himself be helped by the other, almost like a lifeless puppet. Only when he got the soap he started to wash himself with harsh movements as if to get rid of more than dirt. 

 

After he was finished, he let Peter help him out of the tube and into a towel, drying himself before he slipped comfortable clothes on. 

 

They stood in the living room, face to face, a heavy silence between them, Loki's eyes drawn to the ground. 

 

“Thank you Peter” he whispered. And then hugged him. 

Tight. 

Peter’s hands moved to the other’s sides but didn’t touch him. He just let his hands drop back down as he stood there, taking in Loki’s clean scent.

 

A couple of seconds later Loki let go and looked Peter in the eye, determined. 

“You need to go. I have some money left… Take it. Please.”

 

Peter pushed his hand to the side, not forcefully, but his denial was evident all the same. He shook his head “I’m not taking anything.” he said with a frown.“I won’t.” he added unconditionally.

 

“But you need to go! Leave the money if you want, but leave!” Loki became more and more agitated. “He will hurt you if you stay. I can't…” his eyes started to fill with tears. It was as if the meeting with Thanos had ripped Loki open somehow, brought his feelings to the surface and made him helpless against them. There was not much left from his usual calm and collected behaviour. “Please… go!”

 

Peter shook his head sharply in defiance. “Loki, stop” he demanded with a steady voice “I’m not leaving you” his hand moved to cut through the air “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Loki crumpled down on the couch, despair in his shaking shoulders. “No… I never wanted that. I…” he sobbed. 

 

In front of Loki’s despair Peter sat down next to him on his heels. He reached over and touched Loki’s long and wet hair. He was almost too calm now, too determined to change his mind, even for a second. 

 

“It doesn’t matter what you want.” he said firmly. “Thanos can’t hurt me.” he truly believed that as he said it while caressing the strands of messy hair. 

 

Loki recognized that Thanos somehow must have convinced Peter to obey his wishes. He was already in the clutches of the man and there was nothing he could do. He shook his head defeated. 

 

***

 

Loki needed two days to get back in his usual mood and back to work. 

On the second day he let Peter know that he was about to go to earn some money, but this time he was kind of shy about it, not meeting the other’s eyes. 

 

Before Loki could leave Peter decided it was high time that they talked. He had waited for his friend to feel better, but this behavior made him tense so he couldn’t stop himself from sitting the other down.

 

“I need to know what Thanos did to you, what he is.” he said with a serious tone as he looked at Loki with concern, matter of fact was that he had given his word to the man that he would work for him. So, he needed to know about this stuff.

 

Loki's eyes were drawn to the floor. He was hesitant at first but then started to speak. “Thanos, he… he owns a couple of night clubs. And… He has people there who do more than serve drinks and dance. They dance… Without clothes… And more… If the price fits.” Peter nodded. He knew that prostitution and the likes was prohibited, as gambling and such, and thus this Thanos was most likely working for or with the mafia. Loki stopped, not looking at Peter. 

 

Even thought Peter had seen Loki coming and going late at night he hadn’t understood that his job was something like that. Well, he knew it had to do with something a bit.. unusual and maybe it wasn’t the best line of work, but he couldn’t have imagined that it was this bad. Of course once he saw Thanos all that changed. Peter then realized that Loki was caught up in the underworld, but he had to hear it from Loki as well.

 

“Let’s just run away from here.” Peter said holding Loki’s hand, he was confident as he spoke.

 

Loki shook his head. “I… can't.” he sounded sad but determined. Then his eyes opened wide. “But  _ you  _ can! Why don't you leave before he has you in his grasp entirely!?”

 

Peter didn’t want to pressure Loki, it seemed as he had thought this through. But he wasn’t going to leave him either, not when Thanos expected him to show up or else...

 

“Are you going over there again?” he asked as Loki’s behavior seemed off to him.

 

Loki stopped pulling on his boots and turned. “What do mean?” Then he seemed to understand and his eyebrows rose high on his forehead. “Ohhh, you meant to Thanos. No! No. I… I don't work for him anymore. Not like that. I work on my own now. And have this apartment and all that. I pay him a part of my income because he owns these streets and he keeps us safe.” 

 

Peter had heard of this in his time on the streets. Since prostitution was illegal, the sex workers had to keep a low profile. He had seen it for himself: If a hooker and a client were caught, the client got a lecture but the hooker was the one who was punished. It gave way for abuse and torment because whenever a hooker wanted to speak up, they had to fear that the law would put them in jail. People like Thanos provided a twisted kind of safety since every client knew what would happen if they hit the wrong prostitute…

 

Loki turned to Peter and explained more. “I'm almost free of depth on him but I was supposed to pay my weekly share and I didn’t because… I hadn't earned much last week because… well. You know.” He didn't say it but it was obvious that he hadn't because he had cared for Peter. “And I hadn't expected him to come over and look for his money himself. And now I owe him again and that's why I will dance for his event or whatever. Yeah…” That had been the longest explanation Peter had ever heard from him. 

 

Peter was relieved to hear that Loki didn’t work for that man. But this event... was that the same he was expected to go as well? He wondered but didn’t want to bother Loki any longer. It was obvious that he had done more than enough for him, saved him by putting his life on the line. 

 

“Alright then” Peter lifted his shoulders and tensed a bit before relaxing again. “I’ll be around for when you come back.” he wasn’t smiling as he said that. Loki going outside, to God knows where wasn’t the most pleasant thing that could happen.

 

Loki nodded and put on his jacket. On the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder. 

“Peter… “ he paused and then smiled mildly. “Maybe it sounds mad because I'm sure that Thanos will ruin you like everything he gets his grip on… But I'm… I'm happy that you're here.”

Then he left, leaving Peter alone in the small apartment. 

 

The urge to hug him before he left was.. uncomfortable. So he didn’t, even though perhaps he should, but then - Peter stood in front of the door for a few moments before backing away. He walked around the small room kicking stuff that were laying on the floor. Then, having not much to do, he took a shower and checked himself out in the mirror in a bothersome way. His hair needed to be cut and he thought maybe Loki could help him. The only good thing that he noticed was that his cheeks had become fuller after two weeks of steady meals.

 

***

 

Loki came back later than usual, maybe because he had taken more clients than normal or because it had been a slow night. Nevertheless, he tried to be quiet on his way in and went to shower first. Peter, however, adjusted more and more to his schedule and was still awake.

 

When Loki emerged from the shower, dressed in his old red bathrobe, he noted that Peter was sitting on the mattress, waiting for him. The had gone back to sharing the mattress since the couch was just not made to sleep on and there was no other space in the tiny room.

Loki smiled at him and grabbed a bottle of red wine from the counter.

 

“Look what I got from one of my regulars. It’s a holiday where he comes from and he gave me this as a gift.” He explained and lifted the bottle expectantly. When Peter nodded he opened it and poured a recognizable amount into the mugs. The wine wasn’t a cheap one and tasted very good in fact. Loki took a seat next to him on the bed and sipped on his wine. The only light came from the street lamps since Peter had not bothered to close the curtain.

 

They drank in silence, just enjoying each other’s company for a while.

 

Then Loki started speaking.

 

“I bet you ask yourself why I stick here. In this rat-hole of an apartment, with Thanos on my back.” Peter said nothing, just watched Loki’s silhouette in the dark. 

“It is true… maybe I could go somewhere else. Start anew. Even if I do not know how to do it…”

 

He drank a little more wine and Peter sensed that he wanted to share his story but needed time to do so.

 

“Look… when I met him, I was very young. Around twelve or so. My mom had died when I was ten and I lived with my father. It wasn’t what I would call a good life though. My dad was a drunkard and he… hates me. I wasn’t the son he had expected. I always felt between – no wonder. My mother saw me as a girl but to him I was the son he wanted. And my birth had killed my mother’s ability to get pregnant… well. Long story short, after she had passed it didn’t become easier.” He paused and drank the rest of the wine.

 

Peter was listening closely, even though by just his face someone could say that he was hearing to all of this in apathy. Loki’s story was full of hardship and torment, but Peter stared coldly at his friend, not with disapproval -no- it was something else. He nodded quietly for him to go on, even though he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know everything. But then, it was either this, or nothing at all. 

 

“Thanos wasn’t as mighty back then. He knew my father because the old fart did jobs for the mafia Thanos was working with. And today I know that Thanos intensified the contact because of me. A young thing, starving for attention and tenderness. I was easy prey. He talked to me, praised me. Took me shopping, helped me getting in contact with both sides of my body.” He swallowed. 

“And then seduced me. I would have done everything for him.” Loki took a deep breath. “I  _ did _ . He took me from my father when I was halfway thirteen. And in the beginning it was okay. I loved him and I was an early bird anyway. And he was… nice. Of sorts.”

He played with the cup in his hands and Peter sensed that he hated what he was admitting and felt ashamed and embarrassed about it.

 

“He... groomed me into a compliant little thing, ready to do anything for his approval. Photos. Videos. Sex with strangers. Well…” Loki looked at Peter apologetic. “I bet you didn’t want to know that. I’m sorry if I’m overstepping. I… find it difficult to decide what’s appropriate and what not in that matter.” 

 

When Peter signaled that it was okay, he continued. 

 

“You may ask why I still owe him. And I can’t really answer that question. It’s like… he took me from hell and despite everything I went through for him, I found myself. He never denied me being myself. When he lost interest because I was getting too old he let me decide where to move and how to earn the money I owe him for all the years he spend on me. But the important part is… I know what I want now and I endure what I must to become what I want one day. To be free. But because of work. Not because I turn my back and run.” He looked at Peter with wide eyes. “Does that make any sense?”

 

When Loki finished Peter lifted his glass and drank some more. He was frowning now as he said “Yes, it does.” the words weren’t bitter, but they came out as unsympathetic. Peter thought to ask more, to let out the things that bothered him, but paused hesitantly. 

 

Despite Peter’s indifference Loki smiled at him warmly. In fact the few words he had let out made Loki feel more safe and understood than any condolences could have. It was similar to the indifference he himself felt regarding sharing his body with others, a kind of detachment. A feeling that only someone could understand who had lost everything.

 

“Let’s have some sleep, huh?” he asked, putting his mug away and yawned.

 

It was strange how Peter, without even thinking about it, seeked out more of Loki’s physical contact. He went over to him as they got up to sleep and nudged him a bit playfully. Then when they laid down he touched the long hair as Loki had his back to him and thought it was so delicate and beautiful. Closing his eyes he thought of their life together, how much it all meant, how they were safe, now, that they had each other.


	5. Chapter 5

The next days and nights went by in the usual rhythm they had established. Peter helped Loki take off the bedsheets and gathered every piece of clothing in the apartment to bring it to the coin laundry. While they waited they read, made fun of each other and had just a good time. Buying groceries, cleaning up, cooking food, almost everything they did together, as if they knew that the near future held something dangerous for them.

On the last evening before the ‘event’ Loki took Peter aside and looked at him with more earnest than Peter was used to on him.

“Look… before we go there tomorrow… I need you to know that Thanos is very, very dangerous. He. Is. And he will hurt you in ways you can not imagine if you do displease him. I know that you hate almost everybody. But the orders that you get. Please. Do what you’ve been told there.”

 

The boy listened, even though in his mind Thanos didn’t hold that much power. It was naive to think that, but Peter had himself above fear, above real hurt. But, he still remembered how his misdoings would lead to Loki’s punishment, and he wasn’t going to risk that. Not for pride, or anything else, even if antagonizing Thanos sounded like so much fun. In truth, Peter was so angry that wouldn’t mind getting beaten up to spit on the others face - but he wouldn’t do that, no matter what.

 

On the late afternoon of the next day Loki led Peter to Thanos’ club. The weather was gloomy and like twilight so the bright lights of the night club shone bright and inviting in purple and white. It was a huge building and Loki explained that it housed a nightclub, a huge bar, an illegal brothel and a club for _special interests_ that Loki didn’t elaborate any further.

Of course the two of them didn’t walk through the main entrance but the back door, where the employees were meant to enter.

 

It was nothing that Peter didn’t expect, but he felt intimidated not the less. There was this shivering running across his body from the adrenaline and the nerve, and he was finding it hard to put it in check. So he kept breathing in and out, trying to keep everything at bay. The club for special interests wasn’t something that Peter wanted to learn more about.. he couldn’t be sure what it was, and didn’t want to find out.

 

The back part of the club was built like every other maintenance area, not much to see here other than concrete walls, plain doors and bare staircases. Not knowing of his thoughts, Loki led him to a part where the specials were catered to. A couple of different rooms were located in this part of the club where only people were allowed who had a special access invitation. Loki didn’t show Peter the darker rooms but the strip area with the table dance and pole dance spaces. “I’ll be here. If you need me, come here. I’ll be dancing most of the time. If not… you got to hide somewhere.” He said with a frown. Peter got that if Loki wasn’t dancing he might be ‘entertaining’ in other ways.

 

This time Peter went in for hug. Was it pathetic, was it complete nonsense, it didn’t matter. He put his arms around Loki’s slim waist and his head to the other’s shoulder. Peter wasn’t sad or scared, why he hugged Loki wasn’t clear to him, not at all.

 

“Why would I hide?” he asked with his hands still around Loki.

 

“I don’t know… I don’t know.” he whispered and hugged back. “Just in case.”

 

Loki brought Peter to Thanos’ office next and knocked politely. After the were invited in, he entered, his head down and greeting the man behind the desk respectfully. Then he turned and left Peter behind, not without giving him a short apologetic look.

 

Thanos’ office was made out of a wall street movie. A huge desk, behind it a leather chair, a blood red carpet underneath, the walls decorated with expensive drawings. The man himself had dressed up for the occasion, his huge figure hugged by a perfectly tailored black suit and a crisp white dress shirt. He stood next to another employee and had obviously given him an order, because the man flit away. Then the mafia boss turned to Peter.

 

“Ah, the newb…” he grinned and stepped closer.

 

The boy didn’t answer, but his face showed all the unpleasant feelings that he didn’t care to hide. It was simple, he had come here to do a job, to help Loki, but he wasn’t going to be happy or amused about it. Besides, his heart was gunning already, in the presence of Thanos he was almost sweating.

 

Thanos simply enjoyed the expression of the defiant little thing in front of him that was clearly scared but too proud to show it. His eyes grew a little smaller and he tilted his head. Peter was cute, he had to give him that. With a little care he could become a thing. Hopefully he would attract the attention of the special guest tonight.

 

“I need you to serve drinks. Be polite and check that you take the orders right and everything will be fine. You can keep all of the tips and I’ll pay you when the night is over.” He gestured to the door.

“Go find Proxima. She’ll be at the main bar. She’ll give you a uniform and further instructions.”

When Peter was almost through the door he heard the dark voice again, even if Thanos had already turned to his desk.

“And be aware… I want my guests to be happy…”

 

To be out of there felt like he had exited the wolf’s den, he could breathe again, even though the night had barely started. He didn’t as much as nod to Thanos’ words, but his allegiance didn’t need to be stated, it was clear that he was here to serve him.

 

The nightclub was a huge and clear space with a bunch of high tables in the middle, a bar from the proportion of a smaller continent taking space on one wall. Black and chrome with inlays of purple LED’s gave it a expensive and sleek atmosphere. On the opposite wall where dark leather seatings to talk in private and on the back the room lead to a balcony. A staircase led to a gallery from where one could look down at the crowd.

Proxima was a tall woman with dark blue hair and strange makeup in a tight black suit, holding a clipboard and commanding the servants bustling around the bar area.

She looked at Peter as if she saw something sticking to the sole of her shoe but pointed a uniform to him nevertheless.

“Did you ever serve drinks?” she asked with disdain on every syllable.

 

Peter took in the layout, maybe he shouldn’t glare around so mindlessly but he did anyway. At the woman’s words he shrugged.

“I did.” he said as the time he worked for his aunt’s and uncle’s coffee shop came to mind. She was intimidating, but Peter kept cool on the surface.

 

She looked him up and down and shrugged. “Well, your job is easy. Be polite, keep the order in mind and be quick without spilling the drinks. She explained some more things to him, introduced him to the other bar staff and shouted other orders to the rest of the team. Peter was swept away by the business without much time to think.

 

***

 

The evening came earlier, as Peter had suspected, and the hustle and bustle of serving at such a huge bar kept him occupied a lot. His uniform, a tight black trouser with a high waist and a black dress shirt with three buttons opened, accompanied by a red sash over a black apron, made him look sharp and handsome.

The bar staff was much friendlier than Proxima had been, but she walked around from time to time to check if everything was in order.

The guests however, were… _well…_ Peter’s ass got touched and lightly slapped five times already and it was not even half past ten.

 

His face said it all, as he clenched his jaw and pierced with his gaze as if he would murder the people who touched him. Peter wouldn’t make any comments, though, he knew that would bring trouble, so his sentences were cut short. Anything that needed to be said was said, everything else was left out.

 

Even if it was huge the place was crammed with people, but there was a lot of coming and going in the bar area and since the people drank up they went on to the other parts of the club. A distant humming indicated where the dance area was located and many wandered off there. Some had a red wristband, Peter recognized. These were the guests who were allowed in the other parts of the building.

 

Another slap on his ass made Peter turn and glare at the woman who had touched him, his hand full of a laden tray with drinks. When he turned back to look where he was going he almost dumped the whole thing on a man that had appeared there suddenly. The guest, a man in his forties with an flawless beard and a graphic tee instead of a dress shirt under his jacket, lifted his hands to prevent the tray from falling on him, his eyes huge.

 

“Hey, easy there!” he said not unfriendly.

 

The last thing Peter needed was to make a scene, Proxima would eat him alive if she saw that happen. Thankfully it didn’t, and Peter’s startled state returned to normal - almost. Taking a moment to observe the man that was dressed as if he didn’t really belong in here, Peter nodded like he was saying ‘Thank you’, perhaps. He didn’t have time to apologize, that’s what he thought as he moved to carry on with his work, but then he stopped and frowned. “Sorry.” he said and turned to leave.

 

“No problem, kid.” the man answered and smiled at him, turning to a broad shouldered and tall blond man next to him. Or _viking…_ that was the more fitting word because the first one  was too small to describe all that golden bearded glory. Both of them looked around as if searching something or someone while talking with each other.

 

They were strange.. just weird. And Peter would find himself looking over at them when he moved around this huge space to serve. In his mind they were different from the rest, somehow in someway.

 

Most of the people Peter served drinks to drank while chatting a bit and then walked away to another place in the building. Soon the blond giant disappeared too, his wrist covered in a gold bracelet that allowed him access into the ‘special’ part of the event. Not his friend, though, even if he had the same band. He stayed at his table, drinking slowly and watching around, his eyes meeting Peters from time to time. Every time Peter glared at a guest because they were too handsy for his liking the man grinned in his glass as if this was very funny to watch.

 

And a lot times their eyes would meet, Peter watched him but averted his gaze when caught red handed. Still, as the night progressed the boy became more risque, being pulled in by those dark, beautiful eyes.

 

“You think it’s funny?” he asked him, leaning in with a taunting smirk when he served him a dry whiskey. “These creeps just don’t get that this fine piece is not for sale..” he continued and held the empty tray under his armpit.

 

“The place is full of those, huh? The apron could have given a hint” the man smirked and gestured to Peter’s appearance. Then he looked around. I think some of them believe that everything is for sale in here.” He leaned against the table and took a sip from his drink. “Is it always so busy here?”

 

“I wouldn’t know. It’s my first time.” the boy replied and looked around a bit “You are not a regular? Hm, it doesn’t seem so.” he glanced at Tony’s clothes - the same way the man had looked at his own.

 

Tony grinned. “I take that as a compliment! And no, usually I look for amusement elsewhere. This place… well, let’s say I’m not familiar with its customs.” He leaned a bit closer. “Say, do you have a name? Or shall I call you ‘waiter’?” he asked with a charming smile.

 

Peter leaned in as well, the man’s charms and dark seductive eyes were making promises - his deep, hidden desire feeding off of them. The deafening music and people that wouldn’t keep their hands to themselves agitated him, and this man was like a fresh breeze in this sticky pressure. He was so laid back… so… in control.

 

“My name’s Peter, but _you_ can call me anything you want.” he said in a moment then raised an eyebrow “What’s yours?” his words were whispered right next to the man’s ear. Peter was far more risky than ever in his life but the whole night grated on his nerves and he wanted nothing more than for this man to take him away.

 

Tony’s eyebrows wandered up and he smiled in a surprised but more than interested way. The flirting was something he had not expected obviously but something else seemed to catch him off guard. “My name’s Tony.” he said and searched in Peter’s face as if he expected him to know him or something.

 

There was no evidence of that as Peter smiled at him and pulled away a little “Well, Tony, I’ll see you around…” he said to him and glided his fingers on the tray to indicate that he needed to continue with his work.

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, don’t wanna keep you…” he said and when Peter stepped away he let his eyes roam over the slender figure as if he was thinking about how he might look naked.

 

The rest of the shift was exhausting, but no major incidents happened and he even got some tips. Since everybody in here seemed to be outrageously rich, the tips ranged from five dollars to fifty - more money than Peter had had in hand for a long time.

 

The handsome man stayed in the bar area the whole time, watching him shamelessly. Whenever he wanted a drink he ordered it with Peter and took the time to talk to him a little. Every payment gave a decent tip.

 

The crowd cleared slowly at three am and Peter felt wasted, but he had to gather the empty glasses and used napkins from the table and clean them.

His arms were hurting by now, but as the night came to an end without any unexpected or highly unpleasant events he felt his posture give in to it. He walked around cleaning up the things that were left behind, taking any tips or abandoned items and presenting them to the bar. His expression wasn’t displaying how exhausted he was, as he reached the bar to leave the last empty glasses and place his trail on the surface.

 

Then he looked at Tony again, who was looking at him, and turned away - as he had been doing most of the night. Then he approached him for the delivery of a virgin colada - after the first whiskey the man had opted for non alcoholics - and placed the drink in front of him.

“Say… when do you finish here?” the man asked and the intent was pretty obvious.

 

“I don’t know,” Peter shrugged, he wasn’t sure if the man was coming onto him, even if they made heavy eye contact the whole night. But why would he.. a perfect specimen like him.

But even if he did - it didn’t matter as he had to stay here until he was allowed to leave. “I’m not sure if they’ll just, you know,” Peter crossed his arms “How come you are still here?” he asked curiously, while changing the subject.

 

His attempt came back to him immediately when Tony just shrugged and replied “Waiting for you, obviously,” as if that was the easiest answer in the world. "And I wasn’t in the mood to explore the rest of this premises if I’m honest.” The way he said ‘premises’ sounded as if he was not fond of this place, at all.

 

“For me?” Peter’s eyebrows were raised to his forehead as that had surprised him. “I-” he took a hand to rub behind his neck, looking everything else but in the other person’s eyes. It couldn’t be that he liked Peter, but what was there to like about him..? “You are…” it was suddenly so difficult to form a coherent sentence.

 

***

 

Tony got a bit irritated. He had had the impression that the boy was checking him out the whole night and that _without_ even knowing who he was - a rare thing that he relished. And the little thing had been flirting like hell, making him want to pull him into the next toilet stall to have his way with him. But now he seemed uncomfortable and hesitant. Maybe this was part of the job to keep the customers happy and somewhat horny?

He held up his hand. “Hey, look… I didn’t want to come onto you too strongly. No need to feel bad, huh?”

 

Peter nodded, then he took a breath “Can you hold on for a little bit?” He appeared nervous but interested. Tony had truly no idea where this evening would lead him, but something about the waiter made him want to take a risk. He seemed like he could have more that one surprise up his sleeve and Tony felt bored. More than that actually.

 

Tony smiled and nodded. That boy was cute. How old he might be? Twenty one? Barely. He watched Peter go to one of the other employees, a tall woman with blue hair and a strange attitude.

He still wasn’t sure if Peter was working only the bar or was one of the special service employees here. He had said that his goods were not for sale, but his flirty behavior could be interpreted differently.

Finally he shrugged internally and decided that he didn’t care. The boy was hot and the night was young and if he had to pay for the pleasure, what of it.

 

***

 

Proxima scrunched up her nose at him when he asked if he could finish, but then she saw Tony waiting for him and lifted her eyebrow. She nodded at Peter. “Good job. You can go.”

Loki was nowhere to be found, but another waiter could tell him that he had left with a guest an hour ago.

 

Peter walked to Tony and his steps were happy, if not for the nervousness. His mind was still a bit preoccupied with Loki’s situation, hopefully his friend was safe… He was, wasn’t he? But to be rid of this place… that was a breath of fresh air, even though he wasn’t yet outside of its doors. When Peter finally reached the man he was smiling, a bit of a mess from the long night, but rejuvenated as a result to the newly found freedom.

 

“Hey,” he greeted with a smile “I’m ready.” as he spoke his smile grew even wider.

 

Tony greeted him with a nod and an equally open smile and led him out of the room. They reached his car, a sleek Maserati in dark red, Tony lamenting on how boring such events were because most of the guests were just full of shit and so on.

The Maserati wasn't a car that could be confused for anything less than what it was, an expensive, over the top, car. And even if Peter wasn't familiar with car brands he understood that Tony wasn't just anyone.. he had money, there was just no way that he didn't.

 

And he was also… so… attractive…

 

Tony drove the car out of the parking space and onto the street. In a couple of minutes they left this dark and shabby place of town and reached the better ones.

“I know a decent bar, how about it?” he asked Peter with a lopsided grin.

 

Peter blinked as he realized that he was staring at Tony while the man was driving. Tony's question threw him out of the dreamy state that he was in. “Yea sure,” he smiled, taking his gaze away from the other to look outside. Then his thoughts returned to the different aura that the man emitted and his appearance that was so different than the rest.

 

“You didn't say, what was a guy like you doing at a place like this?” he said so playfully, watching Tony's reaction with the corner of his eye.

 

“Ah… Well… “ Tony shrugged his shoulders, his eyes on the street. “Mostly I was giving a friend company who had an invitation. Seemed to have business there.” he said. Maybe he was speaking about the blond viking he had been with earlier.

 

Peter nodded, his mood was so elevated just by being free of that place. And not only was he done with the job, but he was sitting with the man that he was checking out all night, going to a bar together. He couldn’t be happier and his smile showed as much, a wide grin accompanied by sparkly eyes. The way he fidgeted around in the leather seat, perhaps, made obvious that he wasn’t used to being in a vehicle like this.

 

“That guy- he was kind of weird,” Peter replied in a bit.

 

“You mean Thor? Yeah, kind of. He is drawing attention everywhere.” Tony laughed and smiled at Peter from the side. “He is alright though. A bit rough.”

They drove through the nightly city until they reached an exclusive hotel that laid not on a main street. The place was decent and a bit exclusive it seemed.

“Here, it's a hotel in the first place, but the bar is one of the best I know.” Tony explained and parked the car on the curb.

 

Peter had never been in this part of town, not even to just pass it by, and now he was going to have a drink? At a place like this..? ‘It’s too good to be true, Loki would just die if I tell him..’ was what Peter thought as he looked up at the beautiful building. Hopefully Tony didn’t realize that he was just some homeless, useless pleb.

 

It did not seem so, at least not now, because Tony led him inside, chatting about the place as if he was not walking in with someone who had dumpster dived the jeans he wore. The interior was classy and unobtrusive, a bit dark, since the light was dimmed and the seating a bit secluded but nevertheless the place had a cozy atmosphere, especially since there wasn't anybody else at 3am in the morning.

Tony took a seat by the bar and ordered a martini for himself, waiting expectantly for Peter to make his wishes known.

 

Glaring around wasn’t polite, but Peter did so anyway, his mouth slightly open as he observed everything. And it was nice, that there was no one else around, made him so special- like a celebrity almost.

 

“Hmm,” Peter considered what to drink, he could have anything he wanted, there was no checking for his ID while he was sitting next to this guy. And even if they did, Peter didn’t have it. His tongue was out of his mouth as he was thinking.

“How about a cider? You have that?” he asked looking at Tony, mostly, as if he had the answer.

 

Tony smiled at the cuteness of the young man in front of him. When he heard Peter's question he looked at the bar keeper expectedly who raised his eyebrows.

 

“Sure thing.” the man answered and went to get the drinks ready. Since the bar was open the whole night it seemed to be no big deal for him to have customers.

 

Peter tried not to fidget too much while he watched Tony from the corner of his eye.

 

***

 

Tony turned on his bar stool to be able to look at Peter, leaning on the bar in a relaxed manner. “So, Peter. How come you work in a place like that?“ he asked, obviously to start a conversation.

 

“I was there to help a friend,” Peter said with a smile “I don’t really work there, it’s an occasional sort of thing, but I guess it wasn’t all that bad. I got to meet you.” he wasn’t hesitant as he spoke, although his posture seemed a bit uneasy. Peter run a hand through his hair to fix it.

 

Tony nodded along with the things Peter was saying. His eyes roamed over the young man in front of him who had this kind of… _wildness_ about himself like a barely tamed animal… Tony internally shook his head about himself and his ridiculous thoughts but he couldn't help it. Peter looked as if he could be a real beast and he wanted to find out if that was true. The drinks came and the conversation went on for a while.

 

Peter couldn’t contain his child like enthusiasm as he looked at Tony with big eyes.

“You know I can read your palm!” he stated in a bit with pride almost.

 

Tony lifted one eyebrow but the smile stayed on his face. “Really?” This kid was full of surprises. Completely different than the upper-class bitches he was used to. He extended his hand to him. “Show me!”

 

Peter opened the man’s palm with both of his hands, he couldn’t help but bite his lip as he felt the others skin, his so graceful fingers, too beautiful to be held by his bony ones.

 

“Look,” he said softly, staring too intensely at the lines of the hand. He traced his finger on the line that curved around the man’s thumb. “This is your life, and you see this smaller lines that are crossing all over it? It means that many others are dependent on you.. or maybe it means that you are responsible for others..” he was thinking out loud while talking softly.

 

Tony watched Peter's face while the young man was focused on his hand, and he noticed the he found the other very… beautiful. There was just no other word for it. The dark, sensual eyes, the cute nose and the pink lips… Peter was very beautiful and Tony marveled in it. He hummed along Peter's explanation, not really getting what he was talking about, but it was nice to hear nevertheless. Somehow they had gotten really close through the process and when Peter ended and looked up, their faces where only inches apart.

Tony closed the distance, pressing his mouth onto Peter's.

 

***

 

It was only for a second that Peter stilled, then he felt almost faint as the man’s lips touched his own. The soft and flawless texture that took a hold of all of his senses and made him tingle all over, shiver by the intensity of this sensation. Then Peter kissed back, he parted his lips and took the man’s lower lip in his mouth, sucking and biting even though he hardly knew how to do any of that.

 

Tony obviously enjoyed how Peter went into the kiss with all he had and did the same. Their tongues met and it felt so hot and right that he didn't spend a single thought on if’s and when's. His hand palmed Peter's cheek, then he slid it into his hair until he held his neck, keeping him close while the kiss went on.

It could have been hours or just mere minutes when he pulled back an inch, panting heavily. “Care to continue this upstairs?”

 

The adrenaline shook Peter's body and it was like he was made out of electricity. Peter kissed the man more, even after he had spoken, the boy’s expression seemed as if he was intoxicated - but he wasn’t, not one bit.

“Yeah..” he whispered too out of breath and then pushed his glossy lips back onto the other, not willing to part from him for a second.

 

Tony broke the kiss and smiled at the younger one in a promising way. He lead Peter to the elevator and they drove to the highest floor where he produced a chip card. The door to the penthouse opened but Peter wasn't able to check it out because as soon as they were through the door, Tony pressed him to the wall, devouring his mouth again.

 

The door fell close, kicked shut by Tony's foot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We decided on mixed POV for this chapter because both of them see the situation quite differently.... :P
> 
> Tags are updated - please check if you might be uncomfortable

Peter was wearing his heart on his sleeve - too exposed, the fearless need drawn perfectly across his youthful characteristics. As the other kissed him he pushed a moan out of the boy, it sounded like whining which turned into a breathy struggle that expressed his desire for more. 

 

With his hands trembling already from being thrown against the wall, Peter took the dark strands of the man's hair between his fingers. What Tony felt wasn't a tender caress, no, it was a pull and it didn't hurt because Peter was too weak for something like that, but it was obvious that he didn't care even if it did. It was so shameless the way Peter stood on his toes to have a better reach of the irresistible man.. the way he pressed his skinny body on the other that towered over him.

 

And as he was led into the kiss Peter took any opportunity to suck at the lips, to nibble on them, lightly tagging with his teeth and then pushing back. It didn't matter that he was hanging off Tony at this point while trying so messily to extract the pleasure that he needed. In a way trying to entrap the man's breath in his own while the only thought that still survived ‘Will he take me’ repeated like a matra in his mind.

 

Tony obviously enjoyed the way Peter gave his all, but something seemed to hold him back. He let his hands wander carelessly, gripping Peter's waist to pull him closer, rubbing against him while moaning into the kiss but all in all the touch stayed kind of soft, observant. 

“You are a wild little thing…” he groaned when he licked from Peter's mouth to his jaw, to nibble there, wandering to his exposed neck. His hands found their way under Peter's t-shirt. 

 

It didn't matter that all Tony would touch was ribs and bones, his fingers were flaming hot and Peter just couldn't stop himself from giggling because it was so ticklish, maybe he was too sensitive or just not used to being touched this way by another. But he clenched his jaw in desperation to hold back all the laughing.

 

“Ah Tony not like that...” he let out in defeat as he couldn't endure the tickling. 

 

“What do you need baby, tell me…” Tony murmured on the skin, already so much aflame that he couldn't contain himself. He pulled Peter's shirt over his head. 

 

The room wasn't cold, but even if it was there was just no way Peter would be able to feel it. And the bare skin, blemished here and there because of his lifestyle on the streets, the skinny figure that was his body, nothing made Peter feel embarrassed. Not when Tony's voice echoed inside of him, “I want you” he said, his breathing uneven. What did he want.. what was it that he so desperately needed?

 

Tony, unaware of any flaws Peter's appearance may have for the young man himself, bit in his shoulder, going a little rougher, as if to try out. “I'll give you what you need” he said and gripped Peter’s legs to pull them around his waist.

 

“Please..” he begged as he jumped on him, not understanding of where all this neediness came from. Peter's legs wrapped around him like a coil, the boy clinging to him for dear life. When the other bit his shoulder Peter was startled, but as the sensation lingered he realised how he craved for more. “Can you do that again?!” It didn't sound as a question.

 

Tony did, biting his neck, pulling his teeth down to where it started to be the shoulder, pulling the soft skin between his teeth and suckled hard. While he did, he carried Peter to the bed. 

The boy suddenly landed backwards on the mattress, bouncing a little. Tony stood above him, shrugging out of his jacket while he looked down on him a grin on his face. 

 

His form was that of an angel, or devil- in any case something out of this world. Something divine. And Peter just stared without as much as blinking as Tony took off his jacket. His mouth must have been gaping because it felt so dry, so hard to swallow even. Then Peter rushed to take off his jeans, almost overzealous as he tried to get rid of them without unzipping.

 

Tony's face had definitely a smug expression when he saw how eager and smitten the young thing in the bed was to get rid of his pants. He watched Peter's cute cock bounce when the boy pulled all he still wore down together. He himself took off his shirt, revealing the hard and defined muscles underneath. He was just wearing his slack pants and they showed very explicitly how aroused he was. He crocked his finger in a Come-hither-motion. 

 

The boy was naked, his skin freaking sizzling, that's how hot he was, and turned on all fours to crawl to Tony. Looking up at him, with a longing expression betraying how eager he was and so nervous that it was almost painful. All he knew was that he  _ needed  _ this. Peter didn't stop, he placed his hand on the bulge that formed in the other’s pants and felt it with his fingers. ‘That's the shape and size of a fucking man’ Peter thought biting his lip to keep his feelings at bay. Hopefully Tony couldn't hear the drumming of his heart that was rendering him breathless.

 

Tony's eyes grew smaller when he looked down at Peter, who communicated so eagerly what he was looking for. Tony wasn't averse to powerplay, and such, far from it actually, and he took it that Peter was in it too. The way the boy waited for him to make the next step, to control him and lead the action spoke volumes and so he moved on, gripping the young man's neck and holding him into place, while he unzipped his pants. He managed to pull out his cock without letting go of Peter. Then he slapped his dick slightly in the other’s lips. 

“You wanna suck me off, huh?”

 

Peter’s lashes danced with the display of Tony's cock. There should be a sculpture of it somewhere, it was too beautiful. Smooth and full of delicate veins that wrapped around the length.. such length.. Peter wasn't embarrassed to stare.. he would even drool if he had any saliva in his dry mouth left. But then the boy snapped out of whatever newly formed religion he had created for Tony's cock because he realized he didn't know how to please him - not really. But, there was no stopping him from trying. The boy took the cock in his hand, bringing the tip to his puckered lips and kissing there tenderly.

 

He looked up, his eyes sort of saying “Like this?”

 

Tony almost came from that look alone but he would not waste the opportunity like that. One hand held Peter in place, the other pushed his chin down to make him open up. Then he pushed in, still under the impression that they played a mutual game of dominance and submission and that Peter would show him if he was too rough. 

 

It was perfect that Tony had decided to lead him, thank god for that because Peter couldn't bare to not do enough for the man. Dropping his mouth open he let the cock be pushed inside him, taking hold of the base with his fingers to keep it lined up and steady. The boy didn't know how to suck cock, but he did what he believed would feel good, licked underneath Tony's member - his breathing was a bit difficult as he tried his best but it just didn't matter.

 

Tony moaned when Peter started to lick and suck and he himself moved his hips, pushing in, thrusting even, while holding Peter's neck in a firm grip. The willing mouth was just so good, the pliant boy in front of him so hot to look at. He tried to go deeper, maybe Peter was up to that too. 

“Touch your cock for me. I wanna see you enjoy it.” he commanded, unaware how much he was demanding. Peter reached down immediately, his cock was leaking already as he took the tip in his palm and stroked to spread the wetness.

 

As the man’s cock went deeper Peter couldn’t breathe, not by his nose, not by his mouth. And as he gasped for air he could only pull more of the suffocating flesh. All of a sudden a nauseating shiver climbed up his spine and spiraled tightly around his delicate neck, the gag that he so desperately tried to suppress. Peter squeezed his eyes closed to get rid of it as he felt teary little drops prickling at their corners. One hand was on Tony’s pelvis, clawing with his uneven fingernails without realizing it. 

 

“God, how good you take my cock. You are a slut for that, aren’t you?” Tony murmured, his voice a hot whisper. He stayed a moment longer, enjoying how Peter's throat spasmed helplessly around his thick length. Then he pulled back to let the other breathe a couple of times. He seemed very calm when he watched Peter's flushed face, drool and tears building tracks on his face. 

“Open wide” he commanded and pushed back in. 

 

Peter breathed hastily, his chest filling up and going down in a frantic way. The thick spit dangled out from the back of his throat to connect with the man’s tip as it was pulled away from the strained lips. With the back of his hand he swiped the mess off his face and panted some more before opening his mouth again, taking his tongue out too eagerly and looking up impatiently. He had long stopped stroking as he was too close to cumming and wanted to savor this for as long as he could.

 

“Yes, like that. So good for me. Look at you, how beautiful you are, choking on my cock.” Tony murmured with suppressed moans while he held Peter down again. Peter slowly adapted more to it and Tony began to fuck his face properly.

“So hot, so fucking hot.” he panted while thrusting into Peter's throat. 

 

There was barely any breath left inside of him as he pushed back on Tony’s thighs to allow him for a moment to breathe. As this went on it was a lot harder to keep the cock down for more than a few seconds. But his throat didn’t hurt, even though the urge to gag would repeatedly come and go, leaving desperate teary trails on his red cheeks. Staring up at Tony he was pleading with his eyes, a look that showed the fire that burned within him and the overwhelming need.

 

Tony pulled back completely, giving Peter space to breathe and come back to his senses. He stroked his cock lazily, smiling down on the young man. 

“What do you want me to do? Shall I come all over your pretty face while you wank. Or do you want me to fuck your pretty hole?” 

 

There was no way he could get another chance like this. It was too unbelievable that this god of a man stood in front of him this very moment stroking his saliva covered cock just a few inches from the boy’s face. Peter gripped the man’s pants and pulled him with all of his strength on the bed, the boy’s swollen lips breathed out heavily. 

“Take me!” he whined grabbing at the man like all this would vanish in a dream.

 

Tony fell in the bed and let out a chuckle. Peter was really in for it it seemed. He wriggled out of his pants and grabbed Peter's wrists in his hand to pull them over his head. “Such a needy thing. Who would have guessed that?” he whispered on Peter's lips while his free hand found his way between his tights. He pushed them apart, and himself between them. Then he pushed two fingers into Peter's mouth. “Make them wet.” he ordered. 

 

Like he had with Tony’s cock Peter took the fingers in and sucked them, his heart was about to explode, so fast it raced in his chest, but that didn’t stop him. With the fingers still playing around with his tongue he found himself repeating the man’s name over and over while feeling the strong body being pressed against him. 

“Don’t stop” he whined once the digits slipped out, his eyes closed with pleasure.

 

Tony circled his hole, pushing his wet fingers in and finding Peter incredibly tight. He tried to loosen him up a bit but the other’s ass was like a locked door. 

“Hey” he murmured. “Try to relax for me, yeah?” he murmured onto the heated skin, having the impression that Peter was just so horny that he could not let go. 

 

To relax was not any easy task, “It’s fine just open me up..” he breathed on Tony’s lips and pushed back on the man’s hand even if he had no real idea how sex between two men in the practical way worked. Maybe it was the easiest thing to just push inside and move on..

 

This boy liked it rough, that much was sure. Tony pushed his second finger in. He massaged the rim, scissored him and did his best to help his body adjust. 

“Deep breath, come on, you can do it. Deep breaths…” he said in his gravelly voice, licking over Peter's neck. 

 

Red marks were left on Tony’s back as Peter grabbed onto him in an attempt to hold on as the initial pain too over. And he breathed in and out as instructed, not because he wanted to make the pain go away, he did it for the sole reason that Tony asked for it. In fact... the burn lured him in, fascinated him and made his desire burn even brighter and stronger with every second.

 

Slowly his hole relaxed for Tony to move on. Since he saw Peter as a huge kinksters who liked to be roughed up, he didn't grab a bottle of lube but just spit on his hand and slicked his cock with that before trying to push in. The boy’s legs were draped over his shoulders so that he could hold him in place with one hand around his wrists and use the other to hold himself up above him.

“Hnghh, you're so fucking tight. So good-” he groaned, pressing his eyes closed. His cock was halfway in and he could already see stars. 

 

The sound that escaped Tony made Peter go numb, taking his senses apart to the very core. And it burned more as the thick length was being shoved inside him, it hurt to the point of tears that dripped from his cheeks to his neck. If it wasn’t supposed to be like this Peter wouldn’t know, but he also didn’t care. Pain was irrelevant to him, or maybe.. maybe pain was what he craved for, what he deserved.

 

“Tonyy” he gasped the man’s name holding onto him still, his open mouth shaking ever so slightly under the pressure. 

 

Peter’s body was bent in half as his knees were on the man’s muscular shoulders, his feet crossing behind his neck and back. And Tony held his frail body and pressed inside... it was too much, too much as Peter’s red eyes unleashed fresh hot tears.

 

Tony started to doubt his decision to do this without lube with a person he less than barely knew. Peter's scrunched up face, the tears, the shaking… all of that together painted the picture of a person in huge pain and distress. But, on the other hand the young man cling to him for dear life, as if he would just vanish if Tony stopped or so much as let go of him. 

Nevertheless, Tony held still for a moment, caressing Peter's wet face with his free hand. 

“Hey… You okay down there?” he whispered in a calm and collected voice to not make the other uncomfortable. 

 

As Peter felt Tony’s body still he dragged his hands on his back to make him move again, maybe he was scraping the skin leaving minor cuts in his wake, but that didn’t hurt Tony, did it?

 

“Yes” the boy breathed out and nodded, then he rolled his hips up demanding for the man to go on. Reaching for Tony’s mouth, he took the bottom lip into a bite and pulled with his teeth leading the man down on him for a harsh and wet kiss. 

 

Tony followed happily, devouring the mouth with his tongue and teeth while he rolled his hips. As soon as Peter's entrance gave way a little more he started to thrust in earnest, fucking Peter into the mattress, whispering filthy things to him about what a good little slut he was and how much he enjoyed fucking him.

 

Peter’s extasis grew even if he was untouched on his dick that Tony neglected completely. Just when his body grew tight with lust Tony pressed his free hand on Peter's mouth and nose, cutting of his hard breathing, depriving him of air while fucking hard into him on the way to his own climax.

 

His first impulse was to grab at the fingers that blocked his airways. But he pulled at them only for a moment before surrendering to the tight, suffocating grip. His chest tensed up, rising with the remnants of air that still endured in his lungs. But there was nothing to be had, not a sliver of breath to slip through the cracks, for there weren't any.

 

It felt like the absence of air drove him over the edge, but... no, at the same time it didn't. How could it when his cock was left completely untouched, being pressed between their bodies in a way that gave him too little to go on. When Peter was cumming, he didn’t know how or why. All he could process was that suddenly, his whole body was shaking, muffled cries being pressed against the palm of the man above him. Peter’s eyes rolled back and he closed them, still trembling immensely under Tony, his head falling back on the pillow as his red cheeks became wet again.

 

Peter didn't realise, didn't know, that this unruly orgasm, too intense to grasp, was a result of his heavily stimulated prostate mixed with the lack of oxygen.

 

Tony let go of his nose and mouth, pulling out slowly and falling to the side next to Peter. He panted hard and grinned. 

“Holy fuck what a ride!” 

 

Black spots danced around in the boy’s blurred vision, had he lost his senses for a moment or two? But now he coughed, air returning in his lungs too rapidly as he was panting. With his hands resting on his belly Peter started to come down from the ecstatic state he was on. His body started to feel cold rather quickly, but he didn’t bother with it, smiling hazily at the ceiling. He just closed his eyes, beguiled but the numbness and orgasm that still somehow lingered on. But as that started to fade it gave way to .. uncomfortable sensations.

 

“Yea it was” Peter found himself agreeing, and it was strange because he was already too out of it. Should just get up and go before he was thrown out.. but it was hard to move just yet.

 

Tony fell on his back, sated and still riding his high. His fingers played with Peter’s arm, caressing the skin softly. “What a pity that I have stopped smoking. I could really use a charch right now… “ he said in a lazy tone as if he was about to fall asleep. 

 

As Tony drifted off Peter kept still, breathing in and out and watching the ceiling for several minutes before holding himself up on his elbows. He watched the man who looked as he was fast asleep and took a few moments to get swept away by his overflowing charm and beautiful characteristics. Tony was unreal. 

 

Perhaps leaning in for a kiss on his bare chest was too much of an indulgence, but this was the only chance he had so he did it anyway. Then he pulled himself up and off the bed, the pool of cum on the sheets too prominent and wet to ignore. He reached behind him and covered his entrance with his palm to stop the cum from leaking all over the floor- too ungraceful but who cares. 

 

The luxurious bathroom went completely unnoticed by him as his mood had sunken and twisted in a very weird feeling of loneliness and amazement mixed with the rise of completion and the emptiness of separation.

 

He sat on the toilet, feeling the thick liquid drip out of him, but as it seemed that there would be no end to that he just went in the shower and tried his best to clean up. Peter didn’t want for Tony’s smell to be scrubbed away - but he did so stubbornly with furrowed eyebrows, the words “Fuck, Tony, fuck” unwillingly spelled out. And maybe he did notice a couple drops of blood that got washed away, and the man’s skin that had been jabbed underneath his fingernails, what of it?

 

With a blank expression he exited the bathroom and got dressed in his run down clothes. Tony wasn’t there, not anymore, and Peter didn’t even hear him leave, but to feel sad over it was just a waste of time. 

  
But then, before he left the hotel room, Peter saw a note with money next to it.  _ “Nice ride. Get home safe.” _ He palmed it, a bit too tightly, before putting it inside his shoe. That was that. There was no need to make a big deal out of it, there was no reason to think about what happened - to hold onto it still. It was over, and Peter had to come to terms with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, let us know if you liked it <3


	7. Chapter 7

Peter made his way to the tiny apartment that was dark and somewhat cold. He turned on the heater and waited for Loki to come home. 

Around 5 o’clock in the morning the other opened the door as quiet as possible, not turning on the light, and crept in on silent steps. When he saw that Peter was still awake he flinched a bit. And when he turned to him, Peter knew why. His left eye had a bruise under it that would be violently blue and black in the morning. Loki tried to hide it under his hair and shrugged out of his coat.

“Hey… still awake?” he asked in a neutral voice while he got rid of his shoes. 

 

Peter looked at Loki for a moment or two before taking his eyes away. On his face a frown betrayed that he had seen the bruise, but for the time being the boy didn’t say anything about it.

 

“I was waiting for you.” he said getting up to close the distance between them, he wasn’t sure why he felt the need to do that so he just helped Loki out of his coat. “And I wasn’t tired.. so.” he smiled at him weakly.

 

Loki smiled back. Then he looked Peter up and down as if checking for injures or such. He knew where Peter had been working and even if he had been only serving drinks all evening, working for Thanos was dangerous. He didn’t see any of that and allowed himself to relax.

“How did it go?” he asked nevertheless.

 

Truth be told, Peter wanted to share everything about Tony with Loki. The night had had such a huge impact on him! But, seeing him like this, injured... he couldn’t bring himself to discuss that. So he shrugged and sat back down on the couch, one leg under his bum. 

 

“It was good, I had no problems at all. And-” Peter thought about the money that he earned as tips and on top of that the bucks Tony had given him. He wanted to share that with Loki, but perhaps now wasn’t the best time for that. “You need some ice for that?” he asked in a moment but didn’t get up yet to go to the refrigerator. It was clear that he was talking about Loki’s eye.

 

“Ah… yes. Would be good. I can’t work with that tomorrow…” Loki gave back and was clearly ashamed of it. He went to the fridge himself and grabbed some ice to wrap it with a washcloth. Strangely he was not on his way to the shower, like usually after a job. Instead he came to Peter and sat opposite of him on the bed. Peter saw that he had bruises on his wrists too, now that his sleeve rode up when he held the ice to his face.

 

Peter was indecisive as what to do. A few days before he would have left Loki alone, not to ask anything about any of this. But now he had this urge to… do something about it! With a grumpy expression he pushed Loki’s hair back to help him out. It would do no good to have the hair between his eye and the cloth. “Does it hurt?” What a stupid question to ask Peter, stupid question to ask..

 

Loki smiled at him and inclined his head a little to get rid of the hair that Peter was pushing back. 

“Only a little. He didn’t want to hurt me… he just… slipped I guess…” he answered, looking down on his free hand.

 

The boy’s eyebrows furrowed “Who is that? Thanos?” he asked, he already had a lot of hatred for the man, this would only add to it. His voice didn’t show how frustrated he felt, it was almost indifferent.

 

Loki looked at him with big eyes. “No!” then he calmed a little. “No. I had… a customer. After I finished my shift. A man I had not seen for a long time. And he wasn’t pleased about my current occupation.” he snorted and rolled his eyes. “Didn’t stop him from checking the goods though…” he added and then pressed his lips together.

 

“That customer is as dumb as a stick.” Peter let out, and even if it was meant as a joke he didn’t laugh. “They allowed to do this? That’s bullshit.” he turned to the side as he felt that Loki didn’t want to be put under his questioning gaze. 

 

“Thanos had nothing to do with this. It was my fault. I… went home with him. Even if I knew what was about to happen. Or suspected. Or whatever.” Loki gave back and sighed.

“Man, I could use a drink. But it’s so late.” he pushed his hand into his pocket and produced 500 bucks. “At least I don’t have to work tomorrow if Thanos isn’t ordering me to. This is enough for the whole week.” he explained, let the money fall to the ground and himself backwards on the mattress.

 

Peter decided that he shouldn’t press on, even if all he wanted was to grab Loki by the shoulder and shake him, tell him to never go with someone like that again. When he produced the money he hesitated for a moment, then he went to present what he had made that night. “Take this as well.” he gave the bills to Loki.

 

Loki sat up again, his face pale and his eyes huge. “Where… where did you get that? Are these tips?!” he asked and somehow seemed to find it horrific that Peter had maybe served more than drinks that night.

 

“Look, I wasn’t gonna talk about it, but I can’t keep this from you, it’s yours.” Peter said without any frustration or any other emotion blending with his tone. “I didn’t do anything stupid.” he explained in a bit, trying to pacify Loki’s reaction.

 

Loki looked at him with his eyebrows scrunched together. Moments ticked by. Then he sighed. 

“I bet you did. You’re bound to do stupid things. Same as me.” he murmured. Then he took the money in hand and shoved it in Peter’s palm, closing the boy’s fingers around it.

“However…  _ You  _ made it. And as far as our business fields go, the money is always the property of the one who got it. You can spend it on food or the next laundry or whatever to pay me back. But I won’t take it.” That sounded friendly, but final.  “I take enough money from people…” Loki added with a tired tone.

 

Peter squeezed and crumpled  the money in his hand. 

“I owe you, so just take it!” he insisted but when Loki didn’t he dropped it to the floor. “And I didn’t do stupid stuff!” he was angry now, as if without a warning, raising his voice as he spoke. 

“This...” he pointed at the money “...doesn’t mean that I did, and it  _ helps  _ us! Or are we in no need of money?!” He felt as if he was about to take the bills and set them on fire.

 

Loki watched him calmly and without fear, his green eyes dark in the low light. Then he nodded. 

“I apologize.” he said. “I didn’t want to make you mad.” 

He got up, took all the money from the floor and put it into a cookie jar on the top shelf where he stored his cash. Then he turned to Peter and his face was earnest. “But you don’t owe me. Don’t say that. It’s not true.” His voice stayed calm and it appeared like a strategy he had developed when someone around him got loud and possibly violent, but it seemed to be important to him, to make that clear.

 

At Loki’s apology Peter withdrew. 

“Alright” he answered stubbornly and walked to the other side of the room. “I think.. I need to go for a walk.” he stated. His presence here was pushing him to some weird edge, perhaps it was Loki’s calm and considerate behavior that made him feel uneasy. 

 

“Please stay safe.” Loki answered without looking at him, as if he expected him to leave and never come back. 

 

***

 

Peter walked down the street, it was cold but that didn’t matter to him. He felt his anger still burning inside and didn’t know what to do with himself. Maybe to walk it off was all that he needed or all that he could do anyway. In his head he couldn’t stop thinking about Loki and how calm he was even if he was hurt and bruised. What the fuck! Why was he angry? He stomped down a few blocks and in the distance he saw the gentle light blue sky starting to glow between the towering buildings. Was there no way to help him..? 

 

His eyes watched the sky, going further up until he was actually staring right above him. Thin clouds spread across the vastness, already orange colored from the sun behind the horizon, moving so slowly. Peter took a few moments before lowering his head again and continued walking down the empty street. 

 

After walking for a long time his anger finally subsided and he was feeling a lot lighter. His cheeks had turned rosy from the cold and perhaps because… a certain  _ God  _ had found his way in his thoughts.

 

Peter wasn’t aware at all why he wanted to see him again, why he held last night’s events so close to his heart. It all had started at the club, where all the deafening chaos was brought to a pause when he talked to Tony, when he was in the his calm presence. The man was so different from the rest - somehow otherworldly -  and that feeling only grew inside Peter when he was with him in the darkness of the hotel room. Tony was… superior, capable of taming the wild creature that ravaged his insides.

 

He always found the most creative ways to destroy himself.. Even before his aunt had died. His life had started to spiral out of control long before that and just blew up to utter disarray with her death.

 

But when he found himself in Tony's hands, suddenly there was no need for self destruction any more. Because the more he gave himself up to his control the more he was rewarded with an inner feeling of ..safety. For years all his feelings swirled inside him like a howling storm and suddenly there was only... quiet. Peace. And the bodily pain had only added to that, only assisted in silencing the noise in his mind.

 

Slowly he made his way back, his limbs were frozen from the cold and his nose runny. Even if he would never meet Tony again, he would always hold this encounter close to his heart, like a treasure, like the things he hid in the small metal box, where he had stored the note the man had left on the bed.

 

The apartment was dark and the heater off like every night. But as soon as he had his sleeping clothes on, the duvets lifted to invite him under. Loki was still awake apparently.

They snuggled together to keep out the cold and Peter smelled Loki’s shampoo in is clean hair. Both drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

The next morning was cold and quiet, it had snowed. All of the city was clad in a white sheet, even this run down part of town appearing clean and friendly, almost fairy tale like.

Loki smiled widely and cheered when he saw it, getting dressed in no time to go out and enjoy the snow. He had a huge pom pom hat in hand, green like his coat, and grey mittens. He looked like a preschooler on his way to sled.

 

Peter wasn’t pleased with the snow, but that didn’t stop him from enjoying Loki’s enthusiasm. Or, at least, Peter wasn’t bothered by it as he joined the other outside, watching him play with the snow was kinda fun, even if he didn’t take part it that game. It was still difficult to ignore Loki’s bruised face, but he tried because his friend seemed to not mind it at all. 

 

Loki’s pom pom hopped up and down because he jumped along the street like a child. The streets were cleaned from the snow already and thus huge hills of white were piled up on the side of the road. And Loki seemed to love to jump in them and make the hard work go to waste. 

Watching his friend enjoy himself like that made Peter's mood a lot lighter. He even thought about joining Loki but dismissed this idea under the pretence that he should be the tough one around here. For whatever reason, he watched over Loki with a protective stance, even though he understood that this was just nonsense on his part. And so, what if he was ready to catch him if he slipped over the snow? Like that would make any sort of difference. What if he was watching with the corner of his eye for strange cars that would pull over to drag Loki inside? 

 

His friend seemed to enjoy his games a lot, to kick the white stuff on the streets and throw snowballs - but never at Peter, his facial expression prevented that thoroughly. 

 

After he had his fun, Loki invited Peter to a hot chocolate in a small deli. They sat together in a cozy corner, hot drinks in hand and talking about this and that, but of course nothing that had happened the other night. 

 

Thankfully by that time all dark thoughts had been dispelled, Loki's cheerful behavior didn't allow for any more of that. Drinking from his chocolate Peter let his guard down, because the place was so cozy and the beverage divine. 

 

“It's nice” he said softly to the other not referring to anything in particular. “This. This is nice” he added taking his gaze from the cup and looking at Loki with a carefree smile.

 

Loki paused for a second, his beverage in hand on the way upward. He had never seen Peter smile in that open and happy way before. He was a sight, that much was true, even when he was grumpy, but now even more. Loki smiled back at him and took a sip. 

“Yeah, it is. I haven't been this happy in ages.” he continued and seemed to be surprised by it himself.

 

“What do you want to do next? I dragged you along all day…” he asked and put his chin in his hand, looking in Peter's eyes curiously. 

 

“I want to stay here for a while.” he answered tapping at the porcelain of the cup. Thinking about the prospect of doing anything they wanted Peter came up with all sorts of ideas, some were silly while others not so much. 

“Okay, I got it. We go down to the market and buy the best ingredients, and you cook and I help.” he decided after a few moments of staring at Loki with a joyful, almost mischievous mood - they had the money at the moment, why save it up and for what? The other was looking back at him so genuinely happy and relaxed as if balance had been restored in the world, and that feeling won Peter over.

 

They did as Peter had decided and since both of them had earned a bunch of money yesterday they could spend a little more than usual. They walked through the aisles, discussing what to do and how to proceed, filling their basket with things they normally wouldn’t: cinnamon and vanilla, almonds and apples and cream - Loki boasted about a recipe he knew from his mom, filled and baked apples with vanilla sauce. Smiling and happy they made their way home, their arms full with all the things they bought. 

 

***

 

Tony sat back in his chair and took down his glasses. He felt tired to his bones from the work, staring at the screen for some hours now to finish up. Obediah wanted him to complete the prototype soon and he had to watch the process, check the results of the testing crew and so on. It was a tiring work - not so much because he was overworked but... Deep down he knew that he would prefer to work on something different than provide the United States Army with more weapons of mass destruction. But he pushed the thought down. This was his legacy, his father’s heritage and in fact it was paying for his extravagant lifestyle. Better not ponder on it for too long. Life provided enough things to distract oneself-

 

His gaze wandered over to the spacious penthouse window, where New York for once appeared white and innocent. A smile graced his lips when the soft brightness reminded him of the boy he had met last night.

 

What a wild little thing - and that with those innocent bambi eyes. Tony leaned back and let the remnants of the night rise before his inner eye. A warm feeling spread inside him and swept away the lingering numbness. Tony raised his hand and touched his lips with a dreamy expression - they still felt a little raw from the way Peter had bitten down on them. The look in Peter’s eyes, how he had liked his lips. Peter asking him to go rougher, Peter on his knees, stroking him eagerly but hesitant at the same time. As if he had no idea what he was doing but needed it so badly.

 

Had it been a game? A scam even, that a hooker used to satisfy a client? Or had it been real? And if not - what of it? Peter had been the hottest number Tony had had in a very long time. The perfect amount of willing and submissive, but at the same time so clear in his desires and demands. Willing to explore stuff Tony usually held back from. He had his share of partners who couldn’t keep up with how rough he was willing to go but Peter… held against it. Demanded more even.

 

Tony licked his lips and taped his fingers on the table. He didn’t do seconds with one night stands usually. Too complicated - especially with his name and position that most people were after. But-

Maybe he should pay this awful club a second visit… just in case... 

 

***

 

A couple of days later Loki and Peter were on their way home from buying groceries. The world was still covered in snow, even if it had turned to grey muck on the streets and was mostly cold and wet. Both had no urge to stay outside for longer than necessary and hurried to get home before the weather would deteriorate again.

 

“..No, no, no, no.. The best flavor for a pie is cherry, you can’t change my mind!” Peter replied with his teeth chattering as they walked side by side making light conversation. 

 

“Apple! There is nothing better than apple pie you moron!” Loki laughed at him and shook his pom pom.

 

They turned a corner and … froze.

 

A dark car parked in front of their house, huge and with tinted windows, like the vehicle of the villain in a superhero movie. 

And right there, in front of the entrance, his dark coat sprinkled with snowflakes, waited Thanos. He leaned on the car, his hands clad in black leather gloves, and seemed so relaxed as if he was on holiday. His thugs lingered in close proximity, one of them already behind Peter’s and Loki’s back.

 

Pausing only for a moment Peter stepped in front of Loki, he couldn’t let this man take him again. Not after what happened last time. Besides, they had done what Thanos asked of them.

 

Thanos turned his head in a slow motion that seemed relaxed, but somehow underlined how dangerous he really was. The man pushed himself up with a smooth motion and blocked the way in a casual manner. He nodded to Loki and Peter with a lopsided grin.

 

“Loki…” he greeted but then looked at Peter. “I received a phone call today. It seems you managed to impress. I would have liked to hear about such an arrangement from you beforehand… but be it as it may.” He slowly slipped out of his gloves. “I want to talk business with you.”

 

Loki gripped his arm, but said nothing.

 

Peter’s chest deflated even though Loki became more tense next to him. Thanos wanted to talk business with  _ him _ ? Not with Loki?  The boy turned to his friend with a determined expression “It’s alright” he whispered with no apprehension or fear. Then he turned to Thanos again with a blank face “What is it about?” he asked lifting his chin higher, trying to seem confident and in control.

 

Thanos nodded to the boy next to him. “Loki, wait inside. I’ll let your friend go in a couple of minutes, I promise.” he grinned at Loki darkly and somehow his hold on Peter’s friend seemed to be unbroken because he just squeezed Peter’s hand and then went into the apartment without another look, his head bowed.

Thanos opened the door of the car and feigned an ironical bow, a clear offer for Peter to get in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? :)


	8. Chapter 8

Peter didn’t waver, that he was ridiculously outmatched in weight and height didn’t seem to phase him as he pressed on with a stubborn look and took a seat in the car. Whatever it was that Thanos wanted to discuss didn’t matter at all to him, he just played along, thinking that as long as he was occupied with him, Thanos wouldn’t have time to bother Loki.

 

Thanos watched him while Peter got in the car like a panther would watch a kitten. It had claws and teeth but the show of bravery failed on him. He got in after Peter with a chuckle, closing the door and leaving them in the dim light of the dark leather seating. 

 

The car was spacey and comfy, the seating heated and soft. Thanos obviously was a man that knew how to spend his money. He crossed his legs and made himself at home before he looked at Peter.

“Last weekend a very important guest visited my humble club. For the first time, in fact, and I had taken some measurements to arrange that. But then - contrarily to my planning - he did not enjoy the facilities, but stayed in the bar all night. To leave with a certain waiter.” he told Peter, his face calm and relaxed.

 

Peter adjusted his position several times, not being comfortable in this cornered space. His face didn’t show how intimidated he felt, only a small frown and eyes that looked back at Thanos without fear. As he heard what Thanos had to say he stilled, Thanos was talking about Tony..! He swallowed as he remembered what he had  _ done  _ with this special guest.

“I didn’t know he was important, you should have told me.” he claimed with audacity.

 

Thanos stayed calm and his voice was almost friendly. “That’s not untrue and the person who had the watch over the bar has received their correction already.”

 

As Thanos wasn’t aggressive Peter relaxed a bit, or maybe it was that he felt more in control and pushed his back deeper in the leather seat. Of course when he heard about the  _ correction _ that someone received he hesitated. The thought to speak against it crossed his mind but he swallowed his words instead.

 

“But that’s not what I’m here for.” Thanos paused a moment and looked at his phone, it seemed that he had received a message. Then his emotionless eyes went back to Peter.

“The guest asked about you. He wants to book you. And that is why I’m here.” he concluded.

 

“Tony wants to meet me?” Peter asked in surprise and disbelief, it had never occurred to him that Tony would want that. 

 

Thanos raised his eyebrow at the casual use of the first name of one of the most famous men in the city but said nothing to it. “He is willing to pay for the pleasure of your company.” he corrected. “And I wish to discuss the details.” he added and it was obvious that ‘discussing’ was an euphemism.

 

Peter squeezed his eyebrows together and frowned. “Why pay for that?” his breathing turned shallow all of a sudden. “I was a waiter, or is it that you don’t care?” he paused, what mattered to Thanos was money, that much he knew, so now he was trying to  _ sell  _ him to Tony? 

“He knows I was just a waiter, no?” he insisted.

 

Thanos face became darker when his patience ran low. “Listen, boy. A guest requires a specific service and I will provide it. I’ve been tolerant with you because you’re new to all of this. But in fact there is only the choice on what you gain from this, not if you do it or when.” he explained. 

 

Peter crossed his arms, he didn’t budge, not yet. “And what would I gain from it?” he asked with a look of indifference. He was dying to see Tony again, but to roll over at Thanos’ command just didn’t sit right with him.

 

That made Thanos smile, but it was a smile that was usually seen under water with a dorsal fin above.

“First of all, money. And more, when he likes you. He is generous I heard.” He paused and checked his watch, as if the talk with Peter already took too much of his precious time.

“And even more importantly… You gain that I will not break every bone in your pathetic body before I make you into dog food.”

 

The threat shook his confidence but Peter’s expression remained bold. Still looking back at the other with persistence, he understood that it wasn’t his place to talk back. 

“Fine” he answered after fighting with himself to not respond in any other way that could put Loki in harm’s way. Then he shrugged. “Tony’s nice, I don’t mind meeting him again”. Peter didn’t realize that with this pointless claim he was trying to gain control in an entirely uncontrollable situation. 

 

Thanos relaxed again, folding his hands on his thigh. He even smiled more friendly.

“Good. I’ll set up a meeting then. Next weekend, at the club. Loki will help you out with the details.” He gestured with his head to the door, Peter was dismissed.

 

***

 

Without looking back Peter hurried inside the apartment, his mind swirling. It was strange… because in reality he couldn’t wait to meet Tony again, even under these circumstances. It was like everything worked in his favor. He would help out Loki, see Tony and get paid? And Thanos would be pacified? What was next for him.. would he win the lottery or something? 

 

But, when he opened the door, excited to share these news with Loki he saw that his friend was a mess. He sat in front of the couch, still in his coat and pompom hat, his arms slung around his legs and his head between his knees. The whole body trembled. The shopping bags laid around as if they had fallen out of his hands as soon as he was through the door.

 

“Loki!” 

When he heard Peter’s voice he slowly looked up, his face wet from tears and his expression unbelieving, as if Peter was a ghost.

 

Loki..? What’s wrong?” the boy asked with worry as he approached, he couldn’t decipher exactly what had made his friend like this but he suspected that it was his face-to-face talk with Thanos.

 

Loki watched him for a couple of seconds through his wet eyes and then suddenly clung to him. Firm and strong, more so than Peter had expected from this slender and often so indifferent friend.

“I thought… I … thought….” Loki wasn’t able to finish the sentence because of a violent hiccup that shook him. 

 

Peter hugged him tightly, Loki’s distress couldn’t be comprehended to the fullest, but it didn’t matter. He had to console him, to show him that everything was alright. 

“I’m here, please don’t cry, I’m alright, we are alright.” he spoke softly but in a haste. 

 

Loki calmed down as soon as he was able to touch Peter, his face, his shoulders and waist. Everything was in place. Thanos had not hurt him. He licked his lips and tried to dry his eyes with his sleeve.

“I’m sorry… “ he mumbled. “I… just…” Loki didn’t continue, just smiled wetly at Peter and gathered himself until he was his usual friendly, but slightly detached self.

“How about I make the cake now…”

 

“No no!” Peter stopped him, holding onto his hand to not let him go. “Loki…” his voice trailed off as he pulled at the other to hug him again. “Let’s sit down, just-” he himself had become very unsettled with Loki’s reaction, almost panting from the suddenty of it all. His hand touched at the ends of Loki’s hair, feeling the silky texture with his fingertips. In a few moments he was calmer, and Loki was too so he stepped back from his friend. 

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt…” the dark haired boy said. He took Peter’s fingers in his hand. In moments like this Loki appeared like a child.

 

Holding each others hands Peter smiled back at him “I won’t Loki, don’t worry.” And he wanted to continue the sentence with.. ‘I can’t get hurt.. at least not like you can’. But he kept that to himself and looked fondly at his friend. He could be so fragile, so kind. A soul that should be protected and cherished, not tossed around like this.

 

“What does he want from you?” Loki asked, still anxious. That Thanos had chosen to speak to Peter could not be a good sign.

 

“Well…” Peter thought for a moment and his expression changed. Softness emerged in the brown of his eyes. “At the event… I met someone..” Peter looked over at Loki and shook his head a bit “No, not  _ someone _ , I met a deity.. of sorts.. And it appears that he wants to see me again!” he explained, the enthusiasm returning swiftly.

 

“A d-deity?” Loki asked, a bit unsettled still but somewhat fascinated by Peter’s expressive face.

 

The boy grinned “His name is Tony and.. we did some stuff..” now Peter was cautious, Loki was still vulnerable and he didn’t want to upset him, so he focused on what was important. “I didn’t think I would ever see him again, but Thanos said he asked for me, I can’t believe it! Supposedly he is an important customer of his.”

 

“A client…” Loki said and sniffed one last time. He shook his head. “I didn’t want you to do this. To end like me…” He seemed to be devastated by that.

 

“Loki…” Peter watched his friend, this talk wasn’t helping, it was obvious. How to explain that he was excited for something like this. “I have told you before, but you won’t listen. This is about what  _ I _ want. Peter Parker isn’t pushed around. Ever.” he explained with a steady voice. 

 

Loki blinked at him and obviously tried to comprehend. His fingertips touched Peter’s cheek, so free of tears and worry, he watched his eyes that sparkled with excitement and mirth.

“Okay…” he said and nodded.

 

With a stoic smile Peter watched him carefully, Loki was in need of some peace and quiet, talking about this any longer couldn’t offer much.

“How about some cake then..” he proposed in a bit with a playful expression, an attempt to diffuse the situation.

 

Loki smiled and rushed to the kitchen to prepare the dish, showing Peter how it was made. Shortly after the room was filled with the scent of baked heaven. Like this, the day was saved again and while watching a silly tv show it almost felt like… home.

 

***

 

The rest of the day flew away in a cozy atmosphere. Loki didn't go to work that night and Peter thought it might be because of all the money that he took a night off. But the next night he didn't go out either, on the opposite, after 1am he yawned and proclaimed that he might go to bed. 

 

Wednesday was spend with obtaining cheap Christmas decoration which meant that Loki decided to steal those used in the shopping centers in the city which turned out to be a lot of fun. They decorated the hovel they lived in and ate chocolates an old lady had given them out of pity. And this night too, Loki stayed at home without mentioning it.

 

The fact that Loki didn't go to work so many days in a row was a delight. Peter wondered how come this was the case, but didn't ask because referring to Loki's work could be such a mood killer. And the two boys were having so much fun that nothing could be allowed to spoil that. 

 

To decorate together was extremely fun, Peter was surprised with how much joy it gave him, and how much he expressed it without holding back. Without even thinking about holding back. Jumping around, decorating his tall, beautiful friend with garlands like he was the Christmas tree, giggling and messing around to his heart's content. And the chocolate.. that was something else! The boy actually consumed so much that experienced a sugar rush but how could he stop? The little chocolates came in all shapes and colors, he wanted to try every possible combination, every taste. But then he bit down on a… coffee and.. vanilla.. and the chocolate tasting ended abruptly. 

 

***

 

The weekend came and with it the meeting with Tony. Loki had been excited the whole day, nervous and somewhat anxious but at the same time bubbly and giggling. Peter suspected that something special was about to happen tonight. 

 

The days that had passed gave him more than enough time to work himself up. The excitement had turned into nervousness as the meeting drew closer. It occurred to him that the man needed to be entertained and that he, most likely, expected a _professional_. And Peter couldn’t be further from that… He thought he needed to explain, to discuss these things upfront. To make it clear that he was no hustler since he was in no position to perform as one. But, either way… that was what Tony wanted, right? He was paying Thanos for this… service… And Peter couldn’t stop himself from wondering why. Why did this ‘holier than thou’ man need to pay for some rookie grade sex? He could easily have anyone he set his eyes on - for free.

 

Still.. Tony was willing to pay Thanos for him, for a  _ nice ride _ . Maybe this was his thing, seeking to find an escape with a young stranger… or maybe, Peter was thinking about it too much, making a big deal out of it. In any case, if Tony was looking for someone experienced he had set himself up for a night of disappointment, and let’s not forget the handful of wasted money. 

 

When Loki and Peter arrived at Thanos’ club it was around 5pm, the opening was at 8 so there was still a lot of time ahead. The two of them walked towards Thanos’ office, the lights were dim and the employees still cleaning as Loki and Peter passed them by. Loki was supposed to bring him to Thanos like last time and seemed to be somewhat nervous. 

As they walked down the hallway and Peter was getting closer to Thanos’ office he felt a slight shivering, perhaps this was the result of a light breeze that travelled through this narrow corridor, but then again he was starting to sweat because of the heat and the anticipation. All together the feeling was unfamiliar and unsettling for the boy who clenched his jaw in an attempt to keep his nerves under control. Peter didn't look forward to meeting with Thanos, and it wasn't because he feared him, something different made him feel this way. Maybe it was the fact that he had to nod along to everything and keep his mouth shut.

 

Just before they reached the office Peter held Loki’s hand to stop him. “I told you about this guy I’m meeting.. He is a big deal, or something like that… I’m.. I’m not sure I know how to please him..” he hastily said, catching Loki's hand in his cold and sweaty palm, his voice was giving away that he was losing his nerve. “But, he asked for me, right? So I must have been entertaining?” his eyes looked up to Loki's for guidance.

 

Loki's eyes traveled over his face, catching the impression that even if Peter often doesn't give a shit, he seemed to be nervous this time. And that made him pause. He remembered that Peter said something about meeting a “God”. He seemed to be… excited. He squeezed his friends hand and tried a smile. 

“I guess you were. You are an awesome guy, so why shouldn't you.” he reassured him. But nevertheless, if Thanos was involved, Peter had no choice. He stepped closer. 

“Listen. If you don't want to do something. Don't do it, try to talk about it. Most customers are okay with it. But if he gets angry… stay down, okay? Even if it's awful, it will be over soon.“ Loki felt bad saying this, but it was all the advice he could give. 

 

Loki's words spoke volumes about his life, about what he had to go through, and Peter understood that. How much did his friend had to suffer in the hands of these customers? But it was pointless to show his frustration now.. this helplessness that drove him mad. So Peter stood silent and nodded with an expression that grew more determined with every second. However, in his mind he didn't agree.. not at all. Of course at this moment he didn't believe that Tony would do something.. anything.. resembling what Loki described. Still, to _stay_ _down_ ….. that made his blood boil. There was no doubt in his mind that Loki had his well being in mind as he said it and that was all the more infuriating. 

 

“Where are you going to be?” he asked in a few moments, his voice sounded steadier now, stronger.

 

Loki saw him close off, but that was part of Peter's character and somehow reassuring because behind this shell he was safe. Or Loki thought as much. He let go of Peter's hand and looked to the side. A slight flush spread over his cheeks. 

“I'll be dancing in the table dance area. Until my customer picks me up. I think that will be after midnight.” It seemed that Loki had a fixed appointment for the night. 

 

“Who is that?” Peter was quick to ask. He wanted to make sure that this wasn't the same asshole that hurt Loki last time. 

 

Loki looked to the side and seemed hesitant. 

“It’s the same like last week. He has asked Thanos for exclusivity… I will go home with him later…” Loki knew that Peter wouldn’t be delighted and somehow he looked as if he expected Peter to strike him for it.

 

Indeed Peter wasn't pleased, but he knew that Loki had no say in this and that... made things so much worse. Was there no way to stop this? A way to keep Loki away from harm?

 

“I'll wait for you.” he gave half a smile, refraining from bombarding his friend with all sorts of questions that will make him feel cornered and judged.

 

Loki smiled at him, clearly relieved. 

 

“And I will wait for you.”

 

Then it was time to part. Loki knocked softly on Thanos’ door and let Peter in, staying outside himself.

 

Thanos, dressed in a black suit like usual in his office, turned to Peter and smiled his emotionless smile.

  
“Welcome.”

 

As he walked inside Peter felt some of the nervousness return. But he would prefer to drop dead than to show weakness in front of Thanos so he tried to control his breath and relax as much as possible. He nodded as a response and didn't say anything to the man. Standing there with his hands crossed over his chest Peter waited somewhat impatiently for instructions. 

 

Thanos looked him up and down. Then he sighed.

“We still have three hours left. Mr. Stark is a wealthy man and I would prefer to let him have the best my house has to offer. Ebony…” he pointed to a slim man next to the door who appeared like a nasty and slimy creature “... will bring you to a hairdresser. And maybe we can do something about that skin appearance too.” Thanos scrunched up his face as if Peter was something slimy on his carpet.

 

Peter didn't care for Thanos’ insults, he was doing him a favor by taking care of his messy appearance. If he had any manners he would thank him, but then again Peter wasn't at all inclined to do any of that. “Sure.” he agreed dismissively, even if he knew that he had no say.

 

***

 

Two hours later Peter felt like a new Person. Ebony had brought him to a little beauty center deep down in the bowel of the club - it seemed that Thanos whores who worked not on the streets were supposed to be flawless. With a new haircut and clothes, his skin and nails cleaned and freshened, he didn’t look like his old self any more. The only downer was the black tong he had been given for underwear. “This or nothing” Ebony had made that abundantly clear.

 

He hadn’t much time to appreciate his new looks however. Ebony soon led him away from the beauty department. He followed the man up some stairs and into a small hallway with a few doors on the right side. The walls where bare but covered in expensive looking tapestries. 

 

“These are the rooms for the V. I. P. guests. Everything you might need will be there. If toys are required, you find them in the chest on the foot of the bed.” he explained and Peter noticed that somehow this was a job like many others. At least to the man leading him to the last door in the hallway. He explained that Mr. Stark had arrived shortly ago and was waiting inside.

 

It was then, just outside the room that Tony was waiting him in - moments away from meeting him again - that Peter realized  _ who  _ this man was. He hadn’t paid any attention to the fact that Thanos and Ebony called him ‘Mr. Stark’, his mind was way too preoccupied. But, now, one step away from the door he finally put all the pieces together. This man wasn’t just any important client, he wasn’t just any wealthy hotshot. No, no,  _ no…  _ He was Tony  _ Stark _ , the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist… The colossus. 

 

Peter’s heart stopped - if he wasn’t nervous thus far, now he was shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Tony is back in the story. What will happen? :O  
> Comments are writing fuel <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have both Tony's and Peter's POVs ~ Enjoy!

The room looked expensive. Black marble floor was polished to a high shine and reflected the dim light as much as the floor to ceiling windows that overlooked the city. Even if it wasn't the best part of New York, the skyline in the distance made for a nice view. 

A couple of dark leather seatings stood next to a grand piano, scotch was waiting on the table and reflected the light of candles. A discreet door led to another room, with high probability was a bed waiting there. 

The entrance room was slightly illuminated by candles and torch-like wall lights. 

 

The indirect light made the man who awaited him even more handsome. 

 

By the time he stepped inside the room Peter's heart was gunning. He had never felt like this before, like walking on a thin, stretched rope. With a hand he tried to push back his hair, slightly messing up the hard work that had been put by the hairdresser. Then he swallowed and made another step in the dim lit room, his eyes watching Tony with apparent hesitation. He was intimidated, in over his head, but the man in front of him was so handsome that Peter stopped thinking altogether. 

 

Tony had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a dark grey three-piece-suit with a loosened purple tie. He stood next to the piano and played a simple tune with one hand. When he noticed that Peter had entered, he turned with a smile and stretched his hand out, a clear sign for the other to come closer. Peter tried a lopsided smile as he walked closer to him. 

“That's a nice melody.” he commented, closing the gap between them with graceful steps.

 

“Thank you.” Tony pulled him in by the waist as soon as Peter was at his side. One hand found his way into his hair to make him bend his head back a little. Then, without any further ado, his mouth was on Peter's, his tongue pushing inside. He obviously was as eager for the meeting as Peter, and demanding in his desires.

 

For some reason Peter hadn't really expected for Tony to kiss him, as a result he was completely caught off guard, but let the other do whatever he wanted. His lips were coated with the taste of alcohol and his smell was even more intoxicating. After the initial assault he turned back a little to watch Peter, still smiling. 

“Missed you, handsome.” he said and leaned in again to steal the next kiss. Peter could smell his eau de cologne. 

 

As he pulled back from the kiss the boy’s gaze met his, speechless. Tony’s eyes seemed to be a little strange from this close, the pupils all dilated, but Peter was not sure what that meant.

Feeling already out of breath he gripped on Tony's jacket and pulled him in. “I missed you too.” he whispered back on those lips, already in a hazy state. 

 

Tony's hands seemed to be everywhere, under his shirt, on his ass, on the back of his neck, holding him close and in place while taking everything he wanted. 

“I can't wait to fuck you again.” Tony grunted and rubbed on Peter's crotch. Then he bit down on his neck, sucking hard. 

 

Completely disarmed by the advance Peter let his body be held. There were things that needed to be discussed... but they had vanished from his mind once he came face to face with this man. As he heard him speak Peter bit down on his lip, turning it red. Would he do what he did last time? Would he do something else? Would he.. 

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts Peter took hold of the man's hair and pressed him closer to his body, letting the other taste his skin. Small “ahs” escaping him as Tony’s mouth left bruises on his tender skin.

 

Tony suddenly turned him around and shoved him onto the seat of the armchair. Peter’s face pressed into the soft material and one arm was twisted behind his back. It didn’t hurt, but it would if he'd tried to struggle. 

“You like it rough, baby?” he asked and gave Peter the time to say stop, clearly waiting for a sign if this kind of game was okay or not. 

 

With his body held like this Peter didn't attempt to struggle, he didn't want to. Just barely he lifted his head to speak. This was rough, what they did last time was rough, that much he understood as he closed his eyes. 

“You can do anything-” he paused as he was out of breath, hearing his heart that was about to explode “-anything you want”.

 

Tony used his free hand to rip Peter’s jeans open and pull them down to the boy's knees. He paused a second to admire the view, Peter's pert ass covered with just a thong. He slapped his backside. 

“Anything, huh? Well, I'll give you anything.”

Peter heard him open his slacks. 

 

Gripping the armchair so tightly with his free hand that his knuckles turned white Peter braced himself. He wanted this, to have the man inside him again, to be in his hands, in his mercy. He even arched his back, an attempt that could be considered gracious or not, Peter couldn't care or guess at this point. Was it going to hurt? Was Tony even hard?

 

Tony answered his unspoken question with taking his dick out and slapping Peter's ass with it. “I remember that hole of yours. So fucking tight and perfect.” he groaned and slapped him again with his hard and already leaking cock. 

Then Peter felt the thong move to the side with a rough pull. The thin fabric cracked. 

Tony spat on his free hand and rubbed the saliva over his cock. Then he paused for a second. Peter had been very tight last time. But he was a hustler, wasn't he? He surely had been stretching himself. So he tried to push in. 

 

The boy let out a muffled cry as the pain was too unexpected, too much to hold inside. And Peter would, if he could stop himself from crying out like this, if he could keep silent he would. But there was no chance for that as the thick length was pressed in his tight entrance, the only thing he could do to salvage the situation was to bring a hand to his mouth and bite down. But surely it shouldn't hurt so much.. the pressure and stretch so brutal that his eyes burnt with tears.

 

Tony heard him cry out and paused again, but then there were only muffled sounds so he started to move. And the tight entrance gave way, without him noticing that Peter teared open. It felt so good, so hot, to have this beauty trembling underneath him, shivering and sobbing silently. The drugs added to that, making him insensitive for what was going on. A dark beast inside him roared and pushed away every rational thought. He thrusted in again and moaned at the feeling of tight hotness. 

 

At the next movement Peter cried again, his teeth digging in his skin because this was excruciating. His legs shook and he tried to move away just a little bit in attempt to adjust to this feeling that only grew worse. It burned and Peter felt tears rush down his cheeks, but he could take it. He would let Tony do whatever he wanted, have his way with him. Or maybe that's what he kept repeating in his head to stop himself from crying and failing all the same. 

 

Tony was unaware of Peter's internal struggle and since his rim had been stretched that much he felt almost no resistance. In his view the boy would say if it was too much. Or he would have thought so, if he was able to grasp a thought at all. Which wasn't the case.. Right now he chased his lust and used Peter for that purpose without spending a single thought. 

He gave him short thrusts now still holding on to Peter's arm, on his way to ecstasy. 

 

Lifting his head up and away from the bite mark on his hand, Peter's red face looked up. Loud, pained moans coming out with little restrain as more trails of tears soaked his flushed cheeks. His entrance was certainly torn, but Peter didn't understand that and reached down to take hold of his member that wasn't hard. 

“Tony-” he repeated through the mess of gasps and cries. And he wasn't pleading for him to stop, not really, but his voice was begging for something, anything, even Peter didn't know what it was.

Tony came. Peter's broken voice brought him over the edge and he spent his load in Peter's abused hole, cock twitching while riding out his orgasm. He moaned loudly, praising Peter's ass for being the best hole he ever fucked. 

 

Then it was over. 

 

Tony let Peter's hand go and slowly slipped out. 

 

He gasped. 

 

“Shit…” 

 

Peter's body curled as it was left empty. And the boy felt the cum that slid out of him along with Tony's cock. It must have been an embarrassing sight, in plain view as it was, but Peter didn't care about it. He held the fabric of the armchair tightly and tried to overcome the lingering pain. This was what he asked Tony to do, but now that it was over why did it feel like no one was pleased with the result? Feeling his legs give out Peter didn't attempt to move even if he was about to collapse.

 

“Hey…” Tony's voice sounded different now, soft and a little concerned. He touched Peter's shoulder and tried to steady him. 

Somehow this had turned out in a completely different way than he had expected. He caressed Peter's shoulder and tried to make him look at him. 

“Hey, baby… “ Tony truly was at a loss. 

 

“I'm alright.” he replied softly and turned with difficulty towards the man, his face clearly betraying how false this statement was. Burning red cheeks that were soaked with tears and eyes that were half closed in an attempt to suppress the pained expression. “Tony, I- I...” under the pain and confusion he struggled to find the words to say what he wanted, what he needed. Was there an apology trying to come out? Was there something completely different?

 

Tony was in shock when Peter's face was revealed. And now that the lust was gone he realized that last time Peter had just been a waiter. Or had he not? Had he been one of Thanos’ boys and everything an act? But he had enjoyed it in the hotel, hadn't he? But this time he had not. Definitely not. 

Tony felt bad and he tried to ease the situation, at least a little. He helped Peter to the nearby couch and to lay on his side. 

“Just… rest a little, okay?” he said while he laid Peter on the couch carefully.

 

“I'm alright.” Peter retaliated with an expression that was more controlled now. He felt as if he had screwed this up, his chance with Tony… He grabbed at the man's clothes and pulled him onto the couch next to him with as much force as he could spare. Peter was so conflicted now, couldn't tell right from wrong at all. 

“Are you alright?” he found himself asking as his eyes looked up to observe Tony.

 

Tony was more than surprised by Peter's reaction but he let himself be pulled next to him  and laid down. This was the least he could do. He caressed Peter's hip and somehow he sensed that it might not be a good idea to voice his concern at the moment. Peter told him he was alright. That was obviously not true, but he would not point that out. At the question he raised his eyebrows. 

“Yes. I'm alright.” he answered and watched Peter next to him. 

 

His worries were somewhat lifted when Tony laid with him. Peter felt the fabric under him stain, but didn't bother with that, even if the sensation was uncomfortable. Turning to the other with a smile that reflected concern and insecurity - it seemed as if Peter feared to speak his mind, but did so anyway. 

“I messed up.” he said “But it won't happen.. again.” as if there is going to be a next time.. he thought, but kept that to himself.

 

“Shhhh…. Don't say that.” Tony felt truly awful now. He had interpreted the situation so completely wrong, he could kick himself. He caressed Peter's cheek and tried to reassure him.  “You didn't mess anything up. You… I was… careless.” he murmured and tried to gauge what was the best path now. Now, that Peter had been crying and was all messed up, the boy looked so much younger. He had thought him to be twenty-two or so. But now… He appeared so fucking young. What had Tony stumbled into this time? 

 

Feeling the pain subside just enough for a more genuine smile Peter thought maybe he should relieve Tony from his presence. He didn't want to, but what else was there to do? Swallowing hard he felt his dried throat and wiped away the tears that had stopped. 

 

“Tony” he said “I .. liked what we did, and I-” he paused, certainly the man wouldn't be interested in listening to his feelings and what else nonsense was about to come out. 

But he had to find a way to lighten the mood, he had to do something to save their date, it couldn’t end on such a bitter note! He had to find a way to please Tony… to show him that his time was not wasted.

 

The man had planned the meeting entirely different and he was just glad that Peter was not about to run for the hills. Maybe he was not allowed to… Tony pushed that thought down. 

“And you…?” he asked Peter to continue his sentence. 

 

“I... don't kiss and tell” he spoke with a playful tone in an attempt to salvage the situation and leaned closer.

 

Tony let himself be drawn in and enjoyed that the mood grew a bit lighter. At Peter's renewed perky attitude he grinned and lifted one eyebrow. 

“You are a real brain teaser, you know that?” he asked and his tone was playfully too. But it held a true kernel. He had no idea what was going on in Peter's head and how much of it was because he wanted Tony or because he wanted to  _ please _ Tony. But there was only one way to find out. 

 

He kissed Peter's chin. 

“What are you up to?“ 

 

Peter pulled back, his flushed face partially hidden due to the dim light. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head and as it was removed his hair got all messed up. 

 

“Me?” he wiped his forehead, his skinny body was covered with a thin layer of sweat. “It's so hot in here..” he mumbled and tried to remove the thong off him as he was too uncomfortable. Throwing all the clothes to the side, while still feeling the stinging pain, Peter finally turned to Tony. But before he could speak his eyes caught the dark colored trails on his legs that led to the fabric of the couch. He swallowed and paused “...Up to no good” he said absentmindedly, his voice trailing off as the realization of what had happened suddenly hit him. “But a shower first.” he announced, the thought that Tony had seen whatever that was made him feel shaken. “Is there one around here?”

 

Tony nodded and pointed to a second door. He scrunched up his eyebrows a little while he watched Peter. 

“You sure? You look as if you could barely stand.”

The mood shifted, from hot to serious again and Tony felt the drugs he had taken subside slowly. His head cleared more and more and he became fully aware what had happened. 

 

Peter didn't want to draw attention to the accident and attempted to stand. He made a step towards the door and that was as far as he could go. To understand that there was no way out of this without making everything worse, made Peter hold still, reach for the nearest wall and freeze. Drops of sweat came down his forehead and his inner thighs as he shook in place, desperately trying to appear as if he was completely normal. Why did he even get up from the couch? “Huuh.. you are right.” he let out while smiling in defeat, it was almost like he had a fever.

 

Tony got up in seconds! He was at Peter's side and steadied him. Even if he was the first to say that he was an egocentric prick he would not let a boy fall down that he had… well.

“Here, hold on” he ordered and helped Peter to pull his arm around his neck to steady him. Then he led him to the bathroom. He had seen the trails of blood on the boy's legs. 

 

Peter's feet touched the tiles of a luxury bathroom with jacuzzi and shower. 

 

He was so thankful that Tony had come to help him without having to ask. Holding onto him tightly and wobbling clumsily Peter made his way to the bathroom. The light here permitted for a closer inspection but he was hesitant. 

“Thank you” he said as he looked up to the man and pressed his face under the other's neck to inhale some the cologne before stepping back. Peter smiled and expected for Tony to turn away and leave before he would clean this mess up. 

 

Tony looked down on him and was clearly torn between staying and leaving. In the end his usual self won. He kissed Peter's forehead and left the boy in the bath. 

 

Now that his head was cleared and his date in the bathroom to tend to the wounds Tony had caused (‘FUCK!’) he felt awkward alone in the bedroom. He pulled his hands through his hair, trying to get a grip on himself. His eyes stayed on the bathroom door. He chewed on his lower lip. Somehow he didn't want to continue this awkward situation. So he did what he would have done with every other sex date - even if Peter did not fall into that category - he left. 

 

Once Tony was out of the room Peter braced himself with his hands on the sink. Sweat running down his face, his vision blurry, but he could see his reflection clearly enough to witness the flushed cheeks and the hazy, lost expression. What was wrong with him?! He wanted to scream! Instead he let the water run and groaned from the pain. He didn't know that Tony was gone entirely and wanted to mask any sounds that came out. Then he washed his face, feeling the heat come off it like it was on fire. 

 

He had screwed everything up. But there was still time to save what little he could. And he pushed himself to the shower and reached back... his fingers were coated with red. At the sight Peter felt dizzy, it had been blood and Tony had seen it. That's why he was acting so weird, so concerned.. That's why he was so confused by Peter's behavior. That's why there was so much pain! 

“Ah-” he looked at the blood on his fingers and lost his balance for a moment “Ahh-!” he turned on the water of the shower and rubbed away in a panic. The red trails off his legs and anything else that betrayed what had occurred. The soap made the pain worse but Peter couldn't care less, he would do anything to get rid of the blood. 

 

Moments passed and it wouldn't stop, not completely, so Peter stepped out and dried himself with a towel. If Tony was still waiting for him it would be a miracle.. was there blood on.. him too? Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise Peter looked at the mirror one last time before going out of the bathroom. He saw himself, what he really was. Not the boy that was all cleaned up, with beautiful nails and hair. He was a stray cat, nothing more and when he stepped out to realize that Tony was gone he already expected as much. 

 

Ebony awaited him, a bathrobe in hand that he held in his direction.

“The guest has left but seemed to have been satisfied with your service. Good work.” he said and pointed to a chair where he had placed Peter's clothes. 

“Mr. Stark mentioned that you could use a… medical inspection. Is that true?“ The man's voice betrayed nothing and was all cool professionalism.

 

A frown was the only answer that Peter gave him as he wrapped himself with the robe. There was no way Tony was satisfied with any of this. And now that it was all over, now that he had to admit to this guy that he needed an.. inspection.. Peter would rather die from bleeding out. “I need to go home.” he muttered and got dressed with a bit of a struggle.

 

Ebony just shrugged his shoulders and escorted him to the backdoor. Before Peter left, however, the man handed him an envelope with the words “your share”. Peter pushed it deep into his pocket and when he was home and looked inside he found 800 bucks and a note. “want to see you again, ts” 

 

Peter crushed it in his hand along with the money. If Loki was here he would witness a Peter that he had never seen before. Only glimpses of the anger had ever come to the surface, but now… The fires of hell burnt at the brown of his eyes as he gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt and ripped off his clothes as if they were tainted. With a yank at the makeshift bracelet Peter snapped the fabric, cutting it away from his wrist with a loud grunt as he knelt down to unlock the cabinet where he kept his backpack. Almost making the TV tumble to the floor Peter grabbed the bag and spread its contents across the tiles. The thin metal box made a loud sound as it landed against the ground, and Peter took off the cap. The photo on the very top greeted him - it was of his parents, and he looked down on it with so much rage. Peter’s anger and self-hatred drowned all and any logical thinking, any chance for restrain was long gone. What had happened with Tony… the bleeding, the guilt, the money… It all build up in his chest to suffocate him and there was only one way to find release - only one way to win back any resemblance of control. He needed to be hurt, to punish himself... to destroy the most precious thing he held protected in his heart. 

For that he gripped the photo and attempted to tear it down the middle - but then stopped. His hands shook.

 

So weak. How could he even think that he could help out Loki when he couldn't help himself? But, how could he help himself when.. he knew that.. all the bad things that happened… he deserved them.

 

With a frown he closed the cap of the box and put it back where it was. Something had to be done. Something, anything, Peter was desperate for it, but also a coward. 


	10. Chapter 10

Loki came home the next morning. This time he had no bruises and seemed to be alright, he even looked as if he had gotten some sleep. He slipped inside as quiet as possible to not disturb Peter if he was still sleeping. In his hand he had croissants and hot chocolate to surprise his flatmate with it. 

“Peter… you there?” he whispered into the darkness of the room, which was still shielded from light with the heavy curtain.

 

Peter sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. “Hey” he greeted with a hoarse voice. “Are you alright? What happened?” he continued with an emotionless tone. It was too dark to make out Loki's unharmed figure, but Peter was also too exhausted to even try. 

 

Loki got rid of his shoes and jacket and came to the bed to sit there, next to Peter. He could trace the faint smell of Loki's hair, a soft scent of a foreign shampoo that the long curls emanated. 

“Yeah, I'm fine. Gott'ya something…” he said and the smile was audible in his voice. He placed the hot chocolate next to the bed and reached for the bag with the croissants. 

“How are you?” he asked in return and tried to make out Peter's face in the low light. 

 

Peter reached for Loki's hair and brought a long strand closer to his nose. 

“That's a nice smell..” he smiled and let the soft hair fall back to their initial position. Then he observed his friend that looked quite alright, even if it was hard to tell. That made Peter smile even more, up close Loki could see paleness and exhaustion “I'm a little sick so I'll stay in bed.” he answered to Loki's gaze.

 

Loki grew concerned and touched Peter's forehead with the back of his hand. 

“Oh, poor you…” he said but was relieved when he found that Peter had no fever. 

“Did you have a strenuous night? Is there something I can do?” he asked softly and carded his fingers through Peter's hair. 

 

Peter grabbed the blanket and pinched it with his fingers. His eyes were looking down now as he frowned. The expression answered to Loki's question even though the other wasn't in a position to understand fully what happened. And Peter didn't know if he should share or not. “Is it okay if I just sleep?” Peter asked, he didn't want anything from Loki, his presence was more than enough.

 

“Of course” Loki answered with a friendly voice, but obviously concerned and somewhat guilty. “Please let me know if I can do something. I'll be here.” he whispered before he got up to put the food away. Peter was not in the mood to celebrate - he should have known. Then he got ready to join Peter on the mattress. 

 

It didn't seem like it, but Peter was truly thankful. He had felt so alone, so out of control, but now that Loki was there he could at last feel that everything would somehow be alright. The events of the night had swept him away somehow and finally, next to his friend he felt somewhat anchored again. And that.. that thought made him regret so many things, so many choices - like not getting his wound treated. Now that he was awake, it hurt, a low painful hum inside his lower body that sparked everytime he moved. Once Loki laid down Peter didn't waste a second to curl up next to him and sink his face under the other’s neck, trying to ignore the unpleasant sensations and the thoughts that accompanied them. 

“Thank you” he said to him and turned to become the small spoon in their hug.

 

Loki apparently sensed what had happened - he had enough experience in that department. His will to console him was obvious, holding him close without any ulterior motive, just to keep him grounded and safe. If Peter would want to speak about it, he would be there too, but not press on it, since everybody dealt with this shit in a different way. 

 

Feeling at peace, but not really able to fall back asleep Peter thought to ask Loki about his night. Everything had worked out for him, maybe? But if it hadn't that would make his friend uncomfortable. Thinking about this and that Peter finally decided to speak up, but moments had passed and he wasn't sure if Loki was sleeping or not. “Loki, did you.. have fun last night?” he quietly asked.

 

Loki was silent for a long time, pondering on what to answer. He opted for the truth in the end. 

“Yes. I had…” he whispered and it sounded as if he had a bad conscience because of it. He buried his face in Peter's hair. 

 

So it was as it seemed! So many questions filled Peter's mind as he wondered where/how/with whom! But the details didn't really matter, and he knew better by now than to flood his friend with an interrogation. Nevertheless Peter smiled widely despite the fact that Loki sounded apprehensive. “You say that as if it's a bad thing..” he joked. 

 

“Maybe it is… “ Loki answered. “There are things so beautiful… and still forbidden.” 

He raised his head, carding his hand through Peter's hair again. 

 

“What do you mean?” Peter asked with a curious voice.

 

Loki was silent again, pondering on if he should tell or not. Maybe this was what it would take to make Peter turn away from him. But be it as it may, he was not willing to lie to him. 

“My mother had been married before. She had a boy with her first husband but somehow… I don't know why… he kicked her out and she was forced to leave the kid behind. She was allowed to so see him however, and took me there when I was little. He was like a prince, his father a rich man and his house a palace. I liked him very much, even if he was way older than me.”

Loki paused, caught up in his memories. 

“Even after our mother's death he tried to reach out to me. But after Thanos took me in I lost contact. Until… recently”

He let it hung in the air for Peter to piece one and two together. 

 

Peter listened in silence, he was really surprised by Loki's words.. Even so, the boy closed his eyes and tried to imagine Loki's life, the memories that he was sharing. 

“It must be nice, to have someone like that.” he spoke quietly without thinking much. Loki had said that this was beautiful and forbidden at the same time. ‘But... who gets to decide what is forbidden?’ Peter thought, in his mind each person had a responsibility to themselves to live the way they wanted. There was only one chance at life after all. If this made Loki happy then he should chase after it no matter what anybody thought. 

 

“Yes…” he said and Peter could hear the smile in his words when Loki snuggled up behind him. “One must pursue what makes one happy - if there is no harm done to others, that is” he said and yawned. Maybe Peter would find what made him happy too. Loki hoped so.

 

Peter couldn't agree more and smiled. He was... curious to meet this guy that made his friend glow, and someday maybe he would get to do that. Maybe. Maybe not. 

Probably not.

 

***

 

The next day came even colder than the last week and the whole world appeared to be frozen. Loki and Peter stayed in bed because nobody wanted to get out and turn the heater on. They decided to play rock-paper-scissors under the covers and Loki lost, getting up grumbling and making the machine work. When he came back to bed he pushed his ice cold feet against Peter's and giggled when the other shouted out loud. 

 

After they had settled down again Peter got up, reluctantly, to go to the bathroom. He hadn't peed in so long because he didn't want to leave the bed.

 

He had to push through a lot of stubbornness to take this chance to check himself only to witness what he feared - the wound hadn't healed yet. ‘Maybe it will heal in a couple of days’ he thought, trying to dismiss the fact that his underwear was stained. But maybe it wouldn't. And it still hurt. Peter felt trapped in a corner, he didn't know how to handle this situation and just stood there facing the bathroom wall. 

 

“Hey there… is everything alright?” Loki's voice sounded from outside the bathroom. Apparently Peter had been in there so long that his friend had grown concerned. Loki turned the handle slowly, in case Peter was unconscious. 

 

His first instinct was to stop Loki from coming in and he gripped the handle to hold the door close, but in a second Peter let go. There was no sense in scaring Loki further. “Ah I have a .. problem” he admitted with a hand hiding his face. 

Once Loki stepped in the bathroom Peter hesitated. “You are going to say that I did something stupid” he started before telling him what was going on. But without leaving time for Loki to respond he spoke again “I don't know what to do but- uh- I m.. uh, you know, I'm bleeding.” now that he said it he wanted to hide, instead he used a hand to shield his face “Just tell me what I can do and I'll do it!”

 

Loki's eyes grew wide for a second but then his face became calm and somewhat professional. 

“How much?” he asked and came near. 

“Nothing to be ashamed off. Happens to the best. Is it still hurting when you move around?” he asked to get an idea how severe the wound was. 

 

Peter grew tense, and not because of Loki. On the contrary, his calm and straightforward approach was the best thing he could ask for. But Peter was becoming agitated because he recalled how all of this came to be. 

“Ah I mean, it was bad but now it's better. It doesn't hurt when I lay down.. but everything else is.. uhh I don't know! What was I supposed to do? I didn't know this would be the result!” Once the whining was over Peter dropped his head in his palm once more “It hurts.” he concluded. Now that Loki knew about this there was no going back.

 

“Okay. That is not a problem. You'll be fine, don't worry.” Loki reassured. “But I'd like to see a doctor if that is okay with you. If you don't it could become infected. Or it stays sensitive and tear again, you will have the same problem again and again.” 

He took Peter's hands and squeezed them softly. 

 

“Ah, no!” Peter looked at Loki almost in a panic “This can't happen again! It can't! Tony.. he hated it. And I didn't know that this would happen..! Let's fix it, lets just fix it.” he said and his eyes and voice were full of urgency. 

 

Loki looked at him and maintained a blank face. Most people would have found it strange that Peter was concerned because of his client, but for Loki it was nothing unusual. He knew enough clients who were not fond of it when the whore showed signs of abuse after they had abused them. Reminders were something to hide. 

 

“Don't worry” he repeated and led Peter outside. He would bring him to the doctor Thanos paid for. It was in the man's interest to keep Peter in a healthy state, so he would not mind. And afterwards they would have a ‘talk’ about safety and lube and such. 

 

With Loki's so calm and collected approach Peter found it a lot easier to comply. In fact he felt safe, Loki wouldn't let him be in this hurt state, wouldn't let him suffer pointlessly. It wasn't easy for him - but decided to let Loki figure out what was best and what should be done without protesting to anything. He somehow understood that his friend had to deal with this crap in the past.. and wondered if he was all alone. 

 

Loki helped him get dressed and brought him to a building not far from the club. A shabby doctor's office was located there and a tired looking man with kind eyes greeted them. 

“Loki, merry Christmas. You or your friend?” he asked and put on some medical gloves. 

Loki greeted Dr. Banner and explained the issue in short and neutral words and it didn't take much for the doctor to understand - such wounds were pretty common. 

“Shall I stay with you?” Loki asked Peter and took his hand in his while Dr. Banner got the examination table ready. 

 

Peter regarded Loki's offer but in the end couldn't have him in here for this. In his mind Loki shouldn't have to suffer the whole situation, so at least he could be spared of whatever was going to happen. Besides, Peter was embarrassed, so he hugged his friend and asked him to wait outside. Then he turned to the doctor “What do I have to do?” he asked.

 

Doctor Banner regarded him with a friendly face and pointed to the examination table.

“Please get out of your pants and lay down on your belly.” While he waited for Peter to do so he disinfected his hands. “I'm sure it isn't as bad as it feels right now. Your backside is very sensitive to pain, but it will heal.”

 

Peter didn't want to have any conversation that was related to this. But he didn't want to be rude to Loki's doctor either, who seemed like a nice guy so he tried to keep his mouth shut. But he felt vulnerable and embarrassed so he spoke with his face hidden “It was an accident, it can happen to anyone”.

 

“Of course” the man answered and let it be. He came near once Peter was settled. 

“I need to ask this. Was there anything else going inside? Like something that could have left shards or such?”

 

When Peter answered that there wasn't he started the examination. With quick, sure movements Dr. Banner found that Peter had some injuries of the anal skin on the inside and the outside but no further damage. 

He prescribed him two ointments, one for the healing and one he had to use before he was going to the toilette to keep the wound from getting infected. Both of them were covered for by Thanos account. 

 

“Since it was an accident I think this will not happen again. But please check if you can do more next time to prevent that, like stretching and using more lube.” he said and handed Peter a free dose of medical slide. 

 

“Yeah, stretching and .. I have to do that with this, right?” he asked pointing at the lube once he was off the table. If he was aware of how oblivious he sounded he would have never asked such a thing, but he didn't. Also, this was his chance to learn how to not mess it up again so he spoke with little hesitation. 

 

“Exactly. Use enough lube and coat everything that is to go in with it. Try one finger first until you get used to it. Then add a second and try to do this” he scissored his fingers “but it should not hurt. Like this you stretch the rim and nothing bad might happen to you even if it gets rough.” Dr. Banner explained friendly and completely without shame, as if he told Peter how to wash his hands or something. He had to deal often enough with such young hustlers to know what was going on. The streets where a hard life and if a little advice could make it easier, Bruce was to give it. 

 

The doctor's guidance was priceless for Peter, he was thankful as Dr. Banner spared him the embarrassment of having to ask for more details. 

“Thank you” he said taking all the medicine with him before stepping out. This.. wasn't at all as bad as he had pictured it in his mind. Once he saw Loki he hugged him “Thank you” he said to him with a smile and showed the ointments that the doctor had given him, explaining that the wound wasn't bad.

 

Loki seemed to be relieved and happy when Peter told him what Dr. Banner had said and hugged him back. 

“Told you!” he grinned and took Peter's arm to leave the doctor's office with him. “But next time if there is something wrong or hurting, you tell me right away, okay?” he scolded with a finger in the air to make it less earnest and more like a friendly joke. 

Then he became silent. 

“You can talk to me, you know? About anything.”

 

Peter smiled, he was so grateful to Loki, he couldn't put it into words. “You can talk to me too!” Peter responded in a light tone and paused for a moment “Can you .. give me some advice for Tony ..?” he asked with a bit of hesitation, if Loki didn't want to talk about such things then he could say so, that's what he thought as he walked next to his friend.

 

“Well, I don't know anything about him. What is your ‘problem’ in the first place?” Loki asked in a relaxed manner, indicating that this topic wasn’t troublesome for him at all.

 

Peter chewed on his lip “I want to.. be good in bed.” he admitted, feeling all confident now that Loki seemed to not be bothered. “I think he doesn't know that I was a ...rookie, he thinks I have experience and maybe there is stuff I can do to make it seem like it is indeed so.” 

 

Loki thought a moment. 

“That's… difficult. Good in bed is different for people. You can be good for one person and awful for the next.” he looked at Peter and raised an eyebrow. 

“He liked your first time, didn't he? Or he would not have come back to give Thanos a third of his money”. Suddenly it occurred to Peter that Tony Stark had paid 1200 dollars for the night with him, because he had gotten 800.

 

“Yes he did! But then .. I don't know, yesterday he seemed very displeased.” Peter thought about all the money that Tony had paid.. for  _ that _ .. and cringed. “I feel like he will understand that I'm clueless and hate it.”

 

“Well, you're not clueless anymore, are you?” Loki pointed out. 

“From my perspective there are two possibilities: first, he was displeased and will never book you again. Problem solved.” He held up one finger, then another. “Second: he hasn't disliked it as much as you think and will meet you again. And you are much better prepared now.” 

 

Peter nodded, taking in what Loki had to say with eagerness. It was true, there was nothing that could be done now. Whatever happened... happened.

 

He held Loki's hand and walked in silence, but his chin was up and his eyes bright, burning with the passion to live life to the limit. Peter was no victim, even if his short life had been taken apart by tragedy. The fire to go on withered at times, but it was never truly extinguished. With his friend by his side Peter kept on walking, a hopeful smile on his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki and Peter went home and Loki put him to bed after he had applied the salve. There was no discussion about it, Loki was adamant about his opinion that Peter needed rest. As soon as he was in bed, he felt how exhausted he was after all the emotional and physical stress and fell asleep soon. 

 

Peter awoke hours later to the smell of food that Loki was cooking. While they had pasta, they talked about this and that and somehow Loki guided the topic to safety and such. He had been more than dumbfounded when he learned  _ who  _ Peter’s client in truth was. To be desired by the wealthiest man of the city was a compliment of sorts.

 

“You know… you are valuable. If you get damaged, you can't earn money. Thanos will not have that - even for a Mr. Stark. So you need to watch out, learn what your client wants and how to accomplish it.” he explained and pointed at Peter for good measure

 

Peter ate slowly with huge bites that required a lot of chewing. He swallowed and waved a hand at his friend “Yeah, but how do I do that?” he asked with huge eyes “Do I just ask Tony what he wants? Or.. do I guess..?” he grabbed another chunk of spaghetti with his fork and ate as he waited for Loki's response. All the while he couldn't stop the happy, satisfied sounds that escaped him because of how tasty the food was.

 

Loki thought for a moment before he answered. 

“I'd say ‘go with the flow’ but prepare yourself beforehand. I have the feeling that your guy is not much on the side of foreplay, so you should keep that in mind. And for the matter of asking… it's not what you say but  _ how _ you say it.” he put the fork down and changed his seat a little leaning on the table with one elbow, his hair falling in his eyes. Suddenly Loki had a sultry look on his face and his voice became a soft purr. “How do you want me…?” he gurred with a devious smile before he licked his lips. 

Then he shook his hair back and returned to normal. 

 

“Wow, you are good!” Peter exclaimed but then hid his face in his palms “I could never do that!” he let out while giggling. He was trying to absorb all the information that Loki was giving him but quickly became disheartened. “Let me try and tell me how it is. Be honest.” he said and after a few moments of struggling he managed to get rid of his silly smile. 

 

Peter closed his eyes in an attempt to focus and brought Tony to his mind. The way the man touched him, bringing all of his senses to the maximum. Pushing in him… even when his body denied him, even as he cried… Tony desired him so bad that he just  _ had  _ to have him.. the boy bit his lip without realizing it. But in the next second Peter grasped on what he was fantasizing and his eyes shot open. He was completely red, still biting down on his bottom lip. “Can’t, can’t think of anything!” he let out, obviously flustered since the blushing had reached to the top of his ears. “I’ll practice in front of the mirror.. or something.”

 

Loki tilted his head and lifted his eyebrows with a knowing smile. “Sure…” he said but then let it slip and they continued eating. Peter forked through his food, thinking.

 

“In all honesty.. this is a waste of time, Tony was just guilt ridden that's why he said he'll meet me again.” Peter said while looking at his plate “But in the extreme case that he does.. I'm not at all sure I can handle it.” he admitted and raised his eyes to Loki once again.

 

He listened to what Peter was saying and this dampened the mood entirely. He watched his friend with compassionate eyes, getting for the first time that Tony really was way more than a customer to Peter. 

“If you ask me… that's bullshit!” he stated and took in Peter's shocked expression. “From my point of view, clients are not that sensible. If he says he will meet you again, he is still hot for your ass.” He made a definite gesture with his hand. 

“And what do you mean with you ‘can't handle it’?” he asked and tilted his head a bit. If Tony wanted to see him again, everything was fine, right? 

 

Loki's words were really reassuring. And moments passed as the boy considered what the other said. Clients weren't people like Loki or him. They were.. tougher and .. careless. And numb? And to top it all Tony Stark was famous and rich, and an important client. How could Peter match up to that? 

“I don't know, I think I'll mess it up. Maybe say something that I shouldn't or do something that is not good for him.” he seemed concerned but not sad or anything like that. “.. It's .. normal .. to want to leave before I'm thrown out of the door.” he explained hesitantly. 

 

Loki took his hand and squeezed it lightly, his big green eyes sincere. 

“You are no  _ doll _ , Peter. You are a human being. And even if it is a part of the job to cater to the clients desire… You are allowed to still be you!” he seemed very genuine in what he was saying. 

Loki waited a moment to see if his message had gone through. 

“That first time you met him… You didn't know who he was, right? What was it, that pulled you in? What was it that made it good between you two?”

 

His friend could somehow find the correct words to persuade Peter - or rather to help him realize that not all was as dire as he thought. And to think that the first time they met Peter was himself entirely.. that boosted him even more. “Hah, you know I saw him and he was so hot.” he laughed “Tony .. did all these things to me.. and I wanted him to be rough, and he was. And at the end he seemed so satisfied - that was the best part...” Peter was red again, but even so he spoke with no shame.

 

Loki nodded in a knowing way. 

“And what had been different the second time?” he asked, his chin in his hand and his eyes on. Peter's face. 

 

Peter shrugged but he knew the answer. “The second time I bled, and it was downhill from that point on. And I tried to save the situation, but Tony saw that I was… ehh I don't know. But that won't happen again!” Peter smiled “I know that I need to do stuff beforehand..” he facepalmed and thought to thank Loki for all of the support that he was offering him, but there was really no need for that - his friend already knew..

 

Loki nodded again and thought for a while. He was pondering about another topic though. 

“Maybe… maybe he thought you a regular guy at your first date and had been more considerate. And on the second… well, Thanos set it up it for you. So maybe he expected more professionalism, he didn't know that you were new to this.” He looked at Peter. 

“I think it was just that. An accident. Can happen. Now you need to make sure to prepare and everything will be alright.” He seemed to be satisfied with himself and ate more pasta. 

 

“You think I should tell him?” the boy was quick to ask, “That I'm not a professional? I have no idea what he thinks, but I agree with you. Should I just be honest?” Peter returned to his food as well because the conversation was a lot calmer now and the food was getting cold.

 

Loki looked at his fork for some time. Then his eyes found Peter's and he somehow seemed to feel… guilty. 

“Are you not?” It obviously pained him to ask this. But since Peter agreed to meet Tony for money to please Thanos… he was just that. Maybe not an experienced one, but still… 

 

If he was surprised by what Loki said Peter didn't show it as he continued to eat. “It's not like I would do this for anyone.” he shrugged again “But I know what you mean. It's almost funny.. perhaps I should just tell Thanos where to put the money?” Peter's mood was light as he laughed and continued to eat with much appetite until there was no pasta left on his plate. 

 

“Maybe. In that case you should tell Tony. Maybe he will meet you without the money. Maybe…”

Suddenly Loki seemed gloomy and somehow sad. He took the plates and the pot and turned to wash them in the sink, his shoulders tense. 

 

“Maybe what?” Peter insisted, he couldn't at all guess what had occurred in Loki's mind that made him this sad. If some weird, unfortunate scenario was to come out of Peter's actions he needed to know urgently! 

 

But Loki refused to acknowledge his question. He just scrubbed on the plates as if they had insulted him somehow, splashing soapy water around. 

 

Remaining still in his position Peter couldn't help but feel the need to find out what this was about, this sudden change of mood. He tapped his fingers on the table, he shouldn't push Loki, but what if this was too important to let go? 

“Can't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything.” he said with a calmer voice now.

 

Loki stopped his violent scrubbing and stilled. Water run from the sink and dripped to the old floor. It took some time before he trusted his voice enough to speak.

“Maybe you can tell him and be free of this life before you’re in too deep. I'm sure he can help you out. But Thanos will not have that. He will hunt you down. Only Tony Stark can protect you then. And I… would never see you again.”

Loki's voice sounded neutral, almost cold as if it didn't bother him. But his stiff posture betrayed his calm behavior clearly. 

 

Without missing a beat Peter stepped close to hug and squeeze him. It didn't matter at all that Loki sounded cold for Peter knew exactly how he felt. 

“If you think that you will ever get rid of me you are mistaken” he said and squeezed some more “It's either both of us, or you. I would never leave you behind, not in a million years! How about I finish the dishes and you sit down, it's only fair since you cooked.” he offered with a warm smile.

 

Loki turned in his embrace and hugged him back and now Peter saw that he was shaken deeply. They stood for a while until Loki was able to let go. Then they cleaned up together and decided to watch Transformers - Loki's favorite show - to think of something else. 

 

***

 

Tony watched Thor leaving but stayed a little longer on their table in the small italian restaurant. It had been a business meeting, but since he and the blond Viking got along quite well they often talked privately too and thus had decided to not meet in their respective fathers’ companies. 

Asgard provided server security for Stark Industries and especially Thor’s own baby  _ Thunder _ was designed to shield the weapons manufacturing from the outside. The work on similar fields was what made the two men business partners in the first place, but the friendship grew on the fact that both were the only sons of powerful fathers and watched closely all their life’s. 

They had shared their fill on parties and joyful company during the years and Tony had learned that Thor was looking for someone - behind the back of his all-seeing father on top of that. Someone he had found apparently. That had been why they had been visiting Thanos’ hellhole of a club.

 

Still Thor seemed to be unsettled. He had not told Tony more details about this  _ Loki  _ but he felt that his friend was occupied with the thoughts of him. Well… he wasn’t alone in that. His own thoughts wandered to a certain young man in every available minute – he even caught himself wanting to tell Thor about him, but refrained in the last minute. That would have been beyond silly. He was in his forties and not a school boy who had a crush. But still...

 

Tony had assumed that a second meeting with the wild thing from Thanos’ club would sate his appetite. This usually did the trick to correct the first impression and make him want to run for the hills. Maybe that’s why he had been intoxicated. A little snow up front the meeting was the perfect thing to avoid getting caught in bad feelings, especially since the magical powder made one confident and untouchable. But then things had gotten out of hand.

 

Tony remembered the first couple of minutes only in a haze but somehow Peter had blown him away. His pale face, those huge brown eyes, so full of vulnerable desire – had anybody ever looked at him like that? And then there was only his own desire left, the wish to take the boy apart. Which he had. Apparently.

 

Tony cringed. How could that have happened? He had not felt the strong resistance of the unprepared body, not in the slightest! Furthermore, he had the impression that it was a game they played, a mutual understanding of going rough. Was a hustler not supposed to be prepared? Tony had no idea if he was honest - he never had to rely on such services before.  And if it was not common for a professional to be prepared – if he had expected a talk and a soft session of lovemaking – why had he not said so? Was he under Thanos’ fist? Had he been forced? Or was there another reason? The first time they met Peter had said that he wasn’t in fact working for the titan but only helping a friend. Had he himself set things in motion that brought Peter under the wheels? Such thoughts occupied his mind all day and slowly made him mad. He had to talk to the boy! 

 

God, if he had not taken those drugs…! Tony vowed to himself to never be this stupid again. This shit would come back to him one day. Or better: It just had.

 

His thought wandered to what had come after. Peter still had wanted to please him, not even recognizing fully what had happened to him. Maybe the shock and the pain, maybe a behaviour forced upon him by Thanos - maybe not. All Tony had wanted to do was console him and apologize, but the boy was not having it. And then he fled… as usual.

 

Tony rubbed his face with his hand. Be it as it be. He had fucked up – big style. He had acted irresponsibly and thus injured the boy. He had to apologize and… if Peter was forced to work there, to help him get out. Maybe this was a way to make amends for what had happened.

***

 

The next couple of days were spent in a cozy atmosphere. Loki was still forbidden to work and his expenses were covered for and with Peter's money they had more than ever. Loki explained to him that the amount that Stark had paid for him was ridiculous. For a short thing like they had done a street hustler would get 50 to 100 bucks, a boy in Thanos club up to 200. So Tony either was very generous… or not accustomed to the low prices in this part of town. However, 800 bucks were more than Loki needed in a whole month so life was nice for a while. 

 

***

 

This easiness was disrupted on Thursday, when a friend of Loki delivered a message for Peter. It obviously came from Thanos: “Mr. Stark wants to meet you in a coffee shop at 7th street on Friday evening. He paid for it already, come and get your share when you’re done.” was there to be read. 

 

So, it was as Loki had said, Tony wasn't the sensitive, guilt ridden guy that Peter had made him out to be. And that was….. great! Peter jumped around, of course, like the child that he was and took Loki by the hand to dance around in the silliest celebration the world had ever seen. The second matter of business, however, was.. why did he want to meet in a coffee shop? 

“I don't care, if he wants to apologize or something like that I’m gonna grab him and lead him to the bathroom, I swear!!” Peter announced all stern but bouncy. 

 

Loki danced with him and smiled but then he asked the question of all questions. 

“How is your ass, over-enthusiastic boy? You don't want to repeat the stunt from last time, won't you?” he asked like a teacher would a student, with raised finger and eyebrow and all.

 

“Yeah! Of course! I will stretch beforehand!” he quickly answered pretending to be a good student.. of sorts. “But it doesn't seem like he wants to fuck. Right? Maybe I should do that anyway though.” he seemed to be in thought now. “God, he totally just wants to apologize?” Peter didn't seem too taken aback, not yet.

 

“Peter…” Loki tried to push through his friends happy haze. “I'm talking about the  _ wound _ . How is the wound? Is it fully healed yet? You should prevent anal sex at all before you're completely healed!” he insisted. 

 

That was enough for him to come back to reality. 

“Uh! I forgot about that.” he replied and walked up and down the small living room. “Yeah you are right, can't risk it.” Peter was truly a boy who had little - to none - self preservation. Thankfully Loki was there because otherwise everything would just collapse around him. Then Peter came to a halt “Then what is this about?” he asked Loki, the only one here who had any answers.

 

“You told me that you wanted to talk to him the last time but then both of you got carried away pretty quickly. Maybe it was the same for him. He wanted to talk first - if he likes it that rough as you described it, he maybe wanted to set up some terms. But then… Well. You know what happened then. To meet in a coffee shop could be a possibility to keep the temperature at bay.” he explained his thoughts on the matter. 

 

“You are brilliant!!” Peter exclaimed and jumped on him for another round of dancing “How can you be so beautiful  _ and _ so smart all at once?” the boy smiled happily without a hint of restrain left in his body. Of course the daunting task to talk to Tony loomed in the distance but it didn't matter in the slightest right now. “He wants me, he wants me sooooo bad!” Peter giggled.

 

Loki danced with him, his heart singing at the sight of a completely open and happy Peter. What did this Tony-guy did to him that he was like this? But it didn't matter, as long as Peter felt good. And Loki hoped that life would not crush him under his heel again. 

 

***

 

Friday rolled around pretty fast. They spend the day together and Loki helped Peter picking out some clothes since he was not able to choose from Thanos resources today. Then he put his hands on Peter's shoulders and looked at him in the mirror. 

“So… When he wants to take you with him into a hotel room… What do you say?” he asked and Peter knew he referred to the no-anal-rule he had bestowed on him for the time being. 

 

Looking at himself in the mirror all dressed up made his anticipation grow. “I'll say that.. I need some more time before that. That's a reasonable thing to say.” he responded and awaited confirmation. 

 

Loki lifted his eyebrow.

“You really are going to say it like that?” he asked and put a hand on his hip. Then he tilted his hip a bit more and looked at Peter with half closed eyes. 

“I can recommend other services today…” he purred and opened his mouth a bit, pressing the tip of his tongue to his upper lip for a second. 

It looked… lewd. 

 

“You are so good with that, I could kiss you!” Peter blushed with Loki's expertise but also cringed with his own inadequacy. He would have never thought to do something like this.. and Tony would be.. displeased to say the least. Loki thought about telling him that he fucked men for money since he was fourteen and thus knew what worked, but decided to leave it be. 

 

“Okay I'll do that, or at least try…” Peter checked himself out once again, hopefully he was cute enough.

 

“Just be yourself. Your true self is so hot for this man, no hustler could pretend that much eagerness. And that is the greatest compliment ever for a guy.”

He ruffled Peter's hair and then it was time to go. Loki promised to bring him to the address and wait in the area to check on him if needed. He didn’t trust that Tony Stark, but didn’t say so to his friend. 


	12. Chapter 12

It was boosting his confidence, the fact that Loki was nearby. After everything that his friend had said to him he felt quite alright, more than alright. He felt that he could win Tony over easily, and if this was over confidence then Peter would find out soon enough. 

 

The coffee shop Bluestone Lane in Brooklyn was so close to Manhattan that a man like Stark wasn't completely out of place but an average guy like Peter could enter without drawing too much attention. The boy made sure to check out his reflection one last time before stepping in. There was a lot of confidence in his expression and posture. He looked around for Tony.

 

The man was already there, having a coffee at a secluded part of the window-bar and checking his phone. Some meters away stood a burly man in a black suit with sunglasses on - obviously a bodyguard. 

 

With a happy, bouncy step Peter walked over to him “Hey!” he greeted and when Tony lifted his head from the phone Peter stood next to him and kissed him on the lips. He pulled back immediately to take a seat, an unapologetic look on his youthful face.

 

***

 

Some things happened at the same time. Tony looked at him, not able to believe what had happened a second ago while Happy stepped closer with a threatening expression, ready to murder the bold young man. For a moment the tension was almost grabable. But then Tony recognized the face and grinned, putting his glasses down. The bodyguard behind him exhaled and returned to his initial position. Tony made a mental note to reward Happy later for the swift reaction. On a bad day Peter would have laid on his back, the man holding him down, ready to call the police. Luckily not today. 

“Hey you.” he greeted back and put his phone away. Now that he was aware who Peter was, he was way more than pleased with his way of greeting even if it was the absolute opposite of what he had expected. His mind shoved the growing confusion out of the way and opted for basic manners instead. “Like to have a coffee?“

 

Peter, all flirty and happy, nodded. “I'll have what you are having.”

 

Tony grinned at him. That boy was something else! He had no idea what he had expected, but obviously not this. Now he remembered clearly why he could not let this go, even if the last date had been such a disaster. Something about Peter was… refreshing. Like a breeze of new air in his stale life. And that amount of enthusiasm was not an act, he was sure of that, since he knew a lot of false smiles. That thought alone filled him with so much relief that he feared that it would rise from him like steam. How was Peter so excited after what had happened? 

With a gesture he sent Happy to pick Peter a coffee at the bar. Tony leaned in a bit, playing with his glasses. 

“So, how've you been?” he asked, referring to… everything.

 

With his elbows on the table Peter played with his hair, pushing the short strands behind his ears. “I'm doing really good!” he answered. “I have this new haircut..” he smiled and bit his lower lip. “What about you?”

 

“I'm pretty fine actually.” Tony answered, his eyebrows rising even higher. Happy brought the coffee, a black espresso with sugar. Peter thanked him for it with a delighted smile and the man stepped back to give some privacy - without smiling back of course. Not many customers were around so they could talk. And Tony cut to the point pretty fast. 

“Say… I was asking myself… could it be that the last time we saw each other… was the first as a professional for you?“ he asked with curiosity clear in his voice. 

 

Peter’s smile wavered a bit and his cheeks heated up. Obviously he was embarrassed about that - interesting. But the young man didn't become disheartened, not at all “Yeah it was.” he confirmed Tony's suspicions with a smile still on his face.

 

“So our first date in the hotel suite, that wasn't?” Tony asked further. “That had been just what? For fun?“ He needed to know. Had Peter followed him there because he had wanted it? Had it been consensual what had happened between them?  

 

“Both times were for fun for me.” Peter answered with confidence and then started to blush even harder. “Uhm it would seem you are fun to be around.” he concluded taking out his tongue for a silly expression and then smiled again. 

 

Tony was dumbfounded. He didn’t have a single clue how to take this. Peter  - by all his playfulness - seemed to be serious. And that made a strange kind of firework go off in his body. The young man in front of him… liked to be handled rough. He had not imagined it. He had expected that he had hated every second of their second meeting and now... Tony felt his mouth go dry and licked his lips absentmindedly. Peter’s eyes followed the motion with a longing look. 

 

Tony always had a preference for such games and had never met someone who was into it as much as he was. Truth to be told, he had never looked for it. It smelled too much like commitment and Tony saw himself more like a one-night-stand kind of man. He blinked. 

All this talk did not fit with what he had expected. He had injured Peter so badly and now the boy was all happy and ‘Yeah, it was fun’. Maybe he was more into pain than anybody Tony had ever met. And he obviously worked as a professional at the moment. No other commitment than money. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. He cleared his throat.

 

“Well… I’m glad to hear that. I had fun as well. That’s why I’m here. Uhm…”

He felt a bit bashful and looked around to make sure that he was not to be overheard. What he was about to do was hilarious and crazy - even for him.

“I haven’t done this before, so bear with me…” he murmured and searched the right words.

“I want you to become my sugar baby. Exclusively.” he said and gauged Peter’s reaction.

 

The young man in front of him stilled with a smile on his face as his eyebrows arched upwards in surprise. Taking only a moment to collect himself Peter opened and closed his mouth without saying a word. Then he relaxed, lowering his eyelids a bit. 

“So that would make you my .. sugar  _ daddy _ ?” he asked not looking away for a second.

 

Tony grinned, after an initial moment of worry that Peter would leave or just fall over from shock, since he appeared like he had been struck by lightning. But that sultry look promised a lot.

“Yes… you could say that.” He answered, still grinning. He became more serious. “That would entail that we discuss terms and rules of course.” he added and leaned on the table.

 

It’s pointless to say that Peter was lost in a haze. His voice sounded dreamy when he answered, his eyes fixed on Tony’s lips.  

“Yes, let’s discuss that.”

 

“First: Payment. What is your amount you need to stay exclusive?” he asked, all businessman.

 

Peter blinked and looked clueless. He obviously had no idea how to answer that. “I am uhm..” he started to speak but his voice dragged and became muted.

 

Suddenly a hand landed on the boy’s shoulder, tearing him out of his haze and made Tony looking up. Happy stepped close to Tony and squared his shoulders.

 

Peter turned his head in surprise.

 

A young man with dark, shoulder-length hair and shabby-chic clothes stood next to him, his face serious.

“Excuse me. I overheard.” he said with a tight voice. “And you must be aware that he is not able to make that decision yet.” Whoever that was, he obviously was very upset.

 

***

 

Peter felt his heart stop when Loki stepped in like this. 

 

Tony, obviously not pleased by this events, held up his hands.

“What is this? You’re his friend? Or Thanos’ lakey?” 

 

Peter turned and when he saw Loki his eyes grew wide. He felt close to a heart attack. “He is my friend! Hey Loki! What are you  _ doing  _ here?” his voice indicated that he wasn’t sure what this was about.

 

“ _ You’re _ Loki?!” Tony exclaimed and looked Peter’s friend up and down. “Hadn’t pictured you like that.” What he meant stayed in the dark. Still, Tony relaxed a bit and smiled.

“Alright, I see that I’m too forward. This must be discussed with Thanos too. I just want to know what Peter needs. I bet it is far less than what I have in mind to pay for this…” his eyes returned to Peter and somehow they seemed to glow. “... privilege.”

 

What in the world was going on? Did Tony and Loki somehow know each other? That made no sense!Confused Peter glanced back and forth until his gaze returned to Tony who seemed as if he had a hold of the situation again.

“I... uhm...” With Loki next to him Peter didn’t know what to say, he was so embarrassed! “I don’t need much, only enough for a .. rolex.” he bit his lip and giggled, looking at Loki with a quick glance expecting to be scolded. 

 

Loki ruffled his hair. “Don’t get too cheap.” then he looked at Tony again, a thin smile gracing his lips. “I apologize for interrupting.”

Loki left and took his seat at the other end of the coffee shop where he could see what was happening but not interfere anymore.

 

Tony cleared his throat.

“I’d like to continue this conversation, but unfortunately I need to go now.” For a second it appeared as if he had changed his mind about the sugar baby thing but then he took Peter’s hand and kissed his fingers.

“Discuss your terms with your friend. What you’re willing to do and what not. And meet me for dinner tomorrow.” He grinned and winked. “And the rolex should not be a problem.”

 

“That was a joke!” 

Peter couldn’t control himself and when Tony let go of his hand he gave a quick peck on the cheek “Can’t wait to see you again” he said. Then he watched the man go, unable to shake off his chaotic feelings.

 

He approached Loki with the most stunned face he had ever seen.

 

“So…  _ that’s  _ Tony, huh?” Loki asked and grinned. He had never seen the man in person before and he had to admit that the guy was handsome, in a daddy kind of way. He patted the stool next to him and invited Peter to sit. Then he pulled him in with his arm around his shoulder. “That’s something, huh? Sugar baby?”

 

Speechless Peter took a seat next to his friend. “I can’t believe it.” he said with wide eyes “That was Tony, that was him, did that really happen?” he turned to Loki with a smile and took his hands to squeeze them “I can’t believe it! I want to go out and shout! Ah! How can he want me to do .. this!” 

 

“I said it. He is hot for your ass. And you look like you want to climb him as a tree.” Loki exhaled and looked around of people who might overhear. “But… please… don’t go in this head over heels. It’s a deal. A contract. Not love or romance or such. And being exclusive means that  _ you  _ fuck noone else.  _ He _ can still do what he wants.” Loki stated and looked concerned since Peter appeared as if he was already crushing hard.

 

“I don’t fall in love.” Peter claimed “That’s nonsense, everyone knows that.” as he spoke he still had the silliest smile painted on his face, looking as if he was floating on a cloud. “I don’t care what he does!” seating there for a few moments to relax he finally seemed to have some touch with reality “What did he mean, to discuss my terms with you?” he asked Loki.

 

Loki sighed. “He finally seemed to get that you are a clueless newb and need some advice from a wise and experienced pro.” he said with a theatrical expression. Then he stuck his tongue out at Peter and winked.

 

“Alright then, that’s good I guess, because I have no idea what these terms are supposed to be, Mr. Pro.” he nudged him. He was more than thankful for Loki’s advice - but what else was new in this world.

 

***

 

Loki and Peter went home and snuggled on the couch, some candles burning and a bottle of wine between them. They had enough money to spend it on such luxuries and if Peter was to become Tony’s sugar baby, there would be even more.

 

“Money he will discuss with Thanos in the end. You can check your expenses and add 20 percent to make sure but I bet he will give you way more than you need. So skip that. But you need to think about what is okay with you and what isn’t. From what you told me he is on the harder side of things. So… what is no go for you?” Loki explained and drank a bit wine.

 

Even with the cozyness of the living room and the nice wine Peter was nervous talking about this. But as he understood what it all meant he felt more and more relaxed “Oh I get it. That’s what he meant, huh? But anything is fine with me! The only thing I wouldn’t repeat is what happened last time.” he shrugged and looked over to his friend “is that all I should think about before I see him? You said you are exclusive.. do you have other things that are off limits?”

 

“Well… the world of sex, especially the harder side, is full of things. And you should never. Never! say that you’re okay with anything. What if he is into cutting your limbs off?” Loki let that sink for a moment.

 

Peter’s eyes widen, not for a moment did he think that his friend was joking. “I get it. I don’t want that, that’s a no go for me.. And other things that one could think of. For example… hmmmmm” the boy was thinking for a while, but the point Loki tried to make had been received loud and clear. “I can’t think of something, but I won’t say I’m okay with anything!” he smiled now and drank more of the wine.

 

Loki nodded and smiled at him. “All I want is that you’re safe.” He thought a moment. “Hm… what else…”

 

“I have a question” Peter whispered as he titled his head on Loki “How should I call him.. Tony.. Mr Stark.. or maybe” he bit his lip and turned it red “Daddy?” he hid behind his palms, the wine made him light headed and easily amused.

 

Loki couldn’t contain his snort at that. “Oh boy…” but then he calmed down, his wide grin lingering still..

“I’d say that remains to be seen. When you are his sugar baby you’ll be around him for more than just sex. And that must be discussed too. What are you okay with. Maybe he takes you to a party and starts to grab you there on the dance floor, for everybody to see. Okay or not? Such things. To your question: I’d say that in official situations you go for ‘Tony’ because you should not look like you’re bought, but in bed… well. Everything goes.” he winked.

 

Once again Peter nodded along, it would take a miracle to hold onto all this information but regardless it was good that he got to hear it at least once. “I need to think of a lot.” he concluded with an expression half sleepy, half drunk. “But with your guidance there is no way I’ll do wrong.” he wrapped his hands around Loki and let his head fall on him “You are the best.” he murmured.

 

Loki smiled at him and the snuggled together on the couch, a better life ahead of them. Loki was exclusive with his mysterious client and somewhat happy and Peter would become the sugar baby of one of the richest men in the U.S. What could go wrong?

 

***

 

The dinner was set for the next day in  La Grenouille, an exquisite french restaurant at fifth avenue.

 

The time he was waiting for with so much excitement, that he couldn’t sleep last night, had finally come. Everything was according to plan, Loki had given all the advice that was humanly possible and Peter was more than confident that he could meet Tony’s expectations and surpass them even. 

  
In the car he sat with his back straight but fidgeted endlessly overrun by the enthusiasm. Soon they would make their  _ contract _ official, at least that was what Peter thought and was so eager that he had to stop himself from giggling alone in the seat of the car. And maybe they would get to do more than that… erase the previous experience with one that was so much better. 


	13. Chapter 13

By the time they arrived Peter was ready, mentally prepared to see Tony and discuss everything and anything the man wanted.

 

Tony awaited him, it seemed the man was always on time or even more than that. He smiled when Peter arrived at the table and waited till the boy in front of him was seated. The table, a secluded booth that offered a little privacy, had both of them sat together on a half round bench on a small round table. Tony had already ordered champagne and raised his glass to Peter.

“Welcome, honey.” he said with a deep voice and it reminded Peter of the night at Thanos’  club, when after that sentence they had devoured each others mouths’.

 

With a bright smile Peter took a seat next to him and took his glass to raise it as well. 

“It’s so nice to see you again” he admitted being all bashful because he had been thinking about this moment for hours on end. As he recalled their first time together he had to control his eyes from giving away too much, like the fact that he couldn’t wait to have Tony all over him again. He drank from the champagne, it was delicious and Peter said as much.

 

“Like you…” Tony murmured and caressed Peter’s neck behind his ear with his fingertips but then seemed to become aware why they were here in the first place. He sat a bit straighter and took his hand back.

“So. Did you consider my offer?” he asked as if he was conducting a business.

 

The boy tried his best to appear serious, but just couldn’t stop smiling. “Yes, I did!” Peter was too enthusiastic to hide it. He reached over to take Tony’s hand, it didn’t occur to him that this may seem unprofessional or something like that. “I really want to..” he spoke, his eyes glimmering in the lights of the restaurant. 

 

Tony nodded and let Peter take his hand, even if it was a bit strange. But what about Peter was not. So he went on with the flow.

“And what are your terms? I have discussed the payment with Thanos already, that should be no problem - even for your  _ friend _ .” he explained and caressed Peter’s fingers with his thumb.

 

At the mention of Loki Peter became a little tense, his hands were a bit cold especially when put against Tony’s. Peter had thought long and hard about the terms, but the problem was that he couldn’t foresee anything he wouldn’t like. “I want to try.. so many things with you. But maybe not  _ everything  _ that is out there..?” Peter tried to be honest and remember Loki’s words. At the same time he wanted to give himself to Tony unconditionally, but he refrained.

 

Tony nodded. He leaned in a bit. “I have the feeling that you’re … inexperienced in this. And I offer to train you. To let you experience all of this step by step. But for that you need to show me when it is too much. I can be pretty rough, you know that. And I do not intend to cause you serious harm.” he explained. 

 

The word  _ train  _ send hot shivers through Peter because there seemed to be much more to it than he had any idea off. It was difficult to wrap his head around all this, first of all Tony understood his inexperience and didn’t mind. Secondly, he wanted to .. go far with him. In a way that Peter could never even imagine. He wasn’t sure what it meant, but since it wouldn’t cause him serious harm, as Tony said, then.. then Peter felt his desire for him grow immensely. This man could make Peter shake with lust only with his words. This was a completely new concept and it caused him to hesitate as he thought about all of that. 

“Tony..” Peter said quietly “I like that you are rough.” 

 

Tony still held his hand and waited for the boy to continue. 

As Peter realized that the other expected more he leaned in, a dirty little smile on his pink lips “Let’s find out how far we can take it together.” he said, and there were more words about to escape him but he resisted the urge to lay it all on the table. Desperately trying to hold onto Loki’s advice, if Tony wanted to play he had to pay for it. Although, it seemed as if Peter had already lost at that game.

 

Tony licked his lips. That fierce little thing would kill him, and it would be so worth it.

He reached into his jacket and produced a slim silvery card to slid it Peter’s way. Only a faint watermark showed that it wasn’t blank, but a card from a company. And it had Peter’s name on it.

“This is a credit card. Since you have no bank account I know of, I decided to give you this. You can pay almost everywhere with it and you find 2000 dollars on it each month until we end the contract.” he explained. “I will higher that amount if I’m… satisfied.”

 

Peter took the card but didn’t waste time to examine it - there would be plenty of time later. “Then prepare to lose some serious money” he responded in a cocky manner.

 

Tony’s reaction to his word was unmistakable. He grabbed Peter by his neck and pulled him in to kiss him hard. His lips pressed on his mouth and as soon as Peter gave in a little he pulled the lower lip between his teeth and bit there softly but with a light sting.

 

Peter shivered. This was what he craved for! He pressed his hands around the man’s back and shoulders, he reached up to his hair and pulled lightly while kissing Tony’s lips. He answered with the same amount of harshness that he was receiving but there was a lot of tenderness and passion thrown in there as well. 

“Then we are set?” Peter asked while pulling back to take a breath.

 

“Yes, damit, we are!” Tony answered, a bit out of breath too. “Two more things though…” He grabbed a box next to him. “Since you seem to have no mobile phone” Tony looked at him as if Peter was a truly strange creature “ I got you one. To contact you for meetings and such. I don’t want to do that over that mafia guy.” He placed the box in front of Peter, the cover showing a Stark-Phone 6. Expensive.

“And this. Its a room-key to my suit at the hotel we dated for the first time. I’d like to meet you there if its possible. You can use it whenever you want, I put you on the list as the main guest. Just keep in mind that I will visit you there.” Whatever that meant - maybe no parties and cans on the floor?

 

It took a lot of willpower to not lose his mind over the new phone, but somehow Peter managed to keep his cool. He received it more gracefully than the card, though, and thanked Tony for his generosity. Afterwards he took the room-key and the item made him recall something he needed to ask. “Yea, I’d love to meet you there! That’s perfect, actually” he smiled and paused “Ah, since this is my first rodeo, are there any other rules besides the exclusivity part?” the boy rubbed his neck and looked at Tony with curiosity and a bit of hesitation.

 

Tony’s eyes became darker, if that was even possible. “You’ll get rules. And if you break them, you’ll face some consequences. I’ll intend to give you orders over the phone and expect you to perform the task before we meet. Like wearing a special plug to be ready for me when I get to you.” he explained and his hand was back at Peter’s neck. I expect you to obey those orders.”

 

These words went straight to Peter’s cock - if this boy wasn’t horny yet, now he was painfully hard. Peter leaned in to touch Tony’s lips again with his and kissed him softly. 

“It feels like I need to say please” he joked, and pulled back again, all red on the face, his gaze seemed as if he was intoxicated even though he had hardly drank.

 

“We’re on the same page then.” Tony murmured and his eyes glided to Peter’s lips. It was hard to think of something meaningful with Peter by his side.

“I want you to go to the bathroom. Now.”

 

For a couple of moments Peter looked in Tony’s eyes. The man was dead serious - oh this was fun! With a cute, little nuzzle of his shoulder Peter got up, he didn’t take his eyes off Tony until he had to turn to walk towards the bathroom. Was there something that he should do while he was there? It was nerve wracking while also incredibly exciting, what if Tony wanted to test how long he would stay in there? Peter shook his head and waited in the bathroom, taking this chance to check his reflection.

 

As soon as it was socially appropriate Tony followed and closed the bathroom door behind him. He was at Peter in seconds and pulled him close to kiss him roughly. Then he led Peter into one of the stalls with pressing against him while kissing.

 

Peter was so pleased that Tony had followed him and it showed. To know that the man’s desire was off the charts made him lose control. His mind was completely empty now, he was consumed by the want to be held, to be treated in the way that Tony knew exactly how - now that there was this understanding between them, now that Peter wasn’t as clueless anymore. He wondered how far he could really take it as he moved with Tony in one of the stalls, moaning with every chance he got.

 

“On your knees.” he ordered as soon as the wooden door closed behind them, staring at Peter dead in the eye.

 

He was more than glad to comply, didn’t care at all about the dirty bathroom floor. He took the zipper of the man’s trousers in his mouth and pulled it down as his knees reached the tiles. Then he looked up, for now he thought it was best to tread lightly, so he didn’t make an attempt to pull down Tony’s pants and underwear.

 

Tony bit is lower lip while he watched Peter getting down and becoming all handsy on him. He grabbed the boy’s hair with one hand and held tight, giving him a light shove to show him who was in charge here. With his free hand, he pulled his cock out. But he didn’t place it on Peter’s lips yet.

“I know you can’t wait to suck it. But I want to know what your tongue can do. So use it.” he ordered and brought Peter’s face near with his fist in the boy’s hair.

 

As he was handled by his hair Peter couldn’t stop some of the needy whimpering that left his lips. Then he saw Tony’s cock and all of his body became hot and tingling. It was true what Tony said - so true - but to lick it wasn’t half bad either. So he pressed his tongue out once he was close enough and felt the tip, so smooth, so delicious, Tony’s skin had the best taste.

 

“I bet you can do better!” Tony growled and nudged Peter’s face into his cock, so that it pressed against his face.

 

Peter’s eyelids fluttered closed because of how hot he was, numbness spreading all over him, making shiver as the hard flesh pressed against his skin. And Peter could smell every smell, the cologne, the shampoo, the sweat, he reached down to rub his cock above his pants and took his tongue out to lick from the base to the tip and around it while moaning. 

 

“Have I permitted to touch yourself?!” Tony asked in a firm tone and shook Peter's head by his hair. It hurt. Then he brought him near his cock again. “You touch yourself when I say so. Is that clear?“ Tony yanked Peter's hair to make him tip his head back. He guided his tip between Peter's lips, attempting to push inside.

 

Dazed by the rough grip Peter couldn’t respond. He just pulled his hand away from his crotch and grabbed Tony’s pants, his fingers digging in the fabric near the man’s waist. At the next tug of his hair the boy felt his eyes water and so he let his eyelids softly close while pressing his head forward to bring Tony’s tip into his mouth. Playing with it with his tongue he dared to raise his head further so that he could take more of the cock inside. With a risqué move the boy raised a hand to grip Tony’s hold and press at the man’s hand, demanding for harder.

 

Tony gave him what he wanted and shoved Peter’s head nearer, until his tip nudged the back of his throat. He groaned at the feeling but tried to keep it quiet since they were in an public space. His grip in Peter’s hair was unrelenting and forced his head back and forth on his cock. Now aware that the young man was relatively new to this he was a bit more cautious, or tried to be, because the more he enjoyed himself, the rougher he became. 

 

Being on his knees and having his mouth fucked like this Peter didn't try to keep quiet at all, unlike Tony. Thankfully the man's cock muffled most of the whimpering that was mixed with sounds of pleasure. With tears burning at the corner of his eyes Peter looked up in the most pleading way, trying to meet Tony's lustful gaze. 

 

A shudder made his whole body shake as he realized how the man was staring down at him. And as Tony was going in and out his breath was repeatedly cut off while so much spit was collecting in his mouth making Tony's shaft sticky and so drenched that it dripped to the floor. Peter closed his palm around the base and started jerking him off alongside the movement of his head, thankfully Tony was careful enough to not cause him to choke because if left to his own devices he would do that right away.

 

Tony fucked the boy’s mouth to his heart’s content and obviously enjoyed the slight gagging when he went in too deep and triggered the reflex. His moaning became desperate when he neared his climax. He grabbed Peter’s head with both hands, to hold him still when he fucked his face into his orgasm, shooting his load in Peter’s willing mouth.

Panting heavily, Tony pulled out and licked his dry lips. 

“Very good. Such a talented sucker you are.” he whispered and grabbed Peter’s hair again to ‘help’ him stand. Then he pushed him down on his ass onto the toilet seat.

“You wanna come?” he asked and and sat his shoe on Peter’s crotch.

 

To swallow Tony’s cum while he moaned from the pleasure - that alone made Peter almost cum without a touch. Once Tony pulled out he gasped, a couple of tears had slipped all the way to his neck and his lips were so red and swollen. As he sat down on the toilet seat he felt like retaliating, biting away at his lower lip and wiping away the spit. “I want you to suck me.” Peter said with lust dripping from his half closed eyelids. 

 

Tony grinned and pressed his sole into Peter's crotch.

“Do you now, huh? Well, that won't happen. You need to do more than be a hole to fuck to deserve such a reward.” he told the boy and moved his shoe over Peter's cock. 

“If you want to come, you can rub against my shoe, that is all.”

 

“But I'm so good for you.” Peter whined, biting the inside of his cheek as he rubbed once. “You know I’m so good…” he slipped his eyelids shut and rubbed again and again, bringing his hand to hide his mouth and mute the groans that so shamelessly escaped him. He was already so close, only a couple more rubs, and a little more pressure and he was there, his hand fell next to him as he gasped Tony’s name while cumming.

 

“Such a brat you are.” Tony scolded and pressed harder to the point of pain that prevented Peter not in the slightest from cumming. He watched the boy become undone and the sight alone made him half hard again. But the fun had to wait for later.

“I’ll leave first. Follow me in two minutes.” With that he brought his clothes in order and left the stall, a smile on his face. That ‘brat’ was like a fountain of youth, that much was sure.

 

Back at his seat he waited for Peter, while the first course was served.


	14. Chapter 14

Peter sat on the toilet lid in an exquisite french restaurant, a bit roughed up but in so much bliss, after a very hot first date in his new job. He could barely get his thoughts in order as he got up to fix the mess that he had made in his pants. If it was up to him he would climb Tony and never let go - he caught himself thinking that and shook his head in disbelief, it was just the hornyness talking, clouding his better judgement. At the mirror he fixed his hair and washed his mouth, he was a sugar baby after all, his looks were very important. Then he exited the bathroom with a spring in his step and found his seat next to Tony. The taste of Daddy’s cock had increased his appetite, as well as the fact that he had just come, so he started to eat as soon as the food was in front of him.

 

Tony looked at him and and shook his head slightly.

“I really need to teach you some manners…” he said, but his smile showed that he was not angry. He raised his glass to Peter to cling glasses with him again and started into his food after. The conversation went a little low since the tasty meal didn’t leave room for it..

When they waited for the main course, Tony leaned in.

“Tell me something about you. What do you like? Besides expensive watches.”    
  


“I don’t like expensive watches!” Peter whined with a playful smile. Then he looked at Tony and titled his head like he was thinking. “I like a lot of things .. like music for example.” The boy didn’t think that Tony’s question was anything less than genuine so he considered what he truthfully enjoyed to give an honest answer. “I used to like school.” he laughed because who in the world likes school. “I think university would fit nicely with me.” he concluded and looked over at Tony with curiosity. 

 

Again he had surprised the man and that was such a rare thing that Tony just looked at him dumbfounded and said nothing. Then he coughed to play down his pause. Maybe he had expected something different. 

“Music- what kind of?” he asked. 

 

“I can listen to anything really.” he smiled while trying to recall his favorite song “You wouldn’t know the singers I listen to..” he continued and stuck his tongue out a little bit “What do you like? Or let me guess…” Peter narrowed his eyes and examined Tony’s face carefully, as if he could read his music preferences on his face. 

Then he furrowed his eyebrows “AC/DC, for sure.” he claimed before returning to his plate.

 

Tony laughed out loud and squeezed Peter’s shoulder playfully. “If I had known that you could read minds, I’d paid you more!” he exclaimed and smiled widely.

That smile remained on his face while they continued eating. After some time he put his fork down and touched his mouth corners with a napkin. 

“What would you study, if given the chance?” he asked.

 

Peter’s face lit up completely “Not to sound too ambitious, but I always wanted to become an ..” Peter’s scratched his head “..an astronaut. I really like anything space related, and math and physics!” hopefully Tony didn’t take him for an idiot to have such an unachievable dream so he added “I know they don’t just accept anyone.” he laughed and made a small smile.

 

“Keep that up and I’m inclined to skip the sugar baby stuff and hire you as my intern!” Tony exclaimed and the grinned. His hand grabbed Peter’s thigh and squeezed there, only a couple of inches from his crotch. “But no. I’m too selfish for that. And with my help you can study whatever you want.” 

 

Peter’s eyes widened, huge brown orbs staring at Tony while his jaw slacked “Imagine that! Your intern! Whaaa.. No way!” he let out, overrun by fascination. And then his eyes became even brighter than before “That’s a sweet deal, oh, I could study to become an engineer, like you!”  

 

Tony smiled and ordered the dessert, molten core chocolate cake for both of them with a sweet white wine to accompany it. For that he took his hand away from Peter to refill the glasses.

“Maybe I’ll take you to Stark Industries one day. I bet you never fucked against an arc reactor.” he joked. Peter smiled with his face glowing red at that, he didn’t say anything cheeky, no matter that he was tempted.

 

*** 

 

Tony watched Peter enjoy his desert and marveled in it. The boy was a gem. He never had a preference for professionals but Peter checked all his boxes. He was not only cute and hot but also smart and surprised him non-stop. Tony would never have thought about playing a larger part in his life than meeting and paying for sex but then the boy said he liked school. Tony had expected him to ask for jewelry or anything fancy as a reward for the exceptional blow job in the stall but the boy had talked about music and  _ education _ . With Peter everything seemed possible.

 

To see Peter a little timid was a nice surprise, but suddenly he looked so young that Tony gulped involuntarily. He was about to ask how old Peter was but then stopped himself from doing so. He didn’t want to know if he was honest. Peter was just too precious and Tony was an expert at silencing his bad consciousness, especially with the expensive wine he was drinking. Tony felt the alcohol messing with his head - he had had champaign when he had waited for Peter to arrive and wine to every course - but he did not care all that much. 

 

“Say… you like it rough, I get it. But are you opposed to a good old making out session?” he asked. Last time he had been a little gentler Peter had said that it tickled and made him go rougher. But right now he wanted nothing more than to kiss the boy to his heart’s content.

 

Peter looked down, he had become very shy in the last couple of minutes. With a cute and delicate movement of his hands he hid his face in his palms, only to open them up, exposing his eyes in a playful manner “You can kiss me.” he whispered and his voice barely reached Tony as it was muffled by the boy’s hands. 

 

Tony laughed again, impressed how easily Peter made him do that. This was already so much more than sex! He put his hand on Peter’s knee and stroked upwards.

“Not here, honey. I don’t like spectators.” he mumbled and smiled. “In the car…”

 

***

 

Only five minutes later Tony had Peter in the backseat of his huge limousine, the divider raised to shut the driver out, devouring his mouth while they drove through Manhattan.

 

Being in Tony’s arms again, making out.. Peter allowed himself to imagine that this was normal. That his life was normal, that  _ this _ would never come to an end. He went as far as to consider that he would become Tony’s intern… trying to shut it all out Peter gave himself more into the kiss. That way his mind was blank again, only Tony’s lips mattered, making him whole. Peter was touching his clothed chest, caressing the smooth fabric, and the toned muscles underneath. “Daddy” the needy whisper brushed against the man’s lips.. 

 

Tony groaned and pulled his head back.

“God, baby, it’s so fucking hot to hear you say that! Makes me wanna spoil you rotten and dress you up in pink baby dolls” he murmured, sucking on Peter’s neck and nibbling there. His hands held the boy close as he tasted the skin under Peter’s ear.

“You’re such a perfect baby, I want to give you the reward you asked for so nicely.” Tony went on, stroking Peter’s crotch again.

 

“Please.” Peter begged while moaning helplessly in Tony’s kisses and hands. He placed his fingers over Tony’s and pressed them against his erection “I’m begging you, please, please” his hot murmurs continued on. The boy was on fire, he was in so much pleasure that he couldn’t keep his eyes open, he could only ask for Tony to take him in any way the man wanted. To make him cum with his lips, the thought just made Peter shudder. 

 

Tony pushed him down on the bench that was almost as broad as a single bed and allowed for the man to come between the boys legs. He took Peter’s hands up on his wrists and pushed them down on the seat.

 

“Keep your hands there. Not moving, or I’ll stop.”  he instructed, raising a finger in front of Peter’s face. Then he opened Peter’s trousers and massaged him through his underpants. 

The boy moaned softly - he was fully hard and that while he had been cumming only a few hours ago and while Tony did not actually do much more than caress him softly through the fabric.

 

“Look at you… so horny already..” Tony cooed, checking if Peter could leave his hands above his head. As soon as Peter showed that he was willing to obey he pulled the cock out and without much delay into his mouth. Peter tasted like dried cum but Tony didn’t care a single bit and slurped away vigorously.

 

“UUmh-!! Uhh!” Peter let out arching his back immediately as he felt Tony’s wet mouth surround him. He kept his hands where they were supposed to be, just barely able to not completely lose control. With his fingertips he dug at the seat, this was too good, too incredible. So much pleasure!

 

Tony stopped his tormenting and let Peter’s cock out of his mouth. He licked his lips and grinned at the heavily panting boy. 

“You like that?”

 

“Yeah… Yeah Daddy, I like it…” Peter moaned and his cock twitched as if he was waving at Tony to take care of him again. The man licked up and down the shaft, swirling his tongue over the head. It made Peter shiver with pleasure. His arms trembled above his head.

 

Tony drew it out, making Peter squirm and buck his hips, trying to get more of the wet mouth and the pleasure it gave. But never enough. The man stopped every time it was close to the climax, making Peter more and more desperate. He bit his lip to stay still, to keep his arms up but finally he could not hold on any longer.

 

“I need to cum!! Daddy, make me cum!” Peter cried, a complete mess.

 

Suddenly Tony’s hand closed around his base, his thumb pressing hard on his veins and making it impossible to cum. He raised his head from Peter’s cock, his lips slick with spit, and licked over the head.

“Language, baby boy. You will ask nicely, if you want something.” he explained and sucked again, Peter still in his iron grip, unable to cum.

 

As hard as it was Peter continued to hold onto the seat. He had become so desperate so quickly and he couldn’t form a single coherent sentence anymore. And as Tony continued on it became unbearable, the man had him in the verge of tears. His cock was aching with pressure, his balls felt so tight but his release remained just out of reach. 

“Please, please, pleeease!!” he cried out, feeling his waist raise even more off the seat, his neck stretched back.

 

Tony stopped. All of it. Only the pressure at the base of Peter’s cock stayed in place. He gave Peter some time to calm his hyperventilation and come back a little. This was not over yet.

“Behave, baby boy. Try to be good and ask nicely. No shouting at Daddy, got it?” he asked in a friendly voice, enjoying this game immensely.

 

“Okay, I’ll be good, I swear.” the boy pleaded, watery trails coming down his cheeks while he was panting. His muscles trembled but he slowly calmed down. He wasn’t in a playing mindset right now, this had become too real for him in the moments that had passed. If Tony would ask him to lick his feet in order to let him cum he would do so in a heartbeat.

 

Tony smiled at him. “Good boy. So, ask pretty nicely to be allowed to come.” he ordered like he would ask a child to be polite if it was given something.

 

He let his chest deflate and rise up again slowly, he was so close to squirming helplessly in Tony’s grip, so close to begging like the mess that he was. In a second his eyes landed on the man, so desperate it was pathetic. “Can I cum, please..” he requested ever so softly, his small cock twitched in Tony’s closed fingers.

 

“Of course, baby.” he answered but did not act on it immediately. “And after Daddy had let you enjoy yourself, you will thank me, like the polite little boy you are. Got it?” Only after Peter had nodded again Tony let go of his cock, only to bring his fist up and down Peter’s shaft to milk him through his orgasm.

 

Barely any sound came out of Peter’s gaping mouth. The release was so intense that his body continued to spasm long after all of his cum had been spurted out, making a mess and leaking all over Tony's hand. 

When the boy stopped twitching, Tony pulled him in his lap and rocked him slightly, kissing his temple. 

 

Still somehow riding the high Peter could hardly recall how he got there in Tony’s arms. But, within the comforting embrace he quickly recovered and could focus again on the man. His eyes indicated how masterfully Tony had taken him apart, and the boy just examined him, now relaxed and breathing with ease. Peter knew what to do, he knew what to say. 

“Thank you Daddy” he whispered shyly, still looking Tony in the eyes. Then he dropped his head in embarrassment and nuzzled against the man's shoulder. 

 

Tony was more than satisfied and his face showed that pretty clear. At Peter’s shy ‘Thank you’ he felt a warm light glow inside him and he answered with a soft “You’re welcome, baby” and kissed the sweaty forehead. Who would have thought that the wild little thing could be this meek and sweet-tempered?

 

They sat like that until the driver announced that they had reached Thanos’ club.

 

“I’d prefer to not meet you here… shall I set you down somewhere else?” Tony asked and his distaste for Thanos and his facilities was clearly visible.

 

“Take me to my ..um..” Peter was quick to respond without thinking much. Did he really want for Tony to see where he lived? So he didn’t ask to be dropped to his house, just to a park somewhere nearby. And it was very intriguing the fact that Tony disliked Thanos, it raised so many questions. As they drove off Peter couldn’t help but indulge in his curiosity “You said you were there for a friend..” he thought out loud with a finger on his lips “There is no need for that anymore?”

 

Tony checked his phone and was a bit distracted. “No, I think he found what he had been looking for. He needed me to get into the club with full access because he was looking for someone Thanos held in his clutches. But he told me that it was fine now.”

The car stopped and Tony pulled Peter near to kiss him goodbye.

“I’ll be busy the next couple of days but I’ll text you when we can meet again. Visit the hotel if you like. Spend some money.”

 

Peter answered him with a wide, happy smile. “I will!” he declared and kissed back with joy and excitement. Already there are several things he was planning on doing with this newly found gold! He left the car, making sure that he had everything the man gave him and run back to the house, so happy like this was the best day of his life.

 

***

 

Loki awaited him with nervosity and was visible relieved when Peter stepped in and was unharmed and happy. He got up from where had been sitting and embraced his friend, a smile slowly spreading over his face when he took in Peter’s expression.

“How did it go? You look like a bucket full of fireworks! So I bet good, huh?” he exclaimed and smiled happily.

 

Peter grabbed Loki’s hand “Loki, Loki, Loki, Loki!” he sang without stopping to take one breath. Then he wrapped his hands around Loki’s lean and tall figure “I love you! I love you!!” he said and squeezed like he was planning on suffocating him, Peter was in so much bliss he could cry. He had never felt like this before, that his heart would explode from the overwhelming joy, the overwhelming happiness. 

 

Loki grinned and let Peter cheer and flip around. Then he put his hands on his hips and lifted one eyebrow.    
“Are you sure that  _ I’m  _ the receiver of that overboarding affection?” But he said it with a smile and clearly fond of Peter’s glee. “Now stop putting me on the rack! Tell me, how was it? What did he do? What did you agree on?” He couldn’t wait to hear how the first serious date had went.

 

“Okay, alright!” Peter said and paced around vigorously. Then he told Loki everything, all the details, he even shared the juicy parts about their time in the stall and in the car. After talking his ear off for far too long Peter announced that they would be moving out of this dump and into a proper apartment. And that they would go out shopping until they drop. Also, one of his immediate plans was to get his ears pierced - that was a done deal!

 

Loki listened to all Peter had to share, snickered at the funny parts and grinned at the juicy. But when Peter announced that they would get rid of the apartment, he grew pale and raised his hands. 

“Hey, whoa… stop for a second. We do what?” He looked at Peter as if the boy had told him to become king of Sweden. 

“I can totally see that you're over the moon. But you've been his baby for how long? One evening? What if he is done with you next month? Or you find out that you dislike him. What then? We will be out of money in no time and out of this affordable apartment too!” he got up and it was apparent that he was scared. His next words were quiet, as if he was speaking to himself. “Or you get sick of me when you taste the good life and kick me out. Wouldn't be the first time.” Loki's hands were trembling when he sat the tea kettle on the oven. 

 

Peter hugged Loki from behind, a smile on his lips “We can stay in this moldy, cold apartment if that’s what you want.” he turned Loki to look him in the eye “No need to be nasty about it.” His gaze dropped to the ground before climbing back up to meet his friend’s beautiful face. “And you are right, this isn’t going to last. But then again, what does?” referring to the inevitable end of his relationship with Tony Peter didn’t appear to be sad. His eyes were so very bright and full of hope. If he could raise them both to the top of the world for a single day it would have been worth it! But Loki’s words ringed so very true, and Peter understood that his enthusiasm could put his friend on a path that led to fear and loss. And even if he felt prepared to pay such a price for himself, he couldn't ask the same of Loki.

 

Then he shook his head “..me, kicking  _ you  _ out? Ouch, that hurt you know.” he murmured averting his eyes but smiling still “Do your pretty ears even work? I said I love you.”

 

Loki looked at him as if his brain had stopped working. He just stared at Peter, blinking slowly like a tired owl, not comprehending in the slightest what he was hearing. Then he slowly slung his arms around the other and held tight. So tight.

“I…” he choked out and Peter got that he was too overwhelmed by feelings to say anything coherent. So they just stood there and held each other, in the tiny kitchenette of the moldy, cold apartment.

 

Later that evening they discussed their options. Loki had around three hundred bucks a week if the thing with his actual client continued and if not he could even earn more, to put something on the side to pay Thanos. They even discussed going to school again with the money because together they could make it work! The rest of the night was planning and laughing and hugging and hoping for a better future.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter’s next date with Tony was settled. The man had texted him that he wanted to pick him up for ‘a ride’ at the little park they had departed at. It was almost a week since the last date and Peter had started to grow restless but then the message came and everything was fine again.

 

He and Loki had tried the credit card and bought some stuff and Tony had been right, it was easy to pay almost in all places with the magical item. At the first purchase he was informed that the card was stocked with 2500 bucks, more than Tony had told him. So his first date as suger baby seemed to have been a success, leaving Tony satisfied!

 

On the first round they bought almost only stuff they didn’t really need, like a cooking book about pasta around the world. Things they could live without but that were a sign that it was going to get better and better. While shopping they had also stopped at a jewelry shop so that Peter could get his ears pierced like he had wanted for a long time. After that he was walking around with two tiny swarovskis glimmering on the lobe of each ear. Deep down he acknowledged that he loved the procedure, but he didn’t say a word about it. Loki complimented Peter on his beautiful jewelry and cooked them a new dish that night, while they checked the newspaper for apartments for rent. Everything was perfect. 

 

“Oh, this one looks sweet!” he exclaimed, and the boy didn’t seem to care about the rent at all. “And this one.” he continued on.

 

“They are pretty expensive. And in another quarter.” Loki murmured, still not able to believe what they were doing. “Maybe we should… look around here. In case that … I need to work. I don’t want to ride the subway when I’m finished and have all my bucks with me…” 

 

He seemed to be very reluctant and Peter couldn’t get behind why. He obviously didn’t set his heart on their dump of an apartment but he seemed hesitant to leave it. Peter observed him with a curious eye “We can look anywhere you want, I just want it to have a nice view..” he claimed still looking at his friend. Was his reluctance relevant to what they had discussed? That maybe they would run out of money, or was it something else? “Hey, Loki” Peter decided to be straight forward “Why don’t you wanna leave? Is this place your old house?” he asked and tilted his head, bending over the counter all calm but serious.

 

Loki looked at him with big eyes. Then he shook his head.

“No… it’s just. I know everything here. This may be the most run down part of the city. But… I kind of belong here. I know people don’t give me shit. What if we move to a better area and the neighbours… you know.” he mumbled, clearly embarrassed. It seemed that he feared that his kind of living and he as a person carried a certain stain that was visible for everybody. Here, around the red-light district he was a common person. But somewhere else he feared that he would feel out of place and tainted.

 

Listening carefully to what Loki had to say Peter didn’t rush to answer. He was thinking about his friend’s words and, despite his usual not-thinking-before-he-speaks way Peter stayed quiet for a little bit. There were many things he could have said, but what if they came out insensitive? Peter shook his head and turned to Loki “If neighbors give us a hard time we’ll just make their lives a living hell” he joked, in all honesty he wasn’t sure how to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Because he didn’t know that for sure. “Or we find a place with no neighbors?” he was being serious now.

 

Loki couldn’t help himself, he had to chuckle at that. Peter was so easy, so unimpressed by everybody and everything. He would even badmouth Thanos if he didn’t fear to lose his tongue. A fear that was justified. Loki liked that about him, it gave him a sort of strength. Whatever might happen, as long as they were together, everything would be alright and manageable.

“A place without them is hard to find in New York, but I guess we will manage.” He smirked at Peter. At Loki’s laughter Peter grinned, it was so nice to see his friend enjoy himself. Peter felt a little proud deep inside that he had succeeded in making him feel at ease and happy, perhaps. 

The older boy’s eyes became softer when he took in Peter’s face. 

“Wherever we go… You make it good.” Then he looked at the watch before it would get to sappy.

 

“Say… don’t you have to get ready for your date? You said seven p.m, right?” It was almost half past six.

 

Peter turned his attention to the watch and even if his heart stopped he shrugged “My Daddy will be okay” he said, but quickly turned the other way to find his clothes. He was soon dressed in his brand new clothes, a plain white t-shirt of soft and expensive material, light blue jeans that fit him perfectly and a beautiful, light brown coat that rested on his shoulders like it was made for him. 

 

Peter made sure that his hair was on point, his earrings in place and smiled at his reflection. Being late as he was he said goodbye to Loki, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek and dashed out the door.

 

Only twenty minutes later Peter arrived at the hotel - the first place they had dated at. Memories were connected with this place. He entered the lobby, his key card made it unnecessary to wait at the counter. The elevator only went up to the penthouse suite with the key card too.

The small cabin brought him up and then he stood in the exquisite furnished room, where it had all begun.

Tony awaited him in the hotel suite. He was dressed for business, seemed to have come here right after a meeting or such, since he wore a light grey suit with a blue dress-shirt and a silvery tie. He smelled after french cologne and a bit of scotch when they kissed.

 

Peter was thrilled to see him again, couldn’t hide it even if he tried. They kissed and before their lips would part he opened his happy eyes to look at him, stare at the man’s face that brought butterflies in his stomach. The boy gave him a smirk before pulling back a little “You.. look..” his gaze went up and down the man, observing him “so hot.” he said before closing the distance again for another kiss. “Did you wait for long?” he asked a bit shyly.

 

“Way too long.” Tony murmured and meant the time they had been separated. He had been looking forward to this evening and licked his lips. Tony too looked Peter up and down and touched the still tender ear piercings.

“Nice. That’s how you spend my money? I appreciate it.” His eyes narrowed when Peter flinched a bit at the touch, but it was obviously pleasure related.

“You like it when it hurts a little, huh? Figured that already, but still…” he murmured and buried his left hand in Peter’s soft locks. A sharp tuck made the gasping boy tilt his head back. He was rewarded with a heated kiss.

 

At Tony’s observation his cheeks turned crimson and he bit his lip. The.. pain was.. he couldn’t really admit to himself, hadn’t he really figured what it was that drew him in regarding that. What was there to admit even? That he enjoyed too much how Tony handled him? Pulling his hair and kissing him deeply made the boy’s cock so interested. “I like it when it comes from you.” he sassed and stared back at Tony, challenging him with his gaze.

 

Tony seemed pleased and Peter could feel that the man’s cock was more than aware in what was happening.

“I have something for you.” Tony murmured on his lips and then let go to step back. His eyes stayed on Peter when he grabbed a paper bag from the couch and reached inside. What he pulled out was… rope. Slim, uncolored natural fiber rope.

“Ever tried that before?” he asked with a smile full of anticipation.

 

Peter leaned over to see what the man revealed and titled his head in ..confusion. “That? Can’t say I have.” the boy observed the rope, unwillingly furrowing his eyebrows, trying to decipher what it meant. It didn’t take long to piece together that it was.. sex related. “But I think I’m gonna like it.” he turned to Tony, eyes full of mischief.

 

Tony grinned.

“I hope so. This is… different. But you will enjoy yourself, I think.” he said and took off his jacket. Then he started to unfold the rope.

“Undress.” He ordered and his eyes grew dark while he watched Peter comply to his wish. Then he touched the skin reverently, not without pinching a nipple with a playful sting.

 

“Ah..!” Peter gasped at the touch, the anticipation and impatience already too much for him to stand still.

His body was revealed, but unlike the first time, his skinny figure didn’t cause him to feel worried or intimidated. Quite the contrary, Peter’s eyes burnt with a passionate, wild flame as he presented for his Daddy.. 

 

“Patience, baby boy. Today you need to be patient. But you’ll get a tread after.” Tony cooed and touched his ass way too lightly. Then he stepped behind Peter.

“You’ll look so good when I’m finished with you.” Tony murmured and made Peter stand in the middle of the room. Then he got to work. Peter had expected to be bound to the bed maybe or to a chair, but Tony left his wrists and ankles out and started with his torso instead. He tied the rope tight in intricate patterns, knotting here and there, his deft fingers touching Peter’s skin from time to time  The rope slid over his skin and was surprisingly soft and no leaving a single scratch. The process rope bondage however, had two sides.

First, it took time. 

Tony was completely focused and relaxed, moving with calm gestures, his breath from time to time brushing over the naked skin. It had a... meditative effect.

 

Second was that his body became more and more confined, like stuck in a special kind of cage that he could still freely move with, but that he felt with every move, everywhere and especially when he breathed. The more he fought against it, the more he felt it, constricting his ability to breathe and move. It was a strange but somehow heady feeling.

 

The more his body was wrapped the more he tensed, the surrendering of his body igniting an unsettled feeling, but also profound desire.. Still, Peter pushed it all down, because his want to experience what was in store for him dominated everything else. It didn’t matter if it hurt, Peter... hoped it would. 

With a breathy sigh he closed his eyes, pleasure and nervousness intertwined much like the ropes across his chest. Peter peeked at Tony, once in a while, his breathing quickening and his heart pounding. Exposed. Naked. In Tony’s hands.

Perfect.

 

Tony looked Peter up and down and licked his lips.

“So beautiful.” He touched Peter’s body and slid his hands over the combination of skin and rope. Peter’s arms where free as much as his legs. Only his torso was confined. But Tony had still rope left. He held it up and winked.

 

Peter smiled at him, he couldn't get enough of hearing how much Tony liked what he saw. In truth, he couldn’t get enough of the man’s voice - what he was saying was irrelevant. “Now what?” the boy asked with a brash attitude, putting his lips together. 

 

After a couple of rough strokes to make him completely hard, Peter’s cock got wrapped in rope tightly, the fiber going around his balls and between before it went up to bind his helpless erection on the rope harness. The rest went down on the left and right side of it to be tied behind his balls and then went between his legs. A knot pressed between his ass cheeks, keeping them apart a little bit and rubbing against his hole when he moved. Tony fixed the rope on the backside of the harness. Peter’s privates were completely confined now.

 

Peter looked down on Tony’s work, the ropes against his skin and all that the man had done to him made him so hot. The best, or worst, feeling wasn’t even the tight grip around his cock. It was how he just needed to breathe, making his chest grow only to be pushed back and held in place by the ropes. That made his heart race. He traced the rope with his fingers, trying to make some way, but it was impossible. Peter looked up after a while, under his lashes the look of lust so clear. 

 

Tony walked around him and observed from every angle, checking the ropes, tugging at them to make them tighter in some parts and humming satisfied. Then he slapped Peter’s ass playfully.

“Hush, get dressed.” he said and grinned while he took his jacket and put it on.

 

He should have expected the reaction that he was about to get. Peter turned to him with wide eyes, his mouth open but not making a sound. Then he raised his hands next to his body “What about this?” he finally let out in evident confusion.

 

“What about that?” Tony asked, shrugging on his jacket and closing the button. He looked at Peter as if he had no idea what the boy was talking about. Then he put his sunglasses on.

 

The boy was gaping at him as Tony got ready, apparently to leave. He made a step to him “But we didn’t.. ah do anything!” he stammered, trying to explain himself since Tony didn’t seem to be aware of his disorientation. “And you expect me to walk around in this?” he asked immediately after.

 

“Well… I  _ pay  _ for this, do I not?” Tony asked, his voice a bit snobby and his eyebrows raised in clear annoyance. “Will you get on with it now. Or I will have to reconsider the treat later.” He went to the door.

 

Peter was frustrated and it showed but he walked to his clothes and wore them without saying another word. The thing was.. he wasn’t really thinking about the treat, or about the money Tony was paying him. His mind was in a completely different place. The ropes were tight, it didn’t hurt him yet, but it was likely that his skin would be sore later on. Nevertheless, he got dressed as fast as he could and walked to Tony immediately after, catching his hand “So where to?” he asked as his small pout turned into a smile.

 

Tony looked very satisfied at him and smiled back when he squeezed his hand. 

“I’m in for a drink. Such work is exhausting and I need a refreshment.” So down they went. Peter felt the ropes with every step, every move and every breath. And especially between his thighs, where his erection was unable to fade.

Tony massaged his ass during the elevator ride, whispering how he would fuck him later, which made the matter even more pressing. But then they arrived at the lobby and Peter could do nothing than walk behind Tony to the small bar where they had their first drink in.

 

On the one hand he wanted to hide his face, on the other the thrill was just exhilarating. The fact that Tony knew what was under his clothes and just sat there… like nothing was going on. It made him so hard, he even shifted around to rub himself because he couldn’t take it anymore - and it was still just the beginning. He tried to think of something else as admitting to Tony that he wanted to get fucked right on the bar wouldn’t help his case. “Uhh I remember this.” he said with a voice that betrayed  _ everything  _ the boy was trying to hide. “Do you remember?”

 

“Yeah. You had a cider back then. Want one? It’s on me.” Tony grinned at him and touched Peter’s neckline that had slipped a bit, the white shirt revealing a bit of the rope. He ordered and then looked around as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Some people were around since it was early in the evening. They were far from alone or in any way private.

“Say… those piercings.. that something you like?” Tony asked curious, his eyes coming back to Peter’s face.

 

Peter took the bottle to his lips and took a sip before placing it back down on the bar. Tony’s question made him feel a bit embarrassed but in the mess that he was.. it didn’t make any difference. Chewing on his bottom lip Peter turned to him “I always wanted to get piercings.. I thought they looked nice.” he smiled “Maybe I will get more.. if um.. you don’t mind.” why was he even considering Tony’s opinion on this, he wanted to facepalm but refrained.

 

This conversation seemed to do something to Tony. Peter could almost see how the pulse of the man sped up a bit, his eyes behind the shades dark, his lips opened a bit to let the tip of his tongue swipe over them to moisturize the sudden dry skin.

“I want to be there, when you get more.” he said, his voice dark.

 

The full meaning of Tony’s words escaped Peter but all that he understood was more than enough for his heart to start racing again. Perhaps it was Tony’s darker expression that made him hot and desperate but Peter’s eyes became hooded, his lips apart. “You can choose which piercings would look best on me..” he whispered “and then we can go together.” He was being lewd, but his cock was bound and hard, and the sexiest man alive was right in front of his eyes.

 

“That would be exactly what I had on my letter for Santa this year” Tony murmured. “Maybe I do them myself. Make you squirm and moan for me while I do it.” His voice was so low that nobody could hear it but for Peter it rang like a bell.

 

The boy’s body tensed with arousal, it was painful now, “I’ll stand so still, I promise.” he answered back and it appeared as if he was out of breath. “Please.” he reached over to squeeze Tony’s hand. This boy was so needy and so horny, he would beg for it there was no question about it.

 

“Maybe it is time to finish up that drink, baby boy.” Tony said and his voice had that special sound Peter learned was connected with his own level of arousal. “I want you in the suite in under five minutes.”

Said was done, both finished their drinks and the bill wandered on Peter’s key card - Tony explained that everything he consumed here would be booked from Tony’s account. If he ever needed to crash somewhere, he would be cared for.

 

They went to the elevator as civilized as possible but inside they were at each other before the door even closed. That gave an old lady almost an heart attack and Tony chuckled when she left the cabin white as a sheet.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Peter pushed Tony to the wall of the elevator, he was shaking from the arousal. He kissed him and bit down on his lips moaning, pressing his erection on the man to find some relief. “Fuck me.” he managed to say while still kissing and biting at the other’s lips, his body had caught on fire.

 

Tony clearly enjoyed the needy boy in his arms but.. he had other plans. Once they were in the suite he ordered Peter to undress again and did not touch him until he was naked except from the ropes. They had irritated the skin a little but all was in order so Tony let them stay on for now. 

“Kneel down.” he commanded, his face set and his voice firm.

 

With his chest bound it was almost painful, the frantic way with which it was going up and down. Peter was slowly losing it, too aroused, too sensitive and too untouched. “Tony..” he whined.

 

“Nuh! You used to call me something else, eh?” Tony raised his finger.

 

While panting the boy felt his muscles tense and the ropes press against him “I .. -” and the feeling only grew with every second that ticked on by. “I called you ..Daddy.” he murmured, clearly frustrated. But he managed to calm himself enough to find the strength to do as Tony requested. He knelt down to the floor, shaking.

 

“Good baby boy. I like it when you call me that.” Tony explained and looked pleased with Peter’s words and pose. He came a step nearer.

“I give you a choice Peter.” he held up one hand. “I give you release with my hand now. You’ve been a good boy and deserve it. Or…” He held his other hand up, with a leather cuff in it. “... you hold on and let me hurt you real good before I fuck you into the floor.”

 

“Hurt me!” Peter shouted, his face turned down to the floor and his eyes squeezed shut. All of his body was trembling, but Tony had brought him in such a state that there was no choice in his mind. There was no embarrassment, no thoughts whatsoever. He needed this, he needed this so bad he could cry. 

 

Tony’s smile grew even wider. He placed his boot on Peter’s shoulder and pressed him down to the floor, face first until only his ass was raised up in the air. Then he cuffed his hands behind his back.

“You say red if it is too much. Got me?” he spoke with a ordering voice. 

 

At this point Peter’s mind was blank, the boy in so much desperation for something to happen to his body, he could scream! But Tony wanted to talk more?! “Fuck you!” he cursed some drool dribbling down his chin, he needed for Tony to slap him, to push him down, anything, anything! No more talking!!

 

Tony lifted his eyebrows surprised and a laugh escaped him, but then he got a grip on himself. “Such a naughty boy. We will have this conversation later then.” 

But if Peter had suspected Tony to plainly hurt him with slaps or such he had the wrong idea.

The boy heard a slight hiss behind him and smelled … fire?

Tony hummed as if he was swirling a good wine in a glass. And then, suddenly a hot splash of wax landed on Peter’s left ass-cheek, a candle sizzling and it burned!

 

All of him jumped in shock, the burning at his skin making his eyes wide and then narrow in pain. He couldn’t find balance and his forehead touched the floor “Aah!” Peter’s voice came out restrained as he squirmed but didn’t even ask what it was that had caused the burning that quickly started to cool down. He became calmer again, even calmer than before.

 

Tony gave him another splash before he trickled a line up his back, carefully avoiding to bring the flame too near, in order to let the wax cool down a little before it hit the skin. Nobody wanted serious burns with 320F°.

 

The boy’s shoulder blades tensed and moved, his small and lean back trying to flee from the wax, so pointlessly. Peter raised his head back up and moaned to the ceiling “Daddy… Da- Daddy, more….” he begged as his skin seared, and it felt so desperately fulfilling. 

 

Tony made a show out of it. He gave Peter bigs splashes and small dribbles, made breaks with different times between them and when the boy thought it was over, he got a new splash. At one point he even undid the harness around Peter’s cock and between his cheeks, making the boy think he would get his fuck now. Tony’s hand caressed his cock in a soft and playful way, bending it backwards between his legs softly… only to driple hot wax on it and hear him whail.

 

What came out of Peter’s mouth was sure to meet Tony’s expectations, the boy cried out at the drop of wax, wincing and squeezing his eyebrows. It hurt.. It hurt so badly that he lost his mind, even so his trembling limbs relaxed for Tony to continue on. “Dadd-” the wax cooled down before any tears were formed. His skin so sensitive, so in need. 

 

Tony decided that it was enough and lubed up the candle after he blew it out. Without much preparation he pushed it inside Peter’s hole, expecting the slick and silky form to be received well enough. He would not make the same mistake and take Peter completely unprepped and the boy had obviously not done it.

 

With that Peter bended over his knees again, his face to the floor, gasping for air, pulling at the cuffs and trembling. The push at his rim had him weeping again, if he could form any words he would shout at Tony, he would tell him how much he wanted this. His desire burning at him more than the flaming wax.

 

Tony prepped him barely enough before he opened his trousers and slid them down, along with his underwear. The decorated and bound form in front of him made him so hard and wanting that he was surprised with his self control. With a quick movement he lubed up his cock and pressed into Peter’s perfect tight hole. A groan escaped him when he saw the wax flaking on Peter’s cheek, leaving red, irritated skin behind.

 

Peter lifted his bound torso with the loudest moan, some tears spilled down his flushed cheeks, but he pushed back at Tony’s cock. All of his body so hot, so ready for the rough fuck. He arched his back and pushed again, it needed to go deeper, it needed to go faster “Touch me-!” he cried out not before too long, his cock was a leaking mess, and it hurt from all the strain and the arousal. 

 

Tony fucked him hard, holding his hips in place and pistoning in and out with his whole length, filling him up completely and smashing his prostate with each thrust. He even got one knee from the floor and pushed his foot down to have more leverage to pound into the helpless body in front of him. “So tight, so hot, so perfect” he groaned and his grip was so hard that Peter would feel it for days. The boy’s cock slapped on his stomach with every thrust and Tony did not touch him in the slightest.

 

Under the heavy pounding his frail, spent body gave way, falling bit by bit to the floor. He couldn’t speak, just moan at Tony’s mercy, his body in his hands to do anything with it. But, even during this relentless thrusting, Peter still shuddered with Tony’s words, parting his red, spit covered lips to ask for more. “Say it Daddyyy…!!” he cried, like this made perfect sense, like it was all he needed. “Please... say how much you love it!” he continued on.

 

Tony did what he had announced - he fucked him into the floor. Even when Peter was flat on his belly, his cock scraping over the carpet, Tony - now straddling his legs - fucked into him deep and merciless. When he felt that Peter came, he was groaning at the tense and shuddering form, the clenching hole around his cock and the sweetest sounds the boy made for him. Then he pulled out and came all over Peter’s back and ass, covering his shivering sweaty skin in his hot and sticky cum. Panting hard he leaned down, until his mouth was next to Peter’s ear.

“I loved it…” he whispered with the last drops of cum he milked from his cock.

 

The boy’s lashes were soaked with tears and his mouth slightly gaping as he laid there, on the floor. His hands still bound behind him, so Peter couldn’t push all of his hair out of the way - but that was the last thing on his mind anyway. He was panting against the carpet with his eyes shut, and when Tony whispered in his ear he smiled so weakly. The man had covered him with his cum and now it was dripping down his slippery body and to the floor, and he could feel everything, even the smallest of drops. 

 

Such a mess. Such a dirty and exposed display of his otherwise unblemished youthful skin. His hole still twitching with the aftershocks, taken so good by Tony. A few moments later Peter tried to get up, but that was not going to work with his body tied up like this.

 

Tony was already at it to release him from the cuffs.

“Stay like that, the knots are on the back..” he murmured and opened the rope harness with confident gripps. Peter felt it slip away, felt his body expand, being able to breathe freely suddenly made him aware how confined he had been during the sex.

Then Tony stood, getting rid of his trousers before he helped Peter up.

“How about a shower. To get rid of the wax, hm baby boy?” he asked and smiled at Peter as if he was the most precious thing in the whole wide world.

 

Peter looked at him with hooded, puppy eyes. Before the man could move away he fell on him for a hug, putting his face on the man’s chest and smiling in bliss. If he wasn’t so overly spent he wouldn’t have done that. But Peter had been brought in a state of so much high. He looked up in a bit “Yes, Daddy.” he answered so obediently.

 

Tony kissed his nose. After he got rid of his ruined dress shirt, he stepped with Peter under the shower for after sex cuddles and aftercare. To get rid of the wax was a thing Tony wanted to do to make sure Peter had no burn wounds that must be tended to. Luckily the boy was alright and the ropeburns didn’t look too severe.

“Such a perfect boy you are.” Tony cooed at him while the warm water spayed down on them. “So perfect for Daddy…”

 

The marks that had been left on his body because of their sex was something that Peter would discover much later. For now he nuzzled against Tony’s broad chest, the sweet words feeling like soft caresses to his ears. It took a few minutes before he realized that he had been in such a hazy state. Was he actually purring away at the man’s gentle arms? 

“I really like when you say that.” he whispered at him, and washed Tony with his hands - or at least an attempt was made. “What can I say that you would like to hear?” he asked ever so sweetly.

 

“You can thank me for giving you such a good time.” Tony said and let himself be washed and carressed by the boy’s hands, happiness and contentedness oozing out of him. He had the urge to kiss Peter and did so before the boy could answer.

 

“Thank-” Tony kissed him and his words drowned into a cute little moan. Then, as the man slowly pulled away Peter looked up shyly. It must have been at least a little surprising for Tony to see Peter like that, all timid and sweet, nothing of the demanding attitude left. “Thank you, Daddy, for giving me what I wanted.” he couldn’t keep looking at him from the embarrassment and turned to the side, but his silly smile remained.

 

Tony liked very much what he saw, even if he had no idea why Peter tended to change so much after sex. Somehow it gave him the feeling that he made it good for him when his fierce little beast was all sweet and cuddly after a rough session. And since Tony felt the same everything was fine to him. He had no idea how deep Peter’s trance was and what had caused it and he didn’t think much of it except that he had tamed the boy again.

 

He dried them with a towel, let Peter help him with that and led him to the bed to lay down.

“We’re so lucky that someone else will clean up this mess..” he murmured into the soft skin of Peter’s shoulder, referring to the wax and cum splattered carpet.

“Stay the night with me?” he asked and yawned. “How about you wake me up with a blowie… wanna feel those gorgeous mouth first thing in the morning.” Tony went on, his eyes already closed and his body relaxing against Peter’s.

 

***

 

Tony laid awake, thinking.

He stared into the dark ceiling, watching the city lights reflecting on the warm paint. Peter slept soundly, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder, exhausted from the intense play. Tony had obviously brought him to the border of what he was able or willing to take.

 

He watched the sleeping face. Peter looked peaceful and sweet in his slumber. After the shower he had been almost glowing with contentment and happiness. Exhausted but full of happy fuzz. But during it… Maybe it had been too much. Maybe that too much was part of the joy – for Tony it definitely was. To push Peter to the edge, to really make him feel it…

 

Obviously things turned out to be much more complicated in real life than in his mind. Like the safe word. He had read that a safe word was to be part of the game to ensure that the bottom had a way out, if things became too much. And he had remembered in the very last moment, when he was about to hurt Peter. But the boy had reacted absolutely different than he had expected. Cursed at him and demanded the handling that had followed.

 

Tony felt a rising heat in his body at the memory, partly arousal, partly shame. This boy was a gem, pursuing his needs in a way that impressed him. Tony had avoided this for the most of his life. His urge to hurt and humiliate and control. Too much he had feared the darkness inside himself and the outcome of him letting go of the reigns for only a little. But Peter seemed to crave it, beg for it, and, if necessary, demand it.

 

But obviously there was more to it than just two people wanting it. Like the safe word business. In the aftermath it had been a stupid idea to bring it up in the last available moment. But every time when he met Peter Tony was so full of excitement and bubbling adrenaline that he tended to forget such and was only focused on the play. He needed to change that. Get a grip.

 

Maybe rope bondage had been stupid too. A thing that he had not done very often and that costed a lot of focus to do it right. Maybe he would have been more able to keep things in the right order when he had just cuffed him. “Stick to one thing at a time, Tony. Ropes under clothes, or pain play. Not both. And negotiate a safe word before you play again. You can do that dammit!”

 

He wanted to try things out, but he also wanted to take care of Peter. The boy was to be trained by him after all. With that he closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Once the rays of the morning sun caressed his face Peter blinked awake, on his lips a smile still lingering from last night. He almost immediately realized that Tony had his arms around him in a close embrace, his slow and steady breathing on Peter’s neck. They were half covered in the silky sheets which allowed for Peter to look at his skin, where Tony had left so many traces in his wake. Across his chest a faint reddish pattern of the ropes was really sensitive to the touch, and he felt his hole was also sore along with his bruised hips. All in all Peter was aching but… couldn’t help feeling content with the results and in this morning haze he admired all he could before turning slowly to the sleeping man next to him.

 

Now, Peter did everything that he could to not wake him up. Being the pretty, little tease that he was he stared at him with sweet eyes, the man’s flawless characteristics. So. hot. Peter bit his lip in mischief and grinned. He slowly and quietly went further down the bed until Tony’s soft cock was right in front of his face. And he didn’t even push the man to his back, he couldn’t risk waking him, so they were both on their sides and Peter’s head just barely lifted off the bed to reach Tony’s cock for a kiss on the column. 

 

Then he held still, listening to Tony’s breath and trying to make sure that he didn’t wake up. The boy was so giddy when he realized that the man was fast asleep. He didn’t leave another moment to go to waste, he pressed his tongue against the soft skin and tasted Daddy’s cock, all for his own pleasure. Peter loved Tony’s cock, everything about it was so perfect. He continued to lick it over and over like he was a kitten before indulging himself more and taking the tip of the half hard member into his mouth. 

 

And he sucked like it was some lollipop that could be reduced, melt away in his mouth. This obviously had the opposite effect as the tip grew bigger and the cock stiffer, but Peter had the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked this? Write a comment :)


	17. Chapter 17

Tony woke slowly to a wonderful feeling, a soft licking and sucking on his growing dick that made him come to life in a state of drowsy arousal. The slight slurping noises that Peter made under the covers added to the nice sensation and made Tony smile. 

‘Such a good boy…’ Tony thought to himself, digging his fingers into Peter's curly hair. Laying on his side he gave a sudden thrust, feeling the boy gag in surprise. A little more thrusting made Peter hollow his cheeks and suck in earnest. 

Then Tony pulled the boy's head off his cock and rolled on his back, pushing the covers down.

“Let me see what you're doing, baby boy.” he murmured and laid back, stuffing the the pillows in his back to enjoy the blow job in a very lazy manner. 

 

Peter grinned and straddle one of Tony’s legs so that he could press his hard little cock against the man’s knee as he bend over again to take him into his mouth. Tony could see all of him, his pale, tender skin and the marks he had left on it. He could see him bobbing his head up and down, and while doing so some of his soft strands fall from behind his ear in front of his face. The boy was holding onto Tony’s base while sucking his tip so eagerly, like he was hungry for it. And once in a while he would peek at him and smile on his cock with satisfaction. 

 

Then he lowered his head more, taking more of the length inside slowly. Tony saw one of his hands reach behind him, not for his cock that was trapped between their bodies but for his hole. And Peter moaned while sucking on him and his eyebrows squeezed together. 

 

‘God, that boy would be the death of me. Such an eager cocksucker’ Tony thought and watched Peter play with himself while he drew the length deeper in. He groaned at the sight and the feeling, his breath coming quicker and sweat appearing on his forehead.

“You’re so good, baby boy. Sure you didn’t have a diploma in this already?” he asked and bucked his hips slightly.

 

With the praise Peter looked up again, so cocky. And then continued sliding up and down his length with his mouth until Tony’s cock was throbbing red. Peter lowered his head to take all that his mouth could and stopped. He kept Tony’s cock there, even though he couldn’t breathe it was the best feeling in the world, to be fully stuffed like this.

 

Tony bit his lower lip. The urge to press Peter’s head down was strong but for once he wanted to watch what the boy would do if left to his own devices. So he laid there, more or less patiently and let his cock be handled in the best of ways. But he would not be  _ the  _ Tony Stark if he would not run his mouth to his heart’s content.

“You’d make a perfect cockwarmer, baby boy. Next time I’ll tie you up and push you under my table in my office and keep my cock in that perfect throat of yours the whole day.” he groaned again, feeling his balls draw tight with the urge to release.

 

Peter brought his swollen lips all the way to the tip before going back down and staying there, pushing his tongue out trying to reach further along the shaft. At this point Tony’s cock was dripping, even the sheets were becoming wet with Peter’s spit. And Tony saw Peter’s shiver, what his words were doing to the boy as his eyes closed in pleasure. And he felt how he was basically humping his leg for his release. Truth was that Peter was close, holding off barely so that Tony could finish first. He raised his head and asked “Are you there Daddy?”

 

“Open up baby” Tony ordered and gripped Peter’s head, holding tight on his hair and when Peter did as he was told he pushed him down. He felt the tight heat close around his tip and moaned, not taking his eyes of the glorious sight for one moment. He manhandled Peter’s head and pushed him up and down on his cock in a strong rhythm until he felt his lower stomach going tight and…

Tony pressed his head back into the pillow while he held Peter down on his cock, enjoying the movements of the boy’s throat while he used him. He shoot his load down and let the boy up to suck him clean after. He breathed hard and his heart was thundering in his chest but he had never felt better.

  
  


Peter’s throat didn’t even hurt all that much because he came at the same time and couldn’t feel anything besides the high of his orgasm. The way Tony pushed him on his cock just did it for him, even if his fingers landed on Tony’s thighs to push back a bit defensively. The feeling of being  _ used  _ was the most heady sensation that was to be had.

 

When they were both done he panted on Tony’s still half hard cock, looking down on it with evident excitement. He observed how some drops of cum dripped down the column and stuck his tongue out to lick them, his legs shivering because he had just cum. Of course he didn’t really realize he was putting on a show, he just didn’t want for Tony’s cum to go to waste. And the taste… Peter shuddered in a blissful way as he swallowed. 

 

Tony watched his baby boy cleaning him up and hummed approvingly, carding his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Com’ere…” he murmured and waited for Peter to crawl up and lay on top of him, his legs on each side of Tony’s hips. The boy was so small and light that Tony barely felt him as a weight on top of him.

 

They cuddled a little, Tony caressing Peter’s back and checking on the wounds while doing so. Then he sighed. “As much as I’d love another round, I think I need to go soon…” 

 

This - the whole night and the morning too - was more than he could have ever asked for,  and so Peter smiled, leaving small kisses on the man’s cheek before moving away. “You have work?” he asked casually, very interested and curious but that didn’t show in his expression and voice. As he spoke he got up from the bed to get dressed, he wasn’t planning on sticking around if Tony wasn’t here. 

 

“Yeah… my company needs my hard working ass even on weekends.” he groaned and sat up too, looking for his underwear. Then he saw his ruined shirt, full of wax and cum and sweat.

“I think I should store some clothes here, just in case…” Tony murmured to himself and grabbed his phone to order something from the room service. 

 

Peter’s clothes had been neatly stored away while they had played so all was fine and a slightly used underpants wasn’t something Peter had never encountered before.

 

When Tony grabbed his phone Peter remembered that he had such a thing by now too, and they even got Loki one so that they could stay in contact. When Peter looked at his screen he saw that he had a message:

Peter took the phone and held it close to his heart. He felt so happy. So happy. And that warm feeling just consumed him so deeply that he had to move to the bathroom with hasty steps so that he could watch his reflection cry. His friend would be with the person that he cared for and.. Why was he so emotional over it? Peter laughed at himself because this reaction was nothing like he was used to. Maybe all the stuff he did last night had made way for this new sensations. He answered:

When he was done and had calmed down he exited the bathroom with a bright smile on his face. Tony looked up and frowned but said nothing. A short knock at the door made clear that the new shirt had arrived, a sign that with enough money everything was possible.

Peter watched Tony get dressed, all of his body and the way he moved. He could never get enough of it. Standing there he had stopped dressing up and realized that if he went home he would be alone. Maybe… just maybe.. he  _ could  _ stick around. 

“Say, are we gonna see each other soon..?” he asked still staring at the man as he was putting on his new clothes.

“Depends. What do you mean with soon? I thought about next weekend, give you time to heal up a bit.” Tony said and focused on his belt. Somehow he seemed a bit… distant suddenly. Not the humming, smiling Daddy from before. But what he said indicated that the only reason for not seeing Peter earlier would be that he feared to damage him.

Peter caught on the different mood but had no idea why it had changed. Maybe because he had let himself slip with all these fuzzy feelings, and with Loki’s vacation, and with all that they had done last night. It was time to put himself in check and so he did. To think that he would spend time with Tony like they had something more going on was foolish at best. Thank god he hadn’t asked him to take him for a ride, thank fucking god. 

“Sounds good.” the boy answered in a happy tone and put on his clothes, he.. wasn’t staying.

Tony looked in the mirror, checking his messed up hair.

“I don’t know how busy I will be. Do you have any… plans? That are not movable?” he asked in an incidental tone, not looking at Peter.

Peter moved closer behind him and he reached over with his hands to straighten Tony’s shirt on his broad shoulders, and pull the fabric down so that it would fit perfectly on his back. “Actually I just learnt that my friend will be out of town, so I don’t have much going on.” he admitted with a light shrug.

Tony turned at that, his eyes a little wider than expected. “Your friend? The one from the café?” he asked and somehow the underlying tension in the room that none of them had truly realized was there, faded. “ _ That _ was the message?”

“You remember Loki?” Peter chuckled nervously, the encounter had been very awkward for all parties involved. “Yea, he told me that he will go on vacation with his..um.. you know.” Peter had felt that Tony’s mood had shifted, but didn’t know how to react to it. It was very concerning, and somehow the boy felt that the situation could escalate out his grasp. 

Tony smiled at him, somehow looking relieved, even if that vanished quickly, disappearing behind a friendly mask, only present in the sparkle of his eye.

“So… if I get that right my gorgeous baby boy will be alone all day and night with nobody to play with? Hm… can’t have that, can I…” he murmured and leaned in to kiss Peter’s mouth corner.

Peter’s lips stilled for a moment before he kissed him back, softly on the cheek. “We can.. do stuff together..” he suggested with a hesitant look, Peter’s heart was pounding and he could hardly keep himself from fidgeting. 

“Yeah, that we could. But thing is… when I spend the whole day with you I will get ideas. And you might end up crying…” Somehow, even if the words suggested otherwise, Tony’s voice sounded more like a promise than a threat.

The sweet, big and brown eyes turned to him with excitement that quickly lessened. Peter was trying to hold back and so he switched his expression for something more appropriate. Biting away at his lip and half closing his eyes he stretched his body so that he could be closer to Tony, almost rubbing against him. “But I’m so pretty when that happens..” he whispered before he licked his lips  and continued to watch the man’s expression, his gaze bouncing between the eyes and the mouth.

Tony was obviously confused. His eyes became smaller and he pressed his lips together, apparently unhappy with the sudden shift of Peter’s behavior.

“Stop that.” he said and pushed Peter back a bit. Not to harsh, but noticeable.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but when that is about something you want to have, you can just spit it out. Money is no issue, you know that.” 

And Peter’s expression turned immediately to what Tony wanted to see, or not. Peter didn’t know what this was all about and he become agitated on the spot. “Something I want?” he asked in a brash manner with furrowed eyebrows. “I want  _ us _ .” he said outright, and if Tony was to be disapproving or dismissing of that Peter wouldn’t bat an eye. If the man called for honesty, honesty he would get. Then he crossed his arms and looked at him, waiting for a response.

Tony looked as if Peter had slapped him, surprised and a little shocked, but that was what he had been asking for, right? For Peter to stop the act. He chuckled and it sounded a bit bashful, even his cheeks reddened a bit.

“There, that’s better… “ he said and the smile came back to his face. “Whatever you do” he said, shaking his head slightly “... never give me that top notch whore shit. Just be you.”

As Tony softened so did the boy, still pouting but now it was done in a playful way. Peter pushed lightly on Tony’s shoulder with his hand, he didn’t even budge but that wasn’t the point anyway “You are gonna pay for pushing me later. And not with money.” he said and smiled before moving back again. He heard what Tony had requested of him, but it was almost impossible to ponder on that now. He would think about it when his head was clearer. 

“So, your work huh, can I see you after?”

Tony raised his eyebrows but smiled before he nodded. “I’d like that. How about lunch. I try to fix things up early and meet you in a fancy place to show you around? Would you like that?” he asked and stepped closer until he could put his hands on Peter’s hips and pull him closer again.

“I would.” Peter smiled, his eyes filled with anticipation. When they were close enough he kissed Tony’s neck and smelled his skin. But the boy was done being flirty or lewd for the time being, all that had been said left him questioning Loki’s advice and what he should do around this man. He was going to drive him crazy! “Call me or drop a text.” he continued with a small eager smile.

Tony nodded and kissed Peter’s cheek. Then he turned to leave, the door clicked shut behind him.

***

On his way back to SI Tony pondered on the last minutes of their date.

He was way too attached to the boy already. When Peter had stepped out of the bathroom, smiling at his phone in that happy and affectionate way, he had realized that he knew nothing about the boy. Was he single or did he have a special someone? Maybe a person that was dependent on the money Peter brought home? That was not Tony‘s business at all, but nevertheless he felt the fuzzy feeling of the morning vanishing. It had left only a hollowness behind. But Tony was used to this hollowness since it accompanied most of his bedsport activities. Usually it set in earlier, mostly after the orgasm faded.

He had tried to play it down, but when it became apparent that Peter was indeed referring to Loki, his roommate… the sudden relief and happiness that had flooded his system made clear that he was way more attached than was good in the kind of relationship they shared. Then even if Peter was single - which Tony had no proof of - they were client and service provider.

He shook his head. The service aspect had become apparent when Peter suddenly had tried to play a role suddenly. A role Tony had seen often enough and didn’t like to see on his baby.

The thing he liked the most about Peter was the true enthusiastic little beast that could not get enough of all of that. That ordered the kind of sex he wanted and made Tony push him more and more. He had a thousand and one ideas already about what he wanted to try with his baby boy.

‘Tony, who are you trying to fool, you’re absolutely smitten with that little minx. Just try to get a grip, okay?’ he scolded himself and vowed to try to keep his cool in this crazy thing they had. 

***

When Tony was gone Peter fell on the bed with a bounce and a deep sigh, looking up at the ceiling with the silliest smile. He felt his chest going up and down and couldn’t deny it -  _ fuck _ . He rubbed his face in his palm and stretched all of his body.  _ Tony.. was.. _ The boy stopped thinking about it immediately, knowing without a doubt that his face was glowing red. He had been so careful.. but, of course, that was too a lie. He hadn’t been careful. Quite the opposite. He had let himself be swept up by Tony Stark, jumping right into his arms with no hesitation. 

But he knew exactly what the boy wanted. How to speak and what to say, and his young heart stood no chance against it. But what in the world did Tony want from him? He didn’t want someone who was seductive..? Someone who spoke sensually and moved gracefully like Loki had suggested? Peter was confused, he regarded himself as a rude, childish boy that just - 

How did they even come to this? 

He got up, fixing his hair and letting out another sigh. He was done wasting time thinking about this and that, it was pointless. Tony had said that his desire was for Peter to be himself. And it had worked great so far. In a few minutes Peter had left the hotel room, he would go checking for apartments on the nice part of town, maybe even go in and have a look around if he found something that he liked. That was the plan for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone is faaaaaallling in looooooooveeeeee... :3
> 
> What do you think?


	18. Chapter 18

Around noon Peter received a message that Tony was on his way back and would pick him up at the hotel, or else, wherever he was at the moment. He left open if he had the rest of the day or was just in for a quick lunch.

 

Peter answered him, waiting for 3 minutes to pass, that he was downtown and that he could pick him up there.

 

Tony drove to the place they had agreed on with a stingray Z51 in silver grey, a great addition to his dark purple suit and the orange glasses. It seemed that he had spare clothes in his office – or he had not been working like had told Peter. He winked at the boy when he got in next to him and fastened his seat belt.

 

“I’m in for Italian.” He said and started the engine with a roar.   
  


The ‘fancy place’ Tony had decided on was called  _ Maialino  _ and combined the modest atmosphere of a Sicilian bistro with dark wood furniture and a humble service. The floor-to-ceiling windows and location next to Gramercy Park made the space feel airy and homey, with wood-beamed ceilings and checkered tablecloths.    
  


Tony seemed to be a regular, since he had a private table in a secluded part of the restaurant. The waiter was reserved but friendly, and a couple minutes later they were served a salad with white wine.   
  


Peter was walking next to Tony with a lot of confidence. The pep talk he had given himself had been obviously enough for the hesitation and confusion to disappear. Besides, he had completely different things on his mind right now. From Tony’s fancy clothes to the secluded dining spot. 

 

“I feel like I am one of the riches celebrity when I am next to you.” Peter’s laughter made him close his eyes, all giddy-like. He had learnt that it wasn’t very good to just drink from the wine and so he waited.

 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you will get sick of it soon enough.” Then he got more serious. “Maybe I should have asked you earlier… if that’s okay with you. Chances are high that you’re all over the newspapers tomorrow. If I ever take you to dinner, they will shit themself to get an interview…” he said and his brows furrowed a little. It was more than obvious that he would not appreciate if Peter  _ did  _ such an interview.

 

“Ha! I don’t care!” Peter laughed again and titled his head trying to understand why there would be interest in him. He figured it out pretty quickly and blushed, his gaze dropping down to the table. “This um, this is a nice place, though. Thank you for bringing me here.” he tried to change the subject and looked up with a genuine smile.

 

Tony smiled at him too. There was this disarming honesty around the boy that he could not really understand but that spoke to him on a special level. He suspected that if Peter would hate the place, he would show very clearly and that was not only refreshing but reassuring. Tony had the feeling that he could be himself around Peter, without one of his many masks.

“I like to come here. It’s not far from the tower and the owner knows how privacy works.” he explained and Peter understood that Tony had brought him to a place he frequently visits, a place he felt good at. 

“Maybe I show you the tower, one of these days. You said you liked physics?” he went on, remembering surprisingly much about what Peter had told him on previous dates.

 

Now Peter was even more excited than before, about to jump from his seat. “Can we do that?” he exclaimed with wide eyes “I mean, can we do that?” he repeated with a little more control this time, without pressing down at the table so eagerly like he would climb it. “Yea, yea, of course I do. I did! And will you show me your workshop?” he asked, all the happy feelings bubbling up.

 

Tony smirked. “Maybe. If you want to see it. But it’s nothing special, really. Just a bunch of tech..” he said and digged into his salad, very pleased with his boy. ‘Not just a pretty shell, not just a little kinkster, but also a bright little darling it seems’ he thought and the smile stayed on his face the entire lunch.

 

After he had paid the bill with a generous tip Tony excused himself with the mention of his work. Peter had told him that he looked for apartments and the man recommended him some to look at, even calling his estate agent, to meet with Peter later that day. To be acquainted with Tony Stark came in handy in many ways it seemed.

Then Tony left Peter to his afternoon, not before asking him to wait in the hotel suite for him after ten pm. 

“I arranged something. You’ll find it when you come back to the room this evening…” he said with a promising smile.

 

***

 

With the choices for apartments Peter was presented with he wasn’t easily pleased . And not because they weren’t beautiful, most were just gorgeous, but Peter had something very specific in mind. A spacey main area and cozy bedrooms with a gorgeous sight over the city, downtown Manhattan. And then, he found it. 

The perfect apartment. 

It had the bright and large living room area that included this shiny white kitchen - Loki would love that. It was very spacious and had a kitchen island with a stove in the middle, so Peter could sit and admire Loki’s cooking while they drank wine and had fun. 

 

The rest didn’t really matter, the two bedrooms were very tiny but so beautiful and cozy, and the view.. the view was breathtaking. The apartment was located in the 17th floor and even the neighbours seemed cool - young folks with too much money for their own good, but it can’t be helped.

The price tag though……. that was something else. Peter thought to dismiss the idea of this apartment immediately, but.. it was too good to let go.

 

The estate agent promised to keep it until he had discussed the issue with ‘Mr. Stark’. Apparently she wanted to keep her best client happy and this seemed to be connected with a happy Peter Parker at the moment, so she put a promised tag on the apartment’s side and said she’d wait for his call.

 

***

 

When Peter arrived at the hotel later, someone had cleaned the room and even managed to get the wax out of the carpet floor. The whole room was clean and tidy and appeared flawless. To his surprise the walk-in closet was stocked with different clothes, some of them apparently Tony’s since it were suits and dress shirts but also band-shirts and jeans. Other items were obviously for Peter, since they had not the right size for the businessman. Designer-jeans and shirts, a couple of evening clothes but also a variety of underwear and even some male lingerie was to be found - obviously for him since the thongs were not Tony’s size.

 

On the bed however, waited a squared present, wrapped in black paper with a white bow next to a envelope. The message read:

 

_ “I expect you to be ready for me when I come in.” _

 

In the box was a black plug of average size and lube in an also black tube. When Peter clicked open the lid to smell it it was like… peppermint?

 

It was still early to get all prepared but Peter didn’t really care for that because two things were going on in his mind. Firstly he wasn’t too accustomed with the technique of stretching and wanted to not mess it up. Secondly…  _ Tony Stark. _ . the boy’s heart would pound with the mere thought of the man coming in to find him with this plug already put on. So he undressed and washed up, using all kinds of soaps and making sure to smell like heaven. Then he sat on the bed, most lights were off so a more sensual atmosphere had been created. It was.. for inspiration purposes. 

 

Taking the lube he didn’t bother with reading any of the instructions before lubing up one finger and .. starting to explore. It was weird, at first, to push with his finger at his rim that was somewhat bruised and tender. But the more he pressed the more he liked it, even if it stung a little… especially because it stung a little. Once the finger breached the rim he felt the cold lube and how it started to tingle. Peter was eager to get more of that feeling and pushed his finger deeper, spreading the lube.

Only a few moments later he was biting down on his lip to stop the moaning because whatever it was that was coating his insides, it made him so hot. It was a tingling sensation, cool and then heat, that spread everywhere on his sensitive skin. He became so aroused that his face started to heat up and his heart to race. 

Despite the unsettling strong sensation Peter really went to work, pushing in and out shallowly. He used more of the lube, not taking his time, and pressed one more finger in, then he moaned.. there was just no helping it. He thought to stroke his cock, that’s how good it all was but stopped himself just barely. 

 

Then he lubed up the plug.. it was intimidating but his hole was all shiny and stretched so when he pressed it inside it only hurt just little. It wasn’t really pain, it was just a lot of pressure put on his hole but Peter loved every second. 

He was ready much earlier than ten and just laid in bed, all red on the face, his body hot and sweaty, trying to not touch his cock and relax - if such a thing was possible.

 

Peter’s patience wasn’t drawn out for too long. 20 past nine Tony texted him that he was on his way and that he expected his boy in the bed all plugged up nicely in 2 minutes.

 

When Tony came in the hotel room, Peter heard on his steps that he was frustrated. The usually so calm and easy going man ripped off his tie as soon as he was in the room and threw it on the floor. He stepped into the bedroom to check if Peter had been good.

 

Peter rolled off his belly, mindful to not push the plug with his turn, and climbed off the bed to close the distance “Hey, is everything alright?” he asked as he approached the man all naked, reaching with his hands to wrap them around Tony’s neck.

 

Tony grabbed his hand and stopped him from embracing him. His other hand came up to pull Peter in by his neck and kiss him rough and demanding. Then he pulled back and regarded Peter with a dark look and a barely visible smile.

“I’m in the mood to fuck you, not talk to you.” he snarled and pushed the boy back to the bed.

 

As Peter landed on the bed his expression could be clearly seen, a lustful gaze and a mischievous smile. He was already starting to become hard just by Tony’s voice and words. “Good, me too.” he replied with his usual cocky manner and opened his legs to show his hard work to Tony.

 

Tony grinned darkly when he saw that his baby boy was in for it and drew nearer, now a little more at ease. The hard fuck ahead of him made his blood boil and the anger turn to lust.

 

“Look at you, baby boy. So eager for Daddy to be pleased, hm?” he rumbled and got rid of his shirt. Opening up his trousers he stepped to the bed. “Come here. Lip service first.” He gripped Peter’s hair and without any kind of fuss pushed his hard cock into the boy’s mouth, still looking between his spread legs.

 

As Tony pulled out his cock Peter shuddered, he would never get used to the gorgeous shape and size of the man. With too much eagerness he parted his lips and licked at the tip before Tony pushed his length inside. His eyes fell closed with the pleasure of having to taste him again, the man’s long day evident but it mattered not. It was hot, so hot! 

“I’ll clean you up Daddy, don’t worry..” he pulled back to say before licking him up and taking him in his mouth to suck shamelessly.

 

“So good… I thought of your greedy mouth all day. And about your perfectly prepared ass.” He hissed when he fucked Peter’s mouth without any regard if Peter was enjoying this. The boy could already taste Tony’s seed on his tongue but then the man pulled back with a wet pop.

 

Peter tried to follow Tony’s cock as it was removed from his mouth but then stared up at Tony with a questioning look. “Can’t I have some more?” he whined, the dripping cock right in front of him, the greatest lollipop in the whole wide world.

 

“Turn around, bitch. I bet the special lube made you all excited and hot, huh?” he ordered and when Peter wasn’t fast enough, he slapped his ass. “Yeah, that’s how you like it.” he groaned and slapped him once more for good measure once Peter presented his ass.

 

The boy puckered his lips in a sexy  _ angry  _ pout before turning his ass on all fours. He was arching his back, showing all that he had done to prepare for Tony. His hole was glistening, the rim a bright, shiny pink, and the plug was keeping him spread and ready. Peter’s forehead touched the sheets, breathing fast with the anticipation “What are you waiting for?” he asked, trying to rile him up.

 

But Tony was not willing to let his control slip -  _ he  _ was in charge of the situation and he would not give that to Peter - who didn’t want it anyway. Tony grabbed the base of the plug and pulled slightly, watching how the rim was stretched with the black rubber. 

“Did you like preparing yourself for Daddy?” he asked in a low and sensual voice and pushed the plug back in to pull again and stretch the rim. It was not a very gentle movement.

 

It lead to Peter’s squirming and heard the soft whining that followed. “I did-” he let out with a harsh breath. “I prepared for Daddy.” Peter said and felt so lewd with it. Tony’s tagging of the plug had him already so hot, and the lube wasn’t helping with all of the excitement. 

 

Tony pulled the plug out and let it fall to the floor. Then he grabbed Peter’s hips to keep him in place with one hand while he used the other to guide his cock into the wet opening. He decided that the boy had lubed up enough so he didn’t take the time to prepare his own cock. Peter’s spit and the prepared hole must be enough. Tony pushed in.

 

If Tony wasn’t holding onto him his body would have squirmed away to lay flat on the bed, but this wasn’t the case. Of course all of his body tensed with the cock that was pressed against his tight opening, it wasn’t too tight and the tip was nudged inside. “Uuuh-!” Peter tried to pull away just a little while dropping his head further down, his mouth against the sheets.

 

Tony granted him a few seconds to adjust and pulled out a bit to coat his cock’s tip with lube before he pushed further in. Peter had been instructed to be ready to fuck. It seemed that the boy needed to learn what that meant. The hard way. Tony was half in now and pulled back slowly again. 

“So… fuckin… good…” he groaned. Then he was sheathed to the base in Peter’s tight ass. 

 

With Tony’s merciful adjustment Peter wasn’t in pain anymore... Or, more precisely, the ache was just enough to make him push back and want more, so much more. The boy listened to him while struggling to keep his moaning to a minimum, but Tony could easily recognize how his words were making his boy hotter. Because with every sentence Peter became more eager, pushing back and clawing at the sheets, asking to be fucked harder.

“Moreee… More Daddyyy!” he moaned loudly against the mattress.

 

That in turn made Tony even more eager to do so. “Baby, you have an award-winning ass. Thanks from the academy.” Tony grinned before he slapped Peter on his plump ass-cheek. He liked how the skin turned red with the treatment. “Next time I need to spank you properly. Until your ass is glowing like the fucking sunset.” Tony groaned and thrusted his cock in Peter’s clenching hole.

His perfect baby boy did all that was needed to relieve him from the stress and anger of the day and it felt so, so good. Tony let go and fucked Peter hard and merciless, groaning out his pleasure at the pliant hole around his cock and the eager pushing of the perfect ass. It didn’t take long for Tony to lose it and he came buried deep in Peter’s body.

 

When he heard Tony’s coming groan Peter spilled on the sheets as well. He had been stroking his red little cock furiously, leaking precum all over the covers and then the fucking reached the exact point between pain and pleasure to... leave his mind blank with the orgasm. He was dripping so much sweat that the bed was wet under his knees and under his shoulders, and spit was dribbling out of his mouth - a perfect little mess. He waited for Tony to pull out patiently, hissing softly now that the pleasure was fading from this body. Then he rolled on his back, panting and smiling blissfully.

 

Tony found that Peter had been coming too - the kid’s enthusiasm for such games was stunning. “You’re perfect, you know that?” he murmured when he came onto the bed to pull Peter into his arms. “Just perfect. Made Daddy come so hard, I think I had a heart attack.” Tony fell back on the bed, exhausted but happy.

“Anything you wish… you should have it.” he said and grinned.

 

Feeling all proud with himself he cuddled with Tony all lovey-dovey, biting his lips because it was too good to be true. “Daddy..” he murmured against his naked chest, hiding his face away and taking in his scent. How beautiful this moment was, and how gorgeous the man that had his arm around him.. “Thank you for giving me all I wish for..” Peter said with a silly smile.

 

Tony smiled. The boy was precious. A real gem and he was more than happy that he had waited for him in that awful bar in Thanos even more awful club that night. Who would have guessed that. He drifted off slowly but then jolted awake.

“How did your date with my agent go?” Tony asked and caressed Peter’s hair with his fingers.

 

The boy had a lot of energy left, but recognized that Tony was tired and stayed calm and silent by his side. But when the topic of apartments was raised he felt all of the excitement return and he could hardly contain it. Peter rolled on Tony, supporting his weight on his knees while straddling the man, then he put his hands on his chest to prop up his chin. He was weightless so this shouldn’t put Tony in any discomfort. “It was really fun!” he whispered with an excited tone, not wanting to be too loud since the man had a long day. “We looked at so many apartments.. but the best had been left for last! The agent didn’t talk with you?”

 

“Hm, no. Why would she?” Tony asked and yawned. He did listen to Peter but the cozy atmosphere and the warm weight on top of him combined with his after sex down made him sleepy. His brain recognized that it had been long ago that he had the urge to talk after sex, maybe to check if the other was doing alright, but not to just… talk. But watching Peter’s excited eyes, hearing his voice was… just nice.

 

Peter kissed Tony’s chin before pulling back a little “She said she would. But it’s okay, I’ll tell you, ‘cause it was so awesome. So bright and the bedrooms were small but with big windows..” he hadn’t forgotten about the rent but it was a big pill to swallow so he left it for last. “But- it’s a little.. expensive.” he admitted, watching how relaxed Tony had became and feeling so satisfied because of it. “Maybe talk later?” he asked, perhaps this wasn’t the best time to talk about such things..

 

“You liked it?” Tony asked and pushed back a wayward strand of Peter’s hair from his forehead. 

 

“I did.” he replied apologetically with a shy smile, big eyes observing all of Tony’s facial details, without meeting his gaze. As if he was admitting to something he was guilt of. “But it’s expensive.” he repeated to make sure that Tony had heard it.

 

“Hm… too bad.” Tony murmured and pulled Peter in for a kiss. The kiss turned into two, three, four, until Tony rolled around, ontop of Peter to make out with him lazily. Nothing was better to distract the boy from a topic.

After some time, when their lips felt swollen from all the kissing and biting, and Peter’s chin was red from Tony’s beard he pulled the boy close and drifted off to sleep.

 

Listening to Tony’s heart Peter became drowsy, not able to linger on what they had talked about moments ago. He slept in the man’s arms, feeling protected.. so peacefully, like he had never done before.


	19. Chapter 19

Sadly, Tony had not time for the rest of the week and since Loki was away until Thursday evening Peter had much time to think about stuff.

 

What helped was that Tony texted him. It almost felt as if they were a couple since the man at least daily asked about his day and wished him a good night. He really seemed interested in what Peter had been doing and they exchanged a couple of texts, talking about Tony’s work and stuff like that. Once Tony requested Peter to get off on the phone for him and send him a pic after. That was hot but on the other hand frustrating, since there was no Tony-touching involved at all.

 

On Wednesday Peter got a message from the real estate agent that wrote that the apartment had been sold by the owner and that she was very sorry but would love to chase another one in a similar style if he wished. And, sure, it was unfortunate.. and disappointing, the fact that apartment was gone, but Peter dismissed it. What was he even thinking, that he would get to live in a place like that…! An apartment in the heart of Manhattan that costed 5.000 dollars per month?!

 

But then again… the weekend was coming up and everything was silenced away behind the upcoming meeting with Tony. Peter just couldn’t wait.. nothing else seemed to be of any importance, he was just pumped up and ready to see him again!  

 

Tony had promised to meet him next at the little park, teasing him that he was in for an intense ride for the weekend but hadn’t specified what he was talking about so this was left to Peter’s imagination. When he drove to him in his dark charcoal Acura NSX, so much out of place in this rundown area, the boy’s mouth dropped, he didn’t know which car this was but it looked fancy as hell. He opened the door to take the passenger’s seat.

 

“Wow, this is.. amazing.” he let out and turned to Tony with big eyes “How many cars do you even have?”

 

“Erm… like in New York? Or at all?” Tony answered and focused on the traffic to not bump into another car while he steered them back to the main street. Then he smiled at Peter.

“You like fast cars?” he asked and looked back at the street.

 

“They are hot, come on.” he replied and rubbed the seat with his hands to feel the expensive leather “You got a good taste, though, all of your cars are so..” his voice trailed off as he looked at Tony and his perfect characteristics drove his thoughts away.

 

Tony smirked at him.

“I promised you an intense ride. Maybe I should let you drive one of my babes..” he grinned but then returned to the street. The ride went on, out of the shabby quarter and right into the city.

 

The first stop was – surprisingly – at a sex shop.  _ The Pleasure Chest _ was located in a fancy quarter of Manhattan between Lenox Hill and Sutton Place and looked like a decent place to shop for every kind of kink. Tony parked the car and lead Peter inside and straight into the b-d-s-m area. Books and decent covered DVD’s were stocked into cupboards. The shop had a cozy atmosphere and the displays were tasteful and appetizing. A whip here, a dildo there, all dimly illuminated and good looking.

 

“Something you want to try baby?” Tony murmured and kissed Peter’s neck. “Some things I bought for today already, but maybe there is something that makes you horny.”

 

If -only if- Peter was drunk and drugged he would admit to wanting any of these items. His blush betraying that he was embarrassed to stroll around in here like it was the most casual thing they could be doing. He peeked at the sex toys but turned his head away because, come on, this was a bit too much for the young man. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested.. it was just.. that his voice would break if he tried to answer Tony. With a smile but otherwise shy expression he turned to him “What did you get..” he whispered.

 

Tony was surprised by Peter’s reluctance and his heated up cheeks. He still tried to pretend that the young man was old enough to be in such a place and experienced in sex to know what he wanted, since Peter pursued his interests in such a strong way. But in moments like these he looked so young and inexperienced that Tony’s stomach clenched with … well, guilt.

“Maybe… we should shop online, eh? I thought you maybe like to touch what you look at to see how it feels. But...” The man was clearly at a loss.

 

Peter couldn’t really know why Tony had become so confused, and so he thought that he was frustrated with his denial to browse and pick something out. “No, it’s okay.” he replied, trying to surpass all of the embarrassment. In all honesty, his eye had already caught something that made him horny as hell. So why not go with that…. if he could say it.. “I can buy.. anything?” he asked and swallowed.

 

Tony smiled and kissed him again. “Anything, sweetheart. I’d buy you the whole shop if it makes you happy.” he answered and was very curious what Peter would pick.

 

The boy was as red as a traffic light as he softly pulled Tony by the fingers to lead him to his  _ discovery _ . He used all of his willpower to not hide behind his hand when they reached a screen, not many things were behind it - some expensive-looking dildos and maybe some bottles of lube, but the main item that was on display was a beautiful, well crafted mask. The form was that of an venetian mask but it consisted of simple black leather and would cover most of the upper part of the face of the wearer, Peter pointed with his head towards it but didn’t say anything.

 

Tony lifted one eyebrow but grinned. 

“That is not for you I bet.” he said and waited for Peter’s reaction. Why he wanted Tony to wear a mask wasn’t really transparent for him but maybe the boy liked the mysterious atmosphere that came with it. And somehow it was flattering that his first choice was something to adorn his Daddy with. Even if one could read it the wrong way. Well, he would go with it and see what happens-

 

Twenty minutes later they left the shop with a new vibro, lube, something Tony bought while Peter was looking around, and the mask in a black paper bag. Peter recognized the brand as the same that had been on the case of the plug and on the peppermint lube.

And he was able to breathe again once they had left that place, his color returning swiftly back to normal as he looked at the bag with curiosity. “You must be a regular customer.” he joked now that he felt carefree again. “And ah, thanks for all of these.” he quickly added “We didn’t really have to buy all of that.” he was referring to his purchase, feeling somewhat insecure, perhaps. But then he smiled and rolled his shoulders back “Where are we going  _ now _ ?”

 

Tony smiled at him. “To buy something sexy for you is a truly selfish thing, trust me. And yes, I like to buy stuff there. Good quality.” he added and Peter was left in the dark how many lovers had had the benefit of that. 

Then he turned and his face became more serious but the look in his eyes showed that now the main part of the evening was about to start.

“Now we start to play. You up for it?” Tony asked and his eyes stopped on Peter’s lips.

 

That look was enough to mesmerize him, and Peter lifted his gaze to meet Tony’s eyes that were so serious and so wonderfully dark. “Please?” he replied with a small smile.

 

The next stop was the hotel. Tony held his fingers with himself, so no grabbing and kissing in the elevator. Somehow he seemed to have something bigger in mind and excitement bubbled in him. He smirked at Peter darkly and licked his lips, obviously planning something that Peter would have to endure.

 

And Tony’s excitement was definitely rubbing off on Peter because he couldn’t stop peeking at him with curiosity and anticipation. “When are you gonna tell me?” he finally gave in and asked. 

 

But Tony said nothing, just smiled at him.

 

The suite was illuminated in a decent light when they stepped in and still Tony was not in the mood to kiss and grab Peter. He just lead him to the living room. Somebody had pulled the large table to the middle of the room and Tony showed Peter the cuffs he had installed on the four legs of the furniture. It was a very heavy piece of wood and once Peter was strapped to it he would have no chance to escape. Tony touched his ass through his trousers.

 

It looked like.. a lot, that much was certain but Peter didn’t waver. “What are you doing to do?” he asked again and turned to grab Tony’s shirt. The fact that he wasn’t saying anything was driving him crazy. 

 

“Tonight, I want to sound out how much pain you’re able to endure.” he said and caressed the boy’s backside. 

 

Peter bit his lip “What if I can endure it all?” he asked with a grin, over confident and over zealous as always. It was his favorite thing to say stuff like that, couldn’t stop even if he tried.

 

Tony grinned at him and grabbed him by the waist to pull him in. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m not trying to break you. I want to see how much pain you need until you’re coming so beautifully for me. I want to see how many colors your perfect backside can turn into and when I have seen it I want to fuck you.” he said as if he was presenting something truly romantic, with a loving gaze and a kiss to Peter’s nose-tip.

 

Now Peter was definitely feeling the uncomfortable pressure at his crotch because of his tight jeans. Tony had a specific way of laying things out… or just his voice could do the trick?  

But feeling romantic, Peter was not. “You can’t break me, Daddy.” he said back to him in a moment.

 

“That’s my boy…” Tony murmured and he seemed in love. He bit his lower lip and looked Peter’s face up and down, clearly imagining what was going to happen soon. But then he stepped back, grabbing the bag they brought with them.

“And I will gag you to prevent you from biting your tongue in half. So if I ask you how you’re doing and you want to go on, you do this.” he presented one finger, the rest balled to a fist. “If you need to stop, you do this.” Tony made the metal sign with his index and little finger. “Got it?” 

 

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed… bite his tongue in half…?? That was a possibility? He seriously doubted such an outrageous thing and titled his head to think about the signals Tony had presented to him. Then he raised one finger, a playful answer to the man’s question. 

 

Tony grinned at him. He truly was about to fall in love with that boy. Shit. But it felt so good. He pushed the thought away and went on.

“Please undress and put your cute belly on the table.” he said with a flourish, full of so much bubbly emotions that he was about to dance. Not really, he was about to heat up that pretty ass, but it felt the same.

 

After getting rid of his clothes Peter approached the table and with an already sweaty finger he traced the edge of the wooden surface. He was about to lay down but then turned, without even asking or waiting he stole a kiss from Tony’s lips and then went back to do as was told. His body came in contact with the cold table and he tensed.

 

Peter’s feet could easily stay on the ground and his belly on the sleek wood. Peter’s arms were stretched over his head and bound with the cuffs, attached with leather straps to the table-legs. His ankles were bound to and he was helpless, even if he could move every limb a bit in every direction. That was important since he was surely about to twitch.

 

Then Tony leaned down to him and Peter saw that he was wearing the mask. It made his face even more handsome, dark and mysterious.

 

Tony held a ball gag in front of his face. It was a soft, but unyielding material to bite into, strapped with a leather band around his head. A straw allowed to still breath through it, even if the thing prevented any audible word. Tony waited for him to open his mouth, still smiling at him.

 

Peter’s expression showed that he was eager for all of this and somehow already aroused as some of his muscles tensed with the strain, exploring the boundaries. He opened his mouth and looked at Tony from under his lashes “Is there a chance I’ll pass out?” he asked that as if he wished for it to happen.

 

“I hope not…” Tony murmured and pushed the gag in, securing it safely behind Peter’s neck. 

 

After the boy was tied and gagged Tony walked around him, caressing the pale skin. “You look gorgeous like this, baby boy. But you will look even more perfect when I’m finished with you.” he murmured and massaged the cheeks of Peter’s ass.

 

The tension was rising slowly with each touch and breath of the man behind him.

 

Just when Peter thought he could not wait a single second longer, Tony slapped him.

 

His flat hand hit Peter on the underside of his ass-cheek where the flesh was the most and the mound shook with the impact.

 

The man repeated this with the other cheek. Not too hard, but with feeling.

 

“It’s amazing how quick you’re becoming red…” Tony murmured and Peter could hear his arousal. 

 

Peter’s skin was soft and very tender, turning pink under Tony’s strong hand and he was in no position to answer back but he gasped with the slaps and squirmed a bit. He wanted to savor this.. it was perfect for him. 

 

Another slap, and another. It went on and slowly his cheeks heated up. Then Tony touched between them and fondled Peter’s balls.

 

“Don’t worry, baby boy. This is just the beginning.” Tony promised with a smile on his face before he delivered a couple of quick blows to each side, harder this time. Now Peter’s ass had a nice pink color and the boy was aroused. Time for step two.

 

It wasn’t too clear to Peter why his body reacted this way to the stinging pain, but it didn’t really matter now, did it? He was completely helpless to move or to speak, anything Tony wanted to do to him he could. And that filled his skin with a shuddering wave of goosebumps that even Tony could feel as he touched his ass. He curled his fingers, holding onto the cuffs tightly and his toes digged on the carpet to brace himself. 

 

Peter heard Tony rummage around somewhere and he suddenly knew that he soon would feel something else than a hand.

 

A flat, cool leather surface from the size of Tony’s hand was brought to his cheeks and rubbed over the irritated skin. Then it slapped loudly.

 

That brought a completely different sensation..The sting was broader and more regular, so the impact was drawn out on a greater surface. But Tony was able to slap much harder! Peter felt it radiating through his whole butt.

 

Five hot slaps later Peter felt his skin glowing. It was not unbearable but he was sure there was more to come.

 

His head raised from the table as all of his muscles tensed in protest, trying to protect him from what was to come. But Peter relaxed immediately after, falling back down slowly, even if his skin was so hot and already sore that it caused his eyes to water. His cock was hard - but that was no achievement, and he pressed against the wooden surface for some relief. Thank god he was gagged because his voice would have been really loud by now.

 

Tony tsked in a disapproving way and made Peter stand on his toes to dig out his cock from under his belly and place it against the edge of the table so that Peter was not able to rut against it. This was for later.

 

“You’re in for more, baby boy?” Tony asked and caressed Peter’s back with his hand, right above the vibrant red skin, waiting for the hand sign.

 

Peters head was on the side and he didn’t attempt to lift it up, just raised one finger and knew that this was more than enough. One part of him wished there was a sign to remove the gag, but that.. that was no fun. 

 

Again Tony stepped back and rummaged around. Peter had no idea what he was going to feel next. Then he felt long, sleek leather straps caressing his legs and backside. Tony brought it up through Peter’s cleft, caressing his rim with it.

 

“This is a nice and brand-new flogger. I think you might like it, baby boy. I surely do.” Tony murmured and seemed to be in a very nice land since his voice had a dreamy sound.

 

He could search in his vocabulary all he wanted but Peter didn’t know what a flogger was. And it didn’t matter, since Tony sounded so calm and satisfied with all that was going on then everything was well for him too. And it would be just so much better if Tony hurt him enough that he could cum just by that, if that was even possible. Peter lifted one finger again.

 

The leather straps were cool against his heated skin. But then Tony snapped his wrist back and forth and brought the flogger down with a harsh slap.

 

The leather spread on Peter’s skin, leaving a  _ dozen _ different stinging sensations behind.

 

Tony covered an even wider area with it,the pain that spread completely different than the other slaps. Now Peter’s whole backside and even his upper thighs were assaulted and soon he felt as if he had caught on fire.

 

What came out of his muffled mouth was nothing compared to the loud screams in his head, but it was a sound that faded in the gag, it faded in his dry mouth and a deep, shuddering moan took its place. But none of that could be heard, only Peter knew what was going inside of him, in his veins that pulsed with the lust for pain like he needed it to survive. 

 

He heard that Tony let the flogger down after an unknown number of slaps. 

Peter had lost the sense of time and space, all he was reduced to was his burning skin and the arousal travelling up and down his body. And his master’s voice behind him.

 

“We’re nearing the end, baby boy. The next thing… is going to hurt you more than you can imagine. I want you to show me the sign after every slap. Got it?” Tony explained in a friendly voice, caressing Peter’s unblemished skin.

 

Peter’s belly was sticking to the table because of his own sweat that dripped all over, even down his shaking legs. His beautiful face was drenched with it as well and he was gripping at the cuffs like his life depended on it. And his cock was leaking even if it remained untouched - he just needed a rub there and he would squirt all over the floor. But he was in such a haze that couldn’t comprehend what Tony was saying, it was just him and the pain, and every single of the quick, desperate breaths that were making his whole body shake.

 

Still, Tony waited. He caressed Peter’s back, to see if the boy was able to come back to show one of the two signs. If not, he would free him. But at the moment it wasn’t entirely clear if Peter was able to go on or not.

“Peter…” Tony said in his loving voice. “Do you hear me. Let me know if you hear me.”

 

That was apparently enough because now Tony saw one of his fingers lift, and it was done very urgently and decisively. 

 

Tony smiled. “Baby boy. One more sign. You want me to continue?” he asked to make sure. Peter had to make it clear, or he would be freed and the scene ended.

 

The position of his finger didn’t change, it remained lifted until Tony was satisfied and Peter returned to holding onto the cuffs. He had been able to relax because of this small break, all of his body soft and pliant yet again. 

 

“That’s my baby. So good for me. I’ll give you what you need.” Tony praised him and then pressed something long, thin and unrelenting against Peter’s ass.

 

“They say a cane is the worst. I’m curious what you say to it when you’re able to speak.”

 

The sound of the cane was a buzzing in the air like a huge fly and when it landed it exploded in a  _ firework _ of pain. 

 

The impact of the cane was concentrated on a tiny, very intense spot that pushed Peter’s entire body to the edge of everything he had ever felt. All his being was reduced to that tiny spot that bloomed like a flower, consuming him to the fullest. All of him tensed and his legs started to shake uncontrollably after the impact faded and left soft hurt behind.

 

Tony waited for his sign.

The restraints on his ankles really came into play now because if it weren’t for those he would have squeezed his thighs together and shake like there was no tomorrow. And for Peter there wasn’t a tomorrow, there was nothing at all. His eyes were closed and leaking as he tried ever so desperately to absorb all the pain, to feel it for what it was. He would be cuming, there was no doubt about that, but it wasn’t even the point - not for him, not anymore. 

 

Without the gag his teeth would have definitely been chattering - not that Peter could spare a thought on that, the violent spasms of each and every muscle indicated as much. Yet, with a thin stream of tears running down his cheeks he lifted a finger.

 

Tony shook his head. This boy was something else. His own body felt on fire with every stike and he was so close to cuming himself that he would not make it to fuck the boy. But that wasn't important. That would be joyful for them both when Peter was a bit healed up the next morning. He would feel the caning for days, that much was sure!

 

Tony brought the cane down again, watching Peter’s figure grow tight and trembling with the impact while listening to his cry and his sobs that the boy could not contain - the cane was the strongest thing one could face in regard to such spanking games. The places that had been kissed by it turned dark blue, and looked like flowers on the red skin of the ass.

 

Tony only slapped him one more time before he engulfed Peter’s cock with his hand and stroked him harshly. His free hand pressed down on his own crotch and he came on the spot.

 

Peter came in Tony’s hand with the first rub and since the man had done that there was no point in raising any fingers any longer. And so Peter let go to be consumed by the ecstasy that all of this had led to. The pain on his ass cheeks making it all the more perfect, he would cry out for Daddy - and he did, but all that was heard paled in comparison to what was going on behind the gag. His red cock spilled out all there was, pulsing greedily with the strokes and spending Peter’s orgasm on the floor to the very last drop, leaving him shaking and about to faint..

 

Tony uncuffed him and caressed his head until Peter was able to focus on him. He smiled down on him and even in his haze he could see how happy and satisfied Tony was. He shook his head at his sweaty and drained baby and told him how pleased he was. 

 

Just after Peter tried to lift himself off the table Tony grabbed him and carried him to the bed. Aftercare was highly necessary because the pain of the caning would turn into too much soon, now that the lust had faded. So Tony coated Peter’s backside in cooling gel and murmured constantly how beautiful Peter was. All the while he wore the mask because he had completely forgotten about it.


	20. Chapter 20

On the bed Peter swiped away any tears and sweat, feeling so flushed and hot still. Tony was taking care of him now, and he was quiet, only soft whining could be heard when the man touched his sore skin. He put two fingers on his lips and rubbed them, then he pressed them inside and felt his exhausted mouth that had been gagged for so long. Once Tony was in his view again he looked at him and immediately pulled down the mask “I knew it was Daddy.” he smiled softly before letting his head fall back on the pillow, content and peaceful.

 

Tony laughed and laid down beside him, this time in Peter’s front to not irritate the skin. He had applied a cooling salve that held low dosed painkillers to prevent Peter from hurting when the adrenaline was fading.

“Yeah, it’s me.” he smiled at him and kissed him softly. “How do you feel, baby?”

 

“Like in a dream Daddy… like in a dream..” he whispered sweetly, barely able to keep his eyes open.

 

Peter laid on the bed and Tony had pulled a light blanket above him to keep him from getting cold. The man however started to feel uncomfortable because he felt the spunk in his underwear slowly growing cold. He was still fully dressed, had even his shoes on. It would be much better to cuddle with Peter when he was also naked. He carded his hand through the boy’s hair who had snuggled up beside him.

“I’ll be right back, honey. I need to change…” he said and got up the bed to leave for the bathroom.

 

“Daddy stay.” Peter let out, swept up by a primal instinct, his voice all too childlike.

 

Tony kissed Peter's fingers with a smile. 

“I'll be right back.” he murmured before he left the bed to get rid of his clothes. After a short trip to the bathroom to wash his privates and have a piss he came back to the bed. He had only been away six or seven minutes. 

 

When Tony stepped into the bedroom he threw the towel onto a chair before he laid back down in front of Peter, naked as he was. The boy had pulled up the blanket and only some of his soft curls were visible on the pillow. For a second he was confused why Peter was hiding his face under the covers. Maybe he felt cold? So he lifted them a little to peer underneath. 

“Hey… You already asleep?” he asked with a smile. 

 

Peter's eyes were closed and his lashes clung together with sparse, tiny drops of tears. He made an attempt to hold onto the covers but they easily slipped away from his grip. And Peter understood that he couldn't pretend to be asleep, and he didn't want to pretend such a thing when his emotions were wreaking havoc anyway. “I-I-” he tried but his voice broke “I’m not.. um, I'm not.. very sleepy.. yet..”

 

Tony felt his heart in his mouth when he saw the pale face and the amount of fresh tears that had been drenching the pillow under Peter's face. The boy's shoulders were hunched up and his body shivered slightly. Tony felt his heart starting to race. Had he hurt him!? Well, of course. But he had been under the impression that Peter had liked it! Hadn’t he!? 

“Baby, wha- what is it? What happened?“ He reached for Peter's face to swipe away the tears, frightened that the boy would flinch from his touch. 

 

But Peter didn't flinch, on the contrary, he lifted his head a bit to look up and absorb the man’s affectionate caress. Tony felt his cheeks that were burning and saw his boy's evident distress in his eyes “I'm sorry, I'm sorry..” he rushed to say and his words were followed by a quiet sob as he pressed his eyes closed and more tears run down “It's my fault, I don't know why this is happening. I'm sorry, Daddy, please--” he reached for him to touch his body with his fingertips.

 

Tony was relieved that Peter was not shying away from him, not fearing his touch now. On the opposite, the boy seemed to crave his presence. He had even pleaded to not be left alone earlier. Tony wanted to smack himself. He still had no idea what was going on and why his baby boy was so devastated but he knew that he needed to comfort him. So he came a bit nearer, made Peter touch his chest with both hands while pulling the boy close. 

“Shh, baby boy. What is going on? Are you hurt?” It was such a stupid question and Tony cringed inside when he asked but he had no idea what to do. 

 

As Peter curled next to him so eagerly and impatiently he repeated under his breath “Daddy”, and when they were at last close enough he quieted down and breathed with ease. But at Tony's question he shook his head “I.. don't know- but I-” he shuddered with another sob, and his pitch was somewhat high now “I.. feel.. I feel.. I don't know why, I promise I'll be- alright.” Peter felt his skin and warmth with his trembling hands. 

 

Tony caressed Peter's shoulder and waited for him to make sense but the boy was obviously not able to do so. What had happened to him that he was so small and anxious and devastated? Peter usually was surrounded by an aura of confidence and cockyness but now he was reduced to silent tears and pleading. Tony just tried to hold him close. 

“Had it been too rough?” he asked quietly. But he didn't expect an answer if he was honest. 

 

Peter shook his head again and it was pretty desperate. How to make sense of it, all they had done together was perfect for him, and only minutes ago he was purring on the bed in Tony's care. So why… why now.. feel so confused like this? Why feel sad..? “Daddy please- don't say that..” the boy insisted, sporadic hiccups interrupting his speech. “Please--” he choked as his body was taken with another tremor. Behind it the realization that … his Daddy thought he didn't treat his baby right. “Remember.. this..? I'd had done- this- if-” his face was hidden away in Tony's chest but his hand lifted up to demonstrate a weak metal sign. 

 

Tony caressed him and held him close. He couldn't shake the feeling entirely that Peter was trying to make him feel at ease. And a small part of him wondered if this was because he was paying the boy for such services and Peter wanted that to continue. But somehow he seemed so genuine in his attempt to explain that he had in fact  _ not  _ felt bad during the scene. And Peter had indeed been good afterwards, Tony was sure of that. He had been fine - until Tony had left. 

Slowly a picture formed in Tony's mind and he vowed to himself to never let Peter out of sight after a scene until the boy was sleeping. But what could he do now? Well, at first contain his starting panic and reassure him, right? 

The man leaned in and kissed Peter's hair. “You're right. You showed me that you liked it. And you did so well. Such a brave baby boy for Daddy… “ he whispered and nuzzled the boys hair with his nose. 

 

A nod came and a trembling little breath that brushed against the man’s skin, a breath of relief that was followed with a lot of sniffling. It appeared as if the kind praises were calming Peter down as he tucked his relaxed fists close to his chest and pulled his body even closer to the man. Even if his lips were red and his eyes exhausted the tears had died down, only minor quivering making his frame tense once in a while. If it wasn’t for Tony’s reassuring words he would not have been able to get a grip on the emotional breakdown. In this condition it was impossible for Peter to comprehend what was going on, but the guilt and the sadness, that had preceded it, were subdued by Tony and the boy held onto that. He held onto it until fatigue took over completely and he drifted off.

 

Tony stayed with him, murmuring reassuring things and touching Peter softly until he felt the boy calm down. When he heard the even breathing of the boy falling asleep he too relaxed but could not follow, too riled up were his feelings by all this. So he took his phone and started to search for clues on what had happened, browsing the sites he had been visiting frequently since he had started the thing with Peter. It was so much more than rough sex and kinky toys - he didn’t want to ruin it. 

 

He read for some time and what he understood was that the scene had caused a physical reaction that was quite positive in the first place but after the happy hormones had been drained, fell into the opposite. The feeling of hollowness and depression stemmed from this bodily reaction. Next to medical care and physical contact Peter needed water and maybe sugar to lift up his system again. Tony pressed his lips together. It hurt to know that he had failed, but he tried to push it down, because nobody was aided by his guilt. He just had to try his best to do better. Much better. 

Finally, when he felt that he had a grip on the situation again, he unlit the screen and tried to find some sleep himself. 

 

***

 

It was early when Peter woke up and he was still feeling exhausted but all of the negative emotions had vanished. He was in Tony’s embrace and the man was sleeping peacefully so very close to him. With slow movements Peter started to stretch - everything was aching and to not whine was a rather difficult task. Of course he remembered all that had happened, and the unfortunate depressing state he was in last night. It made him feel unease that he had bestowed that on Tony. Peter got up to go to the bathroom, on his reflection he could see all the strain. Puffy eyes were really unbecoming.. he pressed his fingers on his face to get rid of it but that didn’t work. 

 

After he peed and washed up he walked out again to approach the bed silently in case Tony was still sleeping, but he saw that the man was already awake

Tony was still in bed with his head propped up in one hand, watching Peter when he re-emerged from the bathroom. His eyes landed on the boy, checking for any sign of sadness or insecurity on him but he gave his face a friendly smile. 

“Good morning.” he said with a voice that was still rough from sleep. 

 

On Peter’s face appeared half a smile as his eyebrows arched upwards and he sat at the edge of the bed “Hey” he replied with a sweet, quiet tone. His gaze travelled around Tony’s face to observe his expression. But then Peter turned his eyes to the side, a hand raising up to scratch the back of his neck, he sighed “I got a little messed up last night” he said, his voice still soft and calm “Kinda..a. scary” he added with a short laugh.

 

Tony made a gesture for him to come back into the bed and into his arms. 

 

The boy watched the gesture longingly but somehow hesitated for a moment “A- Tony..” he started and averted his eyes again. “Did ..I freak you out..?” he asked and stayed at the edge of the bed.

 

“You freak me out when you refuse to come here for cuddles. Or.. Or are you going to tell me that you.. wanna stop-” Tony interrupted himself and let his outstretched arm sink back to the bed. He looked truly devastated

 

“No! I don’t wanna stop!” Peter turned to him, a bit confused. “I just want to make sure…” his voice died down and he crawled on the bed to approach Tony, to lay right in front of him. Now he was staring in his eyes with his hands under his head “I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t cringe all that much.” he explained.

 

That finally made Tony laugh. “Cringe? No. I may be gotten a little worried when I found you in tears after I heated up your backside so thoroughly but you didn't freak me out and you didn't make me feel.. uncomfortable or such.” he tried to pull Peter closer to take him into his arms. It was important to him to feel Peter by his side, to be able to believe that the boy was not shying away from him or his touch.

 

When he felt Tony’s pull Peter pressed himself closer to him, smiling and murmuring “Backside? you can’t be referring to my perfect bubble ass..” and then as his forehead came in touch with Tony’s skin he let go of a breath. “I don’t know why that happened.. I think I just got messed up.” his lips touched Tony for a light kiss.

 

Tony felt way better, now that Peter was in his arms and pressing close with clear joy. He inhaled the boys scent and laid down again. 

“You had a drop. That can happen after an intense scene. Not your fault.” he explained and if his voice sounded a bit gruff because he felt a bit bad about not have known about it easier, so be it. 

 

“A drop, huh?” Peter replied with a curious tone, but his voice was a bit small as he cuddled up against the man’s broad body. He was at ease, in a state of inner peace that was very unusual for him. And so he spoke openly “It felt like a drop.. like when you toss a pebble at a lake.. it goes so high but then sinks to the bottom?” then Peter chuckled “You should have seen your face..” and poked at the man’s chest with his finger playfully.

 

That was his baby! Tony felt like the mentioned rock slipped from his shoulders and he held Peter real tight for a moment. “Is that so? Well, keep up that attitude and I will need to do it again. Heating up your ‘bubble ass’!” he threatened on a playful voice and started to tickle Peter. 

 

And Peter was so very ticklish, he immediately pulled his hands closer to stop him while protesting with a wide grin on his face. And while laughing and squirming left and right Peter tried to do the same to him but Tony didn’t appear to be affected by his attempts at tickling “Stoooop” he mewled and tried to catch the man’s hands in his.

 

Tony let him succeed but as soon as Peter held Tony’s wrists he pulled the boy up and kissed him wetly on the lips. 

 

That was enough to silence all of his playful protests as the boy opened his mouth to kiss Tony deeply, to breathe against his lips and make the small needy sounds that went along with it. He had closed his eyes, not trying to take control of the situation in the slightest.

 

The rest of the morning went on in a similar manner, a lot of kissing and playful touching to overwrite the strain and anxiety of the end of the night before. At some point Tony had to dress to leave. It came in handy that he had some clothes here he could choose from and asked Peter to let his used ones get cleaned by the hotel staff.

After getting dressed with brand new clothes, that Tony had stored for him here, and taking his time with it too because of his softly aching ass, Peter escorted Tony to the door. The boy wouldn’t leave yet so he stepped closer to lean in for a goodbye kiss. Before Tony was good to go he paused and seemed a bit hesitant, holding something in his hand that Peter could not see. 

“Did you.. forget something?” Peter asked lifting an eyebrow.

 

Tony looked down on him and his smile had an apologetic touch.

“I know, I spoil you too much. But it seems I can't help myself..” he said and with that he put the small item into Peter's hand. 

 

It was an apartment key. 


	21. Chapter 21

Staring down at his open palm and the cold metal that was laying there Peter furrowed his eyebrows. Tony saw the exact moment his eyes grew so very wide and the brightest smile the world had ever seen lit up the boy’s face. In a moment he turned his head back up and completely speechless jumped on Tony “I can’t believe it!!!” he let out wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and hanging from there “This is for me?? Are you sure?” 

 

Tony turned a bit red and held Peter up by his waist, smiling as happily as the boy.

“Well, it is not  _ yours _ , but I bought it for you to live in-”

 

Now Peter screamed in excitement interrupting any other word that would come out of Tony’s mouth “I don’t believe it!! Whaaaat--” becoming all the more giddy as the news were starting to sink in. “Me?? Tony, I--” he didn’t let go for a moment, his heart about to explode “How did you even  _ do  _ that? You are, like- I can’t even say it!” he gaped at Tony overwhelmed by excitement..

 

Tony didn't answer, he just relished the joy of his baby boy who was out of his mind with happiness. He grinned down on him and felt for once very, very good. Never before had a gift, that money could buy, felt so good. 

“You don't have to say anything at all, baby.” he answered and leaned down for a kiss. 

 

Their lips touched but Peter was still talking “Did I even thank you, I have no idea!” he murmured, but Tony kissed him passionately and the boy gave into it right away. It took a lot of time until Peter really understood the magnitude of Tony’s gift. The initial shock and enthusiasm stayed, of course, but how huge all this was - that realization came much later.

 

Not before long, Tony was on his way and Peter stayed behind in the hotel room. His backside still was a bit sore and the cane stripes stung whenever the fabric of his trousers grazed them. But the key inside his hand occupied all of his attention. If he had understood correctly the apartment was his to live in, without paying any rent? Or at least not the full rent. And since the kitchen was fully furnished, all they needed were new beds, a couch and some boards to store stuff.

 

Peter’s excitement was too much to stand in one place, he wanted to jump around and shout out of the window and find Loki to dance! And so he put his shoes on, not taking a moment longer than necessary and run out the door. It would take some time before he arrived in their apartment, but he had stopped to bring fresh coffee and cookies. He stepped in and forced his expression to be as calm as possible because he wanted to surprise Loki with the news. Of course he couldn’t  _ really  _ contain his grin. 

 

When he came home he lost his joyful expression pretty fast because he found the apartment in chaos. Peter's first impression was that somebody had broken in and searched for valuables but then he saw Loki kneeling in the middle of the room, surrounded by shreds of clothes with a scissor in hand. He was sobbing violently and a small stream of blood trickled into the garbage in his lap. 

 

Pausing for a moment Peter placed what he was holding on the table and rushed to Loki's side, looking at him with huge, investigating eyes. Peter saw the scissors, narrowing down to it he took it from Loki's hand and left it to the side. “Are you hurt?” the boy asked and with slow, but not too soft movements he searched to see where the blood was coming from. “Answer me, Loki, answer me.” he insisted when his friend wouldn't speak.

 

Loki cried but didn't stop Peter from checking his hands and soon the boy found that Loki seemed to have injured himself without intent. Or maybe not to a point where he truly tried to harm himself. He had ruined the soft underwear he owned, cut and ripped every single piece of lace and silk and even shred the cheap corsets as much as possible. While doing so with furious handling he had cut into the base of his thumb and blood started to flow over his hand into the scraps. 

“I'm a freak.” he cried. “A disgusting, sickening freak!”

 

Feeling some relief that Loki wasn’t severely injured Peter got up to get a clean towel and soak the blood to take a closer look at the cut. He had heard loud and clear Loki’s cries but had to focus on the wound first. Loki was still bleeding and so Peter pressed the cloth against the cut to help with the clotting. He sat next to him quietly, taking care of him without denying his words, even if he wanted to scream how beautiful and perfect his friend was.

But this moment was about listening to the cries and not silencing them, not turning away from them. If Loki needed to put himself down, Peter would listen. He reached around Loki’s shoulders to pull him closer, slowly in case he didn’t want that.

 

Tears poured out of Loki and washed down his scrunched up face until he hiccuped from the strain of crying so loudly. But Peter's non-judging presence helped and at some point he leaned against his friend and sobbed only quietly until even this died down. Now Loki seemed utterly exhausted, but calmer and even pressed the cloth to his hand himself. 

 

“Why am I like this? Why can't I be a normal guy…” he whispered and closed his eyes, seeking Peter's warmth and comfort. 

 

All the while Peter caressed his hair and when Loki leaned closer he kissed his forehead and pulled him in a warm embrace. Loki had cried his eyes out, he had never seen him in so much distress and pain.

With his thumb he swiped away some of the tears, it didn't make much of a difference because Loki's cheeks were soaked and so Peter leaned in and kissed his closed eyelids softly. For a second they flickered under his lips. 

 

“I'll tell you why..” Peter murmured softly and peeked at his friend before closing his eyes as well “.. because you are extraordinary. And extraordinary people are few.. they are unique and special. And when they walk… they float. And when they smile.. the sun turns brighter. And when they cry..” he paused pulling Loki closer while caressing his hair. “...you can see the stars in their eyes. So, here, let me take a look.” Peter took Loki's chin and turned it towards him, his hopeful gaze trying to meet his friend's.

 

Loki looked at him, his green wide eyes fixed on Peter's face. In this very second he appeared much younger, almost like a frightened child that was told a fairy tale to stop crying. He processed the words Peter was saying with great focus until his friend stopped talking. Then he smiled wetly at him, lifting a hand to shield his embarrassed grin. 

 

“Since when are you such a dork?” he asked and giggled before he leaned into Peter again and the other knew that this was a silent ‘thank you’. Thank you for being here. 

 

Peter grinned as well, it would appear that the magic had worked just enough for his friend to feel a little better. He didn’t stop caressing his hair and they sat there for a while in peace and quiet. After some time Peter looked around to estimate the damage that Loki had done to his clothes. “Just admit it.. this was all an excuse to take you shopping..” he murmured playfully and pinched Loki’s arm. There would come a time when Peter would ask  _ who  _ was responsible for his friend’s panic attack. But not yet, he controlled his anger for the sake of Loki. And besides.. wasn’t it  _ fucking _ obvious?

 

“Oh, I liked that one..” Peter continued as he took some torn pink yoga pants from the floor. Then he got up and brought a garbage bag to put all the cut clothes inside “Get your bum on the mattress.” he ordered before cleaning up the mess. It took several minutes before every little scrap was put away but in the end their small living room had never looked cleaner. 

 

Bringing the still warm coffee to Loki Peter sat next to him on the mattress and took a look at the cut which had stopped bleeding. Loki sniffled a little when Peter used some bandages to wrap up his had - the cut was long and would open as soon as Loki stretched the skin so it needed to be cleaned and covered. 

 

“Wanna tell me what the asshole did?” Peter asked nonchalantly.

 

Loki fidgeted. “I'm.. I'm just not good enough it seems.” he murmured, pressing his lips close and averting his face as if he was ashamed. But then, when Peter said nothing and just wrapped the wound he told him that he had stayed over at Thor's place and made dinner and felt fancy so he wore a nice green mini dress to surprise him. When Thor got home, however, the situation got out of hand and somehow this all ended up with Loki feeling bad and anxious and disgusted with himself. He was not able to tell clearly how that all had started but it seemed that one word had lead to the other and finally he had left Thor. Which was actually not possible because Thor still payed for him and his time. 

“And if I wear lingerie for sex it's kinky and nice but when I show this side of me in other circumstances it's too much and… and he will never be more than a client. He never-” 

fresh tears streamed down his face. 

 

“Na na na, enough of that.” Peter cooed when his friend started crying again. He had been listening carefully to Loki's words and contained his anger to the best of his abilities. Refraining from using phrases like ‘that fucking piece of shit’ and others of similar fashion for Loki’s sake.

 

“So, let me see if I get this right. That guy doesn’t appreciate you being yourself outside of sex.” he furrowed his eyebrows “Well it seems to me that he is the one that is not good enough, and not the other way around.” Peter stood from the bed a little pissed off now and crossed his arms. 

“You did the right thing to leave his sorry ass... but we need to be smart about this.” he carded his fingers through his hair and sighed. “In how much trouble are you right now? Is that guy gonna rat you out to Thanos?” at the moment Peter was more concerned for Loki’s safety than if his client would ever be what his friend wanted.

 

Loki's eyes grew wide at the mention of Thanos and it was as if all the color was drained from his face. 

“No! He would never do that. He won't tell Thanos-”! Loki cut himself off and lowered his head, staring into nothing. His hands started to tremble. 

“He wouldn't do that, would he…” he asked with a broken voice, terrified that it could be true, that his client would demand some kind of refund or complain about him by Thanos. That would entail severe punishment. 

 

“We should go.” he explained calmly while grabbing his old backpack from its hiding place. 

To take care of Loki was of utmost importance, this conversation could wait for later.. As far as Peter was aware Thanos could come crashing down the door and taking Loki away never to be seen again. 

 

“We don’t need to take all of our shit with us, just enough for today and then I’ll come back for the rest.” he was thinking out loud as he searched for any clothes that Loki had spared and stuffed them inside the bag. Then he paused as Loki’s confused gaze drew his attention. 

 

“Yeah, we are not staying here, there is a much safer place waiting for us. I didn’t think I’d tell you this way but, here.” after reaching in his pocket Peter let the apartment key in Loki’s hand. He had come up with an incredible magic trick to surprise him… but that seemed truly pointless now. Peter smirked “What do you say? Time for a leap of faith?” he extended his hand to Loki.

 

Loki looked confused at the key and then at Peter but his confident attitude left no possibility to do otherwise, so he reached for his hand and let himself be pulled up. The young man was still so out of his usual calm that Peter had to help him with his packing. Loki was more standing around and watching him confused and a bit helpless. 

When Peter took Loki's new phone in hand he recognized the violent blinking, the display saying ‘Thor’. 

 

“...Thor?” Peter turned so slowly to Loki, the phone in hand while raising an eyebrow. “Big viking guy?” there was no doubt in his mind that this was the same person he had seen with Tony, Tony's friend. 

 

Loki nodded. 

“Do you… do you know him?” he asked with worry in his eyes. 

 

“Okay, okay..” he rubbed his forehead, this was a good development, maybe. Perhaps. “Alright.” he cracked his knuckles with the the force of his palm. “That’s Tony’s friend. Let’s see what he is up to...”

 

There were almost 60 missed calls and as much messages. “Have you seen this..?” Peter asked while opening the messages without concern for Loki's privacy at the moment. This situation was nothing to joke or hesitate over and so the boy took a closer look on what was going on. It didn't really matter that Loki was all over the place, not when Thor had tried to reach out to him in a such frantic manner. When Loki approached Peter didn't give him the phone, he held it so that they both could read the messages.

 

Loki came closer, still not having a clue what was going on. But when he saw the messages he held his hand in front of his gasping mouth. Apparently he was still not used to having such a device. 

 

The messages had a clear direction:

 

> ‘Loki, I'm sorry. Please pick up the phone.’
> 
> ‘Please, I didn't mean it that way. Look, can we talk?’
> 
> ‘Loki, please, I'm getting the creeps here! Please pick up your phone! I need to know that your okay!’

And

> ‘It's okay when you hate me. I'm a dumbass. But please let me know that you're alive!’ 

 

And much more like that. Thor must have been at wit's end by now. 

 

Peter's wrist relaxed and the screen turned almost upside down as he sighed “At least  _ I  _ didn't have to say it, fucking  _ dumbass.. _ ” he murmured and turned to Loki to watch his reaction to all of this. It seemed he didn't need to worry anymore that Thanos would be paying them a visit.

 

Loki looked at the screen and his reaction was surprised at first but then his face closed off. He didn’t take the phone from Peter and didn’t say anything to the messages, just scrolled through them.

Then he turned away.

“How much do you want to take with you? And where are we going anyway?” he asked and sounded disinterested.

 

Peter assessed the situation, not saying anything. For some reason Peter knew…. that Loki had heard it all before. The apologies rang hollow to him, so much was clear. And Peter was starting to feel angry again, gripping the phone tight in order to not break something. He let out a breath like it was made out of hot steam “We don't need much.” he said rubbing his neck “How are you gonna deal with him?” he asked shortly after.

 

Loki slung his backpack over his shoulder and when he turned back to Peter his face was closed off. There was no trace left of the hurt and crying young man from half an hour before.

“He basically owns my ass. So I will answer him as soon as I’m calm enough to do so. And I will meet him as long as he wants me. And I will not make the same mistake again.” Thor was a customer and what he would get was service - not the display of Loki’s true colors.

 

Peter shook his head “No, no that won't do.” he said still somehow holding back his anger “I say you change your strategy with this... guy. He obviously is crazy for you but thinks you'll run back to him. So. Fuck. Him.” He approached Loki to place his hand on his shoulder “Make him work for it, right?” he quoted Loki's words.

 

Loki stopped his tracks and looked at Peter with huge eyes. “Make him… work? But how? he… he pays me…” he stammered and watched his friend as if Peter was a wise stranger that had given him a riddle to solve.

 

Peter puckered his lips “You want to be more than that, I know you do.” he explained “But if you continue down this road you will not get there… it's like you are walking to the library when you want to go to the market. It's just not gonna happen.” In all honesty Peter didn't have much experience, but he knew Tony, and Thor was his friend. Maybe he could be more than a client. “His apologies are not gonna cut it this time. You should tell him that.” then Peter stopped to regard Loki with a questioning look.

 

His friend was almost hyperventilating in seconds at the mere thought to… tell Thor….  _ what _ ?

He looked at Peter and gripped his arms as if to ground himself and prevent from falling to the floor right in front of his friend.

Peter held onto him with a steady grip “Let's deal with this later huh...” he said softly, all of this had been far too much. “I promise I will not let anything bad happen, if I need to hide you in our new home until all this blows over I will. Hell, I'll keep you safe for as long as you’ll let me.” his expression softened.

 

Loki stepped forward and hung at him as if Peter was a lifeline and he felt new hot tears on his neck where Loki pressed his face close.

“W- what did-.. I do to deserve you?” he stammered with a returning hiccup. “Must’ve been something g- good…”

 

“Well.. you did save my life. Or did you forget about that?” he teased him to lighten the mood a little and caressed his hair. Standing there for a few moments to comfort each other in the embrace Peter felt the need to protect his friend, to make it all pass. To see him happy and strong on his feet.

 

Soon Loki calmed down and dried his tears.

“Yeah, okay. So we’re almost even then. If this..” he held up the key “..is good for something.”

 

Then they packed up and left the tiny apartment with the old heater and the wet walls without looking back.


	22. Chapter 22

Loki couldn’t believe his eyes when he walked behind Peter into the new apartment and Peter knew that he was anxious because he feared that Tony would lose his interest and kick them out in no time. He had experienced that before. But Peter didn’t let his good mood waver in the slightest and soon he had infected his friend with it.

The main area boasted no furniture except from the kitchen at the moment, so they had a lot of space to play catch and ended up laying on the smooth wooden floor that was slightly warm from the under-floor-heating.

 

The kitchen was fully stocked and Loki started to investigate everything soon after he caught his breath. They had bought the barest necessities on food and brought it with them, so it didn’t take long for the smell of pancakes to fill the empty room.

 

“I really hope your Daddy finds you appetizing for longer.” Loki said with a grin when he marveled in the fantastic open kitchen, looking over his shoulder at Peter who leaned on the counter.

Peter's smile couldn't be erased, it was a beautiful place and Loki looked beautiful in it. It was exactly like he had imagined it, his friend cooking and Peter watching, having a good laugh.

 

As if summoned by Loki’s words Peter got a message from Tony with the request for a date on the next weekend. _‘I like to take you out on Friday and make you beg on Saturday. Sunday you can choose. <3 _ ‘ it read.

 

Peter waited for a couple of minutes before he responded: _‘Can't wait to see you, if I choose will you promise to be gentle?’_ Obviously he was being a tease, even if in the back of his mind he was still a little occupied with the whole Thor situation.

 

The next message came in seconds.

_‘You sure you want me to, baby boy?’_

 

Peter blushed a little as he bit his lip .. _what the hell_ , Tony's messages were enough for his cock to take interest! _‘I’ve been good… deserve the best from you’_ he sent it with little delay.

 

 _‘And you’ll get it. Prepared a surprise for you, baby’_ Tony answered. _‘See you on Friday, 8pm, pick you up at the hotel XOXO’_

 

If he was honest with himself Peter was about to hide in the bathroom and send a nude to Tony but.. he refrained. A little flustered he looked back up at his friend again.

“Got a date on Friday with Tony.” he announced. “You'll hang out around here?”

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. Still have no idea what to do about Thor. And if there is no Thor I will have to earn some money…” he murmured and put more pancakes on a plate. Then he poured sirup on them and turned to Peter. His eyes went down. He started to grin.

“You’re hard. Ha! What the hell is that guy doing to you?!”

 

He raised his eyebrows and hid behind the counter

“Eey don't make fun, just ignore it and it will go away!” he said while laughing, he didn't really care much that Loki had seen his boner - it was kinda hilarious anyway. “We should do a double date..” he continued and pointed at his friend with a scrunched up nose.

 

Loki looked down.

“We better skip that. Thor and me don’t do-… dates. We fuck.”

 

“Yeah, yeah imagine, though, the four of us…” Peter walked to the empty living room “…sitting here, on pillows or whatever and playing board games. We would be a team and totally wreck them!” He was silly, yes, but Peter seemed kind of enthusiastic about it as well.

 

Loki snorted loudly and then clapped the hands over his mouth and nose, embarrassed.

Thor, playing board games! That was hilarious! He couldn’t contain his laughter any longer and held his stomach.

“God… you have no idea… I will totally think about that! Next time!”

He swiped away his laughing tears and grabbed the plate to follow Peter to the wide floor to sit down and have a snack. He paused.

 

“I… will tell him that… I didn’t like how he behaved around me. And that I want him to do better.” he murmured when he cut off a piece of his pancake tower.

 

Peter smiled, he really wanted for his friend to try… but how to make sure that Thor wouldn't hurt him again? Perhaps he could ask Tony to talk to him. It was an idea that made him cringe but shouldn't he at least give it a shot? “Gimme some of that.” Peter ordered and opened his mouth, not making an effort to take the fork and cut a piece on his own.

 

Loki smiled warmly and did as he was told. He loved feeding Peter and care for him like this. As if they were family. He watched his friend chew and paused before he cut another piece.

“Say… a couple of weeks ago… you said…” he looked down on his hands. “You said you _love_ me. How do you mean that?”

 

His eyes turned to meet Loki's, but his friend was looking down, so Peter took his gaze away from him and shrugged lightly. “For me love has one meaning, it means that I would die for you.” he spoke nonchalantly.

 

Loki’s eyes shot up, wide and bright in his pale face.

“I-… I don’t want that! That you…” he said and looked so lost and young that it was heartbreaking.

 

Peter took his plate from his hands and put it aside then pressed against him with his hands to make him lay on the floor and tickle him “No one asked you Loki!!!” he teased him with a grin, trying to find his weak spots.

 

“Ahhhhh!!” Loki was helpless against him but he managed to wriggle free and embrace Peter to stop him from tickling him. Then they laid on the warm floor entangled in each other.

“But… you never kissed me and you.. you don’t want to…?” Loki asked.

 

Peter held his smile and stared at the ceiling “But to love someone you don't need to...” he was about to explain what was very evident to him but realized halfway through that Loki had completely different things in mind when it came to the word 'love’. And totally different experiences. “I told you, I love you, and it doesn't mean anything more or less than that. Love has many forms. And.. love, never ever.. dies.” he closed his eyes peacefully with Loki next to him on the floor.

 

Loki laid there with him, his head resting on Peter’s shoulder, thinking about what the other had said. That love was… unconditional. That Peter loved him just like that. Not because he was giving him his body or his time or saved him or such. Just because he was Loki and Peter was Peter. It took a while but finally the young man had figured it out.

 

“I will stop working for Thanos.” he stated and laid still, his cheek rising and falling with Peter’s breath.

 

Loki didn't witness the smile that formed on Peter's lips. It was smugness, pride and happiness all in one. But was it so simple? “What about your debt? Is it done?” he questioned softly.

 

“It never will be. It’s a lie.” he said. Then paused.

“I’ve… been alone. All my life I’ve been alone. And Thanos was the only thing… the only person that was _with_ me. I thought I could not survive without… But… I need to stop that.”

 

“You already have, I think.” Peter said. He blended his fingers with his long raven hair and felt their silky texture.

 

They laid there for a while until Loki sat up.

“Meh! The pancakes have grown cold!” he groused and got up to heat them in the microwave. But the atmosphere was lighter than before and soon Peter heard him hum a little tune.

 

Peter rose up from the floor to watch him with an affectionate gaze. He… had done some good in this world.. “Pancakes in the microwave.. is it the end of times already?” he chuckled and approached to eat by the counter. They would find their way, and if it was up to Peter they would find their way together.

 

***

 

The week went by in a strange and unfamiliar way. Tony’s credit card seemed to be endless, because whatever the both of them decided to buy, it was covered. A new couch was delivered and a TV since Loki was not having it to watch Transformers on a small tablet. They bought fluffy towels and bedding and couple-cups just for fun and a year worth of freshly wrapped toothbrushes.

Loki did not order anything himself, he let Peter decide and only answered when he was asked for his opinion - except said TV - because it was not his money. But Peter noticed that he was going to the library every day and that more and more books found there way into the new apartment. All of them were about school topics.

 

It was exciting for Peter and somehow it awoke within him the urge to study alongside his friend. But mostly Peter was curious if Loki was thinking about returning to school...

“Say are you preparing for exams or what?” he asked as he looked over his shoulder when Loki was reading one of his books.

 

His friend blushed.

“Maybe…?” he answered as if he had been found with his hand in the cookie jar. He closed the book and pressed it to his chest as if it was embarrassing.

“I-… I thought I could try. But… I’m dumb…” he mumbled, his head getting redder by the second.

 

Peter moved closer to check the book “If you say dumb things…” he pressed his tongue out and grabbed the book from Loki's hug “Let me see, maybe I can help if it's not too advanced..” he murmured and looked at the cover.

 

It was math for the early high school grade. Nothing Peter had problems with, but Loki was clearly intimidated and ashamed. Peter remembered that Thanos had taken him in when he had been 14, so the last time he had gone to school must have been then. And it surely was embarrassing for him to struggle with stuff that was meant for people four years younger than him.

 

“Oh yeah, I see…” Peter whispered under his breath as he took a closer look at the school book, with the corner of his eyes observing Loki's hesitation and embarrassment. “Yeah I remember this, it was the hardest class.” he tsked a bit and waited for Loki's response.

 

Loki swallowed and leaned in.

“You-… you know that?” he asked and looked at Peter, his wide green eyes making him look like a child. “I-- I can’t make any sense out of it.”

 

Peter turned to him and nodded “I can help you if you want, but only if you study hard.” he pressed his lips together “But you already do that.” and gave the book back to Loki. “Are you sure you don't need to start with something you are more familiar with so that you can warm up to it?” he asked and looked at the clock to make sure that he had enough time.

 

Loki shook his head. “I want to do this. And I will do my best.” he said. “I had no problem with history and language and such. But this… And there is… physics…” he moaned and closed his eyes in a show of annoyance at the thought of that plight.

 

It seemed that this was something in which they complimented each other too.

“Physics is no problem, you have the expert here!” Peter boasted “Just not last year's…” he chuckled. Peter hadn’t finished school, yet seeing Loki’s commitment made him wonder if someday… he could go back. “So I'll help you, alright? You will be the best physics student by the time we are through.” The boy meant it.

 

Loki licked his lips but some of Peter’s confidence rubbed up on him and so it was settled. They sat together and Peter showed Loki how to do it, how to calculate the shit out of the math book and how to understand the text tasks. Then it was time to go. Loki would stay at home since he had told Thor that he would not see him as a customer again.

 

And Peter had just enough time to be prepared for his _date_ …? To get all washed up and clean and even stretch his hole a little bit so that if something was to happen it wouldn't be completely unprepared. He wore his tight, blue jeans with his ankle boots and a plain t-shirt.

 

***

 

To go to the hotel he took a cab and thankfully he made it just in time. Once he stepped out of the vehicle he felt the night breeze on his face and his breath came out in a small white cloud. He gazed around for Tony.

 

Shortly, the man pulled up at the curb in a wine colored Audi, his looks perfect for a night out - designer jeans, grafik T and a sporty jacket on top, his glasses extravagant in style and form.

“Hey baby, wanna take a ride?” he greeted in a pretended greasy way and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Peter did a little swirl as the car pulled up just behind him and his face started to glow when he saw Tony. It filled his stomach with butterflies and his heart to pound. He opened the door to sit inside and as he was coming in he cheered with a smug expression, “Go hard, or go home!” his eyes never leaving the man.

 

Tony gripped his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, seemingly never embarrassed to be seen with him in public. “Couldn’t wait to see you baby.” he said when the heated kiss ended. “Stupid me has booked a table. Should have pounded your ass first and eat in bed…” he chuckled and drove back to the street.

 

It was a little dark but Peter could see clearly the small details on Tony's face, his beard and his eyes as they weren't completely hidden by the glasses now that he had turned to look at the road. His fingers touched his kissed lips and then turned away a bit flushed. What Tony did to him… _-fuck-_

 

Peter sat back and enjoyed the ride as the luxurious car roared and moved effortlessly along the street. “So where are we going this time?” he asked after a while.

 

“Ha, call me sappy, but I arranged a good old date night-” Tony began but was interrupted.

 

“I like Daddy better.” Peter said playfully. He looked over to Tony with a lifted eyebrow and bit his bottom lip, he was in a mood… to rile Tony up.

 

Tony frowned. He was not used to this behaviour from Peter. “What I was going to say… we will first dine in a small European place next to the park. Then I’ll take you out to do some moves. Music and such. And then…” he looked over to Peter and grinned. “Maybe fucking?”

 

“Fucking after eating and dancing… My Daddy will have energy to spare for that…?” he purposely thought out loud, supposedly to himself, and titled his head, half spying on Tony and half looking at the road.

 

Tony looked over again, this time with his left eyebrow raised in an obvious what-the-fuck-manner. Then he started to grin.

“Are we being bratty tonight, huh? Need me to show you your place first?”

 

Puckering his lips and staring at him with huge, innocent eyes Peter answered, “But there are no rules to break…” he whined, his finger tracing the windshield leaving foggy smudges behind.

 

Tony licked his lips and grinned. Then he pulled the car around in a reckless u-turn that made the other people on the road hit the breaks and honk behind him. Then he sped up, roaring back to the hotel.

“Daddy’s going to show you where your attitude is going to get ya!” he snarled but it was obvious that this was a game - a game that made him very hot.

 

Peter was so pleased with himself and with how Tony reacted to him. He couldn't contain his grin and giddiness, perhaps thinking to take their game even further. But it was already so hot between them that the windows of the car had started to fog up.

 

Tony did not drive back to the hotel though. He drove down another road and quickly the streets seemed a bit familiar to Peter. This was the rundown quarter he had lived in until last week. The man steered the car to a secluded parking space in front of a closed down supermarket. There was not much going on and nobody was about to cross them here.

 

Tony stopped the car.

“Get out.” he said with a firm voice.

 

Sparing a second to stare at the surroundings Peter opened the door and stepped outside, the difference in temperature making him shudder. Then he stood and waited with an impatient look, fidgeting with the thrill and the excitement.

 

Tony did the same, stepped out of the car and walked around it until he stood nose to nose with Peter. He had left the glasses in the car and stared at Peter’s face with a barely contained grin.

 

“I wanted to take you out for dinner, baby boy. Make you feel cherished and cared for, and take you to dance after. But when I’m finished with you that will not be possible any longer, I think.” He undid his belt.

 

“On your knees!”

 

He had the boy wrapped around his finger, and it showed in his sparkling eyes that kept on looking back at him as he lowered to the asphalt. His knees touched the ground and only then did Peter turn his head to the man's crotch.

 

But Tony was not going to give him his cock. Not now - this was no reward after all.

He pulled his leather belt out and slipped it through his fingers.

“I know what you want baby. I know what a deviant little thing you are.” Tony said and looked down on Peter, letting him steam in his arousal of being on his knees in front of him.

 

Then he slipped the belt back into the clasp, forming a loop.

 

The boy had no clue where all this was going and he became all the more eager because of it. What was Tony going to do…? How much would it hurt…? His cock twitched in his jeans and his breathing quickened. Big brown eyes looking up at him with so much anticipation that it was a miracle Peter was still keeping himself in place.

 

With a flick of his hand he slipped the belt over Peter’s head and the leather laid around his neck. A sharp drag pulled it close. Peter felt his airway grew tight and looked up at Tony who held the end of the belt in his fist, holding Peter’s ability to breathe in his grasp like it was nothing.

 

Slowly, as the air lessened he parted his lips for an inaudible gasp. Still, his hands rose to hold onto Tony's pants and to grip at them tightly. For a moment he turned his eyes to the belt and then to the ground below, before returning to meet Tony's.

 

“Open my zipper. Slowly.” Tony commanded.

 

The dark excitement that followed Tony's words had Peter going. He pulled the zipper with his teeth and as carefully as possible.

 

“Yeah, that’s my good boy. Now pull him out. Gently, baby boy, you don’t want me to end this for you right now, do you?” he asked while he pulled the belt tighter to warn Peter.

 

Peter pulled out the man's magnificent cock, immediately pressing the tip against his lips that felt so dry. He licked over the small slit with his tongue-

 

“Did I allow you to lick it?!” Tony pulled on the belt that made Peter snap back on his knees.

“You’re supposed to do as I say, baby boy. No lollipop for you if you behave like that.”

 

“Ah-!” Peter whimpered in pain as the pull came unexpectedly and pushed all of the air out of his lungs. “I’m sorry, Daddy…” he murmured without making another attempt to kiss or lick the hard cock in front of his eyes.

 

“Beg me to feed you my cock.” Tony ordered. He stroked his length in front of Peter’s face with his free hand in a leisurely manner, still holding the belt tight enough to make breathing a challenge for the boy.

 

Peter had his mouth open to breathe, but it was barely enough. He was so into their little game that wanted to push Tony for more… wondering if he could cum without touching his painfully hard cock. “Daddy…” Peter said and stretched his neck closer to the man's tip “…just a little taste of your precum…”

 

Tony slapped him across the face.

“That is not what I call begging baby boy.” he explained and started to stroke his cock again.

 

With the slap the boy’s face turned to the side and another pained moan left his lips. “Please, Daddy, please, please, please.” he pleaded repeatedly, the smack had him leaking all over his underwear, _fuck_ , why was this so hot…

 

“Good boy…” Tony cooed and pushed his cock into Peter’s mouth. The wet heat felt so good, the soft lips brushing against his tip as the swollen cockhead laid onto Peter’s tongue, his Daddy feeding it to him.

 

But Tony was not done teasing him. Once he saw how the boy’s eyelids flickered in pleasure, the hot purring of satisfaction rumbling from his lungs, he pulled out again. It made a wet, slurpy sound as his tip slipped out, glistening under the faint street lights.

 

Peter looked up at him so very pleadingly. “Please Daddy, _please…_ ” he breathed out hotly, his quick breathing bouncing off Tony’s wet tip. His voice sounded strained because of the tight grip of the leather around his delicate neck. He watched him from below, teary eyed, he wanted his cock so bad he could cry. Tony touched his lips softly with his tip, but pulled back again with a grin.

 

“Please Daddy, I need it…” the boy made once more, sticking his tongue out and turning his eyes again to the twitching erection. He felt so hot, wanting to eat Tony’s cock and cum for breakfast, lunch and dinner. So hungry for him… to be dominated by Tony, be used and filled, be brought to his limit. And further than that.

 

“Look how beautiful you can beg…” Tony murmured with a smirk, he brushed the slit of his tip over Peter’s lips, smearing precum on the boy to make him taste it. He held onto the base of his cock and lead it slowly between those drooling lips, while tugging on the belt to bring the boy closer.

“That’s it baby boy. Take it all in…” He watched the multiple bubbles of spit that spurted out Peter’s mouth as he was stuffed slowly.

 

When his cock was deep enough, Peter’s tongue pushed down and out as best as it could, dripping along the shaft. Tony let go of his base and gripped Peter’s hair to hold him in place and make him take it.

He pushed in and out, the empty parking lot quickly filling up with sucking, slurping and choking sounds as he used the boy’s mouth to his full satisfaction, going deeper every time he pushed in.

 

The burst of pleasure that this perfect mouth was giving him could have lead to his control slipping, make Peter deepthroat him and drink it all down, but Tony didn’t. He was on top, in command, pulling the belt just as much as he knew it would be perfect, observing Peter’s features closely while he fucked his face.

This way he brought sweet suffocation to the boy, making his eyes water… in and out, tiny breaks for gasping and then sliding back inside to reach the opening of his throat.

 

“That is what you’re made for…”

 

Peter’s eyes spilled down his glowing red cheeks, hot tears coming down his face but he didn’t try to pull away not even for a moment. From below he watched Tony, the boy’s thick lashes drenched and his body trembling, sizzling in pleasure.

 

And Tony pushed his leg forward to press his calf against Peter’s crotch. Then he snapped his hips in a few harsh thrusts before he pulled back a little to let Peter breathe once more. He could not conceal any longer how much he enjoyed this game.

“Oh god, yeeesssss…”

 

Looking down on his red and with tears and spit stained gasping face Tony pulled out completely and then gave himself a few harsh strokes before he spurted all of his load into Peter’s open mouth. The cum landed on the boy’s lips and tongue, dripped down his chin, where it mixed with his saliva and tears.

 

As Tony’s cum landed on his face Peter flinched, ropes of the man’s seed marking him. But he didn’t close his eyes, he needed to watch Tony’s orgasm and how it looked so perfect, so hot on his face. Just listening to Tony’s orgasmic groans, feeling the leather around his lean neck… Peter came all over his underwear without making a single sound. His quiet moans, gaping mouth and squeezed shut eyes said loud and clear all there was to be said anyway.

 

Tony panted hard.

He still held the belt and this was the sign for Peter to stay on his knees when Tony pulled out his phone. For a second Peter was asking himself what the man had in mind with his boy kneeling in front of him, his lower face covered in cum. But Tony tipped a few times before he held the device to his own ear.

“Yes? Yes. Tony Stark. Yes. Yeah… sorry, I need to cancel. Yeah. Sorry, Couldn’t find a babysitter. Yes, yeah. Bye.”

He put the phone away and looked down at Peter.

“Look at you, baby boy. What a mess. Better not take you to a fancy place for dinner, huh?”

Then he loosened the belt and freed Peter from it.

 

With a loud gasp he wrapped his fingers around his throat and lost balance, coughing for a few seconds. Then he used the back of his hand to swipe what little cum he hadn't previously swallowed, and with weak knees he tried to get up “But I wannaaa…” he protested grabbing onto Tony's shirt and pressing against him - actually falling on him because his knees were numb.

 

“How about McDonalds?” Tony grinned at him, while he held him steady. Then he kissed him softly on his swollen lips, not minding the rest of cum and spit in the slightest.

 

***

 

And so they ended up in a cheap drive through where Peter got some napkins to clean the rest of his face and some fries to get along with Daddy’s cum. They ordered a bunch of other stuff and drove back to the hotel - the fancy dinner and dance date turning to a rough session on a parking lot, followed by cheap junk food in front of the TV with cuddles.

 

If Tony was honest with himself - this was better, just the two of them, doing what felt right, without any regard for social norms and expectations. He looked down on Peter’s relaxed face while the boy snuggled with him, his eyes fixed on the TV. Tony smiled to himself. He couldn’t help it.

 

He had fallen in love with Peter Parker.


	23. Chapter 23

Peter snuggled close to him, chewing lazily on his food with his eyes closed, in a drowsy state. He felt Tony breath next to him, making everything sweet and perfect. He was about to fall asleep right there, as his head rested on the man's shoulder but then turned to him with sleepy eyes. 

“I really wanted to dance with you.” he mumbled and peeked at him.

 

“Hm?” Tony answered distracted. “Wanna laugh at my outdated moves, huh?” He caressed Peter's neck with his fingers, avoiding the parts where the belt had made the skin turn red and blue. 

 

The boy snuggled some more “You can't be  _ that _ old, I'm sure you dance really good.” he replied, and if he wasn't so tired he would get up and pull Tony for a dance - maybe some other time.

 

Tony chuckled softly. 

“Let's not talk about age.” he said and watched the documentary they had decided on while he stroked Peter's back, who was so relaxed and hypnotized by the soft caressing. 

 

“You'll take me to dance…” Peter said in a matter-of-fact way “You like it, right? .. was it a pity that we didn't go?” he asked but he was just curious, not sad or guilty.

 

“Yeah, I do. Take a line and move to the rhythm without thinking about anything anymore. Just enjoying the music and the feeling of becoming one with it.” he kissed Peter's forehead, focusing on him now. “Or to just sit back and watch… a pretty little thing like you when they enjoy themselves. That's hot.”

 

“Would I take a line too?” Peter questioned, his eyes were a little more awake now as he looked at the man with a bit of surprise, but Tony didn’t answer. “Hmm..” the boy murmured, thinking about the place they had met and all that entailed. “I'd dance for you.”

 

Tony looked down on him with a heated gaze. 

“Maybe that's a bad idea. Because I totally would take you then. I bet I wouldn't be able to contain myself enough to prevent from grinding on your ass right there, on the fucking dance floor.”

 

Peter averted his eyes bashfully,  Tony was so hungry for him.. so hot for his skinny, tight ass. “Am trying to make conversation here..” he giggled softly with a pout.

 

“How about we skip that for later and you dance for me now. On my lap.” Tony mentioned and licked his lips. This was the strangest kind of lap dance order in history of sensual dancing, his client laying on the couch, wrappings of fast food around and both of them fully clothed. 

 

Yet, compelled by Tony's demand Peter pulled himself away, half expecting for the man to grab him and say how gullible the boy was. But as he didn't Peter got up a bit wobbly, and stood in front of Tony to wrap his arms around the man’s neck “Are you sure?” he asked.

 

Tony pulled Peter's hand down on his crotch and he could feel that the man was hardening rapidly. 

“The thought alone… makes me so hot.” he murmured and looked up into Peter's eyes. Insecurity and shyness was something unusual about his baby boy but hot nevertheless. 

With few movements Tony stopped the documentary and played some slow, sensual music. The light dimmed too. 

 

Peter swallowed, in the moments that had passed he had decided to put on a show.. if it was the worst thing Tony would ever witness remained to be seen. And so he pulled back a little to stand without leaning on Tony anymore and he put his hands on his body to slowly drag them across his t-shirt, over his chest and then up to his neck, to showcase the bruises on his tender skin.

 

All the while his body was moving along with the slow music, his hips rolling from left to right with the rhythm. He didn't look at Tony as he was very red and too embarrassed to dare but he hoped that it was alright. 

 

If he would have looked up he would have seen that Tony did look at him with hooded eyes, licking and even biting his lip. He would have seen that the man who had had top notch strippers dancing on his lap when Peter wasn't even born, was utterly and absolutely absorbed in the spectacle of movements in front of him. His sweet baby was so cute and perfect and pretty for him that he could not wait to pull him close. But he refrained from it, kept his hands to himself like the classy guy he was. 

 

The slow dance became more heated and Peter moved with less restrain as moments ticked on by. He pressed his hands down his body to his lower belly before turning to the side and arching with a lewd movement to show his ass. He had closed his eyes, feeling his body hot with Tony's gaze and opened one of the buttons of his jeans. The rest followed but he didn't pull the pants off, not yet. This way the man could only take a glimpse of his black underwear, the rest left to imagination. The boy turned his back, his ass to Tony, as he leaned over to touch the floor with as much grace as he could master.

 

Tony groaned when Peter bend forward and his pert ass showed off in his pants. The boy was so flexible and they hadn't even sounded that out by now. His own pants were uncomfortably tight but he refrained from touching himself. 

 

As he was bent like this Peter slipped his thumbs under the waistline of his jeans and pulled down slowly while rising back up, his body moved like a wave. The pants dropped to the floor and he stepped out to stand with with his legs open as he turned to Tony again. There were a couple drops of sweat running down his thighs as he was so heated by all that was happening. He pressed his fingers on his lips, brushing over them with his eyes still closed and moved closer to Tony, to lure him in with the slow movement of his hips.

 

“God, baby, you're killing me here.” Tony moaned when Peter moved so, so slow, teasing him with the circling of his hips, his shirt sliding up his slender body while he came closer. 

 

Peter smiled shyly while trapping a fingertip between his teeth. The real lap dance hadn't even begun yet. With parted lips he stepped to the floor between Tony's spread legs, his hands back on the man's shoulders as he climb on the couch to straddle him. And in the dim light Tony could see the colors on the boy's neck while Peter rolled his hips to grind on the man's erection slowly and sensually, putting no pressure on their hard cocks. 

 

Before anything else could be said or done the boy raised his hand above his head and bend backwards, slowly, with his chest racing. With his core tight he reached all the way back to touch the floor with his fingers while still gyrating against Tony's crotch. He was very flexible, as with one hand he held himself against the floor and the over dragged over the man's clothed chest. Peter was still far from done.

 

The boy was a natural it seemed and Tony, who had expected a clumsy attempt at lap dancing with a lot of blushing and fidgeting, got the experience of his life when Peter gave his all. His body stretched backwards and exposed his taut belly and his small hips, the black underwear accentuating his hard length. The man felt his mouth water at the sight, suppressing the urge to grab the boy and press him down against his aching cock that already was feeling trapped in his trousers. How much he wanted to see his fingerprints as blue marks on the boy's white skin, red welts from a lashing or even a caning again. But that had to wait. 

Tony used all his willpower to lean back and watch the boy dance for him but his eyes burned with desire. 

 

With his face even redder than before Peter tried to pull himself back up but his hand slipped from Tony's shirt and without the hold he didn't have enough strength to do so. The hand that was planted firmly on the floor started to shake with the additional weight and Peter couldn't help but chuckle in embarrassment. It would appear that this show he had wasted all of his breath to perform would come to an inelegant end. He definitely wished he would vanish instead of having to ease himself onto the floor but having to ask Tony for help would be equally bad... “Come on, Daddy..” he whined softly as the fingers of his free hand extended for Tony to take. 

 

But Tony had no intent to help him up. Peter's stretched body, bend back in an angle that clearly was bound to become even more uncomfortable with each passing second, was a sight that made him even more hot than the dance. 

Peter's thighs started to tremble and his taut belly showed clearly how strenuous it was to hold himself like that. It would even be more beautiful if it were Tony's ropes that held him this way. 

“I don't know baby boy… I like the sight.” Tony's fingers ghosted over Peter's cock that was pressed against the fabric of his briefs. 

 

“Daddy, come on..” Peter complained once more and searched with his hand for Tony’s to pull himself up. With a slippery grip around the man’s wrist he raised his shaking body, leaving a breathless grunt as he did so. The boy’s hair bounced lightly as he fell over Tony’s chest, panting with his cheeks glowing red. “That wasn’t fair.” he pouted, his ass in the angle that had their cocks brush against each other with more pressure than before. Peter looked at Tony with watery eyes because he had been upside down for so long, and faced the hunger with which he was staring back at him. Feeling overly excited and embarrassed in equal measure he hid Tony’s eyes behind his palm.

 

The man took his palm in his hand and kissed it before he bit into the fleshy base in a playful way. His other hand squeezed Peter’s ass.

“Why don’t you dance on my cock, baby boy?” he asked with a dark voice while he dragged his teeth down to Peter’s wrist to pull the sensitive skin there between his teeth.

 

And that was exactly what Peter did next, he raised his body a bit so that his weight was mostly on his knees and stretched his chest. With one hand he reached at the back of his shirt to pull it above his head with a rapid motion. His skin was so hot, it was burning, with a few sparse drops of sweat. After he dropped the clothing to the floor Peter started moving all of his body in one fluid motion as he rolled his hips and lowered his shoulders. He had his hands around Tony’s neck again, his fingers in the man’s hair as he caressed there softly. “Like this?” he breathed out and pressed their crotches together.

 

Tony bit down on his lower lip and closed his eyes in a self-indulgent way while he enjoyed the sweet torture of Peter’s hips. He was so turned on that he wanted more and so his fingers that still layed on the boys ass pulled the back of his panty aside to expose his hole.

“More, baby boy. More.” he groaned and tried to reach Peter’s neck to bite there.

 

With more force he grinded against him, feeling his cock twitching between their hot bodies, their arousal evident even in the way their breaths left their lips. He pushed more, the man’s cock felt perfect against his own and it brought Peter closer and closer to his climax. But he didn’t want to, he wanted for this moment to last and leaned so that Tony could have access to his neck, the sore skin begging to be abused again.

 

Tony bit down on the purple bruises and then brought his hand up for Peter to suck on his finger. The perfect boy had lubed and stretched his hole a little before their meeting and so a a sparse drop of spit was enough for Tony to make his hole swallow first one and soon after a second finger. While he opened Peter up roughly he nipped on his neck, giving the occasional bite when the boy did not expect it, making him shiver with lust.

With his free hand he opened his zipper.

 

The fabric of his panties were pulled to the side as Tony fingered him, all the while Peter moaning softly or gasping when the biting would break his bruised skin. And it made him all the more hard, so eager to ride Tony like this, to feel him deep inside him while he sat on his lap. Peter dropped his gaze between their bodies atTony’s thick length and raised his hips, one hand pressing it down and behind him as he sat back down. The tip was touching his wet opening and Tony could feel the small hole twitching with the anticipation. But then Peter hesitated, he just didn’t know how to proceed. 

 

“Yeah baby, just like that.” Tony groaned and rubbed his tip over Peter’s rim until a bit of the lube and spit wetted it. Then he guided the boy’s hips to push down without forcing him so that Peter could decide how much friction was okay. Tony’s cock was dry, so the entering would burn a little or more, depending on how quick Peter would move to sit.

 

With Tony’s guidance the boy felt the tip become aligned with his hole while the man was holding onto his cock so it wouldn’t lose this perfect position. Peter wanted it so badly but, still, thought it would be best to not risk a tearing and pressed down slowly, his fingers digging in Tony’s neck. Not even the tip was inside when he raised his hips again panting “I don’t know if I can..” he admitted breathlessly, flustered as he was. 

 

Tony pulled him in for a kiss while he let his cock slip from Peter’s hole. 

Then he pushed him from his lap with a softness that was unusual between them, to get up. Peter watched him walk into the bedroom, still fully dressed, to open the bedside drawer. With lube in hand he came back, grinning in anticipation. He tossed the tube onto the couch, but instead of taking his former position he stayed a couple of feet away, starting to undress. The shirt was quickly followed by the trousers.

 

After gaping at the smoldering good looks of the man for a moment, Peter picked up the lube and squeezed a few drops on his fingers. He was impatient and moaned loudly when the two digits slipped inside to the knuckles. 

 

Tony came closer, his cock stood at attention and bobbed a little when he stepped in front of Peter.

 

The boy reached over to the throbbing cock, his hooded eyes taking in the glorious member like it was some holy artifact, before he slicked the length with lube.. He didn’t take long, no matter how he worshiped Tony’s cock his needy hole had waited for far too long and soon Peter decided that it was enough. He caressed over the slit one last time before turning his ass to the man, angling his hips so that his opening was on full display. 

 

“Nu-hu, baby boy. I ordered you to ride my dick like it was a rodeo. So that’s what we do.” he slapped the ass playfully and sat down again, beckoning Peter closer with a grin.

 

And the boy didn’t waste any time, he straddled him again and without looking for guidance he pushed Tony’s dick between his cheeks and at his glistening hole. Peter lowered his head and tensed his small, round shoulders as he took it slowly without stopping until it was all the way in. When he finally sat down on Tony’s lap, his buttocks against the strong thighs, he quivered from head to toe and dropped his head back with a silent moan. 

 

The sight was something to get a happy heart attack from and Tony marveled in it.

“So perfect, baby boy. You’re made for this. To ride my cock.” he moaned and grabbed Peter’s hips to help him move. The perfect tight hole pressed on his dick and he loved every second of Peter encasing him like this.

 

Within seconds Peter gained some control over his shivering limbs and started to move, softly and slowly in the beginning but each movement became wider and more intense. He rolled his hips, making the man’s cock pull out half way before sinking all the way back in. After a little practice and with Tony’s guidance only the tip remained squeezed inside as Peter raised his body to sit back down with fluid and quick motions.. “I’ll show you Daddy..” he whispered hotly in his ear and moaned with every bounce on the man’s lap “I’ll... show you- that I’m the best.. you ever had.” he pressed down again and he was so close but didn’t cum, not yet.

 

Peter was perfection. His bruised neck and the pale body and his beautiful cock that was already weeping with precome. His pink lips slightly open to pant his Daddy’s name while he danced on his cock - all of this was completely mesmerizing for Tony and he leaned back to enjoy. His eyes were half closed and his cock twitched inside of the boy while he neared his orgasm with huge steps.

“No one better that you… no one…uhhng-!” When he came his body did almost no move, just a tightening of all his muscles and then he shoot his load deep in Peter’s hole.

 

The satisfaction that spread all over Peter’s body as he made Tony cum was above and beyond anything he had ever felt. With his movements, with his clenching little hole he brought him over the edge, and it couldn’t be helped that he followed immediately after. Peter felt as he was being filled while his sensitive prostate was pressed at roughly in this angle. He rubbed his tip to spill all over their sweaty bodies, squeezing his eyes shut with the peak of his climax.

Then he fell on Tony, panting and shaking, a mess.

 

Tony embraced him, breathing equally hard, pressing their sweaty, messy bodies together. His fingers stroked Peter’s back, tracing the muscles their while he held him close, trying to find his way into reality.

“You are the best, baby boy. The best I ever had.” he murmured into the curly hair and kissed Peter there.

 

The boy was truly wasted after the two rough sessions back to back, but the smile on his face was so bright, so happy that it was difficult to tell. He nuzzled against the man until his breath become steady again and his body temperature back to normal. He peeked through his thick lashes that clung together “Thank you Daddy..” he answered with a small voice and closed his eyes again.

 

Tony pulled him up and into the shower where washing the other turned out to be a nice occasion to make out lazily in the after sex glow. Then they went to bed together. It was still early, only half past eleven, but both of them felt tired.

Cuddling in bed, Tony spooning Peter from behind, seemed the perfect end for such a night. Just when Peter thought that Tony was already sleeping, he heard the man’s soft voice behind his ear.

“Are you sleeping baby?” he asked and somehow it was obvious that something was going on in his mind.

 

“No Daddy.” Peter answered, blissful and relaxed, and intertwined their fingers together, his bony ones with the thick digits of the man.

 

“Say… when I got the lube earlier… I noticed that there is the mask laying in the drawer. That you chose to buy in the pleasure chest. But we haven’t really used it until now....”

Tony let the sentence hung openly in the air, to let Peter find the way to talk about it. If he was honest, he had no idea why they had bought the mask in the first place.

 

Peter was very thankful that his face wasn’t in Tony’s view because it became heated the moment the word ‘mask’ escaped his lips. With his fingers he fidgeted nervously but decided to speak up “I.. I’m not sure if you would like to use it.. It’s um a little weird, huh?” his voice remained somewhat relaxed, even if the dirty little thoughts that connected with the item came to his mind.

 

Tony chuckled and kissed Peter’s neck. “I like to hurt you. I choked you with my belt in a parking lot… that is pretty weird I think. Wearing a mask is nothing compared to that.” he caressed Peter softly to reassure him. It was the first time that Peter obviously showed that he wanted something - except from being hurt - and he wanted to give him what he liked. But he still had the feeling that he was not sure what was expected.

“I will wear it gladly, when it makes you hot.” he said.

 

Peter considered everything that Tony said and chuckled for a moment along with the man. But then his expression turned serious again, a bit worried. “I don’t want you to wear it every time…” he started to explain “Maybe we ..um could use it.. sometimes.. and..” he paused for a second to figure out his words. “Like… it’s a costume.. and we play pretend..” he closed his eyes now and stopped. This was seriously twisted and weird, Tony would… be put off if the entirety of his fantasies was spelled out.

 

Tony moved closer, engulfing Peter’s small body in his larger one and if he had not been coming twice already he would have gotten hard again at this conversation. There was something about Peter, about how flustered and shy he was, like he had been in the sex shop…. that was hot. Tony sensed that this mask was related to one of Peter’s deepest fantasies and this was something incredibly seductive for him. To be able to give him that, to sate this desire - that was a form of control that got him going. His dick twitched.

“Play pretend, huh?” his voice was dark, right next to Peter’s ear. “What would we pretend then..?” he asked.

 

Even if he was caught up in his thoughts and the embarrassment Peter understood that whatever was happening excited Tony, and thus it excited him. He bit his lip and breathed out before talking again “We can-” he gulped, was he seriously going to say this…? “We can.. pretend that..” he hid his face behind his palm and now his voice was muffled against his skin. “..that you take me… and that I don’t want to…” There, he said it. 

 

Tony breathed against his neck and Peter felt the man’s heartbeat speed up, felt the heavy pounding in his chest on his back that was pressed against him. Tony thought a little while, because he imagined to do this. How to do this. Peter’s reaction to it.

“Yeah…” he whispered in Peter’s ear, his breath hot on the boy’s skin. “That we can do…”

He smiled and Peter felt it on his neck, where Tony pressed his face into his bruised skin.

 

Certainly Peter didn’t expect such a response, Peter thought that this was a sick thing to ask but it filled him with enormous amounts of relief that Tony approved. That he somehow wanted to try this. Tony seemed to be excited even, hot with their situation and the boy wondered why this was. “Now you need to share something you want.” he whispered, not able to talk about the other matter any longer.

 

Tony grinned. “Do I, huh?” he chuckled and squeezed Peter a little. 

“Well, thing is, if I want something, I do it. And I promised you to do something tomorrow.” he got comfortable against Peter, ready to drift off to sleep.

“I want to hurt you so good that you stop thinking. That there are only two things left in your entire world - my pain and my pleasure for you. That’s what I want.”

 

The words were so hot, so seductive that Peter lost his sleep altogether. A light shudder brought him closer to Tony’s body and he laid there trying to imagine what awaited him. He was so exhausted but still it took some time before he fell asleep with these thoughts dancing around in his mind.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day was a bit of a disappointment because Tony had to leave Peter in the morning, but he told him that he would make it up to him in the evening. He instructed him to have eaten at least an hour before their meeting and to rest because the night could be exhausting. He would be back around 9 pm and they would meet in the little bar down there. Then he kissed Peter and left, a lingering look on his baby boy before he closed the door behind him.

 

After their unbelievable night together Peter’s inner brat had been fully sedated, and so he was in ‘good boy’ mode for the rest of the day. Doing exactly what Tony asked of him, taking care of himself with a bath while texting Loki to see how things were going. He even put a salve on his sore rim and slept for many hours to gather his strength. But there where many hours ahead when he was up again and decided to watch some TV while eating. He made sure that he was done with digesting because if Tony had his way with him he needed to be all fresh and comfortable -not blotted.

 

Around 8 he started to get ready, dressing up, brushing his hair and putting on his earrings. He was in the bar way earlier than the time they had arranged but he couldn’t help himself. The anticipation was too much to sit around in the room.

 

When finally Tony stepped into the hotel bar he held a bag that looked like a laptop case under his arm. The sleek black leather showed no indication what was coming Peter's way but it was clearly related to what Tony had mentioned as “making him beg”. He smiled at Peter and held out his hand for him to take to walk to the elevator together. 

 

“Hey baby.” he greeted and smiled. “How is my boy feeling?”

 

“Really good Daddy.” he whispered back at him so that no one would hear and his anticipation grew even greater. It was always exhilarating to see Tony so eager to play with him.. Like it was the best part of his day. Because for Peter, their time together was the best part of his life.. and that was to be expected. But for Tony to act this way filled him with so much enthusiasm he could hardly contain it. Of course, the boy had learnt not to ask what was in store for him, Tony never revealed anything. 

 

While they rode up Tony nipped on his neck and hummed, clearly excited and full of anticipation. Peter could feel the man's smile against his skin. 

He led him into the hotel suite, the bag by his side, his arm around Peter's waist. 

The boy saw at first sight that while he had waited in the hotel bar someone had redecorated the living space again. The table was back at its place but a large armchair was pulled into the center of the living room. The well-known cuffs were attached to the chair’s feet with leather straps. Behind it was a table where Tony placed the bag before he turned to Peter. 

He pulled him in with his hands on the boy's hips and the kiss was surprisingly soft and loving, not the heated devouring that Peter was used to. 

 

“Say baby… You said you like to get more piercings one day...” he murmured and smiled. “That still on?”

 

The realization hit the boy immediately and he widened his eyes before beaming in utter, uncontrollable excitement. He stood on his toes “Yes! Yes, yes Daddy!” he let out and gripped on the man’s clothes needily. Then he turned to the bag, peering at it as if he was trying to see through it.

 

Tony grinned at the boy’s excitement and instructed him to undress, still having that loving gaze on his face. Then he conducted him to kneel on the seat with his chest pressed against the backrest of the chair. He closed the cuffs around Peter's ankles. A soft slap to his backside followed by a low chuckle before he fixed the wrists with the other pair of cuffs. 

 

“Be careful baby, no wobbling. Don't want you to knock down the chair.” Tony instructed before he walked to the back of the stool. With his chest to the backrest Peter had a great view on what the man did. 

 

He didn’t really expect to take this position, but it didn’t matter! He was so excited for what was about to happen that he couldn’t stand still. The eager smile widened as he watched Tony, his breathing starting to pick up the pace already “Daddy, what is it, where are you gonna pierce me?” he said and bit his bottom lip.

 

“Patience, baby boy.” Tony scolded softly. “This will take a while so we start with baby steps.”

Tony opened the bag and enfolded it. The more he worked the more Peter got adrenaline pumping through his system. Tony pulled out latex gloves and put them on with a slapping sound, watching Peter with a dark smirk. Then he produced antiseptic and cotton balls. And finally - medical needles. Different sizes but all of them long, silvery, and sharp metal. 

 

Peter giggled a little nervously, he couldn’t wait but the movement of Tony’s hands had him in a trance. At the sight of the needles he tensed more “Haa... I’m scared...” he laughed and grabbed at the cuffs tightly to release some tension.

 

Tony turned to him and caressed his cheek. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you. You trust Daddy, don’t you?”

Tony stepped behind Peter and caressed his naked skin. The latex gloves felt strange on his back. Then a cold spray of antiseptic made him shiver. With a cotton ball Tony spread the agent on his back until Peter could feel nothing as the soft touch. 

“Show me your signs.” Tony said, his large hand cupping Peter's ass cheek and squeezing a little. 

 

The boy squirmed with the overly soft texture of the cotton and nodded. Then his hand was raised slightly and he pointed up with one finger “This means I can take more.. and this...” he did the metal sign “...means I can’t.” he explained. “But, Daddy, won’t I be able to speak?”

 

“You will be able, but I want to show me your signs.” Tony said, still working his back with the antiseptic. “Or do you prefer to be gagged again?”

 

Peter shook his head, he wanted for Tony to hear his voice… all of it. But, also, he wasn’t bratty today, quite the opposite “I want what Daddy wants.” he answered quickly. 

 

“That’s my good boy.” Tony smiled and caressed his back before he threw the cotton away. 

“So, what I want is to hear you moan and drift off in the happy space that I give you. And when I ask you how you feel, you give me the signs. So easy.”

 

It was, it was really easy. And Peter nodded along without saying anything else. The boy was wondering why Tony was spraying his back.. this wasn’t a place for a piercing, not as far as he was aware of at least. And he glanced back to look at what was going on.

 

But Tony was standing behind him and with his hands cuffed to the back of the chair he was not able to turn, his back was staying in place. The tension was rising. What was Tony going to do to him?

 

The first needle was a small one like it was used for syringes. Between the shoulder blades Tony pressed a little of Peter’s skin together to produce a small bulge between his thumb and index finger. Then he pierced through it in a slick movement. The needle moved smoothly into Peter's skin, but it was completely unexpected. A short shot of pain radiated through the place, spiking up his adrenaline. Then the hurt faded to a dull ache, even if the needle stayed in.

 

“Huhh...” Peter breathed out harshly and the pain lasted for over a second before it faded into the background. Peter loved it. He wanted more of it and was sure that Tony was going to give it to him. This… form of pain… was truly arousing. But his body tensed a bit before relaxing again, readying for more. 

 

Tony waited a moment for Peter to accommodate to the pain and asked for his sign. 

The boy cursed with a tight jaw, but it was followed with tremulous moan as his thighs shivered a bit. He needed some time before he could raise his finger, the sensation was still keeping him somewhat grounded even if his cock was already half hard. 

 

When Tony saw him raising the finger he pushed in the second needle only a few inches away from the first. He hummed in a happy way. The third needle went into the flesh. Slowly it started to burn a little but each new needle spiked a new painful lusty experience until Peter was floating in adrenaline and endorphin.

 

Peter breathed out and in, keeping his eyes closed so that he could focus on the pain “More Daddy…  _ more _ ...” he whimpered raising his finger again.

Slowly he lost sense for time and space. Only the burning of the needles and the short sting of each new one existed. Tony formed a pattern on his back, setting the different needles in a specific order, his latex gloved hands touching the skin with precision and care, dealing short amounts of pain that set Peter aflame. He had lost count, no idea how many needles were in him already. But it mattered not - only the floating feeling that grew stronger and stronger, sweeping him away.

 

The boy was addicted to it, waiting for the next needle like it was his reason for existing. He trembled after each one and didn’t notice how he even screamed with his fingers and toes curling under the pain. One more. Just one more. Just a little. The feeling owned him, consumed all of his senses.

 

Tony enjoyed every second of the needle play, how Peter melted into it, became clay in his hands and was reduced to pleasure and pain like he had told him it would be. 

Then he was finished. The last needle was in its place and the boy’s back was covered in a snake like form of pierced skin. Beautiful.

“Are you with me Peter? Shall I give you more?” he asked with this strangely kind and loving voice he often had when he was hurting Peter like this.

 

The boy was in a different space, completely out of it, not making much sense of Tony’s words. The only thing that he actually understood was that there were no more needles piercing his skin. “Daddy?” he asked with a wet voice and he raised his finger again in an attempt to be pierced again.

 

Tony smiled when he saw Peter’s finger going up. His perfect baby hadn’t had enough it seemed. But there were other things that Tony wanted to try with the needles. He lubed up two fingers of his right hand, still wearing the gloves, and pressed them against Peter’s opening. When they slipped in, he started to play with the piercings a little. At first he just pressed his fingertip of the left hand on some of the flesh bulges to see how that felt for Peter. Since that was not intense enough, he dapped at the needles’ end, making them bob a little and sending sparks of pain into the flesh. All the while he searched for Peter’s prostate.

 

As a result Peter started squirming, his waist turning a little in protest and Tony could hear him whimper with each bob of the needles. When in a few moments the man found his prostate and knew immediately.. because Peter would always tense a little before giving into it and moaning beautifully in the pleasure. He pressed against the man’s hand, so hungry for more and the sounds that he made were a mix of crying and gasping, of letting go completely.

 

Tony was short of ripping open his trousers and pushing his cock into Peter’s willing hole but that would have ruined the fun because he enjoyed the amount of control he had over the boy’s body, playing him like an instrument on both sides, his inside and outside.

So he massaged the little pleasure point inside and experimented with the needles while doing so, pushing some of the more in or pulling on them, while he milked an orgasm out of Peter.

 

And it was getting heavier and heavier, the way Peter breathed out and clenched at the cuffs, the way he absorbed all of what Tony was giving him. It wasn’t possible to hold out, he didn’t have not only the endurance but also the mindset to even try. As the fingers pressed inside him and the pain gave more and more without taking anything away he succumbed to it. His body becoming so tight as he cried out again and again, shooting his load against the backrest of the chair, with no breath left to lose. The aftershocks wrecked him with shudders as his body went completely lax.

 

Tony stroked him until he had milked him dry, leaving his cock untouched all the time and just making him come so hard with his needles and the fingers in his ass.

Then he slowly pulled his hand out and left the used glove on the floor before he sterilized his hands again.

With care he began to pull the needles out, each one producing a little sting, but nothing compared to how they had felt when they had been pushed in. Then he swiped the few drops of blood away and started to uncuff Peter.

He carefully helped him to sit up, checking on him for signs of discomfort or sinking mood.

“Baby… my sweet, perfect baby boy. You did so well for Daddy…” he cooed and kissed the wet cheek.

 

When he first looked at him the boy was completely dazed. It seemed as if he had no connection with reality what’s so ever as he panted away with his eyes closed. But without as much as looking at him Peter smiled when he heard the warm voice, he smiled softly and his features brightened, somewhat restored. He placed his hands on him and let his head rest against the man’s body. “Thank you Daddy, thank you um... let’s stay..” he murmured.

 

And Tony granted him his wish. He sat down on the chair after he had wiped away the cum, placing Peter into his lap and caressing his legs and arms that were still trembling.

“My sweet boy. Look at you. So beautiful for me.” he said in his loving voice and kissed Peter’s forehead, his cheeks and nose. Then, after making him drink some water since he had sweated a lot during the intense scene, Tony produced a piece of dark chocolate.

“Want a treat for being such a good boy?” he asked and held the sweets against Peter’s lips so that he could smell it. The endorphin was about to fade soon and a bit of sugar could help to keep Peter’s system going. Tony would not make the same mistake like last time!

 

Peter’s expression was relaxed and he had his eyes closed as he listened to the beautiful praises with a smile, then his mouth opened lazily and he didn’t even attempt to take the chocolate from Tony’s hand. He just chewed on it slowly and happily, almost as if he was doing it while dreaming. When he swallowed he shivered a little and whispered how tasty the sweet was. In a few moments he looked at Tony, somehow becoming aware that he should check on him now. “Daddy can have some...” he said and took in the man’s face.

 

Tony smiled at him.

“I had my treat baby boy. You came so beautiful for me… that was my sweet.” 

 

Peter rubbed his eyes and smiled back, he was coming down from the high and while doing so he felt secure and happy. Then he turned to the chocolate again to bite down on it and eat slowly. It didn’t cross him to ask if Tony wanted to cum or if he had done that already. 

 

And in fact Tony was more than satisfied because their game had stilled a need inside him that was often sexual but not only. And since he had cum twice yesterday and wasn’t a teenager anymore he felt more than happy to have his baby sitting on his lap, munching chocolate, feeling happy and sated because of what they did. Peter in subspace - that Tony had caused - was a sight that filled him with so much pride and contentment that he needed nothing else at the moment.

“Sorry that I did not give you a permanent piercing today, baby. You’ll get one next time.” he promised and with that made clear that this would not be the only occasion with needles.

 

It was a, perhaps, strange reaction how Peter blushed with Tony’s words and hid his mouth with his palm to chuckle softly. But Tony was used to it by now. “I…. forgive you…” he said trying to be all serious and failing. “But Daddy has to promise..” he added, closing his eyes again and resting on Tony’s shoulder. He was so very vulnerable.. his body and soul completely bare for the man to have.

 

“Everything baby… everything.” Tony murmured into Peter’s hair before he carried him to the bed to take him with himself under the covers to keep him warm and safe and happy until the boy drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Both of them slept in on Sunday morning, staying in bed and dozing while the sunlight filtered in between the drawn curtains.

Then, when his back started to grow stiff, Tony sat up, yawing.

 

“How about breakfast in bed?” he asked and ruffled Peter's hair, who was still covered with the blankets, his face in the pillows. The needles had left a line of red points on his back that looked very beautiful. 

 

It was like waking up in heaven, Peter stretched with a soft yawn and nodded. “Good morning.” he said, a bright smile lighting up his youthful face. And he sat up slowly to give the man a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Tony chuckled and pulled him closer by his shoulders to kiss him properly. 

“That is no answer to my question, even if it’s nice.” he said and patted Peter’s ass.

 

“Breakfast in bed sounds pretty good...” he replied shortly after, enjoying Tony’s happy mood and kisses. He pulled his hands above his head and stretched his back and shoulders. There was hardly any discomfort persisting from last night and Peter took barely any notice. 

 

Tony leaned over to the bedside drawer and dialed a number, ordering coffee and juice and croissants, asking Peter with a raised eyebrow if the boy needed something else.

 

It was really nice that they could have a moment like this, it made Peter smile even wider while shaking his head.

Peter waited in bed until Tony brought the tray with hot and cold beverages and golden pastries that the room service had delivered. The croissants were fresh, warm and delicious. Someone had even put a flower on the tray.

 

When he saw the tray he clapped his hands softly, the smell had his stomach growling and it seemed like he was thirsty because he took the juice to take a couple of gulps. “Oh that’s so tasty!” he commented and sat close to Tony so that they could eat together. Peter was looking at him with a taken look in his eyes.

 

Tony obviously preferred to start his morning with black coffee since he drank no juice and only nibbled on a piece of croissant. But he seemed to enjoy feeding Peter with bits and bites of the crunchy tastiness, smiling at him while doing so. He had ordered the juice because Peter would likely be in need of hydration and vitamins after such a strenuous play in the evening and it seemed he was right. 

Somehow he was surprised how much he enjoyed crumbling into the bed with Peter.

 

And Peter did so as well, but for him it wasn’t surprising not at all. In the morning light Tony’s handsome face would glow, especially since he was happy and his eyes would reveal a depth that was so alluring. So he watched him, every little movement of his eyes and lips, even the faint wrinkles next to his mouth or eyes.. while swallowing a bite that Tony had fed him Peter touched the man’s beard “You are pretty..” he said and then nuzzled his shoulder “and I’m cute.. so I’d say together we are pretty cute.”

 

Tony laughed at that and his wrinkles got deeper in a happy way before he nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck. The bruises there were almost faded and only a little yellow reminded of the game in the parking lot. Tony traced it with his finger.

“I think you are right.” he smiled and nodded as if Peter had revealed a secret truth of high importance. Then he grew more serious, pulling Peter a little closer.

“Say, baby boy… I’ve been thinking…”

 

Peter just stared into his eyes like he couldn’t wait for what Tony was about to say. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about the mask play.” His voice had this specific dark timbre that indicated that the arousal was going higher. “A lot…” he said and nuzzled behind Peter’s ear. “I really want to try it. But we need to talk about it beforehand.”

 

With his fingers on the man’s shoulders Peter rubbed the skin lightly, a bit nervously even. “You do?” he asked but no answer was needed “Yea.. we can..” he swallowed “..talk about it.” the very thought of this conversation was enough to make his heart beat louder.

 

“I know, it’s not easy for you…” Tony reassured him, kissing his neck, his cheek. “To talk about such things. But I need you to draw an outline for me, regarding this. No ‘You can’t break me’ stuff. That won’t do…” He pulled back and looked into Peter’s eyes. “I need to know what’s okay and what’s not. And a collection of safety belts, so that I know all the time that I’m not… you know.” he explained and smiled warmly. He truly was getting hot at the idea of such a play but he needed to make sure that he was not truly hurting Peter.

 

A little flushed he kept his eyes on Tony before looking away, many questions dancing around in his mind - how did Tony know that this was difficult? Why did Peter want to play something like this..? And how would it even work out? 

“I agree.” he finally said, maybe he was a little intimidated in the face of such a play. “Safety belts? I don’t know what that is.” he added, trying to figure out what Tony meant by all that he said.

 

“Perfect baby boy.” Tony smiled at him - that he was willing to try was all he needed. 

“Safety belts are your signs for example.” he made Peter extend his index finger. “Green..” and then the metal sign “..and red. You understand?”

 

Peter watched his fingers “Yea I do. But.. like..” he puckered his lips “Do I use them whenever? And.. how about you? What if.. you think you are hurting me when you are not?” his eyes turned to him again, all serious.

 

“That’s why we need to make the safety system more advanced for that. In this game you will say things like ‘No, please’ or you will curse me or such. And it will be part of the game. But I need you to decide on signs - unmistakable signs - that keep me informed that what I do is okay with you. Can you think of something? For green - yellow - red?” he asked and still caressed Peter softly and carefully. He wanted him to feel safe in this.

 

The boy thought about what Tony said  for a moment “You mean besides the colors and the fingers?”.

 

“Well, you don’t have a sign for yellow yet, have you? And that would be important. For example: I may hit you during the play. And you notice that it is cool to feel that but I was too strong. So you can show the yellow sign and I know ‘Nice direction but a little softer please’.” Tony explained. “And the signs should be designed that they not interfere with our game - except the red, that can be as crazy as you like!” he chuckled.

 

Peter laughed with him and the smile lingered on his lips “This is complicated!” he complained and pounded his forehead softly on the man’s shoulder. “But I can do it, alright.” he looked again at his fingers.

 

“You don’t have to decide it now baby boy. Just think about it how you would like such a game to go and think about signs that can show me in a subtle way that you’re okay with what is going on.” He thought a moment.

“By the way… do you imagine this in some sort of roleplay? Like I’m a thief in your apartment who takes more than money? Or just random, no setting needed?” he asked.

 

How in the world was Tony talking about this with a straight face was beyond Peter. But nothing else would ever be enough to have him open up like this. “I didn’t think of a setting to be honest..” he arched his eyebrows and looked at Tony with apologetic eyes. Peter knew what he wanted but it was too weird to say it. “I think.. we can pick a setting that you like?” he asked.

 

Tony grinned at him and then started to tickle him. “Ohhh but this is your dark fantasy baby, I’m content to play the big dark meanie, no matter what a setting. Maybe I should bring you in one of those fancy love hotels in Japan! There I could wear a eyepatch and a fake beard and pretend I was hijacking your ship. I would be all ‘Arrrrh sweeeeet prince” he exaggerated and fell down on Peter to tickle him in earnest.

 

In his hands Peter burst out laughing and begging with teary eyes because of all the helpless squirming.Tony’s words brushed away all of his nervousness and all of the bad feelings that were related with this  _ dark fantasy _ \- as Tony put it. “I’m begging you,  _ pleeeaseee _ !!” Peter pleaded breathlessly while laughing still.

 

“Told you I’d make you beg this weekend!” Tony said, all fond of himself when he stopped his assault. He was now on top of the boy, holding himself up on his forearms, looking down on him fondly. He was very close to telling the boy how he felt. About him. About them. And it showed in his eyes, that traced over Peter’s features.

 

But then he didn’t. Peter was a rent boy, a sugar baby, and even if he genuinely liked what Tony did to him… well, the relationship was based on money.

But that could not stop his heart from aching.

 

He leaned down to kiss him and the kiss communicated what he felt and could not say.

 

Peter watched him from below, his wide grin fading in a serene expression. Tony was taking his breath away...  each gaze made his chest race. The kiss was so intense that for the first few seconds he didn’t answer back, but when he did he kissed Tony with all he had, not letting the man’s lips get away. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue on the other and tasting his skin. 

 

The kiss soon heated them both up and maybe it would have proceeded further, but a kicking foot sent the tray flying, pouring the rest of the coffee, a half eaten croissant and a glass of juice onto the sheets and all over themselves.

Laughing was the only thing that could be done, and then calling the room service again to get the suite cleaned up while they were elsewhere.

 

After getting up to get ready Peter’s mind became occupied with what they had discussed and how easy Tony made it for him. And how talking was... really fun. “Where do you want to go? I mean if you aren’t busy.” he asked because he couldn’t bring himself to part from him.

 

Tony, straightening his graphic T before he slipped in a jacket and looked at him. “I thought on stopping at the workshop. I have some projects going on and they will have to be finished this week. United States stuff.” he said and checked his appearance in the mirror, smoothing down the beard.

 

“I wanna come.” Peter said plainly and it was more of a statement than a request. He was getting dressed as well, he was in his t-shirt and jeans, about to put his shoes on.

 

Tony turned to him and closed his lips in a pouting expression. He put his hands on Peter’s hips and pulled him near.

“Oh baby, as much as I would enjoy to have you there with me… I need to get this done. And it’s classified.” he said and looked at Peter as if he was a child that was about to get mad because someone denied him sweets.

 

But Peter brushed it off without a sign of disappointment “Then a movie, tonight?” he continued without hesitating “There is something like a movie festival going on. Old movies in theaters all over town.” he started and then tilted his head, maybe he had gone a bit.. overboard with his demands.

 

Tony raised one eyebrow. Peter was a puzzle sometimes. Not willing to go to a restaurant on Friday, but demanding a movie night on Monday. He shook his head fondly. 

“How about tomorrow?” he asked. That would be the first time that they met during the week and not just at weekends.

“But movie night it is. No bratty attitude and forcing Daddy to punish you in a parking lot.” he added and raised one finger.

 

Peter grinned, pleased with himself. “Alright, I’ll be good.” he agreed and raised his chin so that Tony could kiss him. “Thank you.” he whispered and waited.

 

And kissing him Tony did, more than happily. “You’re welcome baby.” 

Then he patted Peter’s fabulous ass and they walked to the elevator together.

“Get the tickets and text me when and where to pick you up. I’d prefer the late night show to be honest.”

 

Peter tried to suppress a mischievous smile but failed. If he was honest he preferred the late night as well.

“Sure Daddy.” he agreed and it was settled. 


	25. Chapter 25

Loki was at home, reading and studying math and physics. When Peter got in he rose, smiling, and welcomed him. “Someone has been studying..” the boy noticed and his wide smile answered Loki’s. A short look at Peter’s neck made Loki raise a soft fingertip to trace the receding bruises.

“You okay?” he asked and it was without judgement, just checking if Peter needed medical attention or not.

 

“More than okay. How about you?” Peter looked at his friend, he had no intention of hiding his bruises, for him they were a sign of his devotion to Tony.

 

Loki grinned. “Someone had a great fuck then, huh?” he asked and raised his eyebrow. Then he turned and walked back to the table, swaying his hips seductively.

“Well, I had fun myself. With these two beauties here…” he showed the books as if they were playboy covers. “I think if I’m very nice and cute they will tell me their secrets.” 

The attitude fell from him and he carded a hand through his hair.

“Or not…”

 

Peter walked closer to him “Mmm... studying is so hot.” he joked with a straight face before smiling again “Wanna show me your progress? Anything I can help with?” he asked while taking off his coat and getting rid of his shoes. Their apartment was a no-shoes zone afterall.

 

Loki had bought them soft socks to walk around on the warm floor and short time later both of them looked at Loki’s careful handwriting, huge mugs with steaming hot tea on the table. Peter noticed that Loki was not dumb, but insecure. When he faced a problem his main way to solve it was to freeze and wait for it to go away. To overcome that strategy was one of Peter’s main goals.

Looking at his work while murmuring inaudibly Peter took his time. “Damn.. I thought  _ I _ was the smart one..” he shook his head and tsked but smiled at Loki. “Alright, look, it’s okay to make mistakes.. actually it’s the only way to learn and to move forward. So, how about this problem.” he pointed at the book “I challenge you to find the most ways to solve it, or.. to just get it wrong.” he tilted his head and nudged Loki to try.

 

Loki’s hands shook a little while he watched Peter looking at his work but then he grinned. 

“Okay. I can find a hundred ways to make this unsolved, I’ll show you!” He clicked the pen and bowed over his work, filled with new energy.

 

The day went by, Loki cooked them a meal and after that they decided to call it a day.

“Say… how is it going with you and Mr. Nice?” Loki asked, licking the rest of his pasta sauce from a spoon, his eyes glued to the TV.

 

Peter was on his phone, buying the tickets that he had promised Tony, and looked up when Loki asked about him. “It’s umm.. perfect.” he sighed and tried not to smile like a lovestruck teenager. He remembered clearly that Loki thought falling in love with a client was a dangerous path to follow. 

“Okay, don’t tell me then. It’s okay.” Loki grumbled but Peter knew that he was not angry with him, not for real at least. Then he became silent.

 

“Did you talk with Thor?” Peter crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back on the couch.

 

“I decided to take a break. From all of that. And… I contacted Thanos and… told him that I’m out.” He placed the bowl on the floor and got up, pacing a bit. “I-... it’s good that you ask, to be honest. It.. I-.. Thanos was furious. That I left him.” Loki turned and looked at Peter, wringing his hands. “It could be very dangerous to have me here. I can totally-”

 

“If he as much as steps a foot in this apartment I’m gonna have him fucking murdered, I'm not even joking.” Peter said, he didn’t get up from where he was sitting but all of his body was tense. “He will not touch you, and you will not leave.” he continued “Did he threaten you?”

 

Loki nodded. “I called him from a… from a public phone. So that he didn’t have my number. And he tried to threaten me. But I hung up.” He raised his shoulders with wide eyes as if he had surprised himself. “I just.. hung up!”

 

Peter got up to close the distance a little “You did the right thing.” he assured him. “Thanos doesn’t know that you are here, and so you are safe. But we must find a way to make sure that he will leave you alone.” Peter thought for a moment… was there even such a way? 

 

Loki shivered, looking down on his feet. “I’m frightened. I am so frightened that he will hurt you. I can deal with hurt, all he could do is kill me. But if he hurts you, I don’t know what I’m doing.” he said lowly.

 

“Hey, Loki.” Peter’s voice was steady “Thanos won’t hurt me, Tony pays him a truck load of money. And he even told me how important of a client Tony is. What concerns me is you, and how to get rid of Thanos. Get him out of your life forever.” Peter stood close to Loki, looking at his eyes that were staring at the floor. 

 

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” He looked up and smiled, even if his eyes were wet. “I forgot for a second that you are the truly valuable whore around here.”

 

Peter laughed with his eyebrows squeezed together in confusion.

 

Loki raised his hand. “That was mean, I’m sorry.” he said and swiped his eyes. “I’m truly sorry!”

 

But Peter wasn’t upset by his words, a bit confused, yes, but not offended. “I don’t know if I’m the  _ truly valuable whore, _ but I’m valuable. You have showed me that.” he said gently.

 

“I’m so sorry…” Loki sniffed and then he started crying. Tears streamed down his face and he shivered and Peter had to fear that his friend might just fall to the floor. All the stress and the unknown future and the meaninglessness of his life was just too much right now.

 

Peter was by his side in a second, helping him to his room where they could lay down on the bed and take a few breaths with the beautiful city in the background. The few nights that they had spent here they had slept together, even if they had separate bedrooms. 

“It’s going to be okay..” he murmured while his friend was crying. “Whatever happens, we will have each other. It’s alright.”

 

Peter managed to calm Loki and finally the young man told him his worries - that he was not earning money and that he felt bad about it. But that he was frightened to leave the house because of Thanos and that he felt guilty and he knew that Peter was not charging or counting what he gave him and all that but that he still felt kind of bad living here with nothing to do than keeping everything in order. And Peter listened while all of that poured out of Loki like water out of a fallen barrel until he was empty. And calm.

 

“You won’t be staying locked up in here forever. We will find a way to make it work.” Peter thought out loud “But..” he tapped his fingers on the bed “Maybe you can find a job that can be done from home?” he considered “Or better yet.. your studying can be your work. So that you can go back to school. How about that?” he asked staring at the ceiling, his hand above his head as if he was about to touch a future that he could clearly see.

 

Loki considered it.

“Maybe. I would love to do a job I can do from home. I.. I thought.. but you will hate it I’m sure.” he murmured and hid his face in Peter’s chest. Considering his study as work he right away ignored.

 

“Tell me..” Peter chuckled, peeking at his friend with curiosity. 

 

Loki was almost inaudible, his breath leaving moist places in Peter’s shirt.

“I thought… I’m very good in.. you know. And I could do webcam stuff. Nobody would touch me then and I don’t mind to be seen….” he admitted his idea shyly. 

 

Maybe Peter didn’t hate it, but he didn’t like it either. But he wasn’t going to tell him that. “Does it make you happy?” he asked calmly, not giving away that he didn’t enjoy Loki taking part in this industry.

 

“I.. don’t know. I never thought about it like that…” Loki admitted. Then he looked up at Peter. “But it would make me happy to have my own money. Without leaving the house…”

 

“Why don’t you just make a youtube cooking channel..” he murmured but then smiled “You do whatever you want, if you are safe then it’s fine with me. Who knows.. But only if you promise to study.” he sighed and turned to Loki with a serious look in his eyes.

 

Loki nodded like a child that had been given a task. “I will do my study and I will think about your idea. Maybe I do a cooking video. Can’t be so hard. Cooking for people who scrap by!” he chuckled and nuzzled against Peter again. With his friend by his side, all seemed to be so easy…

 

They made each other stronger, tougher. Peter had never felt so capable in his entire life, so useful, helping out his dear friend with his struggles and protecting him. Loki wasn’t really aware how he much he had helped Peter. How could he. When even Peter didn’t know the full extend of his influence. 

 

Slowly they drifted off to sleep.

 

***

 

Tony came back into the workshop and walked straight to the working table where he kept his drinks. He noticed that his hands trembled when he opened the golden liquid and filled a glass.

“Yeah, I know what I’m doing, thank you very much.” he murmured to himself and his bad conscience. Since he met Peter he tried to reduce his drinking to a minimum. But today was… special.

He downed the expensive whiskey in one go. The faces in his head couldn’t be washed away by it, he knew that he needed much, much more of it to accomplish that. But the sting of guilt lessened to a dull ache. 

 

He could still hear Obie and the other members of SI’s executive’s board, telling him what was needed and why. To hold and even increase the shares of the market the new weapons needed to be more destructive but on the other hand they should not kill in an instant. “We still hold a big share on the worldwide prosthesis market too, right?” the man next to Obie had chuckled and Tony had only wished for a drink. Bottle size. So the Jericho was not only a full automatic grenade launcher with target finder but the grenades were designed to leave the victim crippled. 

 

He downed the second glass. Slowly it all felt better as he lost track of the faces and what had been said after. Of the short talk he had had with Obie after the board meeting.

_ “You are our head engineer, Tony. You are the brilliant mind that made this company into the global player that we are. Your father would have been so proud if he knew what you accomplished today.”  _ That, together with a firm grip on his shoulder and Obies sharp smile had silenced any protest that Tony might have had. Obie knew what was to do. He had cared for Tony since he had been young and clueless. He was like a second father to him, one that expressed affection and the pride he felt for him. He could not.. go against him.. even if..

 

Tony downed the third drink.

He needed to stop now or he could not continue his work.

 

***

 

For Peter the next day went by very fast. Loki was studying and planning some recipes for possible videos. He was so occupied that he even ignored Peter walking around. The idea to make a food channel sat right with him - much more than doing sex work again.

Peter hadn’t much to do until it was time to meet Tony for the movie. The man had asked him if he wanted to grab a drink after so it could become a long night.

 

And Peter was more than excited to reply with a “Yes, please”, spending the rest of the day getting ready for their date. Peter wasn’t going to ruin it with his horniness, not this time. He wanted to watch the movie with Tony like they were.. a real couple. He allowed himself to think that because it was completely harmless.. He wore black, tight jeans and a white t-shirt, and a perfume that smelled like sweets. With that he waited around until the time of their date,. Then he kissed Loki goodnight and went to met Tony at the entrance of the building.

 

***

 

Tony had showered and brushed his teeth very thoroughly to get rid of the alcohol scent. He still felt a bit blurry after the drinks and working the whole afternoon until Jarvis had reminded him to get ready for the date. To his luck the AI had ordered something to eat or he would have been too drunk to drive.  _ ‘Dear diary, one thing more to add to the guilt list’ _ he thought and rubbed his face, waiting for the traffic light to go green. But he didn’t want to cancel the date with Peter. The time they had together was too precious to do that and Peter would have been hurt. 

His baby boy. The thought of him and his soft bambi eyes made Tony smile - and the knowledge of what a naughty character laid behind, it made his cock a little stiff. He patted the bulge in his jacket where he had stored the gift for the boy. The fact that he wanted to spend more time with him outside the hotel room was flattering and made Tony happy, so he decided that a special thing was adequate. And maybe the boy got the message behind it.

 

He saw Peter stand on the curb, the black jeans hugging his perfect legs and that sensational ass, matching well with the plain white shirt. He looked like a snack and Tony asked himself if this time he himself would be the reason for not making it to the date at all. 

  
  


***

 

Peter saw Tony driving up to him. Nobody else would choose such a fancy car. This time Tony had chosen a dark orange-metallic speedster and when Peter stepped in he saw that the man wore matching sneakers. 

The drive to the cinema Peter had selected took around 20 minutes and Tony had to focus on the traffic a lot but on a red light he leaned over to kiss Peter.

“Hey baby boy. Missed me?” he asked and grinned when Peter nodded with a happy smile. “Missed you too. So much that I got you something to match your earrings.” he said and pulled a slim package from his jacket. He handed it to Peter.

 

Peter beamed as he took the package in his hands “You really are spoiling me rotten..” he said biting his lip with an eager smile. “Can I open it now?” he asked, his hand ready to undo the clasp on the case.

 

“Of course baby.” Tony answered and it wasn’t clear if he meant the spoiling or the opening part. But he grinned satisfied.

When Peter lifted the the box’s lid he looked at a white-silver bracelet for men that would lay loose on his thin wrist. Exquisite small white diamonds were attached on four places into the chain, unobtrusive but sparkling everytime he would move his arm.

 

He stared at the bracelet for a few moments. Tony had… picked this for him... the thought made his heart skip a beat. Then he slipped it around his wrist and took a closer look, like there was something truly special about it. 

“Thank you, it’s so beautiful.” Peter said softly and traced his finger over the diamonds, he wasn’t aware if they were the real thing or not, but it didn’t matter. 

 

“I thought about engraving something like  _ ‘This perfect pieces of ass belongs to Tony Stark’ _ but I found it a bit over the top so…” he grinned. Peter looked inside the band and there was a gravure nevertheless.

_ ‘If found, please return to TS’ _

 

Tony grinned even wider but focused on the traffic.

 

It just made Peter lose his ability to speak, and this was an achievement because he always had some smart-ass remark at the tip of his tongue. He read it again to make sure that he didn’t make a mistake and smiled without saying anything for a few moments. “I love it.” he managed to spell out and turned to the man.

 

Tony seemed satisfied with that and smiled the whole way to the parking lot of the cinema. There he parked the car and followed Peter inside the main entrance. On a Tuesday night after 10 pm not many people were in for movies so they had no one stand in line before them when they grabbed some popcorn.

“Nice choice.” Tony said in regard to the location. “Kind of old school. They host older films this week, do they? What are we gonna see?”

 

“It’s a bit old but it has really great reviews..” Peter was already chewing on some popcorn, getting his fingers coated with butter and salt. “It’s called  _ Inception _ , I hope you haven’t seen it before.” he looked at him and smiled with an innocent, little smile.

 

“Nope, can’t say I have. Still watching through Star Trek next generation..” Tony mumbled and followed Peter into the theater. It was a small and cozy one with tables next to the big and plushy double seats.

 

Once they sat next to each other Peter just peeked at him with excitement. How could this even be? That he was sitting next to him in a cinema about to watch a movie like this! But he kept it all inside, munching on some popcorn and waiting patiently for the movie to start. Of course it didn’t take long, and they watched in peace and quiet because not many people were there to make unnecessary noise. 

 

Tony paid close attention to the movie, he seemed to like it very much. When in a scene was revealed that the protagonist basically had killed his wife, he looked over to Peter. Then he took his hand and held it until the credits rolled over the screen. 


	26. Chapter 26

By the end of the movie Peter was really confused, mostly because he was constantly glancing at the man next to him, not able to pay much attention at all. 

 

They walked out and everything seemed really small compared to the large screen of the movie theater. Peter was aware that Tony had liked the film because he appeared to be really absorbed by it. He himself couldn’t say the same. “I still don’t get it.” he admitted when they were back on the street. “Like, at the end, was he dreaming…? Was he awake..?”

 

Tony’s eyes glowed and he made excited gestures “That’s what this is all about! You can’t tell, can you? All of this…” he pointed at the city, the car, himself. “All of this could be a dream and you wouldn’t know! The brain is telling you what is real and the brain can be deceived…” He seemed to have enjoyed the movie very much.

 

Peter was staring at him with big eyes, taking the words he spoke literally. “A dream huh?” he thought “And what about the inception.. can that happen as well? Can someone plant an idea…” he waited for Tony to speak like he had all the answers.

 

Tony didn’t say anything to that, only smiled at him for a second, but it was not a happy smile. More like he was reminded of things he prefered to not think about.

 

Soon they were back in the car “I think I missed an important part, because I didn’t understand… I mean, did the wife kill herself because of her husband? I thought she was a little crazy and scary.” he said, trying to put the pieces together.

 

Tony looked on the street and when he answered his voice sounded kind of distanced. As if he was reading something. “I think the main thing in the movie is that he did not listen to her. What she wanted and needed. He just .. influenced her, without her knowing. But that is always doomed to fail. She wanted to stay there, in the deep. But he couldn’t have that and forced her into following him. And with that he lost it all… She was not able to get happy ever again… living this  _ forced  _ life…”

 

“Oh..” Peter let out, looking at the cars that drove by his window. “That’s sad, I think that there was just no way to win for them. When they were so deep inside the dream.. but one doesn’t want to stay.. what is there left to do?” he asked, it was more of a rhetorical question than anything else.

 

“He should have let her go and left. If she loved him more than the experience down there, she would have followed. If you love someone, you have to let them go.” Tony answered in a agitated tone, as if the question angered him somehow.

 

It was about to be spelled out ‘I wouldn’t let you go’ but thankfully Peter stopped when his lips parted. “Yea yea, that’s what.. that’s what’s right.” he agreed and glanced at the man who was speaking with such a emotional tone suddenly. Like Peter had said something offensive. Getting a bit anxious in this strange atmosphere. Peter stayed quiet. 

Tony was deep in thoughts and didn’t speak anymore on the way to the hotel too. There he parked right in front of the main entrance.

“Hey baby, don’t be mad, but… I’m really tired suddenly.” He grinned apologetically. “I’m too old to have more fun I think..”

 

Peter looked at him with a frown but it didn’t last long. He was pretty upset but it didn’t really matter, what could he do? Force Tony to have a drink with him? 

“It’s your loss..” he said and smiled “Just don’t forget your pills old man.” he moved closer to the driver’s seat to kiss him. Then he got out of the car and turned to look at Tony through the window. 

 

Tony smiled at him but after that  he drove off, leaving Peter behind on the sidewalk.

 

***

 

Stomping, steaming darkness.

 

Tony could feel it in his bones, feel his teeth shatter with it. His fingers gripped the fabric of the armrest but he was too weak to hold on.

 

He closed his eyes and opened them again, slowly, trying to make his vision focus. The shapes in front of him blurred and wavered. Shaking, crumpling. Like himself.

Time had no meaning.

 

He was here. Now. 

In this glass cage that held his body in an invisible grip.

The substance in his system. 

Like a full body glove that reduced him to a spectator behind his own eyes.

 

He watched the others dancing, moving. No thought formed clearly in his head, they rose like bubbles ascending in a swamp just to burst as soon as they reached the surface. Each of them break open a buzz of insects into the air.

He could feel them in his brain.

 

***

 

The party had started in a good way. As much as that was possible when the last thing he had seen before was the sad face of baby boy in the rearview mirror. But alcohol helped. So champagne first. All the faces smiling, bubbling laughter, standing close to each other, beautiful bodies in nice dresses and suits, glistening jewels. Tony knew most of them and all knew him. High society. Equal wealth and shared laughter. One of those parties where to find every night, somewhere, to ease the pain.

 

The first line had been good too. Smooth. Waking, after the alcohol. White powder on the glass table, sharing with other refugees of wealth.

 

Arousing. Neurons firing in his brain like firework. Excitement and spraying confidence. 

 

White teeth, red lips, the iris only a small band around the vastness of the dilated eyes.

Dancing on snow was always fun. Tony moved with a girl in front of him, her slender form touching and rubbing him in all the good places. Her perfume like a fresh breeze. 

It felt so good to be him. Like this.

 

Then the feeling had faded but the music was still on so they had had some champagne again. Used it to swallow some funnies. Red and violet. The girl started laughing so hard that she fell against him. 

Giggling, swaying seaweed.

 

More champagne. Bubbles fuzzing in his nose. Need to piss – too much bubbly apparently.

In the restroom the music was only a low hum, not reaching the core anymore. Tony sprayed water on his heated skin. The droplets gathered in the white bowl, running through his fingers. 

Like Time. Life.

 

Suddenly the feeling changed. The bubbly laughter was nowhere to be heard. Loneliness a cold finger in his neck. He held himself up on the sink, watched his face in the mirror.

 

Pale. Dark eyes. Well groomed beard and dark hair. Black suit.

 

_ ‘This is how the devil looks like if they do the movie right. Al Pacino Style.’ _

 

He had no idea where that thought had been coming from. Or had he?

_ ‘Merchant of death’ _ – the devil. That was him.

 

He remembered that he had left the restroom and the man in the mirror had followed him. He was here with him now. Maybe he  _ was  _ him, he was the body that held him captive, condemned to watch silently from behind his eyes when the party slowly started to become.. the abyss.

 

Music, lights, people, sweaty bodies – all of it was too much. Too much to bare.

 

But Tony was not able to move. His body refused to obey his commands, forcing him to watch the people on the dancefloor merge into each other. Pale limbs wrenching and blurring, the faces no more smiling, but distorted grimaces, melting of the heads like candle wax. The rhythm became stomping, as if they wanted to tear open the ground, rip open the earth beneath to open the gates of hell itself.

 

His heart hammered in his chest and he felt the sweat on his palms, on his forehead but he was not able to bat as much as an eye at the horrific spectacle in front of him while his body was sucked into the numbness more and more. They surrounded him, making sure he was not to escape. Never to escape the hell he had been working to build. That was coming to get him now.

 

This was going to be the end.

 

This was to be the atonement of his sins.

 

This was to be the payment time for what he did, how he lived his legacy.

 

And deep inside he knew that none of the creatures in front of him cared a single bit.

 

He closed his eyes.

 

***

 

Tony had no idea how he had made it outside, how he had escaped the gates of hell one more time. He was in an alley, cowering on the floor, shivering, vomit next to his shoes.

All he knew was that he was dialing a number. A number he had never dialed before. They were just texting. Why did he call? Why did he..

 

The display said “Baby” and then the connection was there. Tony held the device to his ear with a trembling hand.

 

“Baby…” he whispered, his voice raw and sore from his internal screaming and the rapid growing shiver that held him in his grip. His hand shook so bad that he could only barely hold onto the phone.

 

A distant voice came from the speaker. “Tony? Hello?” The boy sounded quiet and a bit muffled, as if he had been sleeping when he received the call.

 

Tony tried to gather his scattered thoughts. “Baby…Can-... can you hear me?”

 

In an instant Peter’s voice was wide awake and full of worry. “What’s going on? Where are you?”

 

“I… I don’t know. I…” Tony murmured with a choking pitch. 

 

“Tony, can you please- Can you please look around, tell me where are you? Please.” the response came completely breathless.

 

“There is.. a place called  _ Barcade…  _ I’m in an backside alley.” he answered, forcing himself to focus. Then the phone slipped from his shaking fingers and the last thing Peter heard was the sound of it clattering to the concrete.

 

***

 

Tony sat on the floor of the dirty alley, leaning on the wall behind him. The sobbing had stopped but his panic was still in full swing. He had no feeling for time, no idea how long he sat here, in the cold. All he knew… he was alone. 

He was all alone and that was even more including that just being here. He was… lonely in his life. Why go on when all the people around him wanted him to be someone, somewhere that he felt wasn’t him, that wasn’t  _ right _ ?

 

He looked down on his soaked shirt, still unable to find the strength to move, to rise. Where to go, and why...

 

Soft soles made quick sounds on the asphalt at the end of the alley. Tony heard someone gasping. 

 

And then… there was light. He blinked.

 

His baby leaned over him.

 

Tony could not see his face since the light came from behind but he immediately knew it was him. His saviour, the dim shine illuminating his soft curls. His voice sounded from far away.

 

Tony smiled.

 

***

 

Peter looked at him with panic painted in his eyes, reaching down to him and trying desperately to keep calm and.. It would be alright, Tony would be alright, no - Peter wasn’t able to think about what, when and why. 

“Tony, can you hear me?” he asked, his hands wiping away the sweat from the man’s face. Even if he was smiling, Peter knew he was completely out of it. 

 

“Peter…” Tony murmured. “Peter, you came.” His voice was slurred and there was vomit beside him and he was sweaty and pale and Peter wasn't sure if he had been robbed or drugged or something but he was far away from the always collected and calm and perfect Daddy he knew.

 

“Of course I did!” Peter let out with his eyebrows squeezed together “I’m here, it’s all gonna be alright.” he said so that he could believe it as well. Peter couldn’t carry him, not if Tony didn’t have at least some strength left to stand. And he was so messed up… so messed up. “Okay, take my hand, can you stand?” he asked and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s biceps.

 

Somehow he managed to help Tony stand and the man leaned against him, his face in Peter’s neck.

“You… save me. You do…” he slurred and made it a few steps along the alley before he fell against the wall.

 

Peter pressed his body against Tony so that he wouldn’t collapse on the cement again. He was keeping it together, thinking that they just had to get out of here and figure the rest later. “I’m right here. I got you.” he said and held him as steady as possible, he observed him for a few moments “Do you need to puke again?” he asked with a calm tone.

 

Tony shook his head. He was empty. Peter found the mobile phone on the floor and managed to pick it up while he held Tony close.

The man was a bit more steady now and together they walked more or less straight to the end off the alley to get a new cap.

“I love you baby…” Tony murmured into his hair.

 

Peter was overwhelmed by all the emotions, the panic and the dread, the relief to find Tony and to help him, and now. Now.. everything just stopped, there was no cab, no drugs that had taken Tony apart. And he held him close, so tightly as tears drowned his eyes. Was it too naive to believe in Tony’s words? Could he just keep them for himself.. like it was the truth? “I love you too Daddy...” he whispered, sure enough that Tony wouldn’t remember any of it. 

 

***

 

The cab brought them back to the apartment where Peter could take care of him.

 

Tony lost consciousness in the car. It was almost dawn and the driver was very interested what Tony Stark was doing in his cab but Peter didn’t tell him anything. When he finally had managed to bring Tony into his room, he felt utterly exhausted. Tony fell asleep as soon as he touched the covers.

 

With a shove Peter turned him to the side and started to undress him, took off the vomit stained clothes and his shoes so that he could be comfortable. Peter was very focused as he took a wet towel and cleaned Tony’s face and hands.

 

Loki peeked in and asked if he could help, taking in the unconsciousness man on the bed with big eyes.

 

“Ah ah I-I don’t know...” he whispered as he started to think about what was going on. “What should I do? I don’t know what happened..” he neared Loki and took his hands, his own trembling slightly.

 

“Don’t worry.” Loki said and embraced him shortly before he stepped to the bed. He checked Tony’s eyes, his breath and pulse, felt his forehead.

“He will be okay. Maybe a breakdown. I bet a panic attack of sorts during a trip.” He checked for punctures. “I’d say something he swallowed mixed with alcohol. He will have a monster headache tomorrow but now he is sleeping.”

Obviously Loki knew this kind of shit.

 

“Alright, okay.” he nodded, not very reassured and still somewhat unsettled. Peter shook his head “...god, there was.. ah, why did he do this? He doesn’t.. he doesn’t do stuff like that.” but, in fact Peter knew very little about what the man was doing when they were not together. “He said he was tired..” he thought and turned again to the bed so that he could be close to him.

 

Loki came close and touched Peter’s back, reassuring him. 

“I don’t know. Many people have different reasons for such things. Maybe it was his usual Tuesday night - maybe someone had died. Who knows… But you will find out when he is awake… not now.” He yawned. “How about I make some tea?”

The sun was coming up slowly.

 

“Yea, tea.” Peter agreed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Just need to watch him, make sure he doesn’t.. turn on his back or..” he stood up again to bring a blanket and tuck Tony in. The room had no curtains to shut the rising sun out, but the man had his back to the big windows and hopefully wouldn't be disturbed by the light. Then he sat on the edge of the bed again, not making another sound and not touching him at all.

 

Loki went to the kitchen and made tea. Then he brought one to Peter and left it on the bedside drawer. 

“Let me know when you need me. I'm in the living room.” he said and suppressed a yawn. This night had been a short one. 


	27. Chapter 27

Tony slept like dead until the afternoon. 

 

Since he was sleeping safe and sound, Peter left the bedroom for some time during the day and stayed with Loki to nap on the couch, but he checked on him constantly. It was one of those times, when the sun was beginning to set, that he walked in his bedroom to leave a glass of water on the nightstand. Tony hadn't moved an inch from where he was laying and Peter watched him, the whole city behind his back glowing in the colors of the sunset. Peter was emotionally devastated and physically drained, but the slight frown of his lips wasn't revealing that at all. He had time to think.. about what happened.. Then he turned to leave with a fist rubbing at his tired eyes, but as his fingers landed on the handle of the door he heard the shuffling of the covers behind him and turned.

 

Tony seemed to wake up slowly. The man turned on his back and groaned, he obviously was in pain. Then he recognized that he was in an unfamiliar place. 

“Jarvis?” his voice sounded rough and sore and Peter felt a pang when he recognized that the first thing the man did was to call somebody he clearly expected to be in his bedroom. 

 

Peter froze for a moment, as if he had witnessed the resurrection of the dead. But then he stood by the door “No, but you can try again.” he whispered looking at Tony with so much hesitation. He bounced himself slightly off the wooden door behind him with his hands on the surface.

 

Tony sat up slowly, rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

“Peter..? Why- where am I?” he murmured and seemed to be clearly at a loss and on top of that embarrassed. 

 

Peter pointed at the nightstand with a nod “You should drink that.” he said and waited for Tony to take the glass “I.. brought you here.. last night. Don't you remember any of it?” he asked and Peter's eyes could barely keep looking his way.

 

Tony looked at his hands in his lap and his cheeks turned red. He groaned again. 

“Thanks.. I guess..” he mumbled, not looking at Peter again. A moment of silence went by. 

“I remember.. stuff. But that makes no sense..” 

 

Pressing his back against the door Peter felt his palms become sweaty “What do you remember..? What… happened Tony? Why did you.. um..” he paused, there were a lot of questions needed to be answered, but it was better to go one at a time.

 

“I remember… you. I was all alone and it was dark and scary. And then you were there… and saved me.” Tony looked up, he clearly wasn't completely sober or he would never have made such weird confessions. He reached for Peter hesitantly, as if he expected that the boy would refuse to let him touch him. 

 

“Why did you.. get so messed up?” Peter whispered, shying away from the touch.

 

Tony's hand fell back on the bed and he looked away too. 

“I don't know…” he answered and now there was a heavy darkness around him that Peter was not used to around the man. Or had not been, until the end of the movie night.

 

“Was it an accident? It wasn't.. right?” he pressured, not able to let go of this, not able to see past what happened last night. 

 

Tony sighed and slowly pulled his feet out of the bed and planted them on the ground. 

“Look, I'm sorry that I have bothered you. You were not supposed to.. I… it will be better if I go… “ he deflected and tried to get up, even if his head felt as if it was about to explode. 

 

Peter looked at him with huge eyes, if he thought even for a moment that he was letting him go, Tony was gravely mistaken. “No! You can't leave!” he let out and walked closer to make sure that Tony wouldn't get up from the bed. 

 

Tony's head shot up, his eyes searching Peter's face to give him a hint how to understand the situation. His brain was all fuzzy and he wasn't sure if there was something going on that he had not grasped. 

“I can't…?” he said a bit clueless and still very red in the face. 

 

While closing his eyes Peter shook his head, his curls bouncing around with the movement. Then he placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders, so very carefully and hesitantly as if the mere touch could hurt him. “You can’t go. You need to stay.” Peter’s brown eyes stared back at him and his eyelids were sealed again as he leaned closer for their foreheads to touch “You’ll stay, okay? You’ll stay.” he whispered, holding back his agony.

 

Tony laid his hands on Peter's and squeezed them softly. He looked up into the beloved face that hid thoughts and fears he could not grasp in the slightest. His head felt full of wool

“You stay with me?” he asked and his tone was almost shy.

 

“Yes, I’ll stay.” Peter reassured with a gentle voice. He wasn’t calm but pushed it down. He pushed it down, bringing Tony’s head against his chest and hugging him tightly with his hands wrapped all around him. He couldn’t allow himself to give into despair, Tony needed him.

 

Tony held close to him, he was under the impression that if he didn't he would just fall apart. He inhaled Peter's scent and felt his warm body and his kind embrace and all was… not so bad anymore. And he told him so. 

“When you're close… I feel that everything is going to be fine..” Tony spoke into the boys belly and Peter felt his hot breath sweeping through his shirt. 

 

Peter caressed Tony’s hair, his fingers twisting the dark strands with care. “It’s going to be alright.” he promised “...just... let me take care of you..” he said softly without pulling away. He wasn’t ready to let go, and he wouldn’t be any time soon. 

 

Tony nodded into his shirt. He clung onto Peter like a he was a lifeline, content to just breathe in his boy and keep him close. Finally he looked up. 

“Thank you.” he said and Peter looked down into these expressive dark eyes. Tony was still pale and had dark circles under his eyes but ... he was so handsome. Even if Peter had thoroughly ruffled his bed hair. 

 

Peter brushed his thumb over his forehead and then at the soft, dark skin under the man’s tired eyes. He understood, in all this haze, that Tony couldn’t and wouldn’t talk about what happened last night. And he frowned for a moment, letting go for a second before smiling weakly. “It’s alright. It’s okay.” he murmured “Do you want to have some water? A shower maybe?” he asked softly, his fingers caressing the man’s face down to his beard and neck.

 

Tony wasn't aware that Peter waited for some kind of answer or explanation and his damaged mind wasn't able to explain anyway. 

“Can you… just.. lay down here, with me?” he whispered. He needed Peter close to ground him. 

 

With a soft nudge the boy pushed Tony back to the bed so that he could lay down, and Peter followed him, cuddling his broad body from behind and pressing his face between the man’s shoulder blades. Tony was still in his trousers, but his jacket, shirt, belt and shoes were missing. Peter reached over to cover their bodies in the blanket and then returned to hold Tony tightly. “For as long as.. you want.” he whispered, and his voice was almost too quiet to be heard.

 

But Tony had heard him and smiled happily. Slowly he drifted off again. 

 

When he awoke the next time he felt a little better but even more embarrassed. He remembered the night and that he had experienced an extremely awful trip. And then.. he had known that he needed Peter. And then the boy had been there.. 

Obviously he had puked over himself and then called his sugar baby to pick him up. 

Oh my God. 

Maybe the world would be so kind and swallow him whole. But he doubted it. 

Slowly Tony turned to face Peter. It seemed that he was in the boy's bed. 

 

Peter had fallen asleep but woke up immediately with Tony’s movement, as if he was half sleeping and guarding him at the same time. It was dark in the room, but the lights of the city were enough to illuminate their faces and outline their bodies. Peter hadn’t the slightest idea about what time it was but it didn’t matter. “How do you feel..?” he asked with a small voice, and stared in his eyes to decipher Tony’s condition.

 

Tony smiled at him. He carefully brushed a strand of Peter's soft hair out of the boys eyes. 

“Better, thank you.” he said.

“Even if my secretary will kill me for disappearing a whole day.” But in fact it mattered not.

 

Peter smiled in response, but his eyes were sad. “I have your phone, I silenced it.. do you want me to get it for you?” he asked but didn’t move away from Tony. The last thing he wanted to do was bring that damn phone, or anything that had the potential to seperate them. But.. it wasn’t up to him. This situation was entirely out of his hands. 

 

Tony searched his eyes. Peter was upset, but he didn’t seem to be angry or mad at him. Even if he had every reason to be, after what Tony’s recklessness had pushed him through. 

He caressed the boy’s face with his finger.

“A dime for your thoughts…” he said quietly.

 

Peter dropped his gaze in the empty space between their bodies. “I just don’t understand… what happened… or.. maybe I do..  that’s why I.. I don’t know what to do.” he answered, and it would have been better to keep his worries hidden inside, but it was folly to even try. His eyes met Tony’s again and he tried a smile that quickly gave out. 

 

“You mean… what I did?” He swallowed and looked down as well. Peter could almost feel the shame radiating from him.

“You must think me a complete fool. And a liar. And what not…” he mumbled and didn’t caress Peter anymore.

 

“I don’t think you are a fool.” the boy shook his head. “It’s… alright, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to.” it appeared that Tony’s evident shame and resistance had bend him enough. And Peter didn’t trust that he could hold his composure any way, so he reached over to touch Tony’s chest and to reassure him that.. he was here with him.

 

Tony covered Peter’s fingers with his and inhaled deeply.

“I… I can’t even tell you why. I just. I felt … hollow.” He opened his eyes and looked at Peter.

“There are many things I just don’t want to think about. And I thought… Oh boi, I don’t know what I thought! I…” he shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts.

“Do you know the feeling that everything… everything is your fault?” he whispered. In the dark room, between him and Peter only inches apart, his warm hand over his heart, he could give words to the nagging feeling inside of him. That was always there, but always locked away deep inside.

 

And Peter somehow knew all along. He had figured out that Tony was seeking to self destruct with his stunt last night. And now his fears were confirmed but he didn’t waver. “I know.. what it means to feel guilty.” he answered “And that’s what you felt too, that’s why you.. did this.” Peter pressed against Tony’s chest with his palm, feeling his beating heart like it was so very precious. A miracle even. “But.. why do you feel guilty?” he asked, maybe  pushing it too far.

 

Tony sighed and closed his eyes. 

“My company… my father’s company.. we design, develop and build weapon systems. Like those the army uses. It’s …  _ patriotic _ . And I earn so much money with it that I could buy you this whole fucking town.” he said. 

 

Peter knew what Tony was experiencing. He himself had long felt the crippling power of guilt. how it consumed him. And now, that Tony was in this position Peter felt scared, because he knew… he knew the path that this would lead him. 

“I understand.” he said in a moment “I didn’t know that.. thank you for telling me.. and .. thank you for.. calling me last night.” with that he closed his eyes because they started to water. But the boy refused to cry. He wouldn’t. And breathed out slowly and calmly to restore himself.

 

Tony felt a pang inside at Peter’s wet eyes. Was it so hard to learn that his sugar daddy had blood on his hands- .. well of course it was. Peter had every right to feel disgusted and thrown off. And he would never say anything because he needed the money, needed the apartment Tony had bought him. 

Tony felt his heart in an icy grip. Had he ruined it all? Like he usually did? 

 

“Just..” Peter continued, pulling Tony out of his thoughts “..if it happens again.. don’t forget to call me, alright?” he asked, somehow still not crying. What if… what if Tony hadn’t called him? What would have happened to him? Peter couldn’t accept that he would suffer alone, he couldn’t have it. “Can you promise?”

 

Tony’s eyes went wide.

“You- you still want that? I thought… I thought you despised me or something…” he added. There was a lot of insecurity in this otherwise so confident man. And the thought that Peter wouldn’t want him anymore, would not let him take care of his needs and desires, was unbearable. But his baby boy said he wanted him to call.

 

The lean hand above his heart gripped at Tony’s shirt. It was barely possible to keep on this compoused act, especially now that Tony would say things like that. “Don’t say that, please, don’t ever say that. Just promise, will you promise?” Peter asked and breathed in “You don’t have to suffer alone. I… I can’t.. bare it.”

 

“Okay baby, okay. I  _ promise _ . I will call you.” Tony offered in a rush and then he slid closer to take Peter into his arms. To hold him close.

“I… I need you…” he said into the boy’s locks.

 

“... I.. know ..” Peter answered, feeling Tony’s warm embrace and exhaling slowly. 

 

Tony held close and felt his heart fill up with Peter until it was if his whole being was full of him, every dark corner and every crack, where usually his dark thoughts and despair took roots, was full of warm and light now. But everything that happened left Peter upset, Tony was doing better now but it didn’t change the fact that he sought out to waste himself away from him. It didn’t change the fact that Tony was hurting somewhere very deep inside. Peter pressed his face within their embrace and felt the warmth, listened to Tony’s heart beat again and fought back the tears. 

 

Tony caressed Peter’s back. He could feel him shiver and seeking the warmth of his body. It touched his heart deeply that Peter was so desperate, even if he wished for him to be nothing but happy and carefree. But the thought of Tony hurting himself hurt him. Deeply. And he could not get over it and shrug it away. His precious baby boy suffered for him, because of him and no words would make it better - only actions did. And in this moment Tony vowed to himself to never again let it go that far. 

 

Moments passed and nothing was said, just the two of them breathing, surrounded by the night. Peter had managed to calm down a bit and swallowed before pulling away just a little to look in Tony’s eyes. “Do you need anything..?” he asked, trying to have the both of them talking again.

 

“Could use a shower.” Tony murmured “But don’t wanna get up. Getting up and showering means reality. Don’t need that.” he went on and Peter felt his slight smile in his hair. To stay here with Peter was the best feeling in the world and to think about his responsibilities was something he’d like to avoid if possible.

 

“My room has the tiniest en suite you have ever seen..” the boy replied softly and nuzzled against Tony more. Then he sighed “But you are right.. this is..um,” he sighed again. “Just perfect.”

 

“We could stay like this forever. Order pizza and let them be delivered to the bed. Only get up for weewee breaks. And then back to bed.” Tony smiled even wider. “Our fingernails will grow so long that we can grab the bathroom door from the bed. We can use our grown hair as curtains then.” It was silly and nonsense but he could not let go.

 

“Ewww..!” Peter let out and chuckled briefly “Nobody wants that!” he complained but smiled, pushing at Tony’s chest playfully. “You didn’t say, do you like my room? It’s really cozy isn’t it?” he asked, there wasn’t much that could be seen in the dark but.. yeah. That wasn’t the point.

 

“It’s the coziest place in the world…” Tony said softly, looking at Peter. Then he cleared his throat.

“Say… how about you come to my place. I could show you around.” he said and tried to play down that he was a bit nervous.

 

“Really?!” Peter almost gasped in excitement. The prospect was too good to be true and so his eyes widened and his fingers traced over Tony’s body with eagerness. “I’d love to, you know I would!”

 

“Then it is settled. As soon as we leave the coziest bed in the world I call a driver and we move our pretty asses to my place.” Tony was happy with Peter’s answer and suddenly felt as if the dark mood had finally vanished. He would show Peter his work and Jarvis and his home - as much as one could call the luxury penthouse a home.

 

“Okay!” Peter agreed with evident enthusiasm yet again, it was truly a treat that he would see where Tony lived and it made him really happy. Numbing away all that persisted, the insecurity and the fear. He closed his eyes for few moments and breathed in and out slowly “We can leave whenever you want. I can get ready really quickly.”

 

“Okay baby boy, get a few things, you’ll stay over.” Tony kissed his nose and felt that his usual confidence was back, finally the dark shadows of the last night were gone.

He got out of bed and looked for his shirt.

“Oh, I forgot. You have a roommate, right? I hope it had not been too much trouble..” he said ruefully.

 

Peter got up from the bed and brought Tony his jacket and belt, the jacket was damp in several places because he had washed it. “No, Loki is pretty cool. He.. didn’t mind. Your shoes are by the entrance, we have a no-shoes rule.” Peter seemed to be calm and he was smiling, his eyes looking up at him with a serene expression. “Take your time, I’ll go and see if he is sleeping.” he said and left for the living room.

 

Loki looked up when he heard Peter’s door open - he sat on the floor and worked on his books, looking a little tired.

“Hey?” he whispered. It turned out that Loki had waited for Peter to come out because his friend hadn’t eaten since he had brought Tony in, but when he learned that Peter was about to leave with his daddy he just shrugged.

“Let me know when you’ll be back.” he said and kissed Peter’s cheek. Then he went to bed.

 

Peter didn’t have the time and couldn’t really tell him what was going on. Maybe when he came back they would have a chance to talk it through, because the boy knew how much he needed to talk it through. After Loki left he returned to Tony to lead him to the living room “I just need a moment to put some things together, like you said.” he smiled and picked a shirt and his toothbrush from the bathroom to put them inside a small backpack. “Um.. I have a question for you..” he murmured when he came back “Have you left… your car somewhere..?

 

“Why do you ask? And no, I had been invited by someone I knew.” Tony answered and looked around the living room while the walked to the door. He was curious how Peter lived and found that the apartment was surprisingly tidy despite the fact that two young men lived here together. But maybe young men these days were different...

 

Peter shrugged and smiled “It’s just that you were driving when you left. I thought you drove there. I guess you didn’t.” he explained and walked out, turning off the light behind him. 

 

“No, I didn’t. I went home and wanted to go to bed. But then.. I grew restless. And stupid.” Tony said and felt the shame crawling back but pushed it down. He had already texted his driver and it would only take a few minutes for them to arrive outside. In the elevator he turned to Peter.

“You know… in these circles where the people are rich… it is super easy to get drugs. It kind of is normal to take them. I haven’t for some time though, I thought I was over it. But apparently… I wasn’t.” he explained further, having the urge to let Peter know about it.

 

“I don’t know what’s so good about them..” Peter answered “Is the price…” he wondered but then shook his head “Rich people are dumb.” he finally stated crossing his arms. “And whoever invited you to that party is added to my blacklist.” 

 

Tony smiled fondly at him but a little apologetically too.

“You’re right baby. And if I get invited again I will decline politely and mention that list so all will be fine.” He pulled Peter close, not able to let go of him for more than a minute.

 

Peter nodded approvingly with a serious expression, as if Tony would actually do what he said, even mention Peter’s list. He looked up at him, the fleeting moment of their time being together emerging in his thoughts. “I’ll give you the full list at some point...” he joked, dismissing everything else from his mind. He rested his hands on Tony’s chest and pressed his head under his chin.

 

“Do that, baby boy. I’ll hang it on my fridge to have it close at hand.” came the soft answer.


	28. Chapter 28

Peter took a seat by the limousine’s window and sat with his back straight, pinching at his fingertips as the anticipation built up in his chest. He was about to be introduced to Tony’s world.. which, as it had become pretty obvious, was truly expansive and unknown to him. In truth, he knew nothing.. who his friends were.. who he talked to on a daily basis.. who.. slept in his home.. Tony could have a different person in his bed every night and Peter would never know. 

That lead to the question of  _ Jarvis _ …? Who in the world was Jarvis..

But, that was the deal. And somehow it was alright in the face of what had occured last night. If Tony was happy and safe.. then it didn’t matter who he was sleeping with.. 

Surely beautiful people surrounded him all the time. Desired him. Gave him drugs.. pushed them in from their mouths as they.. kissed him..? or maybe… he kissed them..

And Peter was his exit.. a cute face who helped him get himself together. He would do that, he would be that.. he could.. couldn’t he?

 

“Say, do you have a roommate? Like.. like I have Loki?” Peter asked out of the blue, turning to Tony with a hopeful smile. If he pressed his hands to the fabric of his pants they did not shake the tiniest bit.

 

Tony shortly looked up from his phone where he checked his countless messages and confirmed that he was, in fact still alive, despite him being swept from the surface of the earth for more than 24 hours. Pepper was mad, Obie disappointed and Rhodey about to call the national guard to bring him in, so Tony was a bit distracted when he answered. 

“Roommate? No! I think only people who can't get by with the rent have those, no?”

 

“That's not necessary... Maybe you are such good friends with someone that you want to stay together..” Peter realized though, that there was no chance Tony had a roommate. It was wishful thinking and borderline crazy. “A dog then..” he murmured and it was getting kind of embarrassing, thankfully Tony wasn't paying attention as Peter shook his head and facepalmed. 

 

When he felt he had a grip on himself again he leaned closer to peek at Tony’s phone and nuzzle against his shoulder “I can't wait to see the tower! Are you going to show me your workshop as well?” he asked. Peter was really excited for that and wouldn't allow for this experience to be spoiled by insecure thoughts - they didn't look good on him anyway. 

 

Tony nodded distracted but then he kissed Peter's forehead with a smile. “If you promise to not spill any secrets.” he said and typed away a message to Pepper. “It's really late. Have you eaten? I could eat a horse. Maybe ordering some Thai?” Tony was obviously in full planning mode. 

 

“Yea, Thai sounds good.” Peter agreed, he hadn’t eaten anything all day as well. “Buuut… you will have rice and waaaater..” he teased not entirely serious, but not entirely joking either. Then he lifted his head from Tony’s shoulder and glanced outside once again.

 

“Says who?” Tony asked with both eyebrows lifted and his phone forgotten in his hand. 

 

“Your baby, who else?” Peter turned to him with furrowed eyebrows and puckered lips. 

 

“Well, I think I'm willing to consider well meaning suggestions, especially if they are paired with an argument. But not like that baby boy.” Tony raised his finger. He was back on top it seemed. 

 

Peter titled his head, seeing that Tony had brushed off last night’s events. So weird. “If you eat something saucy or spicy you will ruin your stomach after all that went in and out.” he replied crossing his arms. “But that’s not much of an argument. It’s just common sense.”

 

“That is indeed an argument. And a good one. Maybe I'll order something else then. Usually I simply stayed drunk after a night like that and didn't notice that spicy food was not a good idea...” Tony chatted away and typed the food order on his phone. 

While they talked the car reached the tower and pulled into the underground garage. 

 

Stark Tower! Peter looked out of the window and saw that iconic building, knowing that soon he would be inside. But all the bubbling excitement was poisoned by those frustrating feelings, the thoughts he was trying to swallow down yet failing.

 

The elevator that lead from the parking space into the tower was sleek and high end technology, nothing Peter had ever seen before. Tony controlled it with his voice only since there was no touch screen or buttons to press. The elevator moved so silent and smooth that Peter didn't even think that they had started when the doors suddenly opened again. 

 

Tony stepped into his apartment, white marble, cream colored furniture and high tech up to the floor-to-ceiling windows. 

“Hey Jarvis, I'm home. Say ‘hi’ to Peter.” he announced. And a male, distinguished voice answered. 

“Good evening sir. Good evening Mr. Parker.”

 

With his mouth open the boy stared at the overly luxurious apartment, he made a step with his eyes wide but then he froze.  _ Jarvis _ ..? Where was this voice even coming from? He turned to Tony with a confused look on his face. 

“I don’t see him.” he said quietly, as if to not be heard by the person who had greeted them. Then he made another turn towards the empty space “Hello, um, hi.” he waved with his hand.

 

Due to the fact that Tony hadn't slept much he needed a little to understand what the problem was but then he turned to Peter and extended his hands. 

“Ah, I forgot. Jarvis is kind of my butler. It is an A.I. I invented to take care of me, since I'm a very forgetful person. Which I proved this very second. Jarvis supervises everything that happens in this tower, organizes the cleaning, the grocery shopping, wakes me up in the morning… Everything to be honest.” Tony explained and walked more into the spacious living room. 

 

With Tony’s explanation Peter shook his head, he was tired as well. “An A.I.? Jarvis is an A.l.?” he asked, and it was clearly a rhetorical question. “You know you asked for him when you woke up in my bed, right? Like..” he shook his head again and rubbed a hand down his face. “Hey, Jarvis, nice to meet you pal.” he let out and it was clearly in frustration.

 

Tony stopped and turned to him. “I did what? Oh.. Well. I must have thought I'd be here then. And what of it..” he said and felt his cheeks starting to heat up again. 

 

Then Peter stepped closer “You are the genius, you tell me.” he said but -damn- why was he so irritated by this? Was it that he had driven himself so very jealous- Alright, already, this was enough. He walked to the living room and towards the huge windows to take a look outside. “This is like a palace.. of sorts.” he claimed, fingertips already smudging the spotless surface.

 

“You don’t sound as if you like it.” Tony gave back. Peter’s mood grated on his strained nerves. Why was the boy so tense and seemed to be short of an explosion? “At first you were excited to come here, even ask me for it. And now you seem to be put off. Because what? I’m rich? That your problem?”

 

Peter turned and at first he seemed surprised, but soon he glared at him, obviously letting go of the struggle to keep himself together.

“My problem?” he pointed to himself with his thumb “Oh, I’ll tell you what my problem is.” his voice sounded strained. “I have you waking up in my fucking bed all messed up, calling for a person I have never heard in my entire life!” with every word his voice became louder and louder, eyes narrowed and burning.

 

Aggressively he stepped closer to Tony, hands cutting the air in front of his chest to land angrily by his sides. “Guess what, turns out he’s an A.l!” he grinned but it was obviously out of frustration.

“Nah nah! You asked for it.” Peter let out, waving his hand through the air dismissively before Tony could speak “I mean, fuck me right?” his fists tightened and shook “You make me so mad!! Argh!” he grunted, clenching his jaw while staring at him.

 

Tony glared at him but didn’t say anything, and that only made Peter more furious. 

“What do you want me to say?!” he made a step to him “You want to hear all that’s ugly? That’s what you want??” 

 

Tony crossed his arms in front of his chest, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His stance had an arrogant touch.

“Well, you’re yelling, but still not saying anything. At least nothing I can understand.” he gave back, his voice showing his own rising frustration. He had never seen Peter like that and was not sure what to do about it.

 

Peter stared at him and his anger flared up even more, if such a thing was possible. He almost panted as if he had been running “Fuck it, I’ll spill my guts and then you’ll understand it, or-- arggh!!” he turned, a hand grabbing at his neck, fingers leaving red traces behind on his pale skin “I’ll tell you, I’ll tell that- What you, what everyone, what no one wants to hear!” 

 

But then Peter became tense and he simply couldn’t say it, couldn’t open up about the truth and just blurted out the first thing that bothered him, what was closest to the surface: Loki and the helplessness that surrounded him.

 

“Cause-” he took a breath. “Cause I have Loki, fucking locked up like he is rapunzel, his life hanging from a string.” he pointed with his hands to the side as if Loki was standing right there next to him “And it's not even in up to me, it ain't! Your friend is tearing his soul apart in tiny little pieces that  _ I _ got to glue back together! But I have to sit there and tell him how everything is gonna be alright, while- I don't fucking know that!!” he screamed, completely out of it.

Tony looked at him in shock. He held up his hand. 

“Okay, I get it.” He didn’t. “You’re stressed out because of your friend… I didn’t know to be honest-”

 

“STRESSED OUT??” Peter screeched and if every single limb of his body wasn’t trembling he would grab him and push him, but he could hardly breathe. “That’s not- Are you even listening!! And you, you… I’m not done! You think this about Loki? I gotta sit there and say to _you_ that all is gonna be fine when it clearly isn't!! Who is gonna reassure _me_ , huh?? Who is left to give _me_ fake promises?!” Peter was shouting, out of his freaking mind, hands waving tensely up and down his sides. He needed a hold, something to ground him. And Tony clearly wasn’t that!

 

If Tony made an attempt to talk Peter interrupted him again “Who is gonna listen to my screaming?! Nobody wants that, and why would you? Why would you. You haven't asked me once about my previous life, and it is because you already know it's fucked up. So yes, you are not the only one messed up in here. The only one guilt ridden ..but you ask what my problem is. Admit it, you don’t wanna hear it!”

 

Now Tony became louder too. “I didn’t ask you because… because it is not my place! I had no idea you would be willing to share, that you had the urge to tell me! I thought all you wanted was fuck and get money and life a good life and I gave you all that! You never said anything, never hinted on anything! That was part of our deal!” Tony’s voice grew louder until he too was screaming.

“And you have the fuck no idea what I’m willing to hear because you never asked as well!”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes, he was so mad that his thoughts were tangled into nonsensical mess. “Ask you what?! Ask you about all the pieces of ass you have had? Make it seem like it’s fine. That I’m above it?? Would that satisfy you? Or about what you want to share- What our deal even is??” he stopped and dragged his hands through the sides of his hair.

 

“Zip it, baby! Just zip it!” Tony made a finishing gesture and bared his teeth. He was fucking furious now. Ready to show the true cards. “That’s what matters to you, yeah? How many boys I have fucked before you?! Well, that’s not what I’m talking about!” Now Peter would have to listen to stuff a sugar baby didn’t want to hear for sure. “How about the feeling to just be a face of a company, even if my name is on the door! A company that sells mass destruction and death and I gain the profit. And have, in fact, nothing to say at all! That’s what you don’t want to hear about, right? That your strong and rich daddy is nothing but a radiator mascot! All you care about is the sex, right?!”

 

“Me?! You must be fucking joking, un-fucking-believable,” Peter’s voice was quieter but it didn’t last. “I told you,” he pointed at him “I’m here and I listen, I listen to you, I don’t care if you are a mascot or a murderer or the devil himself! I don’t care, I don’t fucking care.” he tightened his fists “You are the one, it’s you who--” 

 

Tony’s eyes grew so wide that Peter had the feeling for a second that they might fall out. The man held up his hand, a plea for silence. But not in an angry way, but completely and utterly surprised and… in awe?

He stepped a little closer.

“W- .. what did you just say?” he looked down on Peter with his dark expressive eyes, almost a pleading expression.

 

Peter kept quiet just barely, he was still angry and it showed in the way he was looking up at Tony. But he let a second pass so that he could try and calm down.

“Don’t-” Peter spelled out, lowering his eyes “Just.. don’t.” he said quietly, eyebrows arching in distress.

 

Tony came one step closer. He was right in front of Peter now. His hand raised to touch the boy’s chin but hesitated. If Peter would have looked at his face he would have seen the short shadow of hurt and longing gliding over it, as if Peter was the most precious thing in the world and touching him right now could make him vanish right before his eyes.

 

When Tony didn’t touch him the boy lifted his gaze, sad and puzzled as it was. “That was enough, right..”

 

“I love you.” It burst out of Tony and he was surprised himself, looking at Peter with big eyes. 


	29. Chapter 29

“I love you.”

 

Fear knotted Tony's stomach tight, because now it was out and if Peter rejected him… well. At least he would know.

 

The next thing he saw was how Peter’s face softened in surprise and shortly after his eyes drowned in glistening tears as he gripped at the man’s jacket and dropped himself on him, his face buried in his chest. But in a haste he drew back to look him in the eyes once more “Say it again.” he urged wetly, a teardrop slipping down his heated cheek..

 

Tony embraced him and pulled him closer and as soon as Peter looked up he pressed his mouth on the boy’s. “I love you,” he mumbled on his lips. “More than you can ever know.”

 

Peter’s red lips were already wet from crying as he pressed them weakly on Tony’s. “I…” he kissed him again “...love you too..”. Without leaving time for him to answer Peter jumped on him, wrapping his legs around the man’s waist and his hands around the broad shoulders. His lean fingers took hold of Tony’s dark strands, desperately latching himself to him while kissing his lips fiercely. 

 

“Maybe we should.. retire early today… I wanna show you my bedroom.” Tony got out while the needy boy assaulted his lips, Peter’s lusty sucking and nipping left almost no room to breathe.

 

All Peter could think about was his desire to be pinned down under Tony’s weight, to be owned by him and treated just the way that Tony knew how.

 

“Yeah…” he panted, tongue licking the heat off Tony’s red kissed lips. “I really…  _ really  _ need to see the bedroom’s ceiling..”

 

Tony grinned at him with a lewd expression. “The ceiling, huh? Well, how will you do that when I press your face into the pillow?” he asked while carrying him to the bedroom.

 

“Shut the doors, Jarv, I do not wish to be interrupted.” he called when they arrived in the large bedroom that too was furnished in creamy colors with little highlights in light blue. 

 

He nipped on Peter's lips before swiping his tongue over them, still not entirely sure how the both of them were fairing now. But he was ready to find out. His hands grabbed both of Peter’s buttocks and squeezed them, pulling the boy even closer to his crotch.

 

With a stifled moan Peter breathed on Tony’s lips and opened his mouth more to suck roughly on the man’s bottom lip. Their bodies grinded together with a movement that became all the more heated. “Tony…” he whined needily “...Daddy…”

 

Tony felt it too, the rising heat, the need to confirm their feelings on a more physical basis. Suddenly he interrupted the kiss and pulled back. He carried Peter to the bed. With a push the boy landed on his back on the mattress, looking up at Tony who was shrugging out of his jacket.

“How do you want to have it, baby?”

 

After collecting his breath Peter rose, propping himself up on his elbows, looking back at the man with parted lips. He undid his jeans and pulled them down without taking his lust dripping eyes off of him. “Like this, like the first time.” he said, not even shy about it. Just so eager, so impatient for it.

 

Tony watched him undress and smiled in a dirty way, before he got rid of his shirt. Then he stepped closer to the bed and touched his own crotch.

“Okay baby. Then get over here and put your mouth to good use for Daddy.”

 

Crawling to him Peter brought his hands to Tony’s waistline. He rubbed his fingers on the skin, feeling the smooth texture and the defined muscle greedily. Then he looked up to ensure that his Daddy didn’t have any objections before pulling down his zipper.Tony’s underwear was dragged down along with his pants so that his cock would be freed, bobbing in front of Peter’s eyes.

“Mmmm..” he purred when his lips touched the tip, like he tasted ice cream or something else equally delicious.

 

Tony sucked in his breath at the joyful sounds that Peter was giving away. He knew that his baby was a true cock enthusiast but it was nice to experience it again and again. He nudged a little forward, not so brash like at their first time, waiting for what Peter was willing to take. But his fingers found their way into the boy’s hair nevertheless, because Tony liked the feeling of control it gave him to hold him there.

 

Peter nursed on the tip before swirling around with his tongue, caressing over the slit and dipping just a tiny bit inside. Impatiently he pressed on, being the insatiable baby that he was, he sucked Tony’s cock further in until it reached the back of his mouth. 

 

Tony, of course, knew that Peter liked to be controlled and so he held him in place, not too forceful this time, and nudged in a little further to cut off his breathing. He watched his baby grow restless and teary but determined to stay in place until Tony released him. He pulled out to let Peter breathe, his cock dragging spit and saliva with itself that Tony self-indulgently smeared over the boy’s chin and cheeks.

“So good baby, you’re a natural cock sucker… Could fuck your mouth all day…” 

 

But before Peter could respond, Tony pushed his cock in again, deeper this time and holding him in place with his fist in his hair. He moved his hips and let the tip of his cock slide in Peter’s throat. The gagging and choking that Peter could not suppress was a feast and he enjoyed to do it slow this time to make Peter feel every second of it. Just when the boy’s eyes rolled back in his head he pulled out, keeping him in place with his fist and again, smearing his tear stained face with his own spit and Tony’s precum.

“Look at you.. such a little slut for Daddy…” Tony murmured with heated voice.

 

Swallowing and coughing momentarily Peter turned his red face to Tony, his skin a mess with all that the man had covered him. “I am..” he breathed out, the hot air pushed out of his lungs to meet Tony’s soaked tip “I am Daddy’s…” without finishing his sentence he looked back down to lick Tony’s cock. 

 

“I know what you want.” Tony murmured and pushed his cock back into Peter’s willing mouth. “You want me to fuck you.” This time Tony’s cock slid in all the way and Peter’s nose was pressed into his short trimmed pubic hair. It was hard to keep it in because his throat started to get sore and the reflex stronger but he had no chance to retract himself because Tony held his head with both hands now. And started to fuck Peter’s face in earnest.

 

Peter pushed at him defensively, trying to indicate that he was so out of breath, choking while more tears slipped down his cheeks. But.. somehow it was obvious to both that stopping was the last thing he wanted. 

Only when gurgling sounds climbed up his throat Peter pulled back forcefully, trying to take air and not being able to. Any attempt to suck on Tony’s cock had long stopped, mere muffled gasping taking its place.

 

Tony held him a moment longer, just because he could and when Peter stopped pulling on his hands, he  _ dragged  _ his head back so that his cock slipped from the boy’s mouth with a wet pop.

Then he shoved his coughing and hard breathing boy toy back onto the bed. 

In a second he was above him, between his legs. Tony raised his left hand and smeared it through the spit on Peter’s face before he brought it between the boy’s legs to prepare his hole a little.

 

When the man’s thick finger pressed against his tight rim Peter moaned loudly, he was still out of breath but that didn’t stop him from arching off the bed, his head pressed in the pillows as he gaped. Taking in air and pushing it out violently, his hands covered his face and slowly came up to his hair. “Da..ddyyy..” he whined shamelessly “Please,  _ please _ , more, I need you..” 

 

Tony grinned like mad. His baby was so desperate and hot and he would take care of that! “Yeah, you need me…” he groaned while he fingered him open in a rough movement. And then he decided that it was enough and lined his spit slick cock on Peter’s hole, pushing in. 

 

Peter’s hole was so tight around him, and yet it swallowed up his tip with barely any resistance, just enough to make the boy press his teeth together in the pain and the pleasure that emerged from within it. 

The stretch was too much, but he loved it, he savored every inch of Tony’s cock that was pushing inside of him. Tony was between his legs, watching down on him as his face changed from neediness to distress and pleasure, and circled through those emotions over and over again until he was all the way inside. “Daddy.. Daddy... I-I’m begging… begging you…” the boy whispered with his eyes closed when Tony stopped for a moment to adjust. “Hurt me, I’m begging you to hurt me, I... need it.” he was almost delirious, looking up at Tony with those glassy eyes.. 

 

Tony stayed still for a moment to adjust to the tightness of his baby’s ass and his sweet begging. “I got you baby, I got you..” he murmured before he started to move. Until now his cock was almost dry since spit alone was no durable lube and even he felt the burn on his skin. He held himself up above Peter with one arm and used the other to squeeze and play with the boy’s nipples. He pulled on them, alternating between right and left while his thrusts grew stronger.

 

Peter’s hands were on the bed, grabbing the sheets as he twisted and writhed, he was being filled, the burning sensation taking apart all of his senses. The pinching of his nipples was so torturous, the tender nubs hardening, flushing red in Tony’s expert handling. “Daddy...” he tried with more tears coming down, he opened his eyelids to stare at him behind wet lashes. Peter had never been this needy before “Can you slap me Daddy, please,  _ please _ , I need it,  Daddy, please-!” he pushed his head back down with another moan.

 

Tony pulled out harshly, almost making Peter scream because he was left empty, but then the boy was manhandled to his front and with two short grips Tony pulled his hips up and rammed back inside. 

“You wanna be my little slut, don’t you?” he groaned and started to slap Peter’s ass with every hard thrust he gave him. Something told him that Peter wanted to have his face be hit but somehow he couldn’t do it. However, Tony quickly pushed the thought aside before it could ruin the mood. 

“Such a dirty little slut you are! Begging me to give it to you.” he moaned loudly while his handprints formed on Peter’s shivering backside.

 

Peter was indeed begging for him to slap him across the face and he whined when his pleading wasn’t answered. Now, that all had been laid out on the table, their feelings and fears revealed, he needed to ensure that Tony still owned him, that his inner wild thing could be safe in Tony’s grip. 

But no matter what Tony decided to give him or what he held back, Peter was in his hands and he was taking what the man wanted him to. 

 

Tony pounded into him, hitting his prostate, making stuttered whimpering escape his boy with every hit and every thrust. He continued to fuck him, faster and faster, his hips slapping against the boy’s round ass cheeks, wrecking the smaller body with thrilling pleasure. 

When he felt his balls draw up his hand gripped Peter’s neck and pressed the boy’s face into the pillows without slowing down. To have more leverage he placed one foot on the bed and leaned down over the boy to keep him in place while he fucked him relentlessly.

Despite his need for air Peter could only gasp against the fabric, reduced to feelings of lust that raged in his body.

 

The gunning of Peter’s heart almost stopped as he came all over the wrinkled sheets. And Tony followed when Peter's body tightened around him, spurting his seed inside the willing and needy hole. 

 

With heavy breathing he fell onto the bed next to Peter and pulled him close almost immediately. He needed to feel him, to make sure that his baby was good and well. Now that his senses slowly cleared up he grew aware that Peter had wanted something else, that he had expressed his need for something specific that Tony had not given him. Was Peter disappointed with him?

“Baby…?” he murmured softly into the boy’s sweaty hair. 

 

Drops of sweat trickled down Peter’s forehead and merged with his tears while he exhaled harshly, yet he was smiling. And his smile had a mix of euphoria and exhaustion painted all over it. His eyes were closed as a trembling hand reached to clean the mess away from his face. 

“Daddy... forgot.. his.. line..” he whispered, the words requiring too much effort. “ _ Holy…what.. a.. ride.. _ ” he continued, breaking up his sentence to breathe. “And then, I’ll say..” now he waited for Tony to finish it. It was clear that Peter had been cherishing their first time together all along.

 

“ _ Yeah, it was. _ ” Tony quoted him, knowing exactly what Peter was referring to. He smiled exhausted and happy, and cuddled his boy close. “I fell for you that very first night. Such a wild cat… You were amazing… “ he murmured, walking along memory lane. 

 

Peter was happy that Tony remembered and smiled, he listened to all that he was whispering to him and truly believed it. Then, he turned to him, even if both were tired it seemed that Peter wasn't ready to hop under the covers to sleep. “I wanna say what I love about Daddy as well..” he said softly, with his fingers already tracing Tony's face. But, realizing that the man was overly spent Peter brought his fingers back to place them on his own lips. “..tomorrow.” he agreed and closed his eyes. 

 

***

 

Dawn was still only a silver lining on the horizon when Tony woke the next morning. Apparently his sleeping schedule was not fully ruined after the trip to hell and back. He sat up in his bed and looked at the boy next to him, that was curled up in his sleep. He smiled softly.

Peter was so beautiful - his skin a canvas to paint on with his enthusiastic consent. 

Sadly there was no time for this right now. He decided to let him sleep some more and got up quietly.

 

When he checked his phone he found countless messages of his assistant who asked if he was alright - Jarv had informed her that he was back but that the access to the penthouse for her was denied. Not a very nice move against the woman who put up with his shit for so long.

 

He took a quick shower and slipped into pyjama bottoms and a bathrobe to walk into the living room. Then he texted Pepper that he was available in the small conference room.

 

***

 

Peter slept for longer, the previous day was full of emotional turmoil that drained him and was still out like a light, not making the smallest sound. But the bed beside him grew cold as there was no sleeping body there anymore so at some point, not at all aware what time, day or year it was Peter blinked awake. He found himself in Tony’s huge bed, slowly remembering what had happened the night before. After a moment of happy snuggling with the covers he lifted his body on his elbows to look around for Tony. But to his dismay the man was not present. 

 

Peter let his weight pull him back down and his body bounced just barely on the mattress, he was almost lost in there, that’s how huge it was. 

What. a. day. 

Peter smiled widely, biting down on his lip and rolling around until he reached the edge of the bed. Then, somewhat unwillingly he got up to stretch and pick up his clothes from the nearby chair.

 

When he was dressed and on his way to the door a gentle voice interrupted him.

“Good morning, Mr. Parker. I hope you had a fine sleep.” It was Jarvis.

 

“Hey Jarvis!” Peter grinned “Yea, it was really good! Hey, by the way, sorry about yesterday. I was kinda rude to you.” he replied joyfully looking towards the ceiling in an attempt to find where the A.I voice was coming from.

 

“I’m not offended Mr. Parker. Before you go out I want to inform you that Mr. Stark is in a meeting at the moment and ordered me to provide you with everything you might need. Is there something I can do for you?” the A.I. replied with its calm and sophisticated voice.

 

Peter titled his head, tapping his finger on his cheek “Well, did he say to stay here?” he asked and smiled.

 

“Mr. Stark didn’t take the time to inform me about that but I think you are not supposed to stay if you do not wish so. If you feel like having a coffee I could provide one in the kitchen.” came the reply.

 

With that Peter swirled around and stepped out of the room. The penthouse was so very bright and spacious, he felt like he was at the top of the world. Maybe he was. “Alright, how about…. a juice then? And we can hang out by the kitchen counter.” he said to Jarvis, hoping that he was somehow still listening as he found his way to the kitchen area. 

 

When he approached the fridge opened and presented some cartons of milk and juice. The coffee machine blinked to life too, in case that Peter changed his mind.

“I’d love to  _ hang  _ at the counter if that’s what you wish for, Mr. Parker.” Jarvis said and his dry voice gave no hint if he was sarcastic or not. Peter noticed that the voice seemed to flow next to him, there must be multiple loudspeakers all over the place.

 

Peter poured some juice, after getting over the surprise of the automatic fridge door, and leaned over the counter to drink and talk with Jarvis, who he found to be really interesting and entertaining. “You can call me Peter.” he said after a gulp “So, what’s up? What’s going on with you?” he asked and didn’t expect much of a response, but was curious nonetheless.

 

“It is a pleasure, Mr. Peter.” Jarvis answered and paused for a second. “My embedded programming is running pretty precisely but I assume that isn’t what you were talking about. If you refer by  _ going  _ to my duties - those entail the maintenance of this apartment in all his details and to ensure the well being of Mr. Stark. And his guests.”

 

As the A.l. spoke Peter couldn’t contain his laughter “No, no Jarvis, call me Peter, just Peter!” he smiled and glanced around at the luxurious apartment. “So… Tony created you, hmm.” he thought to himself “You are doing a really good job taking care of me, that’s for sure!” then Peter stayed silent for a few moments. “...How is Tony these days? Do you know?”

 

“Of course, Peter.” the A.I. replied without missing a beat. “I must admit that it is difficult to take care of Mr. Stark when he is out of this apartment since he gave me no body to follow him around.” Somehow Peter knew that Jarvis referred to the night where Tony had been out and lost and somehow it sounded to him as if the A.I. was … embarrassed.. to not have done its job properly. “These days - if you refer to the days prior to Tuesday this week, Mr. Stark was doing pretty fine.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about him outside of here. We can be a team. I’ll take care of him when he is out and you’ll take care of him when he is in.” Peter proposed with a serious tone. 

 

“I’d appreciate that.” Jarvis somehow sounded smug.

 

With long steps Peter walked down to the living room, reaching the huge windows to watch the breathtaking view of the city “It’s good to know that he has you to be honest. Is he…” Peter shook his head, was he about to ask Tony’s A.l to tell on him? “Is he… usually alone..?” he finally said and cringed inside.

 

“Mr. Stark is a very busy person and often in company of several people.” Jarvis deflected politely. “If you want to know more about his companions, you can ask him yourself. He is on his way up.”

 

“That’s a stab right here,” Peter chuckled, theatrically bringing a fist to his heart “But, I give it to you, you are very smart and loyal.” then he stopped talking because Tony would be here any minute. Thinking for a moment where to place himself Peter just approached the kitchen counter to wait for him.

 

The elevator door opened and Tony stepped out, still in his pyjama bottoms and a red and gold embroidered bathrobe. He looked at a tablet while he walked, his hair ruffled in all directions. A couple of feet away he stopped and looked up, a bit surprised to see Peter it seemed.

 

“Hey, you’re up? Slept well?”

 

“You totally forgot about me!” Peter laughed as he closed the distance between them “I’m just hanging around here, Jarvis is spilling all your secrets.”

 

“I did not!” Tony pouted. “I just was not- .. I’m not used to having you around. And I thought you were still sleeping.” he explained and carded through his hair.

 

Once Peter was a step away from him he looked him up and down “You.. were in a meeting?”

 

“Yeah. Why?” Tony looked down on himself, obviously not seeing anything wrong with walking in a meeting barefoot in a bathrobe and pyjamas.

 

“Must feel good to be the boss.” Peter smirked and raised an eyebrow. Tony was hot, even hotter than usual, all comfy… like... they were.. a couple? Oh man, Peter just couldn’t help himself. “So how did it go?” he asked and his eyes roamed around Tony’s face.

 

Tony put the tablet down and looked to the ceiling.

“Jarv, be so kind and make me a coffee, yes?” Then - while the italian coffee machine gurgled to life - he extended his arms.

“It was fine. Come here, haven’t touched you all morning.” he mumbled.    
  


Without missing a beat Peter hopped in Tony’s hug and wrapped his hands around him to rest them on his back. Tony was all in all a bit different than Peter knew him but all of that added to the cozy couple feeling that was spreading between them. Peter let his head fall against the man’s chest and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds “You smell nice.” he admitted, rubbing his nose on the expensive fabric.

 

“I showered.” Tony explained helpfully and caressed Peter’s hair. He loved to have him close. So many things were going on in his head - so many things he wanted to say - but the thing between them was so new and fresh. He didn’t want to make a wrong step, and so he decided to take it slow.

“Had some breakfast, baby? Did Jarv take good care of you?”

 

“Jarvis gave me juice.” he replied and lingered just a moment longer before stepping back from Tony’s embrace. “Did you eat? Maybe if you have a couple of eggs I can cook us something.”

 

“No.. grocery shopping isn’t my main competence. But we can go out and have some nice french toast.” he said. “If my company lets me...”

 

“If your company lets you?” Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief, the man that went to meetings in his pjs wasn’t allowed to go for some french toast? 

 

“Nahhh, well, it’s Thursday and I was away for two days and my assistant was about to murder me and… ah, who cares. I get dressed.” He turned and marched into the bedroom to fetch some clothes.

 

“Your turn now.” Jarvis said in his dry voice.


	30. Chapter 30

Peter followed Tony into the bedroom. The man was already in the en suite to shave and that gave Peter the time to have a closer look around the bedroom since he had been.. distracted yesterday. His eyes noted discrete loops in the sturdy looking headboard that spoke about Tony’s preferences. He traced them with his fingertips, thinking about how many people Tony had tied up there. 

 

“Wanna see the toys?” Tony asked, stepping out of the bath, smoothing down his dark purple shirt.

“Um yea..” Peter answered, and it was a little distracted.

 

The second door that led out of Tony’s bedroom was the entry to a spacious walk-in-closet. Expensive suits and shirts hung neatly from the bars, accompanied by trousers and shoes, some drawers were obviously for underwear and other necessities. Tony pulled on a row and it slid to the side to make way for a couple of drawers and boards behind. And in those were… toys.

 

Peter saw floggers and whips, handcuffs and chains and rope, a variety of dildos and electrical funnies, next to some stuff he didn’t even recognize. Bottles that contained different kinds of lube or other stuff stood neatly in a line.

 

The infinite number of toys wasn’t unexpected, and Peter took his time trying to decipher what this and that was. He didn’t really ask Tony to explain anything to him, but his hand landed on a rather big dildo and he snickered “That’s.. what even  _ is  _ that?” he let it fall back in the drawer shaking his head. “You really  _ are  _ a pervert, aren’t you?” Peter turned to him, raising an eyebrow.

 

Tony chuckled at him and grabbed the wobbly dildo to wave with it.

“ _ This _ makes you think that?! And you haven’t seen my electro stimulation set yet!” he grinned and pulled Peter onto him from behind.

“Think about it, to be stuffed full with this while I fuck your pretty mouth. You’ll love it baby…”

 

“I’m not using that...” Peter complained and pressed his ass against the man’s crotch “I... want something else…” he continued and sounded rather demanding. With that he turned and put his arms around Tony’s neck, meeting his eyes with his gaze “...or maybe I’ll be good and… let you do whatever you want with me… can’t decide...”

 

“You’ll let me, huh? Hm, unbelievable, but I should take all the chances I can get.” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss Peter softly. 

 

Somehow they managed to not let the hotness escalate again, at least when a stomach rumbled loudly. Tony’s appearance was his usual one, he was crisp and perfect in his white jacket and the dark purple shirt, his hair styled and his beard neatly shaved - and all that in under fifteen minutes. 

 

He kissed Peter and took his hand when they stepped into the elevator to ride down to the basement parking. For a short time he pondered on calling Happy, but sometimes it was nice to go out without a bodyguard, especially when he was with Peter. Pepper had called him reckless because he had been out for cinema without protection, and maybe she was right since Tony’s night out had ended the way it did. But the thought alone to flirt with the boy next to him when Happy stood behind his back… Nah, he never had been the responsible type.

 

Tony pointed at his New York cars. Seven sport cars, two city limousines and a SUV awaited them to choose from. “Which one, baby?”

 

Peter stared at the cars, before his wide eyes darted back to the man “Oooh..!” he exclaimed with enthusiasm and skipped over to observe each and every one. “I don’t know which one!! I can’t decide!” he let out, placing his hand above his eyes to peek at the interior of the luxurious cars. “Do you have a favorite?” he asked in a bit. All along Peter didn’t really touch the cars, just hovered his hand above them or very close.

 

Tony shrugged. “I like the stingray. It’s classic and flows like on rails.” he explained and pointed to the dark purple car he had Peter picked up with one time. Maybe it was just coincidence that its color fit with Tony’s shirt.

 

The boy managed to suppress some of the excitement and walked over to the car Tony was talking about. “Yea, okay,” he nodded with a smile “But, next time, you can give me a heads up, so I can wear at least  _ something  _ purple..” 

“Come on, open up!” he urged impatiently.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows and grinned. Peter was open and enthusiastic today, even excited and it was a delight to watch him. He clicked and the car’s lights flared to life while the locks opened. Tony made an inviting gesture.

 

And the boy was there in half a second, walking around to take the passenger’s seat and put on his seatbelt with anticipation rising in his chest. Going for a ride with one of Tony’s cars was always a joy and an adrenaline rush for him.

 

Tony gave him a run for his money and hit the gas, made the wheels screech and drove out of the garage as if they were villains in a police movie. When Tony made the wheels spin and the engine roar he could hear the cheering and the laugher from the boy next to him, Peter almost opened his window to take his head out. It was easy to see how entertained he was. Of course, as soon as they hit the traffic Tony slowed down.

 

Around twenty minutes later they arrived at a breakfast shop - the opposite of what Peter had expected. No fancy bistro, no perfect service for hundreds of dollars - just a decent shop with good food for the locals. Luckily there was a parking space and a table available.

 

“Oh, I’ll have that french toast! You just put it in my mind and can’t stop thinking about it...” Peter said eagerly.

 

“If you liked the ride I shall fly you to Miami and take you to a race there. More space than in the city to make the wheels burn.” Tony grinned and ordered the toast next to some drinks - he had in mind that Peter wasn’t much into coffee and decided for some sweet beverage instead. Then they sat down.

Tony looked at him and his eyes were soft when they took in Peter’s face.

“I like this… with you.”

 

It was disarming to say the least and Peter blushed on the spot. “You do?” he asked with a smile that couldn’t be wiped even if he tried “I do too.” he added and glanced around to see if anyone was close enough to listen to them. 

 

Tony drew patterns with the strewn sugar on the table and grinned happily.

“Great. So... if you like it and I like it... we can do it more often, huh?”

 

Peter turned his eyes to the sugar and then back up to the man “Yea, if it was up to me, I wouldn’t leave!” he chuckled, hopefully it sounded more like a joke than anything else. Even if he meant it, he should at least try to contain some of the feelings that made his heart bang against his chest.

 

“What do you mean? Like.. stay with me in the tower? Like leaving Loki and the apartment?” he asked and was a bit surprised. “Or just stay here until we’re full of sugar.”

 

Peter was taken aback and wasn’t sure how- what the man was expecting to hear. “No, uhm, Loki is like my child, I can’t abandon him...” Peter tried with a short nervous laugh, then shook his head “I was just saying... that I want to be with you.” he let out a small sigh and looked at him.

 

Tony took his hand.

“Yes.. that’s- uhm that’s what I’m talking about. About yesterday and what I said.. and what you said. Like… maybe we can be together. Ehm…” he stumbled forward. 

 

Peter had his chin low and was looking at him like all of his dreams could come true just by Tony’s words. “Hm? Yes?” he nodded, urging Tony to continue.

 

“Like.. a couple. Because. We established that we like each other and.. of course I will support you financially and all that. But… oh boi, I didn’t even ask if you have a boyfriend or such..”

 

Peter lifted his body just enough from the chair so that he could lean over the table and kiss him, still holding his hand. After pressing their lips together for a moment and savoring every second of it Peter pulled back to sit down again. “Yes! Yea! We would be the perfect couple!” he said, and his face was glowing.

 

Tony kissed him back and smiled. His brown eyes glowed with warmth and happiness while he watched Peter, but then the sappiness came to an end when the food arrived. French toast with a variety of berries and cream.

 

While they got started to cut into the soft dish Tony cleared his throat.

“Okay, since we established that I want to talk about something else. I think I would appreciate it if we talk more about our wishes in bed and such. This is not a buy and sell thing anymore.”

 

Peter, however, wasn’t really listening. His mind was floating, this… just wasn’t real! Was he gonna wake up? How could it be that Tony.. was asking him to be a couple...? Was he going crazy? And his utter excitement and disbelief were painted across his face, eyes that shone, his smile from ear to ear. 

“Yea, yea, we’ll talk about that, sure.” he agreed “I just.. I just can’t believe it!” he let out a moment later and hid his face in his palms. “I just...” emerging a bit more controlled and embarrassed “I need to ask things too!” 

 

“Of course. Go ahead.” Tony answered in a serious tone and took a bite of his toast. He was curious about what Peter had to say.

 

But the boy shook his head “No, not now, I don’t think I can,” he snickered “Maybe you go first,” then he felt his cheeks heating up further, he had to be more discreet about his evident loss for words.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Maybe we talk when we’re back at the tower. Isn’t the most private place here. I just… I wanted to announce that I have the wish to learn more about you. To…” He focused on his toast.

 

“You can say what it is that you want.” Peter smiled and his voice sounded very soft “You don’t have to hesitate around me.” but before Tony could turn his gaze on him he had already dropped it to the plate below.

 

Tony cleared his throat again. “Well. Like I said, I want to learn more about you. And it is said that good sex is a thing of good communication. And I think we did well until now, but… Maybe there is more you want.” He tiptoed around the topic and asked himself why. But somehow he was not able to just spit it out like that.

 

That last sentence, though, was enough for Peter to understand what the man was talking about. Until now, he hadn’t really grasped the meaning behind Tony’s words, or more precisely, he thought them to be referring to their relationship in general, but the man was clearly talking about last night. “We could talk about that, then.” Peter agreed and smiled “I want to know more about what you… would like as well.” 

 

“Well, I like what we do. All of it. But yesterday you... asked for something and I didn’t do it and afterwards I asked myself if it was bad for you.” He looked at Peter and licked his lips, the dish forgotten in front of him.

 

Peter scrunched up his nose and shook his head “Look, it was either that or asking for you to..” He glanced to the side, this wasn’t the right place to talk about this. Nevertheless, Peter leaned in to whisper in Tony’s ear, a hand shielding his lips away from prying eyes “...choke me…” then he sat back again, holding his breath.

 

“I wanted to!” Tony said loudly and then looked around too, becoming a little flushed. He continued much quieter. “That was what I had in mind in the first place. Like... our first time. But then you begged and I was confused because I thought... you like that when you’re bratty. But you weren’t bratty…” He shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know what goes through my head when we…  _ do  _ things.” Peter was looking at him unapologetically “You mess me up,” he claimed with audacity but it was meant as a compliment. But then Peter relaxed a bit “I didn’t want to confuse you... Just, yea. Don’t pay it too much attention.” 

 

Tony took Peter’s small hands in his and held them softly, making the boy look at him again.

“Look baby, that is what this is about for me. I pay attention to you. When you twitch and writhe… I love that. I want to make you feel so good. And for that... I need to know what gets you going.” He shrugged again but smiled.

 

“It’s pretty obvious that anything you do… gets me going.” Peter had surprised himself with his openness to talk about this subject, but it was slowly starting make him tense. He pulled some loose curls behind his ear. 

“I.. I don’t know why I asked for that... I don’t think it’s something... you know. Normal to ask. But…” he sighed “I did and... I don’t know... kinda felt that wanted your hand on my cheek,” he paused, his chest filling up with air, all too tense.

 

When Peter took his hand from Tony’s the man felt a sting. It was obvious that Peter was drawing back from him and closing off. But then he decided to keep it cool and to watch out for the boy’s reactions instead. Peter showed pretty clearly that this talk was too much for him, right here, right now. And that - with all the boldness in bed - he was ashamed to  _ talk  _ about his wishes and desires in general. 

Tony smiled reassuringly. “It’s okay with me. Nothing weird about it. And I like it too. So.. enough of that.” He took the fork again. “How is your toast by the way?”

 

With a hand Peter rubbed his nose, feeling the nervousness being diffused by Tony’s words. “It’s not that I don’t want to talk about these things.” he explained, just to make sure that the man hadn’t come to the wrong conclusions. 

“It’s actually really nice that you are so interested in my... weirdness.” he smiled at him but then his face turned a little serious “You know.. there is something that I’ve been meaning to ask you.. but,” he looked up at him and considered his choice of words for a moment “...I don’t think you will enjoy it all that much.”

 

“Give it a try. My variety of weirdness is pretty broad.” Tony grinned and lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Alright, here it goes.” Peter exhaled, like he was preparing himself for a deep breath followed by a marathon or something like that. “So...  I saw your room... I was bothered by something and couldn’t really figure out what it was,” Peter stopped to chew on his lip “But now I… I do. It’s like, your bedroom.. it’s equipped like a sex dungeon. So, you bring people there, right?” he asked and his voice was calm.

 

“What do you mean? I had sex there, yes. But that’s not what you’re asking about, huh?” The lewd expression was swiped away, but Tony’s voice sounded calm and curious, not annoyed at all.

 

“Can’t you answer to that..? You bring people there... it’s not bad, just say yes or no.” Peter insisted, his relaxed facade quickly slipping away.

 

“The thing is since when?!” Tony answered, a little frustrated now. “I prefer hotels, if you know what I mean! But yes. I had people there.” What the hell was Peter talking about?

 

Peter was smiling, even if it was weak the smile was there. “You mean to tell me that all that stuff collected dust all this time we have been… doing things together?”

 

Suddenly Tony’s face turned red and he looked aside. Embarrassment rose like steam from him. “Well, believe it or not, I’m not that much of a playboy as the media is making me. And the stuff we do.. I tried it with some people. But that was... huh.. years ago? Because it…” he looked at his hands on the table. 

“It never went well and.. yeah, I thought I was weird for wanting this.” He looked up, his face determined now. “Most of the stuff you’ve seen I never used. I just… bought it. It feels good to have it. I like it.”

 

“I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” Peter explained with a small frown. “Maybe I just need to say one thing and then we can put it to rest.” he continued, truth was this was far from over in his head, but Tony’s embarrassment didn’t leave much room for anything else. “Actually... it’s alright. Let’s put it to rest now,” his frown turned to a smile and he looked at Tony expectantly. 

 

“What did you want to say? Tell me. Don’t leave me hanging like that.” he said and frowned.

 

“I’d prefer it if...” Peter knew that he wasn’t going straight to the point, and it frustrated him, how he chewed on his words - being a coward like this, it didn’t suit him. So he decided this wasn’t the way he wanted for their talks to go. 

“Just don’t use already used stuff on me, I’ll catch something.” he said, without even blinking, crossing his arms. “And if you fuck someone else let me know.”

 

Tony’s eyes became huge and suddenly the redness of his face was swiped away.

“What?!” he asked as if Peter had told him to fuck a hen. “I’m trying to establish a relationship with you and you ask me to.. what? What about the question about being a  _ couple  _ didn’t you get?!” He was truly angry now.

 

Peter was secretly very pleased with Tony’s reaction, and it showed a little bit. But he suppressed the smile and puckered his lips “Alright.. there is no reason to get angry,” he murmured “Even if… it kinda looks good on you.” Peter couldn’t really help it. 

 

Suddenly he felt Tony’s big hand on his leg under the table. And the man squeezed him hard.

“To make this clear baby. This is exclusive. And if you so much as flirt with somebody else.. I know ways to punish you that you will  _ not  _ enjoy!” Then he grinned darkly when his anger turned to desire.

 

For a second the boy was startled, but it soon became clear to him that Tony’s reaction was followed by a lustful gaze. And he answered accordingly “If you flirt with someone else… then...” he leaned closer “...I guess your boy won’t be very happy with his Daddy then…” Peter stared at his lips like he wanted to devour them, already feeling hard. “So... this…  _ us _ ... we are a couple, then?”

  
“Get your pretty ass in the car and I’ll bring you to a place where I can show you what  _ kind  _ of couple we are!” Tony growled and then they left the half eaten toast behind, something else on their minds.


	31. Chapter 31

It was still early in the morning when the jiggling of keys sounded at the door. Peter entered as quietly as possible, he got rid of his shoes and walked to the living room, watching to not step on the books that Loki had left on the floor.

 

Loki was there, and he looked up while putting the TV on mute when Peter entered. He smiled tiredly.

“Hey… fancy meeting you here. How did it go at Stark Tower?” he asked and stood up to greet him. It seemed that Loki had camped in the living room, his bedding was on the couch, next to his old, worn bathrobe.

 

With a smile Peter nudged Loki to sit back down so that the boy could lay with his head on his friend’s lap. “I’m a regular here.. but look what you have done while I am gone..” he chuckled and after a few moments sighed deeply “You wouldn’t believe what happened… I’m not even sure that I believe it!” With that he looked up at Loki and tried to determine if everything was well.

 

Loki carded his hands through Peter’s hair and smiled down on him.

“It’s good that you are back. I missed you. And I was a little worried. Like.. who knows what those clients are up to..” Then he inclined his head, a dark lock falling over his shoulder to hang above Peter’s face. “What happened?”

 

With a confused look and a troubled smile Peter replied “I don’t think Tony is my client anymore…” he paused for half a second “We had this huge fight... and I said so many things,” with that he facepalmed but his smile only widened “And then he asked if we could be a couple.” Peter hid behind his palms, a little red on the cheeks.

 

Loki looked at him in shock. He just stared down on Peter, unable to move a single limb or do as much as blink an eye. Then he swallowed, his face pale.

“W- what does that mean?” he asked, licking his dry lips.

 

Peter’s eyes emerged as he slipped his fingers away, the lines around his eyes showed how happy he was even though he was a bit teary. His smile was hidden but there was no need to see it to know that it was there “He said… he said he ... loves me!” he let out and Loki felt how tense his body became “That he wants us to be ... together!”

 

Loki looked to the side. He was not nearly as happy about the news as Peter, that much was obvious. His hands stopped to card through Peter’s hair and fell to the side.

“That’s.. nice.” he said slowly, clearly at a loss for the right words.

 

With eyes of disbelief Peter raised his head from Loki’s lap to sit on the couch “Nice? What are you talking about?” he asked as if he was insulted, but then laughed “Look I know you don’t approve of falling for a client but he is not that anymore!” Peter tried to have Loki look at him.

 

Without a single word Loki got up from the couch and marched to his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

Peter rose too and came to a stand outside of Loki’s door, shouting: “What is going on?! What the hell Loki?!” He pounded his fist on the surface but didn’t make an attempt to press down on the handle.

 

He heard hectic shuffling from the inside, opened drawers and dressers and something that sounds like a quiet, muffled sob.

 

“Okay, I’m coming in!” Peter said loudly, but not as angry anymore and pressed down on the handle. He saw that Loki was gathering up some of his things to stuff them into a bag. Peter stepped closer, half mad, half confused.

 

When he came near Loki twitched and held up his hand as if to shield him from a blow that was about to be delivered. Tears streamed down his face and he shivered.

“Just… just let me go..”

 

“What is going on...?” Peter let out in utter confusion and made a step back, all of his anger fading away immediately “Do you really think I will hit you? Loki…” he said quietly and starred at him with arching eyebrows.

 

Loki waited a moment with his head ducked but when Peter stepped back he relaxed a little, swiping his face with his sleeve. “No.. I.. I don’t know…” he mumbled and pushed a shirt into the bag. “I’m sorry..” he added and stilled.

 

With a slow and gentle movement Peter took Loki’s hand. “Let’s sit here for a second,” he said calmly and lead him to the bed. His other hand took the bag to leave it close by their feet. “Okay, sit down here,” he patted on the covers next to him. “Let’s breathe alright, let’s just breathe together.” With that he filled his lungs with air and let it out slowly, sort of instructing Loki to do the same.

 

Loki looked at him from under his wet lashes and followed his example, breathing slowly in the same rhythm as Peter and after some time, calmed down.

He sniffled softly.

“I’m sorry… I panicked...” he said, looking at his lap, but not taking his hand out of Peter’s soft grip.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t realize it soon enough,” Peter replied, thinking back to a few moments ago, when he had been banging on Loki’s door. “I’m sorry too. Did I say something that scared you? Maybe you thought that I was going to leave you?” he asked calmly.

 

Loki nodded miserably. “You… you’re not a sugar baby anymore. You’re a boyfriend now.” Fresh tears streamed down his face. There was more, but Loki had no strength to say it out loud.

 

Peter took a loose strand of Loki’s hair and pushed it behind his ear. “It breaks my heart to see you like this.” he spelled out, but he was smiling. “To see you so hurt and ... because of me? I can’t have that.”

 

Loki shook his head vehemently. “I always- always knew that you were something better than me. You are so- so strong and.. I knew that you would not lead this life for long. And you even helped me to leave it behind. I will not stand in your way when you experience something so good.. like this..” he explained and couldn’t stop crying.

 

Peter frowned and his eyes watered too but pulled Loki in his arms to hold him tightly. “It’s not fair that you say that..” he replied with a stuttering voice but slowly pulled it together. “If you left me I wouldn’t know what to do..” he continued on softly caressing Loki’s hair.

 

“But-.. but you.. you have your boyfriend now.” Loki looked at him with confusion. Peter had seen before that he had a strange view on relationships and no feeling of self worth and all of this seemed to come up now. That Peter would want to be with Tony now and need nobody else seemed to be a given for him, but when someone took into consideration what kind of relationships Loki _knew…_ it was not a big surprise.

 

Peter smiled and raised his hand, the one that was still holding onto Loki’s. “You can call me dork if you like but look…” he curved his fingers to form half a heart “Without you I’m like this, and it won’t change no matter what. It won’t change even if… the world comes to an end. It will only be full when I have you in my life. But that’s up to you.” he leaned in to kiss Loki on the forehead.

 

“I can’t-.. I can’t understand that. I can’t…” Loki said, shaking his head slowly. But then a wet smile appeared, shy and small, but it was there. “How can somebody be such a dork.. I can’t understand.” His smile grew wider.

 

Peter grinned. “What can I say… it’s a talent…” He wasn’t at all done with this talk about boyfriends, lovers and such, but at least the tension had been diffused a little bit. “So, in here,” he tapped on Loki’s temple “You think that a boyfriend is all one cares about? I’m trying to understand, help me out.”

 

“I don’t know. I never had one. Except.. you know..” But Thanos should not count as such so he didn’t say his name. “But most of the whores talked about it. That one day a customer will find you so irresistible that he buys your debts and takes you away to live with him. And I thought you’re going to live in the tower and.. never.. come back….”

 

“Alright, well... First of all, that’s for married couples, not for fresh ones.” Peter said knowingly. “But even if I was-” he chuckled, what the hell was he even saying. “I told Tony that I will not leave you, he knows as much. You are...” Peter looked at him and paused for a second. “How about this, what if you were a couple with Thor? Would you leave and never come back?” he asked with a steady tone.

 

Loki looked at him and blinked. He tried to understand. Then he shook his head. “Why should he take me as a boyfriend? That’s … that’s hilarious. I’m a whore.” he said and could not comprehend what Peter wanted to know from him in the first place.

 

“You are the loveliest person I know. Maybe one day he stops being blind, or whatever, and sees that. Point is, a couple isn’t cut off from the rest of the world…” Peter realized that Loki’s perception of relationships was even more twisted than he had previously thought. It didn’t help that he was no expert in this field either, but surely there was a way to reassure him that he wouldn’t be left alone. “Say, you do realize that you are precious to me, right?”

 

Loki blushed a bit and his mouth curved into a smile, but he shrugged his shoulders.

“Never understood why in the first place, but yeah.” He looked up. “And you are to me! Not because of the money and the apartment and such!”

 

Peter chuckled at that “I know, I know..” he mumbled with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. “But we need to work on this,” he said, his finger swaying between the two. “Until I can make you understand that this isn’t going to change, how about we make a promise?”

 

Loki looked at him with wide trusting eyes. “What kind of promise?”

 

“A _dorky_ promise.” Peter held out his pinky. “How about you say what you would like the promise to be. It can be whatever you want.”

 

Loki took Peter’s pinky in his and smiled. “I can’t think of something. What do _you_ want?”

 

“For as long as Loki wants.. or needs me.. I’ll stay close.” he said and smiled “That okay with you?”

 

Loki nodded. “For as long as Peter wants or needs me I’ll stay close.” he repeated obediently.

 

They tightened their little fingers together and the promise was sealed. Of course it was followed by hugging and awkward laughter. But Peter, even if he felt a lot better now that Loki wasn’t losing his mind anymore, knew that his friend was vulnerable. That he had to figure out a way to help him.. to give him strength.

 

Loki got up to make some tea. “I don’t want to look at this chaos right now,” he said and referred to the clothes and all that was laying around his room.

 

When the scent of lemon and ginger tea wafted through the kitchen he even hummed a tune, a clear sign that he was content in the moment.

 

“I think…” he said quietly while he poured some tea in their couple mugs “I will feel better with all that when I’m able to leave the house and find a job. I just can’t stand to sit around and live from your money alone… makes me mad!” he chuckled as if it was embarrassing to say this.

 

Peter sat by the counter and took one of the mugs in his palms to warm them up. “Yea, I was thinking about that… Do you have any ideas? Can we.. reason with ...you know who?” he asked and reached down to blow the steam off the tea.

 

Loki’s shoulders tensed. “I don’t think so.. If I was just a whore, I could go to him and he would punish me for being so dense to try to leave him. It is necessary to make the others reconsider if they have such ideas. He maybe cut my face or such and let me go…” Loki’s voice was even - as if getting his face cut was something he would be considering if it meant to be free afterwards.

“But I was _his_ … I think he will kill me when he gets me..”

 

While listening to him Peter kept his anger and nerves at bay. This was important and he needed to learn as much information as Loki was going to give him. “Is there something equally important to him? There must be something he wants, something that.. he would consider in order to let you go.”

 

“He is after money, of course. And influence. If he can get an alliance with an important politician or something like that, that might be something to bargain with.” He sighed.

“Maybe… maybe I should go back. It isn’t as if I and Thor will ever.. you know. And then I will pay him and all is well…”

 

“Nonononono, no.” Peter let out with calm but hasty voice “You aren’t going back there, your life's on the line here. You’ll go back to school, I just need a little more time to deal with Thanos.” he said while the gears in his mind were turning. Influence and money… huh… Well, there is someone who has both… and Thanos is about to lose him as a client. Peter’s jaw clenched.. damn!

“This Thor guy, he is an important client by any chance?” he asked in a moment nonchalantly.

 

“He is. His father owns Asgard. You know them, right? They host all these fancy internet-sites and apps and all that. I don’t know much about it but Thor is already the manager there and will be head of the company when his father retires.” Loki shrugged and drank some tea.

 

“Okay, theoretically speaking… If Thor was to, let’s say, ask Thanos for you. Or, I don’t know, something like that. Then he wouldn’t hurt you, right?” Peter asked.

 

Loki’s eyes filled with tears. “But Peter… he did. He payed to have me exclusively, don’t you remember? And I ruined it…”

 

“I remember, I remember, don’t get upset, I’m just trying to figure out a plan. This is theoretical!” Peter rushed to say.

 

“Okay,” Loki sniffed and swiped his eyes. “Yeah, theoretically, this could work. He would pay Thanos and Thanos would know that he has him available if needed. And I would be..” he gulped. “I would be.. available for Thor.”

 

Peter snapped his fingers several times, completely immersed in this ‘concocting a plan’ mode. “I won’t let you get hurt.” he promised, more to himself than Loki. “Not by Thanos or Thor.” he didn’t know if asking for Tony’s help in this would somehow make things easier, but Peter didn’t see any other way.

“Problem is that... I don’t know what Thor is willing to do. Doesn’t seem like the kind of guy who would do stuff if asked nicely. But, what if we told him that your life is at risk?” Peter shook his head. This was way too messy.

 

“I don’t know. I just don’t know. I haven’t met him for so long. I bet he had enough of me. And even if not. I can’t be his whore. I just can’t.” Loki was sad and tired of this topic. To meet Thor would open old wounds since he was sure that the man was not inclined to take him back at all.

 

Peter remembered that Tony had accompanied Thor to the event where he found Loki because the viking hadn’t had an invitation. Maybe he owed Tony.

 

“Alright, and I’m not asking you to do that! I would never ask that.” Peter concluded, ensuring that Loki hadn’t misunderstood his words. Which was easy to do since he himself hardly made sense of all that he was talking about. But there was only one way to proceed, the way Peter hated the most… involving Tony in this.

 

He sat quietly and drank from his tea, murmuring how good it was and didn’t speak of this matter any longer.

 

Soon after, Loki put his bedding away and went to sleep. He had been awake the whole night and half the day - it was noon and he was exhausted.

So Peter stayed alone in the cozy flat that was entirely build on Tony’s generosity.

 

He took this time to look at Loki’s work, the progress he had made and correct some of the exercises and problems he had solved. His friend had accomplished a lot in such a small time and it was impressive to say the least.

 

After doing so he put some stuff away, cleaned the dishes and finished with any leftover chores. In the afternoon he checked his phone to see if there were any messages and to… stare at the wallpaper, Tony’s handsome face that made his heart skip a beat.

He had taken the photo when they were at the cinema, and Peter was certain that Tony had no idea.

 

The man had texted him a few times, that he missed him, that his meeting was boring, that he missed him again and if they could meet on Thursday since he had important business the next two days.

 

Peter texted back ‘<3’ and left it alone. Otherwise he would flood his inbox with a million messages and he couldn’t have that. This was a chance to spend more time with Loki, to hang out and study, watch a movie maybe. He laid down on his bed, thinking that there was a rocky ride ahead…

 

***

 

Loki got up after a few hours of sleep, he was still used to staying awake all night because of his previous lifestyle. He stopped when he saw Peter in the living room and smiled. Obviously he had expected him to be gone again.

“Hey..” he said softly and plodded close. “You hungry?”

 

“It depends… what’s on the menu?” Peter turned to him with a smile “Did you sleep well?” he asked.

 

“Yeah, I slept like a stone.” Loki answered and walked to the kitchen. “The chef recommends pasta. As usual. Or are you in the mood for breakfast? I can never decide if it’s inappropriate to have breakfast at half past 8pm…”

 

Peter followed him to the kitchen, his hair a mess from when he was laying down. “Huh, inappropriate, that’s an interesting way to put it.” he said with a soft laugh “I think the chef’s recommendation is fine actually, mmm pasta...” with that he grabbed the pot to fill it with water. “Shall I assist?” he asked with a serious tone.

 

“No, you work hard in the office every day, darling, and I’m around the house, so I cook for you.” Loki joked and blinked at Peter in a Betty-Boop-kind of way. Then he started to gather and chop the ingredients, letting Peter decide what kind of sauce, and chatted away happily while he worked on the open counter.

 

Both were in a lighter mood now, and talked about different topics. Peter brought up Loki’s work and praised him for studying without any supervision. The food was a dream, as always, and they ate together mostly in silence. Afterwards Peter proposed to watch TV and have Loki massage his shoulders, indulging himself in Loki’s masterful fingers.

 

“You know…” Loki began quietly when he massaged Peter. “In fact I wouldn’t be opposed to be ... with Thor again. And I even like his way… but.” he paused to find the right words and not because he didn’t want to speak about it.

“But I need him to accept me. Not only the parts he likes.” he concluded and ducked his head as if it was bad to want such a thing. All of Loki’s life had evolved around being perfect for a customer. So this was a huge thing for him.

 

Peter nodded, this is what he wanted for his friend.. Loki deserved to have someone by his side that wanted him for who he is. Because he was perfect. “Yea..” he murmured “You like him, huh? Is he worth the trouble then?” he asked.

 

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. I know that I think of him all day. And that I liked what we did. And… well…” What else was there to say.

 

Listening to him Peter smiled, kind of intrigued “All day, huh?” he pointed out, as if this was a secret “Alright then, good to know that. Maybe there is something worthwhile in him after all, if Loki likes him that much,” In truth, Peter already knew that his friend had strong feelings for Thor, it was obvious, but still.

 

Loki blushed furiously at that. He carded his fingers through Peter’s hair and smiled, his thought elsewhere. “Yeah.. I like him much. And I thought maybe I should not. He is… commanding. And I always thought that I want to have a _nice_ guy, not someone who tells me what to do, I had that enough. But with Thor… it’s different.”

 

Then his face fell and he stopped the movements of his fingers. He got up and sat down next to Peter, crossing his arms and pouting. “Or maybe not. What am I even thinking?! If he wants a little housewife he can get one everywhere. A _real_ one, not such a crude mix like me.”

 

Before Peter could object he raised his hand. “Enough of this. What happened to you is a fairy tale and will not happen again, not to me and not with a guy like Thor. His father would kill him.” And with that he grabbed the remote and turned on the channel with the cartoons.

 

Right.. Enough of this. Peter was about to ask for more but he didn’t. There were a lot of things already that he needed to consider. He sat back on the couch and crossed his arms, not really watching the TV.

 

The rest of the night went away in a happy way, even if Peter grew very tired soon since he had not slept during the afternoon. They watched cartoons and other mindless shows, pointing out the bullshit and inventing alternatives, and had all in all a good time. Loki was relaxed and happy, and asked Peter if he could go in his bed for sleep since his room was still chaos.

 

“Yea, but don’t think that you will not tidy up that mess, you hear me young man?” he said with a stern tone, but it was obvious that he was joking.

 

After brushing their teeth and slipping into their pjs Loki and Peter snuggled in his bed, turning off the light and looking for a bit outside. Peter had turned his back to him and his nose was sunk into the sheets… it still smelled like Tony.

 

Loki spooned him from behind and Peter could feel his smile in his hair when he pressed a little closer.

“Peter…?” he asked tentatively.

 

“Hm?” the boy murmured back, waiting for Loki to speak.

 

“I love you too.”

 


	32. Chapter 32

Thursday came along and Peter knew that Tony would want to meet him in the evening. It was strange, different, because they were no sugar daddy and baby anymore but a  _ couple  _ (hiiiyyaaaa). How that would affect the relationship was not obvious yet.

At first glance, much stayed the same. Peter got a text around noon, asking if he wanted to eat with Tony in the  _ Periyali _ , a little Greek restaurant next to 6th avenue.

 

Peter didn’t waste time and replied that he couldn’t wait to see him. He had been so calm and slow the previous days, but now he was so energetic all of a sudden. He showered and brushed his hair, found a cute outfit and basically walked around the apartment with hearts glowing in the brown of his eyes. He, also, asked for Loki’s opinion in the matching of his attire and made sure that his friend didn’t have a problem to spend the night alone.

 

Loki complimented the choice and especially Peter’s bracelet and told him with a smile that he was totally fine to stay alone in the apartment - he was much more relaxed since Peter had spent the last two days with him and felt more confident in their friendship and the future. 

“I’m glad that you’re out, so that I can clean up properly. With you around everything is a mess!” he joked and shushed him away with a kiss on his cheek.

 

With that Peter spinned around, the dark blue jeans and his tight long sleeve shirt complemented his lean body. Which was in fact, not as sickly looking anymore. His ribs were still showing but Peter didn’t find it unpleasant, especially since Tony couldn’t get enough of him. 

“Alright, cab’s probably waiting, take care of the house dear!” he smiled and left, it was still kind of a early… but, Peter couldn’t really wait. 

 

The place was - as usual - expensive but cute. Small white tables with white chairs littered the room that was decorated in creamy and soft colors. Tony was not there yet but had reserved a table for them. A waiter seated Peter and brought water and bread.

 

“Thank you,” he said when he was offered the menu to look at the dishes. The waiter didn’t expect that Peter would order before his company arrived, so he made a little bow and left.

The items on the menu didn’t even have a price tag next to them which, of course, meant that this place was very expensive.

Not having the slightest idea what to pick Peter grabbed his phone to pass some of his time while waiting for Tony to arrive.

 

“Excuse me…” a voice sounded next to him. A young man stood there and smiled at him. 

 

Peter turned his head to him “Yes?” he asked softly.

 

The man sat down opposite of him. “I just thought I saw you the other day… in a café on the upper east. For breakfast. On Sunday?” he asked and smiled some more.

 

“Ah, sorry can you not sit there? I’m waiting for someone.” Peter smiled at him even though his posture showed clearly that he was uncomfortable.

 

“Oh, excuse me. I don’t want to be rude!” the man got up and extended his hand “My name is Steven Westcott.” 

 

Peter relaxed again when the young man left Tony’s seat “It’s Peter,” he gave his hand and smiled “Can I help with something?”

 

The man waited a second, as if he wanted Peter to say his last name too, in the same way he had introduced himself. “Peter?” he said with an arched eyebrow. A awkward pause enfolded between them. When the time became too long because Peter said nothing else, he nodded. “Ah, I’m so sorry. I mistook you for someone! So sorry!” he smiled apologetically and left. Peter watched him go with a confused look. What a weird encounter.

 

Shortly after that Tony arrived. He wore sunglasses and jeans with a leather jacket, that made him look like the bad guy from a movie. He glanced around and took his sunglasses down with a smile when he saw Peter.

 

The boy got up, closed the distance and fell right into his arms. “Missed you,” he murmured, as if he hadn’t seen him in a year.

 

Tony kissed him on the lips after he murmured a soft greeting. A bright light blinded Peter’s eyes and the characteristic sound of a picture being taken reached his ear. When the boy looked up he saw that Westcott had not left the restaurant but was taking a couple of photos of them, before he turned and ran away.

 

“Did you see that?” Peter asked, his eyes turning back to Tony “That guy… do you know him?” he continued as they walked to their table.

 

“What guy?” Tony asked and looked around but saw nobody. “What happened?” But he had a suspicion already and sighed. “Did he take photos?”

 

“Ah! He came to talk to me! He was a reporter?” Peter’s eye were wide, he didn’t know if by telling his name he had done something wrong, but it certainly wasn’t good, that much was clear.

 

Tony took his hand and smiled at him with a warm expression. “I’m sorry baby. That was bound to happen. I bet our kiss will be all over the news tomorrow and the sharks are after you for weeks now.. but I’m tired of hiding.” He sighed again “What did you tell him?”

 

“He was all sneaky! Pretended that he knew me from somewhere, but,” Peter raised his hand. “I didn’t tell him much… just that my name’s Peter…” he smiled weakly “You think that’s okay?”

 

“There are many Peters around… I’m so sorry baby, I should have watched out more, picked you up. I got careless.” Tony said and shook his head. “It can be stressful but I bet in a few weeks they will be over it and onto someone else’s throat.” He paused. “Say… do you have someone who will judge you for it? For being with me?”

 

Peter was a little confused with Tony’s repeating apology. “You don’t have to worry about me, I can handle myself! If I need to I can bite you know.” Peter grinned “And, no, why would anyone judge me… I’m the luckiest boy in the world,” he looked at Tony with his big eyes and titled his head “Will someone judge  _ you _ ?”

 

Tony’s worry vanished with Peter’s words and he smiled at him, caressing his cheek. Then he shrugged his shoulders.    
“The whole world, baby. The whole world. But what else is new… I’m used to it. The people I’m close too will understand. You got to meet them one day!”

 

“That would be amazing, I’m sure all your friends will love me…” he said full of confidence and cockiness aplenty. “As for the world… I don’t think anyone should live by what others say… You can lay down on the floor for people to step over and they will  _ still  _ whine that it’s not flat enough.”

 

“You are the smartest thing in the whole wide world and my life is so much better with you!” Tony stated. “Let me treat you to an excellent meal in return.” he grinned and then they checked the menu together. The affair with the reporter was quickly forgotten.

 

After murmuring that none of the dishes’ names made any sense Peter decided on a ‘Souvlaki Kotopoulo’ because, why the hell not. He tapped his fingers on the table with impatience “What even is that…  _ souvlaki _ ? Is that a word?” he joked, his smiling eyes watching Tony.

 

Tony laughed at him. “It’s a skewer with meat, roasted over an open fire. Very tasty. I’ll go with a Grilled Branzino I think. That’s fish.” He ordered the dishes together with a bottle of wine and turned to Peter. “Maybe I take you to Europe once. Haven’t been there for some time. I bet you’ll like it.”

 

“I still haven’t forgotten about Miami... Don’t think I’ll forget about that, you can’t distract me!” Peter stuck his tongue out but then his expression softened into a smile “If we are together anywhere is fine.” he concluded, resting his chin on his palm.

 

“I’d never thought you to be such a romantic! I opened the box of Pandora!” Tony exclaimed but the crinkles around his eyes showed how much he liked their banter. But Peter thought of Loki - until the problem was solved there would be no trip to Miami and no trip to Europe.

 

“Speaking of Pandora’s box…” he said quietly, his eyes scanning around the patterns of the table cloth, a finger tracing along his glass mindlessly. “I want to talk about something. Remember all that I said… about Thor and Loki…?” he asked, cringing inside.

 

Tony’s eyebrows wandered upwards. “Uh, partly. We’ve been very… heated at that time. What is it with them?” he asked and leaned closer.

 

Peter chuckled nervously “Heated… yea… So, alright.” he exhaled looking Tony in the eyes. “Loki, as you know, is a dear friend of mine and he is in trouble. He used to work for Thanos. That’s why I was there, to help him out. And things happened… and Loki didn’t want to work there anymore. But Thanos is a bad man and he will not let him go. Loki is in danger.” Peter wasn’t emotional, his voice was steady and his expression calm.

 

“Ookayyy…?” Tony said and waited for Peter to make a connection.

 

Peter looked at him for a few moments while putting together his next words. “Thor is your friend, isn’t he?” he asked, he was very serious now.

 

“Yeah, you can say that.” Tony leaned back and crossed his arms, his eyebrows still raised. “And you want me to do what exactly?” 

 

“You need to tell him to ask Thanos for Loki.” Peter said not wavering in the slightest “That’s the only way to make sure that he will leave my friend alone.”

 

Tony looked at him as if Peter had asked him to make Thor dance as a ballerina. “Ask him.. like what? To buy him? Like a slave?” He leaned close and whispered now. “And then? What then?” He paused. “By the way… I planned to stop paying Thanos, now that we’re not  _ working together _ anymore. What about that?”

 

“Thor will do this to save Loki’s life. That’s all there is to it. He will not have him as a whore or a slave or anything at all.” Peter replied decisively, he wasn’t whispering. “If you stop paying him..” he shook his head “I don’t know what’s going to happen.. Maybe he.. seeks me out, I don’t know. But that’s not what concerns me.” he waved his hand and then crossed them in front of his chest. 

 

“Yeah well, it is what concerns  _ me _ , if that is of any interest!” Tony barked. But then he calmed down again. “Alright. I’ll call him and meet him. And see what I can do. But as far as I know Loki ditched him. He paid for him a whole lot of money and Loki just left him standing.” 

 

Peter didn’t back down, even if the man in front of him wasn’t pleased with this matter “Your friend is a dumbass, he did awful things to Loki.” he said quietly “And he won’t go near him again until he has changed his ways.”

 

Tony blinked at him and shook his head. “I must admit… I’m a bit… I hadn’t assumed… but ah! Anyway.” He made a gesture that showed that this part of the talk was over. “I will not interfere in their relationship or whatever that is. But I will speak to him.” 

 

The waiter brought the dishes. They smelled fantastic - but Tony was upset.

 

His mood was quite clear to the boy who looked around the dishes for a few moments. Then Peter placed his hand on his knife and fork to straighten them on the napkin “What are you thinking?” he asked, lifting his eyes from the table to him.

 

“I would prefer to not speak about it here. Give me some time to calm down and we talk about the issue later.” Tony said and cut his fish. He sounded calm but Peter could see that he was still angry.

 

The wise thing was to leave Tony to calm down, and so he did. Peeking at him from time to time with no clue what was going in his head Peter ate quietly. The food was excellent but little did it matter when Tony appeared to be so displeased.

 

Tony ate until his plate was cleaned and waited until the waiter took the plates away. The man poured each of them a new glass of wine and left.

 

Tony looked up, his face calm but serious.

“Listen baby boy. I don't like you ordering me around. You can ask for something, but I expect respect. If you do not comply I will punish you. Is that clear?” This was a new way of approaching things but since they were in a relationship now the basics needed to be negotiated.

 

Peter had his elbow on the table and rested his cheek against his palm, but when Tony spoke he lifted his head a bit surprised “What do you mean… punish?” he asked while blinking playfully, he hadn’t understood that this was something out of the ordinary.

 

Tony took his glass and sipped on it. “A punishment is something I bestow on you to learn a lesson. And you won’t like it. No nice needle play or a heated backside. Something…” he looked in Peter’s eyes “..that makes you  _ regret _ .”

 

The boy still seemed to think that this would be entertaining, he was even excited with the prospect “If it pleases Daddy. Punish me.” he replied and looked back at him with dark hooded eyes. 

 

Tony smoothed down his napkin. “Well… Go to the hotel and wait for me there.” he said and sipped on his wine. Peter was not to drink up.

 

With a quick tap of his fingers the boy stood. He contained his smile to the best of his abilities and didn’t say anything back, just walked out to find a cab and do as he was told. He was not frightened. To be in Tony’s hands made him feel… so secure. 

 

At the hotel he shed off his clothes, even took his earrings out, and went straight for a quick shower. He was done in five minutes and found a clean shirt to wear and nothing else. Then he laid down on the bed, his chest was going up and down hastily with the anticipation.

 

Peter waited for more than one hour.

 

Tony drank up his wine in a lazy manor and chatted with the chef, then he rode to the  _ Pleasure Chest _ to buy something and finally he stopped to visit the hotel suite. But even here he was not in a haste as he made his way upstairs in a calm and relaxed manner.

When he came in, he walked to the bedroom slowly. Peter saw immediately the black paper bag from the sex shop Tony favored.

 

“About punishment, baby boy…” Tony said and crocked his finger for Peter to stand up and come close.

 

The boy looked at him expectantly, his eyes sparkling while he stood and walked closer. With a stretch of his neck he tried to peek inside the bag. “What is it?” he asked softly.

 

Tony slapped him. Not too hard but a clear warning that playtime was over.

“I’m disappointed, baby boy. I told you I expect respect. And until you atoned for your mistake I will not accept any kind of bratty or selfish behaviour. Is that clear?”

 

Peter had his hand on his cheek, not because it hurt but because he was very surprised. “It’s clear, Daddy.” he answered with a small pout that shifted into a smile.

 

Tony nodded. “So, the rule is that you will address me with respect when we’re in public. You can be sweet and ask for things but I expect that I get no orders from you. Clear?”

 

“But…” Peter stared at the ground before looking back up at the man. 

 

Another slap hit his cheek, harder this time.

 

“Uh!” The muffled sound was pushed out of him and he caught his cheek in his palm again “It’s clear, Daddy, it’s clear.” he said in a rush.

 

“Pull up your shirt.” Tony ordered - he wanted to check if Peter was getting hard.

 

There was no way to know if Tony would be pleased with his growing erection, but the boy lifted his shirt anyway to hold the fabric between his teeth. 

 

Tony tsked. “See, that’s why I said I will punish you with something that is not pain. The slaps were only meant to make you listen. But now you’re hard.” he shook his head. “It can’t be helped. Undress and step in the shower. Cold. Until this problem is solved.” He made a sharp gesture with his thumb to the bathroom door.

 

Without hesitation Peter pulled the shirt above his head and dropped it to the floor. His body naked, smooth, and flawless, as he walked with graceful steps. To his defense, whenever he was close to Tony he was always at least a little hard. But the cold shower did help, and when he was out his skin was still dripping all over. 

 

Tony awaited him with a strange little thing in hand, something red and golden, made from metal and plastic. He ordered Peter to sit on a chair and spread his legs. With three grips the thing was secured around his flaccid cock and his balls. His member was stuck in a cage of sorts that engulfed him tightly and would do wonders if he tried to get hard. The thing even had a lock and Tony put the key into his pocket.

 

While all that was going on Peter fidgeted a bit but remained silent, the picture that this wouldn’t be as entertaining as he thought painting slowly in his mind. Then he looked at Tony and he chewed down on his lip like he wanted to swallow the words that were about to escape him.

 

“Looks good. And this, baby, will stay on for three days.” Tony said and turned to walk into the living room, leaving him where he was. There he made himself a scotch, taking his time with adding ice and a drop of water before he settled on the couch.

 

_ Three days?!  _ Peter’s eyes widened and even after Tony had left he still stared blankly in front of him. His mouth was left open for god knows how long, but suddenly he snapped out of it, he stood up and followed Tony into the living room. He didn’t say anything but approached him with long steps, his hands relaxed by his sides. His expression showed that he was confused.

 

Tony watched him approach with dark eyes and a smile. To see Peter like this was a delight, the cage resting between his slim thighs, the cock’s head already dark.

The man pointed to the floor in front of him.

“Kneel down.”

 

Peter shifted his weight from one leg to the other, his hand gliding over his forearm. Then his gaze fell to the ground and he slowly sat on his heels, close to man’s feet. His lips were pressed together as he still remained silent.

 

“Such a good boy.” Tony praised. “You’re allowed to put your head on my knee baby.” he said and patted said part softly with his hand.

 

In truth, Peter didn’t really understand what was going on, or why Tony’s words made his face lit up with so much bliss. He turned to the side to hide his bashful smile and tilted his head to rest it on Tony’s knee.

 

Tony caressed his locks lightly and drank from his tumbler. The ice clicked softly inside the golden liquid.

“Listen baby boy, there will be two sets of rules for punishment. The first applies for situations like this. You do something I don’t like. I’ll give you a warning but if you continue you will be punished in a way you don’t like.” His voice was calm and patient.

“Second is a bit trickier. I will give you a notebook. We call it the book of guilt. If you do something you feel bad for, you write it down. And when we meet here, in this room, you present it to me. And I will hurt you for each thing, to atone for it. You understand?”

 

Tony’s words touched Peter deeply, they filled him with warmth and his heart pounded in his chest. How did the man know that there was guilt for different reasons that Peter carried around like a stone on his shoulders? Sins he had committed and could not get rid of.  “Thank you Daddy… I understand. Thank you.” he replied so softly, his fingers holding on the man’s pants. His face was turned to the floor and his eyes closed.

 

“You are allowed to suck my cock.” Tony said and smiled his loving smile, caressing Peter’s beautiful hair. His boy had learned a lesson it seemed. Not only learned - he had been given what he had been longing for.

 

Peter turned to him, his cheeks red, he was so emotional and so sedated that his eyes glistened with a thin layer of tears. But, it could not be mistaken for sadness, not when he lifted his bum from his heels to reach closer to the man’s crotch. 

 

Delicately he unzipped his trousers and without hesitation took Tony’s cock in his mouth. Even if it wasn’t fully hard he put the tip in his mouth and sucked while taking it further down. Sounds of pleasure and arousal leaving his lips as he did so. 

 

But as soon as he was getting hard himself, the cage stopped it. It hurt, because his cock could not fill and pressed against the material. And with that he would not be able to come, no matter how good he felt. The arousal had no way out and built higher and higher.

 

Tony enjoyed the blow job very much. “Slowly, baby, we are not in a hurry,” he said, knowing very well how much Peter enjoyed sucking on his cock and how torturous it must be to be denied his own pleasure.

 

Tony’s cock was deep enough but still allowed for Peter to breathe through his nose. And having accepted this punishment the boy held it there and sucked softly and slowly, his eyes closed and his expression relaxed and peaceful. 

 

From time to time his eyebrows would squeeze together in evident discomfort but then he would calm down again. With his cock buried deep inside his mouth Peter’s lashes fluttered and he looked up at his Daddy, a small teardrop finding its way to the boy’s lips.

 

“So perfect for me…” Tony murmured and caressed Peter’s cheek. But then the arousal spiked more and more and he wanted to finish. His fist grabbed Peter’s hair to hold him still.

“Open wide.” Then he pushed Peter down to fuck his face.

 

Peter opened as widely as he could, his jaw hurting from the strain but it didn’t matter. He pushed his tongue all the way out and under the throbbing cock, making all the drool that had collected in his mouth spill down his chin. 

 

His head was left completely loose for Tony to use as he pleased, there was no tension to be found, despite the rough treatment. Even so, Peter gagged and that made his throat tighten in protest but the boy didn’t move.

 

Peter had riled him up so perfectly that Tony only needed three or four pushes to come down Peter’s throat. He groaned loudly and pushed the boy’s head down, feeling the inside tighten around his tip while he shot his load in thick spurts.

Then he relaxed, let go of Peter’s head and laid back on the couch, panting harshly.

 

But the feeling of Peter’s mouth around his cock didn’t leave. The boy swallowed and inhaled intensely but kept Tony’s tip in to suck tenderly every last drop. And as more cum gathered on his tongue Peter swallowed again, a shiver of pleasure running up his spine. He whimpered still keeping Tony’s cock warm.

 

Tony bit his lip and enjoyed the sensation of Peter’s dedicated behavior. He had never been sucked off like this, so perfectly and good. He had expected that Peter would want to be done with it to beg to get out of the cage, but the opposite was the case - his baby seemed extra dedicated to make it good and even enjoyed it even more than usual. Given what a cocksucker Peter was, it was almost unbelievable, but true.

He patted the boy’s head.

“My baby boy… so good. Never been sucked off so good.” He smiled at him.

 

Tony’s softening cock was about to slip out of Peter’s mouth as he turned his head up to him, smiling messily with tears and spit dripping down his soft skin. And in his eyes Tony could see that the boy was in some discomfort, suffering through the waves of arousal and denial. Yet, Peter smiled at him and lowered his head back down to rest on the couch between Tony’s legs. “Maybe… I can keep it in some more…” he murmured.

 

“If you want to…” Tony allowed and took a sip of his drink. When Peter sucked his soft cock back into his mouth he twitched because he was very sensitive now but let nothing of that appear on his face. Instead he grabbed a magazine that laid on the table next to the couch and browsed through.

 

The sensitivity was something Peter knew of and, even in this haze, he was so very careful. He didn’t even suck on him, just closed his lips around the tip and let his body relax, he would wait for some time to pass… or more precisely, he would wait for Tony’s next desire and command. Peter was in pain, yes, but pain had never felt so beautiful before.

 

Tony enjoyed Peter’s loving attention and read some articles - in fact he didn’t, he had half a bottle of wine, a scotch and a perfect blow job, but he maintained the facade to show Peter his place tonight.

After some time he yawned.

“Look at the clock, baby. It’s getting late. Hush, let go of Daddy, time for bed.” he said and pushed Peter away softly, before he got up.

 

Peter dropped to his ass and held himself with his hands on the floor. His look of confusion returned as he stared at Tony with big eyes. But then, as if he figured it out, Peter dropped his gaze back down and without a second more of hesitation he began crawling next to Tony’s feet. If he was embarrassed it didn’t show, his features were mostly relaxed and maybe a little distress shone through.

 

Tony smiled down on him. Even if the crawling had not been necessary it was a nice little extra. “Want Daddy to help you get ready for bed?” he asked when he led Peter to the bathroom.

 

“Please.” he replied quietly while still staring down, he waited for Tony to say when it was time to get up from his knees.

 

Tony caressed his hair a last time and pointed to the toilette. “Up. Do what’s necessary,” he said and turned to the sink to prepare the tooth brushes.

 

Peter’s knees felt very sore as he got up to pee. But it took forever to get it done, since his cock was in pain and weeping from the torturous arousal. He held one hand against the wall and leaned in “Uh-” he let out in frustration.

 

Tony put the brushes down and stepped up from behind. “What is it, baby boy?” he asked in a friendly, interested tone, looking over Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Daddy, it’s difficult…” he whined and pressed his eyebrows together “It’s tight and uh-” his words were interrupted with another pained grunt. 

 

Tony hummed in a compassionate tone. “Don’t worry, baby boy, Daddy will help you. Keep your hands by your side, palms to your thighs.” he instructed.

When Peter complied he pressed on the boy from behind, made him rest against his broad form. His left hand took the cockcage with two fingers, to direct it into the bowl. His right hand Tony placed flat on Peter’s lower belly. And then he pressed down. First softly, making the boy cry out a little. Then he increased the pressure on his bladder.

 

And Peter whimpered impatiently in the beginning, but Tony’s warm hand and the pressure he put had his body give into it. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, shivering as the first few drops were released, and the rest of the stream followed. Peter was glowing red by the end of it but he managed to whisper a ‘Thank you Daddy”’.

 

Tony held him until all was out of him, then used a bit of paper to clean him up.

“You’re welcome, baby. Now brush your teeth and hop into bed.” he said and patted Peter’s ass.

 

Without a single complaint Peter did as was told, he cleaned his face as well with a bit of soap and rinsed it off. Then he went to lay down in bed, he curled in the one side and waited patiently for Tony to follow.

 

The man cleaned himself too, taking his time, and then switched off the light before he went to bed. He crept under the covers and spooned Peter from behind.

“Love you baby boy.” he said and kissed Peter’s neck. “Good night.”

 

This was, perhaps, the toughest part for Peter. Thankfully some of the tension had been released when he peed and his trapped little cock didn’t hurt anymore. So he let his eyes close and felt Tony’s warm chest brush against his back with every breath. 

 

Peter relaxed more and more, and several minutes later he sucked on his thumb before drifting off. He felt so peaceful and safe in Tony’s hold.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning came with stormy weather and the wind smashed the raindrops against the windows of the hotel suite. Peter woke in Tony’s arms, his body safe and warm against the other’s, but his cock still trapped in the tight cage. Tony was sleeping soundly behind him.

 

He woke up slowly, the night had gone by and it was full of dreams that the boy didn’t remember. As soon as he realized where he was and felt Tony’s warmth he smiled, his expression serene. The stormy weather only added to the cozy and peaceful feeling and did not tempt him to get up. 

 

Peter rolled around as quietly as possible to look at the man who was so handsome in his sleep. And his affectionate gaze traveled all around Tony’s face, from his calm eyebrows to his beard and chin. He was perfect. Without enough control to resist Peter stretched his neck to leave a soft kiss on his lips. 

 

It was like in a fairy tale where the kiss did the magic. When Peter pulled back, Tony’s eyes opened. He was still sleepy but smiled when he saw Peter.

“Morning..” he mumbled and came near to steal another kiss.

 

“Morning..” Peter mimicked, he was already too awake but laid there relaxed and at ease. It was always so incredible to wake up next to this man. He cherished it deeply. “How did you sleep? Did you have a dream?” he asked softly.

 

“Hm-m..” Tony answered. “About you… being all good for me.” he said and his hands started to roam over Peter’s body, feeling his soft skin, the goosebumps on his arms and the small dips where his body still was a bit too thin. To him Peter’s body was the world’s best toy and just to touch him was a great way to wake up.

 

“Huh…” Peter mumbled when their lips touched yet again “That’s weird… I saw that too…” He smiled and pulled back a little bit to stare into the man’s eyes. All that Tony felt reflected there and made Peter feel so wanted and loved. The hands on his body were something else as well and now he drew nearer to… 

“Ah..  _ noo _ ..” Peter whined while blushing. “Daddy… stop…” he continued but his words didn’t really match with his excited expression. 

 

Tony’s grin became a little darker and his fingertips slid over the cage and the parts of Peter’s cock that were exposed in it. He rounded the slit, even dipped inside a little. “What is it baby boy?” he murmured and kissed Peter’s neck - all his touches were so soooo soft.

 

Melting away with his kisses Peter stretched his neck as his head was pushed back, his eyes closed with the pleasure. “That’s not fair…” he whispered, his fingers reaching for Tony’s torso to push him… or at least pretend to do so. “Come on… It’s not… fair…” 

 

“Oh, but this isn’t about fairness sweet baby. It’s about me using your beautiful body as I want to.” Tony groped his ass and pulled him close, now sucking on his neck and overcoming the weak resistance with ease.

 

He had his boy moaning and squirming in a second. They were so close that all of the sounds he made, no matter how quiet, brushed against Tony’s ear. But, the whining faded slowly as Peter was trying to keep his lips sealed. 

“Daddyy…” he whispered again. But Peter knew, his cock would not be freed any time soon. Even if the painful denial of his own arousal had returned, the cage would stay on. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t at least try. “...It’s uncomfortable again…”

 

“Ohhh, poor baby… is it?” Tony cooed and for a second Peter thought he would take pity and undo the cage because he rolled over and reached into the bedside drawer. But all he pulled out was the peppermint lube.

“Maybe you think about this when you want to be bratty next time.” he said and tossed the lube to Peter.

“Prepare.”

 

The boy’s eyes turned from the lube to him and back to the lube again. With puckered lips and rosy cheeks he took it in his hand, a loud click followed when he opened the cap with his thumb. Peter wasn’t amused with this, he remembered oh so very clearly the sensation the peppermint spread in his insides. 

“Alright…” he pouted and squeezed a few drops on his index finger.

 

Peter was sitting on the bed, evidently embarrassed as he spread his legs to have access to his tight hole. The cage was right there for him to look at as he arched a little while searching for his rim. Of course, he wasn’t looking at Tony, he stared at the sheets and when his finger pressed against the opening he let out a whine. 

 

Tony, sitting across the boy, watched him with his dark gaze, his eyes revealing nothing of what he thought, only the small smirk around his mouth revealing his enjoyment. He followed Peter’s finger but switched to his face when the boy scrunched up his nose at the coldness of the peppermint. It would soon get heated.

 

With his eyes now closed Peter slipped his coated finger further in, the resistance around it was noticeable, but it burnt just a little. The lube had started to tingle, making him so hot. Slowly its effects revealed themselves on his soft and tender skin. 

“Daddy…” Peter whined with a hint of desperation as his cock wasn’t allowed to fill. His expression showed that he was in discomfort, as he continued to play with his hole for Tony to watch. Inside the cage his cock was red, as hard as it could get, but not nearly enough. The finger was shoved impatiently all the way to his knuckle and pulled out slowly, the skin dipping in and out while he did so. 

 

Tony still watched, his smirk now a devilish grin.

“Two fingers baby, I don’t want to injure you…” What sounded so nice and caring was in fact the meanest part of the ongoing punishment.

 

Peter shook his head and his curls bounced, but as he pulled his finger all the way out a second joined it. This one was dry and Peter pressed them together to minimize their girth as much as possible. There was another silent moan mixed with quiet whimpering as the rim widely stretched with the two fingers. 

 

The embarrassment didn’t even matter anymore, even if Peter was bright red, biting his lips with his eyes closed. All that mattered was the strain and the hurt, the unfulfilled desire. Before he could go further in he pulled them out, panting for a couple of moments. “I… can’t… Daddy…” he breathed out, but didn’t stop. 

 

He reached over to the lube with shaky fingers and pressed a little more on his fingers. “Alright… ah… uuhh…” now there were tears burning at the corners of his eyes when the fingers slipped inside him again. 

 

Tony watched him a little while, stroking his own cock lazily. Peter’s actual suffering was different to when he hurt him, but it had its appeal.

“Lay back and pull your fingers out.” he ordered with a soft voice.

 

As he pulled them out Peter scrunched up his face, but then sighed when it was done. He laid back, falling slowly and gracefully on the sheets. All of him was relaxed, from his toes to his fingertips, and his curls spread on the pillow making beautiful patterns. His eyelids opened to let him peek at Tony.

 

Tony crawled on top of him, shoving his legs open to place himself between them. His cock laid on Peter’s hip as his Daddy bowed low to kiss him lazily - all of this part of the punishment. He took advantage of the fact that he was older and had time and patience to explore this a little more. When he finally pulled Peter’s legs up to line his cock with the glistening hole it was almost a relief - even if Peter would not find such.

 

Peter watched him, a part of him believing that Tony would release him. But that didn’t happen and he tensed a bit - again - with the distress and pain. The arousal burnt but the tight feeling in his stomach had nowhere to go. It was almost unbearable… but somehow… it made Peter find an inner peace. He was in Tony’s hands, and in those he would always be safe.

When Tony’s cock was pressed against him Peter continued to hold his gaze, to watch the man’s expression change with the pleasure and absorb each and every little detail. Since there was no satisfaction and release to be had from his side, he would at least find it through Tony. 

“Daddy…” he whispered while wincing and teary eyed. “…I love you…”

 

Tony pushed inside with a groan, the soft words meeting his heart like his cock met Peter’s prostate. And that was a surprise for the boy! A sudden jolt of pleasure shot through him when his love spot was hit again by the man’s cock. It felt as if his cock was massaged - from the inside!

Tony thrusted in, holding Peter’s legs draped over his arms that he used to hold himself above him. The boy’s knees were spread wide and Peter’s ass raised from the mattress with every deep and powerful thrust he got.

 

Breathy moans pushed out of him. He was so sensitive, Tony’s cock filling him up and finding his sweet spot as if he knew exactly how the boy needed it. And as a response Peter twisted a little, his fingers hiding under the pillow to grip it tightly and hold onto it. It felt so good, too good, bringing him to the edge with every of Tony’s movements. 

 

And then Tony stopped. He looked down on the writhing and moaning boy beneath him, fully impaled on his cock and even if he was a little breathless and excited, he held perfectly still.

“Almost there, baby?” he asked with a sweet and loving voice.

 

Peter nodded eagerly with a small frown, as if he believed that this was something bad, or forbidden. 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I’m so close…” he explained with a wet and broken voice, looking back at him with his big brown eyes. His body shivered with all the feelings that raged inside him since he had been so close to completion.

 

“I know baby, I know…” cooed Tony and caressed Peter’s cheek with his finger.

 

Then he pulled out. 

 

He got up from the bed, his fully hard, lube-covered cock glistening, to stand in front of it.

“On the floor, on your knees baby boy.” he said in a firm voice and pointed to the spot where he wanted to have him.

 

Peter crawled from the bed and slowly knelt in front of Tony. It was obvious what was going to happen and the boy couldn’t stop his shoulders from shaking - there were no tears, but his face revealed all that there was to see. If Tony came it meant that he wouldn’t enter him again, that the boy wouldn’t get to finish, and it hurt. He slowly lifted his face to the man and closed his eyes.

 

“Such a good boy. If you continue to be such a perfect baby for Daddy, I’ll consider to take the cage away one day earlier. But that means that I’ll play with you even more than this morning.” He carded his hand through Peter’s hair. “You want that, baby? One day earlier but more mean games?” he asked in his soft and loving Daddy voice.

 

Their game and Tony’s words brought Peter again to the verge of tears and he lowered his head just a bit. 

“Whatever Daddy wants…” he sobbed and rubbed his fist against his eyes to get rid of the fresh teardrops. “Anything… Daddy… wants…” he murmured.

 

Tony got a bit concerned now. Peter’s behavior with the cage had been different from the start and maybe he was not seeing something crucial.

“Baby,” he said very friendly. “ Do you remember the signs we use? For ‘it’s fine’ and ‘it’s too much’?” he asked and still caressed Peter’s hair.

 

Peter lifted up his head, for a moment thinking about Tony’s words. Then, all of a sudden, his expression softened and he gave him a smile of relief. With his hand raised he showed one finger “This is ‘it’s fine’ and this ‘it’s too much’.” he said and did the metal sign. “And this is a new one,” he continued and made the sign of victory “It’s yellow…” he explained and looked at Tony for approval.

 

Tony smiled at him. “Perfect baby boy. I’m so proud. You thought about a new sign too.” he showed the victory sign.

“So.. how do you feel now? Show me with your signs.”

 

The few moments that had passed helped to diffuse Peter’s arousal and tension. He was calm again as he lifted one finger and smiled. “I’m alright. I… didn’t want to scare you.” he said.

 

“I’m not scared baby. I’m just taking care of my precious boy.” Tony smiled wider. “Who was a little too bratty and had to be punished for it. And now I want you to taste Daddy’s cum.” he said, slowly stroking his dick, that had softened a little during the talk.

 

With a smile still on his face Peter closed his eyes again, pressing a little closer to part his lips and wait for Tony’s load. He even took his tongue out a bit, since he wanted to get as much as he could inside his mouth. 

 

Tony stroked faster, the display of Peter’s willingness made his blood race and he groaned when his hand slipped up and down his shaft in front of Peter’s waiting face. His boy was so beautiful and perfect, he was the luckiest man in the world he thought shortly before he came all over Peter’s cheeks and his opened lips.

Panting he stroked the rest of his load inside to feed it all to his boy.

 

The shudder that run through him was visible even to Tony when the cum spilled on his face. And as it started to drip down Peter didn’t move, he just swallowed what landed on his tongue. It was the best meal, or so it would seem, because Peter moaned softly while swallowing all that there was to be had. 

 

Tony helped him by swiping up what was left on his cheeks with his finger and pushed it into Peter’s mouth, let him clean up every little drop like that.

“Perfect, baby… you are so good..” he said and his voice showed how happy and satisfied he was with his sweet and obedient boy.

“Now it’s time to get up and get clean. It’s already late…”

 

With his help Peter raised from the floor. His face was all stained but it was as if Peter was completely unaware of it because he smiled brightly and pulled close to him. “I’ll get cleaned, alright. But, are we going somewhere?” he asked and fidgeted a bit, there was still a lot of discomfort to be found between his thighs. 

 

Tony’s face was compassionate when he held Peter and caressed him.

“I’m sorry baby, I need to work, it’s Friday. I will be in meetings and such all day and only have time for you tomorrow. And you should not stay away for too long, should you? To keep Loki company?” He kissed Peter’s forehead, not in the slightest bothered by the cum and drool on the boy’s face.

 

Now Peter stared at him in disbelief “Work…? …  _ Tomorrow _ …?” he looked down to the cage. “If I’m with Loki this… this needs to go.” he urgently tried to explain.

 

“But I said it will stay on. Until tomorrow. If you want to argue, it will stay until Sunday.” Tony said and crossed his arms. 

 

With the cage on Peter was left vulnerable. That much he understood. He was left without any control, over his desires and over his body. And without Tony close by…

For a second he stared at Tony and couldn’t form any words. Then… his eyes turned to the cage again and to his own fingers. 

“You are right.” Peter said with a steady tone, not at all wavering. He lifted his gaze to the man.

 

Tony’s smile was so bright and proud as if the sun had risen in the room. He looked at Peter with so much love, now that his baby had made the decision to keep up his submission. It warmed everything.

“That’s my baby.” he said and caressed Peter’s cheek. “So until Saturday, when we meet in the afternoon.” he confirmed. 

Then he turned to walk to the bath, humming a tune - time for shower.

 

It wasn’t very clear  _ why  _ Tony was so happy, but he was happy with Peter and that made it all so much easier. He followed along to the shower, even though he wasn’t sure if that’s what was expected of him or not. Peter realized that to be away from Tony, while wearing the cage.. would be a punishment that he would truly come to regret.

 

He walked in a little hesitant but with a smile. “I can help you out,” he said and followed the man into the shower. A strange feeling had risen inside him, strange but very clear and familiar, Peter wanted to assist Tony, to be useful to him, of service.

 

Tony nodded approvingly and let Peter help him shower, keeping an eye on him if it got too much or if he slipped back into that mindset from before, but since the boy held himself up he was reassured and enjoyed the soft hands on his body. 

They used the time to make out a little, the hands gliding so smooth with soap and water. After the shower Tony got dressed.

 

“Shall I bring you to the apartment? It’s on the way.” he asked, while he slipped into his jacket.

 

When Tony called out to him Peter was in a state of controlled panic. He was searching all over the hotel suite to find his earring, in every room and on every surface. Only one of the two he found by the bathroom sink, the other had gone missing. But he didn’t want to delay Tony - there was just no way - and so he abandoned the search to quickly follow him along to the car.

 

Tony drove him to the apartment and gave him a loving kiss.

“I love you, baby boy. Don’t forget that.” he said and touched Peter’s crotch lightly. “Maybe we can have a chat tonight before you go to bed…”

 

Peter smiled widely “Yes, I would really like that,” he replied and planted another kiss on Tony’s lips before exiting the car. 

 

***

 

Peter found the apartment in perfect order. It seemed that Loki had taken his time to clean everything and tidy the whole room - a sign that he was well because he tended to mess around when he was depressed.

 

Peter wore his pjs to be a little more comfortable.. since he was wearing something very uncomfortable underneath. His friend was still sleeping and so Peter took extra care to be as stealthy as possible while moving around to not wake him.

 

He had a very important assignment in his mind. Tony had said to write down all the things he felt guilty about and this was something that he planned to take care of because… because he needed to. Searching around the apartment he found an empty notebook that belonged to Loki, but it was empty and so he grabbed it and laid down on his bed. 

 

“Hmm…” he pressed the tip of the pen on the empty page. “...” 

 

This was a lot harder than he thought. And not because he couldn’t think of what to write. On the contrary. But to write it meant to admit to it… and Peter wasn’t sure he could do that. 

 

For now he left it to the side, keeping the pen to chew on it and roll around on his back to watch the ceiling.

 

Some time later Loki shuffled in, wearing a long t-shirt and pink panty shorts. He rubbed his eyes and his bed hair made an adorable appearance.

“Hey…” he mumbled and without hesitation he crawled into Peter’s bed to snuggle up.

“Howyoudoing?”

 

Peter made way for him and then snuggled close “Hey, I’m doing really good,” he smiled “How are you feeling? Did you sleep late again?” he asked in a bit.

 

“M’not sleeping late. You came early…” Loki said against Peter and snuggled his face into his chest. “M’a night owl..”

Then he fell asleep for some time, only to wake up with a jolt. “How’s your couple thing going? All well?” He seemed to be concerned for Peter since that was something new and he wanted to make sure that his friend was alright.

 

Thinking about all that had happened between him and Tony Peter chuckled, ‘all well’ was… a way to put it. “Shhh.. you need to sleep, don’t worry. Everything is alright.” with that he caressed Loki’s hair and encouraged him to relax and sleep again. 

 

And Loki did. He slept like a babe now that Peter was there and looked so peaceful as if nothing in the world could ever disturb him. 

He woke around noon and yawned.

“You stayed in bed with me all this time?” he asked and smiled.

 

Loki was still in Peter’s side, the boy’s arm around him and holding him close “Hm?” he did as he was immersed in his thoughts. Then he turned to him “Time passes quickly when in bed,” he smiled and drove his thumb on Loki’s cheek. Then he sighed “Better get up before all day goes by…”

 

The young man pouted but said nothing and hopped out of bed. Then he turned while he stretched himself, showing his pink shorts.

“Have you had breakfast even? I bet not! Your man isn’t feeding you well and all my effort goes to waste.” he joked and poked Peter’s still very thin waist.

“How about I make you some?”

 

Peter got up after him, chuckling with his words “That would be nice… I think I’ll pass your complaints to the boss.” And so he joined him to the kitchen, dragging the notebook along “Hey, you don’t mind me taking this by any chance?” he asked and showed it to Loki.

 

Loki looked at the notebook and wrinkled his nose. “No, why should I. You paid for it anyway.” He started to rummage in the kitchen and produced a tray of colorful rainbow-glitter-star-sprinkled cupcakes.

“I made these for you. Good that you came home before I ate them all.” he grinned and put them on plates.

“I-- even made a video.” he blushed.

 

With his mouth open Peter stared at the cupcakes “For me?” he held himself with his hands on the counter and bounced on his toes “Thank you! Wow! Just look at them, they are perfect! I-I can’t eat them! I want to put them behind glass and have them on display!”

 

With a soft knocking sound his cage bounced against the counter as the boy moved.

 

Peter coughed, turning bright red on the spot. “Ehem, the video? Can I watch it?” he asked soon after.

 

Loki had stopped in his motion of taking out cups to make tea and looked him up and down with a raised eyebrow. Then he put them down on the counter slowly.

“Of course. If you eat one! At least! They are not for display…” 

 

Then they went to the couch and Peter watched as a very nervous but adorable Loki explained how he made rainbow cupcakes, got flour and glitter all over himself and laughed while still on camera with a sweet blush.

“Ahhh, I can’t watch it…” Loki moaned with his hands in front of his eyes.

 

Peter snickered “The internet will love you,” he claimed and watched with fondness the sweet efforts of his friend. Well… friend wasn’t the best way to put it anymore. More like his little brother. 


	34. Chapter 34

Loki’s video was over and Peter stared at the screen for a couple of moments with a huge grin. He was so proud.

“Did you create the channel we were talking about?” he finally asked.

 

“Noooo!” Loki hid even more. “The video is awful and I haven’t a single idea what to do next and…” he said and tried to hide behind Peter. Nobody would guess that he was two years older.

 

When he shoved his friend to the front of the couch to hide his glowing face behind his back, the cock and the balls in Peter’s cage were stressed because of the pull between his legs and a jolt of hurt splintered through his body.

 

He immediately jumped up, a groan escaping his lips. Then he hastily turned to wave reassuringly to Loki while covering his face with his other hand.

“I’m alright, I’m alright,” he said with a strained voice which made it all the more obvious that he wasn’t.

 

Loki sat up. “Peter… what-.. what’s wrong?” He raised both eyebrows now and was clearly concerned. “You’re so obviously not okay. Are you hurt?”

 

The boy cringed, how to even begin explaining… There was no way. It was too humiliating. “Yea, kind of.” he replied, still unable to look at him. “But, it’s… uhm, the usual. You know, Tony… he and I… you know.” Peter emerged from behind his fingers, shaking his head.

 

Loki got up. “I get the salve. You should not leave such wounds unattended.” he decided, thinking that Peter might have been torn again or had bruises or such things.

 

“No, Loki, It’s not like that.” Peter stopped him. “I’m not hurt like that… It’s… a long story.” he couldn’t go into any more detail. This was not like the previous times when Peter was more than eager to share his adventures, this was different. “How about we do something… I can try to make your hair into a braid.” he suggested to change the subject.

 

Loki looked at him for some time. Then he went near and palmed Peter’s face gently to make him look into his eyes. He searched there, obviously checking for something. And when he had found it he smiled softly.

“Okay. But you need to do your best. I will wear the braid in my next video!” he grinned and sat on the floor in front of the couch to give Peter enough space.

 

When Loki turned away Peter shook his head slightly and dragged his palm down his face in frustration. He had known from the start that the cage would bring trouble! But it couldn’t be helped. After deflating, he grabbed the brush and sat behind Loki on the couch. He took his time to brush the beautiful hair that were so soft as if made out of silk.

 

It took about half an hour of brushing before he was content with the results, murmuring how Loki never brushed it and barely acknowledged its presence. Then he braided the hair very carefully to not cause any discomfort, making a french braid while watching the tutorial on youtube. The outcome was beautiful, as Loki’s face was now completely open and his ears were visible for what seemed like the first time.

 

Loki smiled at the result. “I look completely different! Wow!” Then he got up and kissed Peter’s cheek, carefully avoiding to hurt him anywhere.

“Say… the notebook. Is that for your guy too?” he asked when he brought the plates into the kitchen. “What for?”

 

“Believe it or not I have an assignment!” Peter replied from the couch, turning to him as he moved away. “I have to write down stuff that I feel… kinda guilty about. It’s therapeutic.” he smiled and asked for Loki to bring it to him. “Haven’t made much progress…” he laughed as the first page was still empty.

 

Loki grabbed new tea and sat beside him.

“Guilty? Like what?” he asked, curious and open.

 

“Uhm, you know… Like…” Peter looked up and to the side, deep in thought. “It’s kinda hard to say it out loud. Or to write it down.” he smiled, but this time it was a bit defeated.

 

“Hm…” Loki thought, a finger on his chin. Then he looked at Peter again. “Say… since it is an assignment… you get something for accomplishing it, right?”

When Peter nodded, Loki thought again.

“Have you been told how much you must write to get it?”

 

“I can write just one. One is enough.” he said and his eyebrows lifted up in pleasant surprise.  

 

“So that’s manageable, huh? Just get it over with, think about the goal you want to achieve.” Loki smiled at him and patted his knee. Then he got up so that Peter had some privacy.

 

Peter stared at the empty page… Why was this so difficult? It was scary! For more reasons than one! First of all he had to write it and by that acknowledging it! Secondly… what if… what if the reward didn’t make it go away? He frowned but didn’t give in. Peter grabbed a pen from the coffee table and brought it to the notebook.

  
At the end of the letter he stopped and closed the notebook. Letting out a huge sigh, like the weight of the world had slipped off his shoulders.

 

Loki sensed that Peter was unhappy and did his best to distract him until 10pm, when Peter’s cell phone dinged with a call. ‘Daddy <3’ was on the display.

 

Peter went to his room after showing the call to Loki and laid down on his belly.

“Hello, you reached the personal number of Mr. Parker, what can I do for you?” he said with a steady tone.

 

Tony’s voice was low and streamed like warm caramel into Peter’s ear.

“Hello baby boy. I missed you…”

 

Peter rolled on his back, a finger playing with his curls “Hey… I missed you too.” he melted away immediately. “How was your day? Pretty boring without me?”

 

“I was about to say the exact same thing. Boring and empty without my little love.” Tony admitted and chuckled but it didn’t sound malicious or mean, just happy to hear Peter’s voice.

“It was a short morning. I wish I could have taken you with me. Sat you on my desk to watch me work.”

 

“Why didn’t you Daddy?” Peter asked with a soft, curious tone “I wouldn’t make any noise…” he was already imagining it with his eyes closed.

 

“Oh baby, with you perched on my desk, I would have had trouble to focus. Those long legs and this small hips of yours…” Peter could hear how Tony licked his lips.

“How’s Loki?” he changed topic and subtly reminded Peter why he had to go home.

 

Peter cleared his throat. “Loki’s great. It’s good that I came. He… um is doing alright.” then he paused for a moment. “He says you should feed me more.” his soft giggling was heard through the phone.

 

“Is he…? Well then, I will see to that. Bad thing is that you get bratty everytime I try to do so and then we have other things to do.” he chuckled again and thought for a moment.

“How are you doing?”

 

“I’m doing alright, it’s good that there was no trouble around here…” Peter said softly. “When Loki is calm and happy things are much easier.” He stared at the ceiling and smiled again. “Can’t we sleep together… You can sneak in my bed and no one has to know…” he whispered.

 

“I’d love to…” Tony answered and his voice was longing. “Keep you close. Make sure that you’re alright.”

 

“No no, _I’ll_ keep you close,” he joked “But, you know that I’m alright... You’re worried?” he asked, more serious now.

 

“Maybe?” Tony answered in an evasive tone. Then he sighed. “I know, you gave me the signs and you’ve been so sweet and perfect and all that. But… during the afternoon I started to wonder. If you’re doing good. Just want to make sure. You’re precious to me.” he admitted finally.

 

Peter pressed his lips together but then smiled affectionately, the blushing spreading on his cheeks. “It’s alright to feel bad… But, I’ll tell you how I feel and you can be the judge if it’s worth it or not.” he was open, as much as Tony was. The man trusted him with something important, and… it was the best feeling in the world.

 

Somehow Tony’s voice sounded a bit thick. “I’d like that baby.”

 

“...hmm…” Peter murmured softly “I feel two things,” he held two fingers up even if Tony couldn’t see them. “I feel that… I’m free falling. And at the same time, I feel… I _know_ that you’ll be there to catch me.” he explained. “I feel safe. I have never felt this safe in my life before.”

 

“Thank you baby. That’s… that’s amazing.” Tony answered. “I’ll always catch you.” Peter heard a soft kiss through the line.

Then Tony cleared his throat and his voice became firmer.

“So, the cage is still on baby? You being good?”

 

“I wouldn’t have taken it off even if I had the key, but you have that.” Peter said, he wasn’t entirely sure yet that his words had been enough to reassure Tony.

 

Tony chuckled. “You’re a smart boy. If you had wanted out you’d found a way. So I’m pleased that you obeyed.”

He thought a moment. “I even thought about a little reward…”

 

“Reward, hm? I like the sound of that!” In truth, Peter’s reward was Tony’s pleased expression but he wasn’t about to admit that.

 

“After I had my way with you tomorrow like I announced. Can’t wait…”

 

“Oh, so you are not gonna say…” he pouted, but it was all done for fun. “I can’t wait to find out what it is… Maybe a hint?”

 

“No, baby boy, and no negotiation. You’ll see when you finish your cage time.” He paused a moment again.

“Gotta go now. Sleep well love. I see you tomorrow.”

 

“Sleep well Daddy, think of me.” Peter said and once the phone call was over he held the device against his chest, his heart was pounding.

 

Peter looked at the ceiling and felt the deep connection between him and Tony, even if the call had ended some minutes ago. He just felt… held.

 

Then a loud crash sounded from the living room where Loki was working on his second video.

 

Peter rose from the bed immediately, leaving his phone behind.

“Loki?” he asked as he stepped in the living room “What happened?”

 

Loki held the remote to the TV in hand, he had shut off the device. Then turned to Peter with big eyes, in shock. On the floor was a plate that had held some kind of cake it seemed, there wasn’t much left of it.

“Peter… uhm… ah… nothing?” he tried to deflect and turned bright red.

 

Peter approached, tilting his head. “I’m done with my call.” he said and crouched to clean up the mess. “This is a pity… smells really good.” he commented while putting the scattered pieces back on the plate and gathering them on the coffee table.

 

“Ahaha...” Loki said and crouched down next to him. “I tried some… uhm… caramel crumble fudgy thing. Eh…” He helped to gather the sticky crumbs, but seemed to be very upset.

 

“What were you watching? Something scary?” Peter didn’t make a big deal out of it.

 

“I’m not so sure you wanna know actually. It was on the news…” Loki said and pressed his lips together, but when he saw that Peter looked at him with a ‘spill-it!’ expression he sighed and took his mobile out of his back pocket. He searched for the news page, he didn’t have to look for long - it was the headline.

 

Peter took the phone in his hand and was left speechless for a couple of seconds. Then he cringed, visibly. “Tony is gonna _really_ enjoy this…” he murmured sarcastically. “But… I think he expects this to happen.” Peter sat on the couch and left the device on the table, he chuckled. “Mysterious boy-toy? What the hell!” he facepalmed and shook his head in disbelief. But then he turned to Loki “Thanks for showing me.” he was genuine.

 

“I’m so sorry Peter… this is awful… But he is so famous. I think it was bound to happen.” Loki let his head hang in compassion. “How are you… what are you gonna do now?”

 

“Is it weird that I don’t care?” Peter asked and truly wondered. Then he got up again “I see myself with him. Why should any of these things matter?” Maybe Peter wasn’t seeing something that was obvious for everyone around him. Tony was concerned and now Loki.

 

Loki got up with him and took his hand. “No.” he said and tilted his head, thinking. “No… I don’t think it is weird. I was just… uhm.. I feared that you’ll be hurt when you see it. And I think they will come up with the weirdest stories and _I_ would be hurt by it.” He smiled softly. “But I always forget that you are so strong and independent. You don’t give a fuck!” Now he grinned.

 

“Oh, I’ll show you how many fucks I give!” Peter gave him a devil-may-care grin and took Loki’s hand. He lead him to the bedroom where he opened a window and took a deep breath “I’m dating Tony Stark!!!!” he yelled to the city below.

 

Loki looked at him with huge eyes, his hands clasped over his mouth and his shoulders hunched up but then Peter… just DID it! He jumped excitedly and then came close, leaning out of the window too.

“MY FRIEND DATES TONY FUCKING STARK!!” he screamed.

 

“Why don’t you go to him and yell there, motherfucking freaks!” a voice sounded from below - it was late already.

 

Peter pulled Loki from the window and burst out laughing, he was in tears and fell on the bed “Oh-” he tried to speak while reaching for air “-my stomach hurts-” he hadn’t laughed so hard in years. “That felt good!” he let out in a moment.

 

Still he felt the cage with all these movements and when he and Loki fell on the bed it hurt for a couple of seconds but that was nothing against the strange sensation of joy that followed the realization that it was out in the open. He was dating Tony Stark and all the world knew.

 

***

 

Tony stared at the phone in his hand. He swallowed, and noticed that the lump that had been in his throat all day, finally had eased.

He closed his eyes and laid back on the couch, his hand with the phone hanging down and gracing the carpet. He was still wearing his suit, only the tie was gone and two buttons opened. It had been a long day, and even more so, since he had problems to focus. He felt drained, but now that he had spoken with Peter it was... better.

 

After he had left him in front of the boy’s apartment all had been well and fine. He was filled with an euphoric feeling when he drove to the office, like he often was after an intense play. It truly was what gave his life meaning and direction in a way.

 

But then, over the day, the feeling had vanished. And all that had been left behind was emptiness and… shame.

_‘What have I done?_

_He had been crying?_

_What if it is too much?_

_What if he suffers away from me?_

_He would never call me, I know that he has problems with using his signs._

_It was unreasonable to leave him in the cage!’_

 

Thoughts like that came up during the day and every time they did it left him unsettled and with a shallow feeling, a deep sadness and the feeling of being _just wrong_.

The fact that the news were full with the image of him and Peter, accompanied by judgemental words that made it look like a despicable thing that the two of them dated, it didn’t help either.

‘Guess what we do when the date ends up in the bedroom?’

 

_Wrong!_

 

Obie had not been happy too. He had not said a word, but during the board meeting his accusing gaze had burnt holes into Tony’s temple. He had excused himself right after the meeting, not willing to discuss the topic of his love life again. Not today. Not when his mind circled around the question if he was abusing his boyfriend.

 

_‘Why am I like this?_

_Why do I enjoy this?_

_Why can’t I be a normal guy?’_

 

He had never thought such after meeting Peter, but those feelings had been so often present in his former encounters with this type of games. When his partner had been put off and grossed out by Tony’s wishes and ideas. Going along for the sake of being with the rich and famous. And then running away. It had been the reason to not pursue this kind of interests any longer, it was just too much to ask for.

 

Over the day, with all the conversations and the goals he had to meet, the feeling only lingered in the back of his head, but when he was home - finally - it came to the surface in full force.

 

Anxiety, regret, guilt.

 

Only when he talked to Peter, heard his voice and the loving, relaxed tone… when he could _feel_ that his baby boy was truly alright… the dark feelings slowly eased. Tony rubbed his eyes. It had helped so much to talk to Peter even if it had been only short. The softness and affection the boy was so open and generous with. It had blown away those shadows and made Tony aware again that this time it was what both of them wanted. That it was consensual.

 

With this in mind he went to bed, his thoughts of Peter as company.


	35. Chapter 35

At Peter’s and Loki’s apartment the laughter had significantly died down, even if they were still all skittish after the stunt they pulled.

 

Loki rolled on his back next to Peter and still giggled. 

“Hey, you know what? Thor wrote me a message…” he said, still smiling.

 

“Really? What did he say?” Peter asked full of curiosity while turning to his side to look at him.

 

Loki pulled out the phone again, his tongue pressed into his mouth corner. He read:

“Loki, it’s me- you know that, the message name says it. If you haven’t deleted my number that is. So, it’s me, Thor.” He rolled his eyes at Peter as if he wanted to say ‘Why do I even bother?!’

“I miss you. I know I was wrong and I don’t want to do this mistake again. I wanted you to know that. Someone told me that you’re doing good but that you could use my help,” He looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow and mouthed ‘some-one huh?’

“If I can help I will and I will do so, even if you never want to see my sorry ass again. I just want you to be safe. Thor.”

 

Peter listened carefully, it was obvious that Tony had done as he said he would. When Loki was done he pressed his lips together “Well…” he let out with a smile “How about that…”

 

“Yeah, how about that?!” Loki said and rolled over so that he could rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. “How did you do that? You called Tony in? That was… risky…”

 

“It was, but…” Peter held onto Loki, squeezing him a bit. “Tony did most of it, I just told him what was going on.” Truth was, Peter knew precisely how risky this business was. But he would go a lot further to secure Loki’s safety. “Forget about that, what are you planning to do now?”

 

“No, I will not forget about that!” Loki said and propped himself up on his arm. “Nobody ever had done something like this for me. All of this. You are basically my angel, Peter. Just like that.” he said with a serious face. “And I want you to know that.”

 

With his words Peter’s expression changed, at first he was confused, but then his features softened. “Angel…?” he shook his head a little. This wasn’t the first time he had been called that. “It has a nice ring to it…” he pulled Loki close again. “It surely is better than dork.”

 

Loki snickered and laid back down to rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re my angel-dork. That’s it.” He thought a little.

“And in regard to Thor, I think… I miss him. And I want to talk to him. To see if he is serious. Do you think that’s stupid?”

 

“No, it’s not stupid at all. But we can do it like this. Remember that time when I met Tony in a cafe? And you were close to make sure that nothing bad would happen? I can do that if you want. I can put on a hat, sunglasses and hold a newspaper, and watch over you. Like the good angel-dork that I am.” he didn’t even chuckle now. Peter was dead serious.

 

He felt Loki smile into his skin. “Yeah… my angel-dork-spy-guardian. That would be great actually.” And with that it was settled.

 

***

 

Peter woke up the next day with Loki by his side, sleeping safe and secure. It was Saturday - cage-off day! Tony had said to meet in the afternoon and it was barely 10 am.

 

Since Loki was still asleep Peter didn’t get up from the bed, he barely moved to shift his position into a more comfortable one. If he spent the most of his day in bed the cage shouldn’t have much of an opportunity to make him suffer. He grabbed his phone and texted Tony to let him know that he had slept alright. 

 

“Hey, good morning… I saw you in my dream again…” he sent it and shook his head a little. This was a over the top, but he couldn’t help himself.

 

The reply came half an hour later. “Hey baby boy. Dreamt about me? Shall I feel flattered or jealous of my dream self, who had you for hours? ;P” The man really used these old-fashioned smileys that were made of marks instead of the emojis that everybody else chose.

 

With the sound of the message Peter smiled, he had been browsing the internet mindlessly and started to think that Tony was really busy and didn’t have time for this silliness.

After he read the message he thought it would be best to let some time pass before replying. 

 

“I’d go with flattered. It was just you, which is weird, cause in my dreams we always do stuff.. <3” Peter thought awhile to include the heart or not, but… what was even the point of trying to hold back?

 

Tony replied quicker this time.

“Alright then, I feel sufficiently flattered. I’m the man of your dreams it seems. <3”

Shortly after that message came another one.

“I’d love to pick you up at your place but I think it will be better if you come to the hotel by cab to avoid the swarm that is following me today…”

 

“See you there, I can’t wait!” he sent and left the phone to the side. Just by talking to him he felt the strain between his thighs and fidgeted a bit in discomfort. There were several things going around in his head, like the fact that he wanted to thank him for speaking with Thor. But it could wait for when they would meet.

 

“Me too baby boy. Be there at 4pm will you? :*”

 

The phone blinked again with the new message, and Peter replied almost immediately “That’s ages away…” he wrote but erased it. The lovey-dovey silliness had been allowed to go too far. “Guess you’ll find out.” he sent instead.

 

“You’d better remember that you still wear my little love-gift. And such attitude will make the finals even more… fun. >:)”

 

“I’m joking! I just told you how I can’t wait to see you! 4pm it is, I will be there. Oh, and I really like this new nickname… little love.” Peter blushed and sighed deeply. It had went over his head, the fact that Tony was not referring to him as little love, but he was referring to the cage.

 

There was no reply to that but Loki mumbled that they should get a room before he rolled to the other side and slept in again.

 

***

 

The day went by with watching Loki doing another video and eating the result: pizza cake - a delicious strange and wonderful thing that should be forbidden because afterwards Peter needed a nap.

Then the time to get ready approached.

 

He came out of the shower with a towel on his head to dry his hair. The clothes he would wear didn’t really matter.. he knew that. Still, he picked an outfit that complimented his body, problem was that tight jeans didn’t work well with the cage. So, instead he had to wear sweatpants which was… unfortunate. For a top he wore a tight black t-shirt and he put on his bracelet and his single earring since the second one had been lost.

 

He looked at himself in the mirror… well. He would much rather wear a skirt than these pants. With a pair of socks in hand Peter walked to the living room, his hair still dripping. “I’ll be out in a bit.” he said to Loki who already knew as much.

“How are you gonna spend your night?” he asked with a smile and walked to the entrance.

 

“I’ll be here…” Loki said and made an effort to sound content.

 

“I’ll see you then, take care of the house.” Peter had slipped his shoes on and was ready to leave. “Come here for a kiss will you?” he asked, opening his arms invitingly.

 

Loki shuffled near and hugged Peter tightly, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Have fun. I’ll do some homework and then some studying. And maybe… text Thor…”

 

Peter nodded encouragingly and then was on his way.

 

***

 

The time was 4.05pm when he reached the hotel, but before he could go inside several journalists ambushed him at the entrance. Without a sign of politeness, or attempts at being civil, they started taking pictures of him while bombarding him with questions. Of course Peter just flipped them the bird and pushed his way inside the hotel’s lobby, where they didn’t dare to follow. 

 

In the elevator Peter’s frustration turned into excitement with the prospect of seeing Tony. As if he hadn’t seen the man for so long. 

Wondering if he was already here Peter swiped his room-card and opened the door.

 

Indeed Tony awaited him already. The man stood with his hands clasped on his back at the window and looked outside. Either he had had a business meeting or he had dressed for the occasion because he wore a light grey three piece suit with a soft rose coloured shirt and a tie with grey and rose patterns. Even his glasses were tinted in a very light pink, framed in silver. He did not turn, but looked out of the window. The clock showed 4.10.

 

Peter walked behind him, ignoring the slight intimidation he felt, and hugged him tightly, pressing his head against his back and making the beautiful suit all wrinkled. “I missed you..” he whispered and squeezed some more.

 

Tony didn’t move his body, just his face an inch, to look over his shoulder at Peter. 

“Peter. You are too late and we’re still in cage-on mode.” he said not unfriendly but firm, and did not respond to the hug in the slightest.

 

Peter’s hands were holding him, fingers spread out along his chest, but when Tony spoke they were quickly removed, falling away as Peter made a step back.

 

“Yea, I forgot about that.” he said nervously, pushing a curl behind his ear. “Can I say something? Before we start?” he asked in a bit, looking at Tony’s back.

 

Tony turned and looked at him, his lips curved in a slight smile that told Peter that Daddy was not mad - he had corrected his behaviour and all was fine.

“Yes. What is it, baby boy?” he asked and tilted his head a little bit.

 

Peter appeared to be a little intimidated as he averted his eyes and smiled weakly “I thought about what you said. That I can choose to remove the cage today if we played meaner games… or to keep it until tomorrow.” he explained and became even more hesitant. “But, I… remembered what happened yesterday morning. When I was a bit out of it. Will I be able to play a game that is …meaner than that?” he peeked at Tony shyly.

 

Tony’s behaviour changed a bit, became a touch softer. He took Peter’s hands. 

“Baby boy. What are your signs?” he asked friendly.

 

With every sign Peter showed he followed it with the equivalent color “Red… yellow. Green.”

 

“So… why do you have those signs, hm? What do you think?” Tony’s voice was devoid of any sarcasm, just friendly and interested. Caring.

 

“It’s um, to show you how I feel. But…” Peter thought a little “I don’t want to… um…” he brought a finger to his lips and stared at the ground. “I don’t want to stop.” he said, if that made any sense or not it remained to be seen.

 

“And why is that?” Tony asked and lifted one of Peter’s hands to kiss the knuckles softly.

 

That was more than enough to make the boy blush. “I don’t want to fail…” he said, his voice and expression calm, but hesitant.

 

“Hm… but what is failing?” Tony asked again. “What does that mean?”

 

“It means that I won’t be forgiven. It means that I won’t get the reward. It means… that you will not be pleased.” Peter breathed out sharply. “But.” he looked up “I can do it.”

 

Tony smiled softly at him and kissed his other hand.

“I understand your feelings, baby. That you want it all. But… this is no  _ race _ . There is no end to reach, no finishing line. If you hold out till the end of a scene and you truly suffer from it we both will have no fun by it.” he touched Peter’s face. “I will be pleased when you let me know how you feel during a game. I will reward you for letting me do what feels good for you. Not for holding out while you suffer. Do you understand?”

 

“I do.” Peter answered in serious manner. “I understand.” his words were followed by a slight nod. 

 

“So, if I play a  _ mean  _ game with you and you notice that you can’t bare a thing we do, you show me yellow and I can adapt. And if I do something that is way too much or you panic or something, you show me red and we will stop. But we won’t stop and leave. We will talk about it and you and me figure things out.” Tony explained, searching in Peter’s face if he was on board with it.

 

And he saw how the boy smiled and his eyes sparkled, ignited. “Okay, that is really good.” he said, his excitement being pushed down because they were in ‘cage-on’ mode. Peter watched Tony as well, trying to read his expression for a few moments. But he didn’t ask or say anything else.

 

Tony’s eyebrow lifted and he straightened, letting go of Peter’s hands. He slipped into another role, ready to make Peter  _ regret _ .

“So, now that is clear what is expected of you… go to the bedroom and undress. I’ll be there when I have finished my business here. Lay down on your back and wait for me.”

 

And the boy did so, he walked to the bedroom while taking off his shirt and dropping it on a chair. The rest of his clothes followed before he laid down. 

 

With his palm on his chest he felt his heart racing and closed his eyes. If he had to he would wait all night.

 

Tony let him wait some time, whatever business he had to attend, it took time. When he finally stepped into the bedroom, he held a couple of things that Peter could not see clearly.

The man stepped up to the bed next to Peter’s head and it dipped a little when he kneeled on it. “Sit up. Time for fun, baby boy.” he said.

 

Peter sat up on the bed, watching Tony with curiosity. He had no clue what was going to happen, but even if this situation intimidated him, his brown eyes were filled with excitement.

 

Tony pulled something around his neck and at first he thought it to be his belt, but the metal was on front and it did not constrict his breathing. Tony closed it behind Peter’s back of the neck and hummed satisfied. He held up a mirror in front of Peter to look at.

It was a leather collar in baby blue, the middle a heart shaped ring that held both sides together.

 

Peter lifted his eyebrows a bit and his soft lips parted as he examined the collar. With his fingers he traced over it in evident curiosity. Then the tip of his finger felt the metal ring and he smiled. It was beautiful. His big brown eyes turned to Tony, sparkling. “Thank you Daddy.” he let out sweetly.

 

“You’re welcome baby.” Tony said, he kneeled behind Peter’s back and the boy leaned softly against him. His big hands started to caress the boy, his chest and belly, first soft but quickly ‘warming up’ with light scratches and finally little pinches to his nipples.

 

Peter let out small, muffled sounds, already feeling the discomfort that the cage caused. And the mewls had no end, his voice only becoming louder as the tender caressing went on. His hands were by his sides and he touched Tony’s knees to hold on. His nipples were really soft when Tony first pinched them but hardened in a second, the pink sensitive skin reddening with every touch.

 

“I love your nipples… so sensitive.” Tony said and pinched them a little harder, twisting the soft flesh and using the surrounding skin as well for his games.

 

He felt how the boy’s small figure squirmed against him, his efforts resulting in the boy’s ass being pressed on Tony’s crotch. “Uhh…” Peter whined, his eyes closed, the sensation made all of him tingle, the heat from his nipples spread down to his caged cock and he bit down on his lip to make it fade.

 

“Now I’ll do something and you will show me your signs when it is enough, baby.” Tony instructed and suddenly held a small but strange device. It was a nipple clamp, but one that was to be screwed shut. And that he did. The pain slowly rose and he waited for Peter to show when it became too much.

 

Once the boy got a look at what was being screwed around his nipple he tensed, turning his face back up a little scared. The way Peter’s chest raced made Tony’s working fingers move up and down. 

“Less, less, um! Yellow!” he said in a voice that was steady, even if the rest didn’t match with it.

 

“Perfect baby.” Tony smiled and kissed his cheek. “See, not so bad.” Then he started with the second one until Peter said yellow. Both nipples were tightly secured in the clamps that laid on his chest. Tony attached them with two silver chains to the heart shaped ring. Every movement of Peter’s chest pulled the clamps a little.

 

He held still, not moving at all in fear of pulling the chains. But the pain was enough as it was to make him wince, since all of the arousal it brought had nowhere to go. Peter steadied himself on his knees, sweat running down his forehead. 

 

“Hmmm…” Tony said, enjoying the game. “Now on your back, knees up. Time to start the real fun.”

When Peter was on his back he held up a long and very small dildo with a thicker, round head. It looked like a caricature of a wand and - of course - it matched Tony’s clothes in soft grey and light pink.

He lubed it up and pressed it inside, the smooth head going into Peter’s hole with not much resistance.

 

“That- part of your mmh- collection?” Peter managed to ask, dropping his head back and holding tightly on the pillow as the object passed his tight rim. He didn’t move much, even though his toes curled and he squeezed his eyebrows in distress. 

 

“Nope, brand new. Only the best for my lovely baby.” Tony murmured and pushed back and forth softly until a full body shiver told him that he had found the boy’s prostate. “Ah… there.” he grinned and turned the device on. Waves of vibrations flooded Peter’s most intimate body part.

 

Peter’s eyes were shut as he moaned, not caring at all about the sounds coming out of his mouth. This sensation was new, and it excited him, heating all of his body with pleasure. And even if it was still too soon for a climax, Peter’s form writhed and the chains pulled a little, making him cry out.

 

Tony started to milk him. He massaged Peter’s prostate with the humming device that changed tune in random patterns and intensities, making his boy’s body shiver and squirm and feel his cage during every tick of every passing second. When it became too much he pulled out to massage Peter’s rim with it, only to push back in as soon as Peter had left the brink of the impending orgasm. 

 

The boy had no idea how much time had passed, all that existed was the pain and the pleasure and the inability to get hard.

His toes pressed against the mattress and his bum barely lifted, all of his muscles tight,  Tony had brought him very close for an unknown number of times, and now he was there again with hot tears at the corner of his eyes waiting to be spilled. The boy didn’t know if he was allowed to finish this time, but he couldn’t hold out and dropped his mouth open to gasp for air and push out yet another moan. If the man didn’t stop he would cum and Peter was defenseless against it.

 

“I know you want to come so badly baby boy. You can feel it already, despite your little cage…” Tony murmured. “Wanna cum for me?” he asked and pressed down a little more.

 

But the boy was confused, he couldn’t tell if he was allowed to cum or not. The tight feeling in his lower body had him arching off the bed “What Daddy wants,” he breathed out so very desperately, clenching the sheets with his fingers.

 

Tony turned up the volume, pressing down on his boy’s love spot. 

 

“Da… ddy-!” Peter moaned miserably, the pressure he felt was unbearable, he could not fight against his release. “ _ Please…! _ ”

 

And Peter came - cum gushing out of his soft cock, leaking over the cage and down onto the wand that was still deep into his body.

But it was strange, it was not the same as if he had been hard. It was like Tony was milking him dry without taking the edge of the pleasure and the burning want. He stayed restless and needy and  _ wanting  _ despite the release.

 

“I’m sorry… I’m so- sorry- I won’t… do it again-” Peter yelped, his speech cut off by forceful hiccups. His cheeks were soaked with streams upon streams of tears and he didn’t appear to have any connection with reality at all.

 

Tony turned off the vibrations and slowly pulled out. Then he touched the boy’s flanks, not too much to overwhelm him with even more sensations, but to make sure that he was aware of what was happening.

“My lovely baby. You did so well… I’ll release you now…” he murmured and started with the clamps, so that Peter would not hurt himself with them during these final steps.

 

“So good… baby… so perfect for Daddy…” Tony cooed and kissed each side of Peter’s chest a bit above his sore nipples. His voice and behaviour was soft, but his actions unrelenting, a stark contrast of soft and firm.

He lubed up the cage, because the plastic sticked to the skin and he didn’t want to tear it away accidently. He produced the key and then the cage was gone.

 

It was the greatest relief there was, the cum still dripping from Peter’s slit. But he hid his red face again because with every heartbeat blood was pumped into the small length and it stiffened, the skin so red from the ache. “Uh- it’s ah-” 

 

Tony engulfed his sweet cock with his hot mouth, his head bobbing softly up and down, drinking the rest of cum that came out of his boy’s member. He didn’t apply too much pressure, but that wasn’t even necessary because Peter was so sensitive and vulnerable.

 

“No,” Peter gasped “Stop,” and curled to the side, his leaking cock slipping out of Tony’s mouth. His eyes were shut, but spilling more tears. His whole body shook intensely as he cried in his hands. “Pleasee…” his voice was so very strained like he was about to have a heart attack. The vein along the side of his neck throbbing as he squeezed his body together, his knees reaching up to his chest.

 

“I thought you wanted out of the cage, baby.” Tony said and grinned darkly. He opened his trousers and pulled out his aching hard cock. With lube he gathered from Peter’s pink rim he slicked himself up and pushed into Peter’s soft hole. The wand dildo had opened him up a bit, but the boy was still heavenly tight. 

 

“I show you who you belong to…” Tony groaned while he hit Peter’s abused prostate with every deep thrust. “I deny you when I want to and I make you come when I want to. You have no say in this.” Peter was curled up on his side, helpless against the assault of the man above him.

 

With every slam Peter let out high pitched, pained moans, that expressed so clearly the boy’s agony. Tony felt his clenching hole, squeezing around him like coil, as the boy spurted out thin white ribbons all over the sheets and his trembling body. Peter’s hole just squeezed him more and more, too overrun with the sensitivity as it was. 

 

They boy couldn’t take it anymore and his fingers took hold of the sheets, gripping them weakly and desperately. Then, he dipped his head down more, reaching his knees with his lips. “No… more!  _ Da-ddy!! _ ” he pleaded, voice wet and broken.

 

Tony was not done yet, he had waited long enough to fulfill his body’s primal desires and he would use Peter’s body as long as it took or as long as his boy didn’t show the sign. And Peter didn’t show the sign.

He pulled the boy on his back and slipped between his legs, to have more leverage and control while he held himself up on one arm. His large hand pressed on Peter’s mouth and nose, cutting off his breathing while he thrusted hard into his abused hole, Peter’s red and swollen but soft cock slipping from one side to the other with the hard pounding.

 

Peter’s fingers grabbed onto Tony's hand as he gasped for air, he was already out of breath when his airways were shut and his chest tightened with the deprivation. Without being able to move under Tony's grip his head shook from side to side just barely, muffled cries of desperation fading into the background as skin slapped against skin, alongside Tony's heavy groans. 

 

Peter's body was giving out, his prostate too sensitive, too used, all the pleasure and the pain milked out of him minutes ago. With the continuous squeaking and creaking of the bed, and the headboard pounding against the wall, Peter's sweat covered form loosened and his fingers slipped away from Tony's palm. His furrowed eyebrows softened and his eyes, just full of despair now, lost focus as they rolled to the back of his head.

***

 

Tony recognized that Peter lost his mind and was on the way over the edge while the boy’s body became all pliant and soft. He managed to pull his hand away while he came with a loud moan. In hot spurts he spilled inside him, coating his unresponsive boy’s insides with his cum until the last drop was spilled. 

Slowly he pulled out, his eyes on Peter’s face. With his wrist under his nose he checked for his breath. The boy was breathing! With that in mind he lifted Peter’s legs and pulled the covers under them to make it easier for the bloodstream to flow. Then he gave him soft pats against his cheeks - he should not be out longer than 30 seconds. A tiny spark of panic tried to rise - they had never fucked like this before - but Tony pushed it down to keep a clear head, as much as this was possible right after one of the best orgasms of his life. 

The soft slaps to Peter’s face seemed to work, because the boy breathed deeper and moved a little, moaning. 

 

When his lashes fluttered, his eyes lost in a haze, Tony sighed in relief. It took a few seconds before Peter’s pupils made it to the center and zoomed into Tony. Bloodshot eyes that were way too out of it found the man.

 

“Daddy…?” Peter whispered softly and he reached over to him with his hand. He winced a little, but otherwise was laying relaxed, breathing in and out steadily. Then his head fell to the side “What happened…?”

 

“You passed out, baby.” Tony said softly and checked Peter for any signs of an injury. Breath play was not without danger and he prefered to stay safe. “You alright? Feel your body, hands and feet?” he asked and brushed Peter’s hair out of his forehead.

 

Peter turned his face to him again, his half closed eyes foggy as if he was intoxicated. He gave Tony a weak, but blissful smile “Mhm… I do…” he whispered, savoring Tony’s hand against his skin. And he kept staring at him, blinking slowly “...Daddy… is so… handsome…” he said, a finger reaching for the man’s knuckles to trace them and then fall back down.

 

Tony smiled at him, happy to see that his boy was so full of bliss. He leaned down to kiss the tear streaks on Peter’s eyes and cheeks. Inside him the happy hormones fired as if there was no tomorrow too, and now that Peter was awake he felt the exhaustion mixing with the bliss.

 

With the kissing Peter breathed out small  _ ahs _ of sweet, sweet pleasure. And his smile was wider now. “I love you… Daddy…” he said and there was no sign of embarrassment, it almost appeared as if Peter was talking in his sleep. Like he was living in the most amazing, safe and beautiful dream.

 

Tony chuckled softly. “I love you too, baby boy. You’re my precious.” he said and nuzzled more against the soft, still wet skin. This amazing boy was all his - it was almost unbelievable. 

 

They cuddled for some time, just enjoying the close proximity of one another, the calm and fluffy atmosphere after their play. Tony gave him some juice to fill up his reserves, helping him to sit up and drink some. While he held him in his arms, watching him draining half the glass in one go he pondered on how to approach the after talk.

 

“How do you feel baby?” he asked.

 

“Mmm, really good…” Peter answered, giving the empty glass to Tony and turning his face to him. The color of his skin, lips and eyes was slowly returning back to normal, but he himself was still floating up on some cloud. “How about you Daddy?” he asked in a moment with a bright smile and closed his eyes again to snuggle against the man’s body.

 

“I feel  _ so  _ good, baby. So good.” Tony smiled and then stretched a little. “How about we move this cuddly situation to the couch and watch a movie together?” he asked, kissing Peter’s temple. “I want you close but this bed is killing me…”

 

Peter nodded, his hands wrapping around the man as if it was obvious that Tony would carry him. He whispered something about watching a movie that Daddy liked, and smiled against Tony’s neck. 

 

Tony lifted him up with the blanket he was lying under and carried him to the couch to pull him into his lap where Peter sat happy and content, his juice close by. Somehow Peter looked as if he could use a stuffie, but Tony was not sure about that. Since they had become a couple Peter moved into a different headspace after a game and appeared way younger… almost like a child. 

 

This showed in the choice of movie too. When they browsed through Netflix the boy’s face lit up at the Disney section and so they settled on Finding Nemo. This was the strangest thing Tony had ever done after sex - and he had done a lot, even emergency landed a plane - but it had never been as fulfilling and sweet and perfect as this, with his content baby on his lap in a hotel suite in Manhattan.


	36. Chapter 36

Tony and Peter watched Finding Nemo while Peter sat on Tony’s lap, only a blanket draped over them for warmth. The movie fascinated the boy and he watched the screen with parted lips, totally absorbed by it. He found some parts to be so hilarious that couldn’t contain his giggling, while at the sad moment he stared at the screen with big eyes. He did turn to Tony at various points to see if he was watching as well or if he had fallen asleep.

 

Tony watched the movie with him, but when Peter looked up at him he smiled down on his boy and carded his fingers through his hair. Somehow Peter was still in his after-play mindset and Tony slowly grew aware that the more intense the game, the longer and more intensely Peter slipped into it. His big eyes, the soft chirping of his voice and his excitement reminded of a way younger boy.

 

At the end of the movie Peter clapped happily and turned to him again, the boy’s blanket was over his shoulders like a cape, but the rest of his body was naked. So he snuggled closer to Tony for warmth, while straddling him, and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. The shift from sitting on Tony’s lap to straddling him made the man cough to play over a groan.

 

“I really liked it!” the boy announced with a joyful smile, unfazed.

 

He nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder, while the man leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah? That's great. All those brave fish. Maybe I'll take you to the sea to look at them for real, Hm?”

 

Peter pulled his head from the man’s shoulder to look at him, his eyes had a childlike wonder to them and he lifted his eyebrows. “I want to go to the sea..” he replied and then his soft gaze roamed around Tony’s beautiful characteristics. “Daddy has really pretty eyes…” he observed and touched Tony’s face with his finger.

 

Tony did not know why but somehow Peter's behavior elicited a certain reaction in him. Something soft and sweet - Peter was like a child at the moment and it made Tony want to care for him even more. He smiled warmly at his boy and his own finger slid down the boy’s soft cheek.

“Yes? Thank you, baby. I like your eyes too.” Out of a whim he pinched the boy’s nose. “And your cute nose.”

 

The boy scrunched up his nose and giggled, when Tony let go he rubbed it with his palm. “I’m not cute!” he protested, but it was done in a very playful way.

 

Then Peter’s expression softened as he titled his head a bit, still traveling around Tony’s face with his eyes.

“It’s really strange…” he admitted with a faint smile. “From before… I feel like I’m so light… and if I let go I’ll rise to the ceiling like a balloon.” Peter snickered at his own words and blushed.

 

“I need to hold tight then. Can’t have you flying away from me, huh?” Tony said in a obviously pretended frightened expression and gripped Peter’s small waist. He pulled him close until the boy was again pressed flush against his chest.

 

The boy wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and held him close, his fingers touched the man’s neck and his roots, making circular motions to feel the texture of his hair.

 

With the grip on his waist Tony’s hands had gotten under the blanket and now his fingertips caressed Peter’s back softly.

“Say… how about we do something. Are you hungry? Another movie? It’s still early, we could go to my place…” he suggested, still nuzzling Peter’s hair with his nose.

 

“Ice cream’s good.” Peter said, and while talking his voice became a little higher with mischief.

 

“Ice cream, huh? Well… brave little boys get ice cream and you’ve been so brave and strong, haven’t you?” Tony cooed at him with big eyes and then laid a finger on his chin, as if he was thinking really hard. ”But where to get it, hm?”

 

Peter rose up a little, his eyes going up to ceiling as if the answer was there. Then he dropped his head a bit and puckered his lips while tapping his finger on them. “Daddy’s home?”

 

“Hmmm… I’m not sure if I have any at home.” Tony thought with a serious face. “I’ll tell you what. I make someone bring us ice cream in here. Deal?” he asked and held up his little finger.

 

Peter’s face lit up and he intertwined his pinky with Tony’s. “Deal!” Then he stayed with their fingers together, but leaned in to kiss Tony’s cheek with a bright smile.

 

“Okay, so wait for Daddy, I’m right back.” Tony said and pushed Peter from his lap and onto the couch carefully. He got up to call the room service and ordered a huge portion of chocolate chip cheesecake and cookie dough vanilla fudge. Then he came back to sit next to Peter who dangled his feet.

“Alright baby. It’s on the way.”

 

Peter clapped his fingertips together with enthusiasm, this was nothing short of a miracle to him, his excitement clearly portrayed on his face. “Can’t wait to have some! Thanks Daddy!” Peter let out turning to him with his beautiful brown eyes so full of innocence.

 

Tony ruffled his hair and watched him with a smile, doing nothing more than that. Peter in this state of mind was something he could watch all day. Suddenly he asked himself how the boy would react to a bath in a tub if he was like that.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

Only a couple of moments later a large bowl with glistening balls of ice cream throned on the table, a spoon in Peter’s hand.

 

Peter leaned over and slid the spoon at the very top of the ice cream gathering a thin layer. “Hm.” he made the sound like an observation. But then he pulled the spoon entirely in his mouth and tasted the sweet vanilla, sounds of pleasure escaped him. Then he gave the spoon to Tony, indicating that it was his turn.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “I thought I’m about to be fed…” he said and refused to take the spoon, but his lips curled in a smile.

 

Peter picked more ice cream this time, a small milky drop made its way down the curve of the spoon and the boy rushed to save it from falling to the floor by extending his finger underneath. Then he brought it to Tony’s lips.

 

The man let Peter push the spoon into his mouth and when he had emptied it and the boy pulled the spoon back he slipped his tongue out to gather the drops on Peter’s finger.

 

“Hm… delicious.” he said and smiled softly.

 

Peter smiled widely in return, and took another spoonful for himself before giving Tony some more again. This time the ice cream melted a lot more and the man’s lips became coated with it. Peter watched Tony’s mouth, and his smile faded. Leaning in he touched their lips together and then pulled back with red cheeks.

 

Tony licked the rest of the sweetness from his own lips and then picked a piece of choco chip with his fingers to hold it onto Peter’s mouth.

 

“The ice cream is really good..” he said while chewing on the piece of chocolate.

 

“Yes it is.” Tony said and watched Peter curiously. He seemed so shy and insecure suddenly - maybe the kiss had been to much for him?

“How about you have some more, before it melts, hm?” he asked and ruffled Peter’s hair.

 

Peter nodded and he took another spoonful of the melting ice cream, this time his hand that hovered underneath became really messy with the drops, and after swallowing the bite Peter licked his palm clean - but it remained sticky nonetheless. Somehow he had managed to get some on his nose.

 

“I guess I need to bath you afterwards…” Tony said and chuckled. “You’ll be all sticky when you’re finished.”

 

“Daddy is sticky.” Peter pouted and smeared his fingertip at the bottom of the bowl where all the melted ice cream was. Then he tried to stain Tony’s nose with a mischievous grin.

 

Tony hadn’t expected that and so he ended up with his nose smeared in vanilla. He lifted his finger and held it in front of Peter’s face, his expression serious now. “Baby boy… that is enough. No games with food.”

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” Peter said looking like a scolded puppy. Then he let his spoon on the table and stared at his hands “I need to wash my hands…” he realized, “But in a bit, I don’t want to get up yet.”

 

Tony leaned in a bit. “Why not? We could make you a nice, warm bubbly bath. With scent and all that.” he said and tried to lift the mood a little.

 

“Only if Daddy comes as well.” Peter said, trying to seem all sad but… failing.

 

Tony grinned. “Yeah. If you want me to.” He got up and held his hands down as if Peter was a five year old that was about to go on his hip. “Come on baby, I’ll draw us a nice and warm bath.”

 

Peter got up, he still had his blanket around him, but as he rose it slipped from his shoulders down to the floor. But he didn’t seem to care, the only thing on his body was the light blue collar with the heart. He caught Tony’s hand “Carry me?” he asked and pulled even closer.

 

“Course!” Tony said and a second later Peter was on his hip, his legs around his waist and holding tight on the man’s neck while he carried him, as if he was weightless, to the bath. There he sat Peter on the tub’s edge and started the water.

“Too bad that we don’t have ducks and such.” he said and grinned at Peter while the water streamed in. He added bubbles and then helped Peter into the warm water.

“Daddy needs to bring a towel, don’t disappear…” he said and turned to the cupboard.

 

Peter was smiling all along and placed his palms above the water to feel the bubbles that had formed. He was feeling so light still, but the soft fuzzy glow was slowly retreating. His mind was playing games… so weird.

 

Tony, at ease with himself and the world, stepped into the water behind Peter. The bath sloshed around when he sat down, groaning a little. Then his hands were on Peter’s shoulders.

“How’re you doing baby boy?” he asked and pulled him closer to his chest.

 

“I’m doing really good Daddy.” Peter’s hands reached over to Tony’s and he caressed over the man’s knuckles softly. “It’s really nice in here.” He felt the broad chest behind him and Tony’s breathing that made Peter rise and fall with it.

 

“Good, that’s what I wanted to hear.” Tony said, and his caressing stayed family friendly. He had noticed that Peter was a little more himself now, but whatever was to happen was to initiated by him. But he could not prevent from getting a little hard again, even if he had the orgasm of his life not three hours ago. Being close to naked Peter did that to him.

 

The boy felt Tony stiffen and he bite his lip, what they were doing… and the heady feeling that still lingered left Peter shy and somewhat confused. He could feel his want for his Daddy rising inside him, but at the same time…

Peter brought some water to his face “Can you wash my hair…” he said softly, bringing Tony’s hands into the water and watching them attentively.

 

Tony said nothing, just poured water over Peter’s head with his hands, carefully avoiding to get some into his eyes. Then he added shampoo and started to massage the boy’s scalp.

“Good?”

 

“Mmm,” Peter was really enjoying himself. What Tony couldn’t see, though, was that the boy was blushing and closing his eyes with the man’s touch.

“Daddy… I’m so happy…” he said, but his voice wasn’t really matching with his words, it was thicker, in a way. “Uhm, what I mean is….” Peter lowered his face closer to the water and stopped talking.

 

Tony stopped the moving of his fingers.

“What do you mean?” he asked softly, leaning in too, to stay in contact with the boy. Was he happy? Or not?

 

“I’m… _too_ happy…” he tried to explain, and shortly after brought his wet palms to cover his flushed face. On his hair and shoulders was still a lot of shampoo dripping down his back and into the water.

 

“Close your eyes, baby.” Tony said before he used the showerhead to get rid of all the soap. Then he pulled softly on Peter’s shoulders to make the boy turn to him, to be able to look in his face. With his finger under Peter’s chin he asked “Too happy? Why? What do you need?”

 

“Daddy!” the boy retaliated in frustration with a whine, Tony wasn’t getting the hints and Peter knew as much. Or was he doing it on purpose? Peter couldn’t know for sure and he stared at him for a few moments.

 

Tony’s eyes became smaller. A small grin spread on his lips that wasn’t the sweet and funny expression anymore. His baby was hard, his little dick swaying softly in the water. He felt himself harden more.

“Look at you, baby boy… so naughty…” he murmured and pulled his struggling boy closer.

 

It was a relief for Peter that he didn’t have to spell it out, his mixed feelings and confusion weren’t helping with the situation at all. “I’m not…” he whined more “Daddy is…”

 

“Ha!” Tony laughed at him. “No, little boys who get hard with Daddy in the tub are naughty. I’m a grown ass man…” His hand found its way between Peter’s legs. “Are you even old enough to get this hard, hm?” he said and sucked on Peter’s neck, while his free hand held him close to his muscular torso.

 

“Daddy…” the boy moaned and squirmed in Tony’s hold “I didn’t mean to… please, don’t be mad…” the more they talked the more his lust burnt, from deep within his belly. They were playing a game without even talking about it and somehow they both understood what was going on. Or at least Peter thought as much.

 

Tony held him in his hand now, stroking his cock with his closed fist and making him squirm and buck his hips.

“Shh, baby boy. Stay still and let me make you feel good.” This was so wicked to do it like that, but Tony could not swipe the dark grin from his face.

 

Peter looked up at him and his expression changed momentarily. He was still getting his head in place, but then wrapped his fingers around Tony’s wrist and closed his eyes “Daddy… no…” he breathed out and it was followed with more stiffled moaning.

 

The boy applied almost no pressure on Tony’s wrist so there was no need to listen to his pleading.

“But you want this, darling. Look how horny you are for Daddy…” Tony murmured and made Peter rub himself on Tony’s cock. He gripped the smaller one with his own in one palm and with his free hand on Peter’s ass he made the boy move his hips up and down.

“Yeah, like this… such a good boy.”

 

Peter tried to move against the man’s push and pull, not really succeeding but further playing the unwilling boy. His hand was on his cock trapped into making himself feel so good, his smaller length pressing against Tony’s, the man’s cock full of beautiful veins and his tip further up - untouched by Peter. “Ah, please… Daddy, I’m good, ah, please stop…”

 

Tony groaned and bucked his hip, making the water slosh around them.

“Next time I feed you my cock instead of ice cream.” he let out before he pulled his teeth over Peter’s soft skin under his ear. He was so close already with his sweet boy bucking on his palm weakly.

 

The boy’s cock pulsed in their grips and thin ropes spurted out of his slit to float on the water above. Peter had his forehead pushed against Tony’s shoulder and moaned loudly, losing his words in the process. “Daddyy…! _S-stop_ …!”

 

Tony came when he felt his baby boy’s cock twitch in his hand, the erratic movements of his hips and his hot breath on his shoulder. Peter jerked softly with his release and his words made Tony dug his blunt nails in the soft flesh of his ass.

“Ughh… yeah… that’s it…” he moaned. Then his grip loosened.

 

Peter was panting, the water dripping down his washed hair and the wet curls clinging onto his forehead and cheeks. This was… beyond hot… After calming down just a bit he pulled back and took in Tony’s expression.

 

Tony looked fucked out, in the literal sense of the word. He laid back in the tub, his face red and sweaty but a soft grin on his lips and his eyes half closed.

“You’ll be the death of me…” he murmured, swiping a wet lock out of Peter’s face. “But so worth it…”

 

Peter rubbed Tony’s chest and shoulders. Softly massaging and washing him with some soap. His hands traveled to the man’s neck and went as far as to wash Tony’s face with his wet palm. Both were in so much bliss and it couldn’t be contained.

 

Because of all these beautiful feelings Peter did something that was _somewhat_ unexpected… he got out of the tub, dripping all over the floor, and left the room. When he returned just a few moments later he held in his hand a crystal glass with whiskey and offered it to Tony.

 

“Baby… why are you so perfect?” the man asked and grinned when he took the glass. But he only took a small sip and gave it back. “If I drink more I need to stay in the tub tonight…” he said with his signature lopsided smile, before he slowly got up. He felt the strain from the scene before - he was not twenty anymore.

 

Tony saw to it that both of them were covered in warm fluffy bathrobes when they went back to the couch, ordering some snacks.

All cozy they laid there, Tony sipping his whiskey, Peter in his arm.

“I could get used to this. You serving me stuff from time to time…” he said and kissed Peter’s forehead.

 

“This was a special occasion.” Peter answered “Don’t think that it will happen again…” he smiled, showing that he was teasing and not serious. But Tony’s words made something in him lit up, something he would ponder on some other time.

 

“I love you baby…” Tony smiled at his sassy attitude.

 

It made Peter turn to him and smile even more “You do… huh?” he murmured and leaned in for a kiss “I love… when you say it.” Then he turned to glance around the living room.

“All we did, you know… What you said,” Peter’s words made little sense, at first. But then he turned his body to Tony, one knee laying flat on the couch now, he looked determined. “You said that you… can deny or give me… pleasure. I remember that. You meant it?” he asked.

 

Tony became serious, his eyes searching in Peter’s face what he was getting at. “Why do you ask?” he answered.

 

“Because I need it.” Peter said, his face was completely guileless, eyes big and beautiful. “I want it.” he corrected.

 

“I meant it.” Tony said easily, looking into Peter’s brown eyes, unwavering. “I’ll take control of your soul and your body. I’ll give you what you need - not what you want.”

 

Peter smiled and looked at the space between them before returning his eyes to Tony’s face “But what do _you_ need?” he asked.

 

Tony smiled too, his hand in Peter’s hair.

“You. I need you.”

 

Peter grinned “That’s not fair… I told you what _I_ need!” he whined in protest.

 

Tony laid a finger on his lips. His eyes were earnest. “I _need you_ to trust me. To let yourself fall into my care. To want to be mine and mine alone.” He paused. “And I need you to talk to me about your wishes and needs and ideas and fears.” His finger caressed Peter’s lips. “Look, in a scene, I have the reigns in my hand. _I_ decide what we do and I do stuff I like. So I get what I want and find hot. But I _need_ you to draw the boundaries for me.” he smiled and his fingertip bumped Peter’s nose. “We are different.”

 

Peter was listening carefully and didn’t shy away from this talk at all. On the contrary, he was eager to share his own thoughts. And so he smiled, taking Tony’s finger and holding it in his palm.

“I have all the colors and the signs…” he started, his hands resting on his thighs “I… don’t think I have boundaries…” he raised his eyebrows like he surprised himself. “Or maybe I just want you to do anything you want to me.”

 

Tony sighed. “Look baby… I love you. And I won’t do anything to harm you. And I think we meet in our fantasies pretty much. But there are things that you wont like, I’m sure. And I don’t want you to do things you can’t stand. Maybe you learn that you like pain from slapping and spanking, but find out that you can’t stand electricity. Or sex with different partners. Or me having another sub next to you. There are thousand things that could make you feel uncomfortable. So we need to -talk-about-it.” he said with emphasis.

 

“Alright, I get what you mean.” Peter nodded, almost cutting Tony off. At the mere mention of other people, of another sub, he felt nauseated, an uneasy, tight feeling crept up his chest. But Tony didn’t mean it like that… it was just an example to shock him, wasn’t it?

“And I want to talk about it!” he retaliated to put a halt to his own thought process. “I just can’t come up with stuff that bothers me off the top of my head. I can only think about how much I want you!” with that he turned a little to the side “How can we do this?”

 

Tony hugged him tight. “Oh baby… this is no contest. You don’t need to come up with something when you can’t think of something. But I’m happy when we have the mutual understanding that you always, in every situation, can say stop. Always. And that I want you to, if you feel that something is not what it should be. You don’t have to decide it beforehand. But as soon as you notice, you let me know, okay? During a play, when you find out ‘Uh, not that’..”

 

Peter nodded again, he was very serious, but then his eyebrows furrowed even more. He poked at where the man’s neck connected with his shoulder “You want another sub?” he asked, grinning in an attempt to pass his agitated feelings as something else.

 

Tony raised his eyebrow. “Why? Do you know one?” he asked sarcastically.

 

“I’m not allowing that!” Peter pushed him softly “So, right there! We did it! We found a boundary!” he seemed pleased, even if flustered.

 

“Keep that up and you go back in the cage!” Tony grunted, but it was obvious that he was not serious. Then he started to tickle Peter - very serious.

 

The boy fell back on the couch and brought his legs against Tony to keep him away while still laughing. Tickling was his weak spot - he was ticklish everywhere. “ _Tonyy_ …!”

 

Tony tortured him a little, his hands everywhere until the robe was in total disarray and the pillows on the ground. Then he fell onto Peter, almost burying him under his broader form.

His face rested on Peter’s naked chest.

“I don’t want another sub. You keep me completely occupied. If I had someone else I would die - it’s that simple…” he murmured onto the skin and kissed there.

 

Peter was still giggling, being the sensitive boy that he was. “Oh… That’s what’s stopping you then…” He pouted when he got a hold of his expression.

 

“Yeah… entirely. Not the fact that I’m crazy about you like I’ve never been crazy for anyone before. Or the fact that you make me fuck you two times a day and I’m forty two.” He shook his head, then lifted his face and looked Peter in the eye. “I think it’s just… I love you.”

 

Peter had his thumb trapped between his teeth, biting there, but when Tony lifted his face he pulled his hand away. “Alright, I’m not joking about that anymore…” he said and caressed Tony’s forearms, relieved to know that the man wanted him and only him. Then he closed his eyes “I know you are crazy about me, it’s easy to tell. Can you see how crazy _I_ am about you?”

 

“Well… you let me do all those nice things to you. And when you see my cock you get this hungry look in your eyes… So I think I’m pretty sure about you being crazy for me.” Tony said with confidence.

 

“You have no idea.” Peter whispered and lifted himself a bit so that he could kiss Tony. But since the man laid on top of him he couldn’t really move and fell back down chuckling.

“Comeee heere…”

 

Tony’s grin belonged behind bars when he came closer slowly. “Hmmm, makes me think about tying you up nice and firm.” He kissed Peter’s lips, only a small nip, to tease the boy. “All this cage play made me hungry for something else. Maybe tomorrow…”

 

“Sure, Daddy can tie me up…” Peter answered to Tony’s dark promise, lying beneath him all relaxed. “But… I have a list of things that Daddy has promised…” he puckered his lips.

 

“Brat!” Tony tickled him again.

 

“Nonono, _pleaseee_!” Peter writhed, twisted and turned helplessly, the tickling bringing tears to his eyes. “Pleasee, Daddy, pleaseeee…! I only want-” he gasped “-Please, stop!”

 

“No more bratty attitude. I know what I promised. And you’ll get it. If I decide that it is time.” He sat up and then rose from the couch. “I’m going to bed now. And only good boys are allowed to follow.” With that he marched to the bedroom and slipped out of his bathrobe.

 

Peter sat up on the couch and watched Tony leave. He waited for a moment before getting up, leaving his bathrobe behind, to follow Tony into the bedroom. He most definitely would be a good boy.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning came with stormy weather and rain sloshing against the windows. Tony woke from the sound, feeling the warmth of his baby boy next to him in the bed. Peter had been a good boy, coming to him all sweet and submissive, so he had been happy to snuggle with him under the covers.

Slowly he got up to pee, trying to not wake the other, since Peter had had a rough couple of days with the cage and all that had followed.

 

In the bathroom Tony smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked younger somehow. Tired of course, but happy in a way he hadn’t been in a long time.

Maybe never.

What that boy did to him…

 

In a great mood he got back in bed to continue cuddling with his baby.

 

Peter was awake, but his eyes remained close as he made happy sounds now that Tony was back in bed. He snuggled up against him, murmuring how nice it was and then he turned to rest his head on Tony’s chest.

“Good morning…” he said with his sleepy voice and kissed the man’s skin.

 

Tony smiled down on him. “Good morning baby. Look, we forgot to undo the collar… seems that it didn’t disturb you.” His finger slid over the light blue leather around Peter’s neck.

 

“Hm?” Peter was slow and still half asleep, but in a moment he understood and smiled, lifting his head a little to look Tony in the eyes. “Oh, yea… I’m keeping that…” he chuckled lightly, enjoying Tony’s fingers on his neck. “It goes with my clothes…”

 

”If you want to… I like to see it on you. Shows that you’re mine.” Tony murmured and kissed along Peter’s face to his neck where the collar was. Then he propped himself up, pulling the covers down a bit to have a look at Peter’s body. His finger rubbed at one of the nipples, making the boy shudder and twitch a little.

“They seem to be alright. How’s your cock?” he asked, checking on the other parts he had played more roughly with.

 

“I’m sore,” Peter said and laughed at the same time, “But it was worth it…” he licked his dry lips and ogled at Tony’s body. “You must be sore too…”

 

Tony grinned. “Never felt better.”

 

That won another bright smile, Peter looked at him as if he was out of this world, someone holy, divine. Tony’s strong arms and chest, his bulky shoulders and thick hair… Peter couldn’t believe his eyes and it was obvious. “I didn’t exhaust you?” he said in a moment, “Must try harder next time…”

 

“Obviously,” Tony chuckled, but then he became more serious. “No, you did not exhaust me. To be honest… I feel as if I had been on holiday. To be with you is better than lying on the beach in Miami. It’s just…” He shrugged and smiled down on him.

“So, how about we get up and use the time in a meaningful way, huh? I have things planned for today.”

 

“Yea, that sounds about right…” Peter got up and stretched his naked lean body, standing on his toes and pulling his hands above his head. Then he made a step towards the chair that he had left his clothes on.

 

When he extended his hand he suddenly felt a bit uneasy. It came back to him, the nightmare he had seen this very night. Or more precisely, the feeling of it. The boy’s eyebrows twitched and he pressed his lips close. He had seen Tony with… someone else… hadn’t he? A knot formed in his stomach, a bad taste in his mouth. But then Peter shook his head, nightmares were just _great_ , weren’t they? But he would not let something as stupid as that poison his day.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asked and his voice came out thicker than before.

 

Tony looked at the sweatpants that Peter had in hand and that he had worn because of the cage the other day. “Not somewhere fancy. And after that I will take you home, don’t worry.”

He said and shrugged casual clothes on - he had stocked the hotel suite with different choices already, preparing way better than Peter.

“Ready?”

 

The boy didn’t really mind to go anywhere with these pants, as long as he was with Tony nothing else really mattered. Before he slipped in his black shirt he walked to the man who was ready so quickly.

 

“How did you get ready that fast?” he smiled and looked Tony up and down “I’m supposed to be the young one around here!” Then he turned his back to him - maybe to showcase his beautiful shoulders and waist, before he wore his shirt.

 

“Maybe it is because I’m the old one, I don’t have so much time left.” Tony joked and carded his fingers through his hair. After a short morning routine with teeth brushing and a bit of water on his face he was ready to go - the beard had to wait until he got home. And he had shaved before coming here, so it was not too bad.

 

“Even in your casual clothes you look like a hundred bucks.” Peter said to him once they were both ready to leave. Then he leaned in closer to Tony’s neck “And you smell like that too…” he was insatiable, that much was clear.

 

Tony lifted his eyebrows. “Only a hundred? I’m a thousand bucks at least!” he stated and fixed his hair a little more for show.

 

***

 

They exited the suite and had a small breakfast in the hotel bar before they left. Apparently the public was still hungry for them because the entrance area outside was littered with journalists again. Tony ignored them and shielded Peter from the loud questions while the valet brought the car. Warding off the journalists Tony got them in and left the crowd behind.

 

“Phew… that will be straining for some weeks. But they will lose their interest soon…” he said and seemed to be annoyed by the press in general.

 

Peter looked back a little as they left the hotel and the crowd. “I think they are kinda… funny… Like, why do they care so much? Think about how many salaries are paid just for that.” he thought out loud and then turned to Tony. “They get to you?”

 

Tony smiled at him before his eyes returned to the traffic.

“I’m just a little worried that they get to _you_. I’m used to it and I don’t care if I’m honest. The public view had never had such a big meaning to me - I make money with weapons…”

 

Peter nudged Tony’s arm even though he was driving. “I told you I don’t mind them. We could totally do a photoshoot and blow everyone’s minds!” he suggested with enthusiasm, he truly meant it.

 

Tony grinned, he seemed kind of proud. “We could do that. I know why I liked you from the start.” Then he thought for a moment. “By the way. Now that the cat is out of the bag anyway… how about I show you around? This week is a party among the rich and famous and we could go together. Show the world that this is serious.” If he turned slightly red it was not to be mentioned.

 

The boy’s reaction to his words was unmistakable, he was ecstatic. “That’s gonna be so great! Oh, I can already see all their faces, so full of disbelief! I’d love it, I’d love it Tony!” he proceeded to kiss him on the cheek not too softly and then laid back on the seat.

“Me at a high end party? That will be hilarious…”

 

“I’ll send you an outfit.” Tony promised with a grin that bordered on lewd.

 

***

 

Tony drove over the Williamsburg bridge and shortly after they arrived at the location, close to the East River State Park. It was a small but decent looking tattoo and piercing studio named _Hustlers piercing_ , a neutral looking decoration indicated not much on what Peter was to expect.

Tony parked the car. “Hush, get out. Time to get a ring for Daddy.” he grinned.

 

Peter had covered his mouth to stop himself from screaming. He stared at the studio with big eyes, speechless. “A ring? What do you mean?” he managed to ask when he had calmed down a little.

 

“I just said something that indicates a proposal - kind of weird, I know. But for me…” He took Peter’s hands in his. “To me this is kind of a big thing. And I want you to wear something more permanent than my jewelry.”

 

Peter’s expression softened and turned serious, his curious eyes searching for what Tony meant by all that he said. On his wrist rested the bracelet that he had given him and around his neck the beautiful light blue collar, “A proposal…?” he asked and looked in Tony’s eyes, his own filled with want.

 

“You are mine.” Tony said easily. It was no proposal - not at all - more a statement of ownership.

 

Peter smiled, his eyebrows arching up a bit as his heart pounded so loudly he thought it could be heard by Tony. All the bad feelings that lingered after the nightmare were dispersed by these words. “I am…” he said and then thought of the ring again, “So that’s a piercing I’m getting?”

 

“Yep,” Tony nodded. “I’m a true romantic.”

 

“You are.” Peter replied all mesmerized by the man that made all his dreams come true.

 

“Alright, enough of the sappy attitude. Let’s do it!” Tony decided and seconds later they stood in the studio.

 

Tony obviously had been here before since the employee greeted him with ‘Welcome Mr. Stark’ and ‘How are you doing’. Then, without further asking why they came, he led the couple into the back area. There Tony brought Peter into a room that was obviously not only for piercing since there was a flatbed and a chair with stirrups. Both had leather straps attached to fix someone - not the usual ambience of a piercing studio.

 

Peter looked around, everything in the studio had seemed normal but that was not accountable for the room they had landed in. He traced his fingers on the chair and checked out the straps - discreetly. Aside were cupboards and drawers that held different tools and sprays and other things Peter had no time to look at since the fastenings occupied his attentiveness. The room had no windows and the door was padded so that no sound would come out if it was closed.

He couldn’t help but wonder… how come the people here knew Tony by name. He was famous, sure, but the employee was… friendly. Like an acquaintance. Suddenly there was no doubt in Peter’s mind that Tony had been here before.

To pierce… someone else?

He became faint. He couldn’t- He wouldn’t have that!

 

But at the same time, it was impossible to deny it.

 

“Alright, I’m pumped!” the boy let out to interrupt the thoughts that spiraled out of control. “What am I getting?” he turned to Tony and pulled his sleeve impatiently, the tugging almost harsh.

 

“Hush baby, not so impatient. Daddy is here with you in a moment. Be a good boy and get naked. When I’m back I want to see you on the chair.” He patted one of the stirrups and then turned to walk out and talk to the owner.

 

This was more than enough to snap Peter out of his makeshift despair. The fact that he had to lay down meant that the piercing was not going to be on his ear! Which meant... it would be somewhere further south. He was moments away from jumping up and down, his hands already shaking a bit as he took off his shirt and pants. He laid down on the cold chair and he felt so very tense and excited. But he breathed in and out to relax as the man had requested.

 

Tony came back and smiled satisfied when he saw Peter had been doing as he was told. He closed the door behind himself and locked it, before he stepped closer, a tray with different stuff under a piece of fabric in hand.

“Such a good boy. Are you in for a reward baby?” he cooed but had this dark attitude that surrounded him when he was about to hurt Peter really good.

 

“I’m ready, so ready!” Peter let out full of adrenaline. “Wait,” he opened his eyes “You are going to do it?” the boy asked and it was easy to tell that the tension was getting to him. “Where is the other guy?”

 

“I’m going to do it.” Tony said and his hand caressed Peter’s flanks softly.

 

“You sure it’s, uh, safe?” he asked and twisted his shoulders around to get more comfortable - as if that was possible.

 

Tony lifted his eyebrow. Then he chuckled. “Are you ready to find out?”

 

The boy squirmed around again, then he closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. “I’m good, I’m ready. I trust you.” he said and his voice became steadier with every word.

 

“Good boy. That’s what I wanted to hear. Now hop in the stirrups.” he said and turned to the tray that Peter could not see from his position.

 

Peter limbs were trembling with the anticipation and this new position didn’t help at all. He was way too exposed and cold like this. But after a moment he relaxed again and closed his eyes. On the one hand he wanted to see what Tony would do, on the other he just couldn’t. He was too tense and anxious.

 

“Shhh baby boy. I got you. You know your signs.” Tony said and caressed Peter’s hips and legs to calm him - he had not strapped him to the surface yet. The room slowly warmed up more to make Peter feel more comfortable on the chair.

 

“Yea, green, green, green…” he murmured with his eyes tightly closed. It was evidently hard to get over the fact that he was getting a piercing, but it was also pretty clear that he wanted it. Peter wasn’t moving besides his quick and shallow breathing.

 

Slowly Tony began to tie him to the chair. It almost had a meditative touch since he moved so slow, his hands caressing peter while he did, moving the tension even more up with it, but at the same time calming him. His knees got strapped to the stirrups, his arms to the chair like his torso. Tony saw to it that always a finger broad space between the cuff and the skin was left to keep the bloodstream alive. He hummed softly, satisfied.

“I will gag you now.” he said and held up the device Peter knew already.

 

Peter looked at him, his cheeks were red as well as his neck and chest. “Is that necessary…?” he asked.

 

Tony just raised his eyebrow again. He was different in this mode, not the soft Daddy Peter was used to from aftercare and not his boyfriend from cuddling in bed. This was a Master and he was not having the attitude.

“It is what I want.” he said.

 

With that Peter turned his head straight on the chair again and parted his lips for Tony to put on the gag. In the meantime he felt his palms touch the leather, leaving behind a thin layer of sweat.

 

Tony put in the gag and fastened it behind Peter’s head. A soft smile graced his lips - he was satisfied and Peter earned a soft touch on his cheek.

“Close your eyes. You’re supposed to try to keep them closed. I will not blindfold you and if it gets too much you’re allowed to open them. But I want you to try. Nod if that is clear.”

 

Peter nodded and closed his eyes. It would be better this way, to be able to really focus on the pain. But it made everything so much more intense, every sound and every movement had a whole other meaning to Peter now.

 

He heard Tony walking around and slipping on latex gloves, the light slapping sound unmistakable. Then he felt them on his hip.

“Just a little preparing up front to make it all the more fun.” Tony said and chuckled darkly.

Then Peter heard a tube opening with a soft click. Something was pressed out of it, a squishing sound.

He felt something nudge against his hole - something unrelenting, maybe metal, and obviously coated in lube.

 

His hole was somewhat sore from yesterday and the metal stung as it pushed inside. Peter tightened his fists and jaw but didn’t move at all. It was painful but surely not over the top. The object slipped slowly inside him as the tender opening gave way.

 

“Look at you.. so beautiful.” Tony murmured in his calm and loving voice. He played a little with the hole, drinking in Peter’s slight twitches and the sounds he made behind the gag. Then he left the plug inside and stepped back.

 

The gloves were coming off but Peter heard him put on a new pair and heard a spray. Tony was disinfecting his hands.

 

Peter’s heated body was left there on the chair for these few moments, but he wasn’t scared or worried. He felt the burning of the plug linger and wither away, and he felt his hot skin sizzling, soaking the leather with his sweat. He wouldn’t open his eyes no matter what. Tony could do anything to him. _Anything_.

 

Tony moved between his legs and his clothed cock rubbed against Peter’s naked crotch when he leaned in to spray the disinfect on Peter’s chest. With a cotton ball he swiped it around thoroughly.

“You’ll look so good like this.” He murmured. “With my sign on you.”

 

Peter felt the latex covered fingers of his Daddy pressing his left nipple and pulling it up. Then a sharp pain when something spiky was stabbed through the skin, right under the nub. Tony needed a moment to pull through the nipple, but then the needle appeared on the other side, breaking through.

The hands moved away, leaving the hot throbbing pain behind while Tony rummaged on the tray, his crotch still pressing against Peter’s.

 

It was good that the boy was tied up like this because his body jumped - but didn’t go anywhere. A single tear fell from his eye down to his cheek as he gasped, the sounds behind the gag resembling those of a trapped animal. The boy’s cock had been half hard since the beginning but now it spurted out precum, pulsing needily as Tony rubbed against it. Still Peter made all those desperate little voices, maybe he was trying to say something - maybe not.

 

Tony kept an eye on his hands to see if Peter was making the yellow sign, but since that was not the case he saw no reason to take away the gag. Peter could talk afterwards.

With a swift motion he cut the plastic needle that was used as a base for the piercing. Then he pushed the metal bar inside the cannula and used it to thread it through the nipple. With a little work he screwed the silver ball on the bar and finished the first piercing. Not a single drop of blood was spent and yet Peter’s nipple throbbed with pain.

 

Even if it would have been easy to give into more crying Peter didn’t. He didn’t open his eyelids, even if his lashes fluttered in distress, he didn’t want to. The pain was so fulfilling that nothing else even mattered, he was not to be distracted by anything. Just savored the radiating waves that spread from his pierced nipple to his chest, the feeling holding him so very safe. The whimpering was pushed down by the gag as well as the pathetic words that were trying to escape.

 

Tony looked down on his work, proud and satisfied. His baby was so beautiful like this, bound and gagged and in delicious pain. He caressed the second nipple, pinching it a little. “You’re still on?” he asked for the green sign.

 

Peter’s fists were so tight, his fingers digging in his palms, but it took less than a second for him release one digit. His whole hand shook as he did that, the skin coming unstuck from the leather underneath.

 

Tony smiled at the sign and proceeded with the second nipple. Peter knew now what to expect and was not so surprised by the feeling and procedure. The squeezing and pulling on his sensitive skin. The feeling of a plastic cannula that pierced through the skin and then the hole getting sealed with a metal bar, screwed shut with a ball.

Tony sprayed antisept on both nipples and was done, still pressing his crotch on Peter’s weeping cock.

 

Peter was so red, sweating and letting out all kinds of sounds. He wasn’t sure if Tony was done, but he felt the man press against him - not giving him enough to cum even if Peter was so very close. The pain wasn’t leaving him at all, maybe it was just a little dulled but still felt so good, his nipples so hot and burning. But, still, he was in Tony’s mercy and didn’t open his eyes to look at him.

 

Tony pulled back a little and opened his trousers to pull out his aching cock. He was so hard and horny now and waited no second longer to lube himself up and pull out the plug. A little tugging did the work and eased the metal out without a problem, even if Peter’s body was so tense. And then he slid home, adding to the throbbing pain in the nipples a slightly burning feeling in Peter’s ass.

“Yeah baby, that’s it. You’re mine.” he groaned when he bottomed out.

 

Peter’s head lifted and pounded against the chair head, he couldn’t move much else besides that and his fingers and toes that curled. His hole stretched with Tony’s girth and every inch filled him with a desire that couldn’t be satiated. It would never be enough, the pain, the control, Tony Stark. Peter would always be hungry for him, his body willing to take all that the man would give him.

The boy’s cock bounced, so swollen, so close as precum glittered down the length.

 

Tony chased his own orgasm and thrust hard into Peter. He moaned loud because this was so hot and arousing. The sounds Peter made behind the gag, the sweaty, shivering mess of a body under him, that he had reduced to this. When he came he bucked so violently that he shook Peter’s whole body, even if he was still tied to the chair. Tony’s head snapped back in the moment of his climax, a loud groan escaping him while he gave in to the heady feeling of owning Peter completely.

 

When he slowly came down from this high he saw that Peter was still hard and needy, his cock red and wet and begging. He took it in hand, forming a tight ring with his thumb and index finger.

 

“I have you in my hands, baby. I decide if you’re allowed to cum or not.” Tony said and chuckled. Then he pulled his hand away.

 

Peter shook his head from side to side in desperation, he was squeezing his eyebrows and had his eyes tightly shut. His body trembled, losing all the control and patience - or what was left of it at least.

 

Tony did not react to that. He stepped aside and disinfected his hands again before he waited for Peter to stop trashing. For him it was easy to be patient.

 

As soon as he calmed down, Peter felt Tony cleaning him up and then taping his nipples to prevent them from chafing on his clothes later. Then the boy felt how the gag became undone.

 

There was drool down his chin but Peter couldn’t care less “Ah-! Ah, uhhh,” he gasped and moaned and his eyes opened wide. He looked around to find Tony and focus on him. “Daddy, I was good, ahh, wasn’t… I?” he asked so needily.

 

Tony smiled at him. “Yeah, so good. That’s why you’ve been rewarded with those nice nipple piercings, eh?” he asked and caressed Peter’s face, swiping the drool and tears away with a piece of soft fabric.

 

“But not good enough to cum?” he asked and looked Tony in the eyes searching for something there.

 

“I’ll let you cum when I decide that it is time to do so.” Tony answered without any further explanation.

 

Peter blinked at him. Then he nodded slowly. “Okay, I… I’m alright…” Peter replied a bit out of it, but just barely. His body was very strained and aching but he wouldn’t make any demands. This was more than enough for him.

 

“That’s my good boy. You make me so proud baby.” Tony said and it was obvious that he spoke the truth. Peter could see it in his smile.

 

The boy managed to smile back at him and then took a look at his chest.

 

“That… ahh, looks painful…” the boy grinned, and let his head fall back down as he started to breathe in a controlled manner. “Ahh, wow… that was good…” he continued on in a light haze.

 

Now that it was clear that Peter would behave Tony undid the bindings and caressed him softly. “Yeah, it was. So good.” Tony seemed to glow - he was in a state of pure bliss, almost looking like Peter felt when he was on his subby high, only the other way round.

 

Peter smiled softly still watching Tony as he tried to rise up from the chair. “Daddy… thank you for taking such good care of me.” he said with a bright smile when finally he sat up. He stretched his hands a little to indicate that he was available for a hug - completely disregarding the fact that he had fresh piercings on his nipples.

 

Peter didn’t get a hug, thankfully Tony was thinking for them both. But he helped his boy up, wrapping him in a fluffy blanket to keep him warm, since he was still naked and sweaty. Then he sat down on the flatbed and pulled him on his lap to cuddle. They sat a while like that, Tony rocking him until his heartbeat slowed down, caressing him softly and murmuring sweet nothings. Then he produced some chocolate that he made Peter eat slowly to help his metabolism get started again. Even if the atmosphere of the room was not really inviting, neither of them cared, they only focused on each other and the soft glowing feeling they shared.

 

***

 

Peter arrived in the apartment much much later. Tony and him had spent some time together, driving around Manhattan. But it hadn’t been nearly enough. Then again, it never would be. Tony parked the car close to Peter’s living space and leaned in to kiss him softly. The boy could see how proud his boyfriend was with him and it filled him with a soft glow.

 

“You need to be very careful with them, keep them dry and clean them regularly.” Tony explained some other things that were necessary for keeping the piercings in order - he seemed to know what he was talking about.

 

Peter listened in carefully - he had forgotten all about his absent orgasm from before while watching Tony being so blissful and attentive. They kissed goodbye and Tony told him that he would call to settle the date on the high society party. Then they parted.

 

Peter soon found himself on his bed, all clothes still on while pain radiated from his tapped freshly pierced nipples.

 

He couldn’t believe it.


	38. Chapter 38

The ride home was a tense one.

Tony and Peter sat side by side on the backseat - with alcohol Tony had ordered a driver  - and had the unspoken agreement that they would talk about it at home. Tony’s apartment in that case.

 

Tony watched Peter from the corner of his eye. His baby looked fantastic, even when he was hiding his face against the window, averting it as much as it was possible without crawling to the trunk.

He thought back to when he had picked him up. The black woolen pants and a fine, dark blue shirt, that he had sent early accented Peter’s small hips and slender waist perfectly. He had styled up for the evening, slicking his hair back and sporting a thousand-dollar smile when he had slipped in the car. The evening had been a promising one.  

 

They had arrived at the party in Brooklyn arm in arm, Peter barely containing his giggles at the valet who took care of the car, the red carpet and all the cameras that shot picture after picture of them with flashes from countless cameras. His boyfriend’s eyes had been curiously looking around, taking in the marble and the fancy dresses and when he had given him a glass of champagne Peter was resplendent as the sun.

 

But then, somewhere on the way this had changed.

 

Tony looked at him again while the car stopped at a red traffic light. Peter refused to look at him or say more than a few words, and that only when directly asked about something.

 

At first he had thought Peter was having trouble with his still fresh piercings. He had looked pale and drawn back suddenly and then escaped to the bar. Tony, under the impression that he needed fresh air and a bit of space, had let him go and continued the silly talk he had with Natalie Rushman and her on-off boyfriend Clint. 

 

But Peter had not come back. 

 

When he finally met him by the bar he had seen that the boy had gulped down a variety of different drinks and was more than tipsy. He had not said anything when Tony had asked him if he was out of his mind and simply followed him to the car.

 

Maybe it had not been the brightest way to go on about this, him snub in public, but Tony had seen many people doing pretty bad things when drunk and this was an event full of journalists. If Peter was about to dance on the table or pick a fight it would be all over the news tomorrow.

 

The evening had been supposed to be nice and funny, but maybe they had different opinions on what that meant. Tony had not thought about it beforehand. He had not anticipated that it could be a strained situation - maybe he should have. 

 

The people he knew… well… they were rich and narrow-minded and he usually didn’t enjoy these kind of parties very much himself, if he was honest. Just with drugs but it had been clear that there would be none since he was with Peter. And his boy had been so excited to go there in the first place. But now they sat next to each other in silence, something going on between them that had sparked during the evening.

 

He sighed and continued watching the nightly streets, hoping that he and Peter could talk about this after arriving in the apartment. Apparently Peter was not in the mood to discuss this right now. Maybe they could sleep on it and clear things up in the morning.

 

***

 

Peter’s self destructive tendencies were a constant itch that needed to be scratched. But this… what he was feeling now… was different. Not entirely. But it had this slight unsettling edge to it. Why did he listen to it? What was the point other than to shake him so much, deep down, that he couldn’t find rest. Not until he destroyed what was so very precious in his heart.

 

The fact that he had mixed all those drinks didn’t help much either, still he didn’t consider himself to be drunk. His thoughts were crystal clear and on a loop that played over and over and over again as he stared outside the car window. He had even smoked his first cigarette at the bar, the barman must have taken pity or liked him or something - Not that Tony had paid any attention to it. 

 

His stomach was so tight that he burped with his mouth closed, even if he hadn’t eaten anything. His eyes were blank, no anger or sadness to be found there. Just emptiness.

 

***

 

Tony led them inside, a strange silence between them. The ride in the elevator felt way longer than it actually was but somehow the feeling was suffocating. 

The doors opened without making a sound and Peter stepped behind him into the apartment. Jarvis’ sonorous voice sounded from the ceiling.

“Good evening Sir, good evening Peter.”

 

“Hey Jarv’, be a sweetie and dim the light, okay?” Tony said while he walked to the bar to help himself to a whiskey. He had not had much alcohol during the night but now he was in for a drink. 

 

He had tried to talk to Peter but all that had been coming in response was deflective and obviously angry - but when he had called him out on it the boy had gritted his teeth, stating that he was in fact not angry but all calm. Tony had tried to find out what had upset his baby. But that had upset Peter even more - as if it was an insult to him to be asked at all. But not the angry kind of upset, more… desperate. There was something behind it but Tony had no idea what and all he could do was wait for Peter to come around with it and get ready for the blow.

 

“So?” He said and turned and looked at the boy, the glass with the golden liquid in hand. It was his second, the first one he had downed immediately.

 

Peter wasn’t very eager to talk and it was obvious. But there was no other way than to say what troubled him. He walked a little bit further to look outside the beautiful city that seemed so distant, as if it was an entirely different world.

 

“What a night, hm.” he said quietly, not knowing where to begin at all. “You have a way with people… they can’t get enough of you.” he smiled and it was honest. But Peter’s expression became darker again.

 

“I feel that there are things between us that are hidden…” he said.

 

Tony had no idea what Peter was talking about. His eyes became smaller. “Hidden-…? What are you talking about?!” he asked, the drink forgotten in his hand. He stood still by the bar, unsure to do a single step in Peter’s direction - the boy seemed so distant as if everything was hanging by a single thread.

 

Peter didn’t turn to him, he was in his own head, thoughts recycling again and again without a real edge to start from. “I think that… I don’t know. It’s just that you like to be around all those people… It just so…” he shrugged, looking to the floor. “It’s a part of you that I didn’t know. Maybe there is much more to it.”

 

Tony looked at him for a few moments. Then he put the glass down on the bar with a slight click. He came over to Peter until he stood in front of him.

“Peter… look at me.” He said. His boy… was insecure if he… stood a chance? Against those mindless jerks? No way!

 

Peter turned to him with a frown, he was unsure what to say but the alcohol in his system urged him to go on, “People look at you and you look at them. That much is clear… Maybe you want something and you are not telling me. Maybe you would like to have  _ more _ … .” Peter stood there, close to Tony but his posture wasn’t inviting. 

 

Tony felt his cheeks heating up. “You’re referring to Natalie? The girl in the red dress? That I ogled her ass?” he asked and felt caught. He had seen that Peter had seen it. “It was an  outrageously short skirt, that’s why.”

 

Now Peter seemed irritated. So far he had been calm, maybe sad, but docile. But Tony’s words lit up a flame in his eyes.

“Be a man and just say it. You want others.”

 

Tony’s eyes became huge. “W- what?! How-…  How can you say that? I didn’t make a move on her! Not in the slightest!” 

“I didn’t say you made a move.” Peter bit back and crossed his arms, “I said you  _ want  _ to. You expect me to be honest but you refuse to do the same.”

 

Tony looked confused. “I… you think I want to bang her?” 

 

“You liked her, didn’t you?” Peter asked, not looking at him.

 

“Well… I know her intimately, if that’s what you’re talking about.” 

 

“What the hell, Tony…?! What the hell…!” Peter shook his head, if he wasn’t so mad he would cry. “You just can’t talk straight. You don’t want to? You checked out someone you used to be with and I’m supposed to be okay with that? How does that make any sense?” His voice was still quiet.

 

“Hey… I… I haven’t been thinking. I just… I just checked her out. I would not have done stuff with her. I’m with you now.” Tony said softly, trying to reassure Peter, and touched his cheek. He never meant to hurt him.

 

Peter brushed away his hand and turned away, “You say that you like others just to stare at them, their… whatever. And you don’t want to do anything? Anything?” he repeated. Getting impatient now.

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m saying! I may have looked at her but I would not have  _ done  _ anything! And I will not repeat myself!” Tony answered, anger slowly creeping in his voice. He just didn’t get what Peter was talking about. Was he accusing him of cheating?!

 

“It’s a really simple question, Tony. Really simple. Just focus, will you? I didn’t say you would do something. I said that you want to…!” Peter stared at him and all his body tensed as if he could hardly stand in place.

 

“Why does this matter? And if I want her a thousand times… I won’t…” he raised his hands. Then he breathed deeply. 

 

He looked at Peter. Just looked at him. His trembling figure, the balled fists and the anger… that was… fright. 

 

And suddenly it clicked. 

 

Peter was  _ his _ . He had claimed him and without any resistance Peter had given himself to him. And he had never thought about … what that truly meant.

It was as if he was more than sober suddenly. As if a veil had been lifted. He looked at Peter and suddenly he understood. He touched his own mouth with his hand.

 

“A thousand times?!?!” Peter erupted, about to lose his mind. “Do you understand what that means to me?! Have you any idea how that feels to me? Do you- Do you…! Why! Why Tony! Look at me! What is there that is not enough for you? Did she have better hair? Better skin? Is it because I’m a boy?” he was furious.

 

Tony just looked at him and he felt awful. He had not seen it through Peter’s eyes. Even if the boy had given him enough hints to understand.

“Peter…” he said and his voice was so full of what he felt. He swallowed.

 

Peter looked at him with disbelief, the whole act didn’t translate to him as genuine at all. “Why can’t you say what you want? WHY?”

 

“I’m so sorry.” Tony said and his voice died out. “I didn’t- …” He shook his head as if to clear it. And then he grabbed Peter at his arms and turned him to him fully, looking into his face. “I know what I want! I want you! And I will do whatever is necessary. You belong to me!” he said and his voice became firmer with every word.

 

Peter stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and eyes dripping with hurt. “You want me and anyone else that is good looking. A thousand times-”

 

“Stop it! I said I want you! And nobody else! And I will prove that to you!” Tony’s grip was almost painful on Peter’s arms.

 

“You will prove that to me? This isn’t about proof, this is- This is about us. This is about our life! It could be that it will last another year, another month, that it will end tomorrow! But you find it in your heart to lust over someone else! I will not deprive you of that.” Peter tried to pull away forcefully. 

 

Tony held him tight, pulled him even closer. “You won’t. You’re mine! I will not let you go!”

He turned and dragged Peter behind him out of the living room.

“Jarv, close the elevator!” he barked to the ceiling.

 

Peter was pulling against Tony’s hold and his steps slid over the floor as he was made to follow along. He had his fingers around Tony’s hand trying to extract it from his body. “And you think I didn’t care that you had done a piercing like this before? A proposal, right?!” his voice sounded a lot more broken now.

 

Tony pulled him into the bedroom and gave him a shove to close and lock the door behind him. Then he turned around.

 

“What?! You-… What?” he was truly furious himself now! “What the fuck Peter?! I’ve never pierced someone before! Do you think I do this with anyone? Have you ever listened to anything I told you?! Or is this your thing? To assume the worst from me so that you can suffer?! Do I not  _ hurt  _ you enough?!”   
  
“I assume the worst because otherwise I’m- left, without any defenses! Like with those people! Like with what you hide from me so that I don’t get mad! Well, if you just told me, things wouldn’t be this messed up!” Peter yelled at him, but his voice was very strained and he pushed through to reach the door and pull the handle. “Open it!”

 

“No! You will listen to me now! So perk your ears up, boy! I…” he grabbed Peter’s shoulder and turned him, shoving him against the door. “I did never pierce anyone before! I know the studio because they give workshops for people interested in pain play. And since you’re so hot for needles I made a fucking course!”

He breathed heavily. “Yeah, how about that!? That’s the stuff that you don’t want to know about, right? That the man who does these things to you has no clue and needs to read stuff up and do courses to make it right because he is fucking clueless!”

 

“Why wouldn’t I want to know that?!” Peter shouted, “Why does that make anything bad?! It’s the opposite! Why would I-!” he looked Tony in the eyes so perplexed for a moment. “But it doesn’t change what I said before! Don’t try to-”

 

“I know!” Tony shouted and he looked clearly desperate now. “I know…” he repeated more calmly.

“I understand. I…” He stopped and shook his head. His hands were on each side of Peter’s head now, somehow caging him against the door but without the threatening atmosphere from before.

“Peter. You are all I ever wanted. I didn’t even know what I was missing before I met you. But since that night in that awful bar I can’t live a single day without thinking about you. I know you won’t believe me, but nobody can compare to you. Nobody. You are… everything.” He said, his eyes firm in Peter’s.

 

Peter’s angry gaze softened, it was still sad but had lost the strength to keep up the anger. He turned it towards the floor. “What about wanting others as well?” he asked and didn’t look at him.

 

Tony sank to the floor slowly, to be able to look into Peter’s eyes. He took his hands. “Peter. I checked others out, that is true. It is kind of a thing I did because everybody does. But now that I said it… I… I just don’t want anybody else. And I will not check anybody else out again - it just makes no sense. Not when all I ever wanted is right here in my hands.” His dark eyes looked at Peter with earnest and seriousness.

 

Peter’s frown trembled and he sank to the floor in front of Tony with tears in his eyes, he shook his head, his soft face showing so much distress “I… I just ruin us… I hurt you…” he breathed out and teardrops were released from his eyes. He held Tony’s hand tightly as if this was the only thing keeping them together.

 

Tony took him in his arms immediately and held him close, forgetting about the fresh piercings that were pressed against him. When Peter winced he pulled back a little. “Baby… you didn’t ruin anything. And I’m fine. I’m fine. You’re with me. I… thought you’d leave me… I can’t… please don’t leave me…” Tony murmured in his hair, his own voice a little wet too.

 

“I won’t leave you Tony… I can’t… You are my everything too. You hold my heart.” Peter cried softly and held Tony so very tightly. “I’ll be here for as long as you want…”

 

Tony just held him and if a couple of tears fell in Peter’s hair, what of it. They kneeled on the soft carpet floor of Tony’s bedroom, the night over Manhattan the background for this revelation none of them would ever forget.


	39. Chapter 39

Peter watched Tony sleeping next to him, laying on his side all peaceful, in the dim light of the nightly city of New York. It was so late that it was almost early, soon the sun would rise above the skylines to announce another day.

 

The boy's heart was pounding in his chest as he watched him, his thoughts lingered on yesterday’s events and on what was to come. Tony was so beautiful… his soft expression made the world a better place. Everything would be perfect if they could just lay next to one another, like this. Their naked bodies were half covered with silky sheets and so Peter's gaze traveled down the strong figure, the desire to just kiss him all over made his heart beat even louder.

 

He couldn't find sleep, all the intensity still lingered within. Tony loved him, even after the stunt the boy pulled last night…? After all the hurtful accusations… after… all the nastiness that left his lips like verbal vomit… Tony… loved him… still.

 

Peter would never do anything like that again. Because if he did… he just didn't deserve Tony. He didn't deserve to be owned by him. Even now, he couldn't understand how it was possible to be here… like this.

 

The boy traced Tony's trimmed beard with his fingertips softly, gently caressing the faint wrinkles, and brushing the man's hair back just barely. Peter wanted to know everything there was to know about him. The mere thought that the man had studied to pierce his boyfriend made Peter’s cheeks heat up. He felt so cherished, so special. And to think that Tony said ‘ _you are mine_ ’ while doing it... It spread tingles all over his chest, where his nipples were still taped to let them heal in peace.

 

He leaned in for a kiss on the lips, couldn't resist a moment longer.

“I love you Daddy…” he whispered, but the man didn't move or otherwise show that he heard him. That's why Peter continued speaking ever so quietly. “Daddy… thank you… for studying to pierce me… thank you for… keeping me close.”

 

He smiled and rose from the bed. Peter had already decided that he would make breakfast and bring it to bed, but it was far too early for something like that. Still he was restless with all the bubbly feelings inside of him. With a curious gaze he glanced around the dim lit room.  This was Tony's bedroom after all, a good place to start in order to learn more about him.

 

With slow and quiet movements he made it to the edge of the bed and opened the drawer of the nightstand as gently as possible. When it creaked quietly Peter’s gaze flew to Tony, but the man slept safe and sound, not stirring one bit.

 

When Peter opened the drawer he discovered a pair of reading glasses and a tablet. It seemed that Tony used this device to read in bed.

 

Peter smiled widely, he let the tablet on his thighs for a moment to try the glasses on. Everything around him turned blurry and so he lowered them to be able to see clearly again. The pair rested on the tip of his nose as he took hold of the sleek tablet once more, his fingers tracing over the smooth metal. He clicked on the button to turn it on and once the screen lit up Peter tried to unlock it.

 

He swiped his finger over it and there were two options, the tablet could be unlocked with a fingerprint or with a password. He tried the fingerprint but it obviously didn’t work, and so he tried a couple of different words that were just as unsuccessful. He tried Tony’s favorite car, a popular AC/DC song, Followed by a lot of other nonsense.

 

 After suppressing his chuckles while failing enough times Peter crawled to Tony with the tablet in hand. He slowly let it on the bed next to him and proceeded to take Tony’s finger and place it on the right place for the tablet to unlock. When it did Peter couldn’t contain his mischievous smile, but he watched Tony’s expression closely to make sure that he was still sleeping. Then he laid on his belly next to the man and scrolled through the device.

 

The tablet was obviously only used for reading since Peter didn’t find anything else than e-books. And obviously these had a very special interest. Peter quickly found the ‘recent reads’ list:

Tony had a couple more of them in the list and the dates showed that he started reading after their agreement on becoming Daddy and sugar baby. When he browsed through the books he found some highlights and recognized them - the spanking, the bondage, the use of the belt. Tony had looked them up and done research on how to do it safely.

 

The man next to him rolled on his back and slept deeply and in peace.

 

When Peter closed the e-books, a small font appeared on the tablet, underneath the name Jarvis. It read:

  

 Peter's smile couldn't be brighter, his eyes glowing and his cheeks flushed with happiness. He sucked in his bottom lip as he stared down at the screen before turning it off. At first he laid there, so lovestruck that he had forgotten where he was and what he was doing. But soon he left Tony's glasses on the nightstand and rolled on his back, taking the tablet in his hug with a heavy sigh.

 

When the morning rose the first rays of the sun shone in the room, golden beams finding their way between the skylines of New York to reflect off the silky sheets. They made Peter's eyes sparkle.

 

He closed the distance between him and Tony, the man's head was slightly turned the other way. Peter took the tablet and raised it up above them to take a photo, he turned his head to kiss Tony's exposed shoulder while the boy's eyes remained half closed.

 

After a soft click Peter checked out his work, they looked so beautiful together. Without giving it much thought he placed the photo as the tablet's wallpaper. He was feeling romantic, but what to do with it? A romantic blowjob…?

 

Peter shook his head and suppressed the giggling that bubbled in his chest. Since Tony was sound asleep he could explore more. With that in mind he rolled off the bed and stretched, standing on the tip of his toes with his hands raised up above his head. He stepped in the walk-in wardrobe and glided over the rows of clothes with his finger.

 

Tony’s wardrobe showed that he was an admirer of fine fabrics and brands with an eye for quality without making a fuss on how much it had cost - so no obvious brands showing or the likes that Peter had seen on people who liked to brag about their money. At the same time the wardrobe appeared as if different people were to be dressed here.

 

The first line were suits and dress shirts in light grey and black and charcoal, followed by more extravagant pieces like the dark purple one and even a wine colored jacket. Then followed graphic and band shirts together with jeans and sneakers. The last part were casual home clothes - Tony owned some sweats and yoga pants and stuff that looked like tunics.

 

Peter’s finger landed on a band t-shirt he had seen Tony wearing before and put it on to try it.

 

Behind all that - Peter knew - was another drawer that was reachable when the front row of ties and socks was pulled aside. The _play store_.

 

Out of curiosity he opened it up again, he couldn’t recall much, since at the time a lot more had been on his mind. His eyes roamed over the different dildos and impact instruments, the collection of gels, and lubes and stuff he had no idea what it even was. Then, at the end of the row, almost hidden behind a couple of ropes that Peter already knew, was a small chest, made from black shiny material. It was as big as a cigar case but without a brand or such. A clip held it close.

 

Peter’s eyebrows rose, this case seemed to be out of place here. And it reminded him of his own metal box that held the photographs of his deceased loved ones and was hidden away. He took it in his hand to inspect it more closely, his fingers tracing the smooth surface and catching the clip. Maybe… maybe he shouldn’t open it. But… what if he could take a quick glimpse and then leave it aside?

He opened it slowly and carefully.

 

The first look was disappointing. Tony apparently hid some trash in here. A small and very cheap toothbrush, a used napkin, a piece of paper. But then Peter looked closer and found something glistening. His eyes went wide when he recognized it.

 

His earring!

The one he had lost in the hotel suite not too long ago! Apparently Tony had found it, but instead of giving it back he had decided to keep it. And the toothbrush was the one he had brought over from Loki’s place before he got behind that the hotel would provide with everything. He recognized it because it was red and had a dinosaur on it - Loki had gotten it for him on his first night at his apartment. The napkin was from the hotel bar and had a water stain ring on it. It smelled faintly of cider. And the paper was a piece ripped from a magazine, showing the little clownfish Marlin on his way to find his son.

 

The boy just couldn’t believe it that Tony held onto this stuff! How…!

Peter was stunned for a few moments, looking at the various items again and again to make sure that they were his and not something else. But, there was no room for doubt, Tony apparently collected and cherished what had Peter’s imprint. Or maybe he had it here for safe keeping. Whatever it was it brought so much joy to Peter. This box was so precious, he closed it and placed it back where he found it. Hopefully Tony wouldn’t mind that he looked at it… which was a little far fetched… But then, Peter thought about his own little box, what if Tony had opened it without his permission? Well… as strange as it was, Peter thought that he wouldn’t mind.

 

With that he left the walk-in wardrobe and crept back in bed.

 

Tony blinked at him when he came close and smiled with a half sleeping expression. “Hey…” he mumbled and opened his arms for him to snuggle up. “Can’t sleep anymore?”

 

Peter snuggled really close, bringing his hands close to his chest, carefully avoiding to brush over his pierced nipples. “Mhm… no rest for the wicked…” he pouted playfully. “Didn’t mean to wake you…”

 

“Is okay…” Tony answered but it was obvious that he was not awake at all. “Found something interesting?” he asked and stroked over Peter’s t-shirt covered waist.

 

The boy peeked at him before pressing his nose against Tony’s bare chest and inhaling deeply. “I did…” he admitted, his voice muffled because his head was hidden away in their embrace. “I found your tablet.”

 

Tony stilled at that.

 

“I want to know everything there is to know… And, it’s true that I went looking… But, I’m just so happy to see that you studied for me, to take care of me. It’s so… I don’t know, it makes me feel warm inside.” Peter explained, he didn’t really except for Tony to be fine with his snooping around, but he wouldn’t lie.

 

When Peter expressed his thoughts Tony’s hands started to card through his hair again and he felt the man exhale. Somehow it seemed to have bothered him to not be an expert on this stuff, but to have to look it up and learn for Peter. But now he was at ease again apparently.

“Yeah…?” he murmured and kissed Peter’s soft curls, burying his nose in the hair to bathe in his boy’s scent.

 

“Yeah…” Peter murmured and brought his leg above Tony’s, to bring their bodies closer.

 

Tony thought for a few moments while he caressed Peter’s soft hair and skin, holding him close.

“When we met, I truly had no idea about all… this.” he admitted and a bashful grin spread over his face. “God, when I think about what I said to you, on that date in the restaurant.” He nuzzled his face into Peter’s neck and the boy felt his heated cheeks.

 

Peter squeezed his eyebrows a little, not entirely sure what Tony was embarrassed about. He nosed his forehead, pushing back his hair softly. All the boy remembered was a pounding heart and strained jeans.

“What… what did you say?” he asked curiously.

 

“Ah, nevermind. I talked about stuff I had only a very loose idea of.” He pulled back and when he looked at Peter there was so much love in his eyes that they seemed to glow softly. “But I got behind it. Still learning though…” He leaned in to kiss his boy. “I’m glad that you stuck around.”

 

“That makes two of us then…” Peter sighed sweetly and pressed even closer. “Let’s… uhm, let’s learn together…” he whispered softly and chased Tony’s lips again for a quick peck.

 

“Yeah… good idea. A lot of learning and trying and experimenting… I like the sound of that.” Tony grinned. But then he became serious again. “I want to give you the best there is to have. Safe and hot.”

 

“You already give me that… more than I could ever imagine or dream about.” the boy said and let out a small lovestruck sigh. Tony had no idea what he did to him…

Peter’s form was already heated just by laying next to the man. He pressed against him, finding the man’s morning wood with his own growing erection.

 

Tony sat up. “And now enough of that. Follow me into the shower so that we can make use of these magnificent boners we’re both sporting and after that have breakfast. I’m starving!”

With that he got out of bed.

 

“Ever the romantic.” Peter stuck his tongue out and followed along, his erection was hidden underneath Tony’s t-shirt but not for long. He joined him for a steamy session in the shower.


	40. Chapter 40

Tony stepped into the shower and turned to wait for his baby boy.

 

Peter had left the shirt he had borrowed from Tony’s closet behind as he walked in, his face glowing with a smile. With his hands already on Tony’s torso Peter leaned closer, “Have I ever told you that you are so hot?” he asked seductively.

 

“No…?” Tony smiled down on him and pulled him close while he turned on the tap. Warm soft spraying water covered them and made their bodies shiny and slippery. “But I figured.” his smile turned into a grin. “Say, since we’ll have a party with your nice ass tonight I’d say it is off limits now…”

 

Peter tapped on the man’s collarbones and went upwards along his neck, his eyes turning more and more seductive with every tap. “How about… Daddy blows me…?” he asked and bit down on his lip softly. “And I’ll take care of him afterwards.” His other hand touched along Tony’s erected cock, travelling down to his base and tracing over the skin there.

 

Tony looked down on him and caressed Peter’s lips with his fingers. “Nice idea.” 

But he would not kneel in front of him. Luckily the shower had a broad board where Tony could sit on the edge and only had to lean in a bit to slip Peter’s beautiful cock into his mouth. The boy had expected for him to take away the taping over his nipples, but Tony did leave that in place and ignored the still fresh piercings when he leaned in. His tongue swirled around Peter’s tip.

 

“Uh…” a suppressed moan was pushed out of the boy’s chest when Tony sucked on him. 

This was a treat like no other, Peter knew that he had pressed his luck with a suggestion like that but Tony had given into it. And now his tip was in the man’s mouth and all Peter could do was hold on to not cum immediately. He looked down and felt so hot with the sight alone and placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders to keep balance.

 

Tony took his time with him and let his tongue slid over the cock before he sucked it in deeply, bobbing his head forward and back. His fingers caressed the balls underneath and when Peter didn’t open his legs to make room for that he gave him a little slap on his thighs, while still sucking. A finger started to massage the part between the balls and the anus, a short, firm body part that Peter never had recognized as sensitive but the pressing fingers made the whole area tingle softly.

 

“Mmmm…” he shivered, his fingers digging in the firm shoulders. “That’s so good…” he closed his eyes and held still, there was no need to move or try to get more friction. Everything Tony did was more than enough to push him over the edge. 

“Ah… ah…” his voice was a lot smaller than it normally would be when he was getting close.

 

Tony didn’t let him hang in there too long - this was not about drawing it out or exerting control, this was just affection. He enjoyed to hear Peter’s sighs and moans and felt his cock jump in his mouth just before he shot his load. Tony sucked him dry while keeping Peter’s hip steady with his hand.

After he released him from his mouth he pulled Peter on his lap and his head in for a deep kiss.

“Stroke me baby.” he murmured before he went back to kissing and sucking Peter’s lips.

 

Peter lowered his hand, he was so flushed, so hot he would kneel all the way down, but contained the lust that still somehow build up inside him. The shower had soaked Tony’s cock and it was throbbing as Peter wrapped his fingers around it. Slowly he went down the long shaft before coming back up. 

“Like this Daddy?” he asked with a hot whisper against Tony’s lips while leaving endless smooches on them.

 

“Both hands, baby boy, show me how good you can be for Daddy.” Tony groaned and squeezed Peter’s buttocks.

 

“I can be so good.” Peter whined and took hold of his Daddy’s cock with both hands now. He pumped with smooth, fluid motions that were becoming quicker, but never too fast. Then he worked the tip a little more, showing it affection as his lean fingers circled around it and across the slit before continuing jerking Tony off. The boy pushed Tony’s head to the side with his own and licked over his ear, at first teasingly before it became so hungry. He sank his teeth at the tender earlobe and licked over the bite.

 

Tony hissed at the sudden bite and a hand grabbed Peter by his hair to pull him back a little.

“Nah! Don’t get too feisty, baby. Or do you need a heated ass to remind you who’s in charge here?” he growled and pushed up into Peter’s hands.

 

Peter’s aroused expression was speaking volumes about Tony’s rough actions, so much for wanting to be all romantic with his Daddy. 

“I’m sorry Daddy, I thought you would like it…” he whispered with his eyes half closed, staring back at him. Then he stroked Tony hard and made an attempt to lean closer and kiss down his neck, but the hold on his hair wasn’t permitting for something like that. “I’ll just kiss you, I swear…” he murmured but his eyes had a mischievous glint.

 

“Yeah, kissing is what you’ll do.” Tony growled and a sudden push brought Peter to the ground - Tony still held his hair and so the boy did not fall to crack his head but it still hurt. Tony turned off the water.

“On your knees, face to me.” He ordered, his voice firm and the smile gone.

 

Peter complied eagerly without saying another word. His small grunts of protest didn’t mean anything and they both knew as much. With his skin dripping and glistening with drops of water the boy knelt and turned his face to him, he parted his lips and stretched his neck a bit so that he could be closer to the man’s cock. 

 

“Just a simple task. But I see you need a reminder how this works.” Tony said and shook his head in mock disappointment. Then he got on one knee, his cock dangling in front of Peter. “When I think that I have let you come first…” He gripped Peter’s hair again and brought him close to his cock. The boy had to bow really low - and didn’t realize that this way his mouth and his neck made a straight line.

“Open up wide baby boy.”

 

Peter didn’t hesitate, he opened his mouth as widely as he could, sticking his tongue out so that Tony could slip right in. He was beyond hot with Tony’s display of dominance even if he had come mere minutes ago. Blood rushed in his spent member, making him uncomfortably hard and sensitive.

 

Tony pushed in between his parted lips, and with a little adjustment he slid fully into Peter’s throat. They had never been this deep, Peter’s complete mouth was filled, his nosed buried in Tony’s pubic hair and there was no space left to breathe or even gag. He was impaled on Tony’s cock and felt the pulsing of it in his whole mouth.

A hard slap landed on his ass.

 

Tony’s cock was slotted in the boy’s neck, yet Peter’s throat was kept mostly relaxed since he had practiced a lot to accommodate Tony’s length. But, this was so deep now that his eyes watered immediately, the absence of air turning them red along with his cheeks. He couldn’t do anything, not suck or lick, or otherwise please him - he just held the man’s cock down and kept his throat from tightening up or spasming.

 

Tony slapped his ass hard again before he pulled back to give Peter the possibility to breathe. “So… still in the mood to be bratty?” he asked and looked down on him with his eyebrows raised. Propped on one knee, holding Peter down he looked even more powerful than usual, all muscled and hard and unrelenting.

 

Peter shook his head from side to side while still trying to catch his breath. “No… Daddy, I’m so… so sorry…” he pleaded sloppily, a sweet mess of drool and tears.

 

“So, if I say I want your hands on me, what are you doing?” Tony asked as if he talked to a child.

 

“I’ll do that…” Peter couldn’t really raise his hands since Tony was holding him down so forcefully, but still he showed that he wanted to obey and be a good boy. “Can I do that…?”

 

Tony smiled a bit and nodded. Then he took his seat on the board again, spreading his thighs. “But this time you stay on your knees. No more smooches for you.” He decided and waited for Peter to continue his task.

 

Peter crawled nearer until he was kneeling between Tony’s legs. He took the hard cock in with both hands and stroked slowly at first. It was covered with his saliva from top to bottom and the stroking was so wet and easy now. Tony’s cock was so red because of all the action and pulsed hot in the boy’s palms as he leaned in very very slowly and opened his mouth a few inches away from the tip. 

 

He pressed his tongue out to collect any cum that would be shot his way but was careful to not touch him with it. His eyelids were heavy but his eyes, still glistening red with tears, remained half open on the gorgeous cock before him.

 

Tony could not contain his smile at the display of eagerness his baby boy was giving without even realizing it. He felt his orgasm growing closer and closer and bit his bottom lip with a groan at the perfect sight and feeling.

When he was really close he nugged Peter’s head a bit with his hand. “You’re allowed to… suck… me off…”

 

Peter leaned in and took Tony’s cock halfway in before the man spilled inside him, the taste and texture made him shudder, but he didn’t stop - all he wanted was to give Tony the best orgasm there was. 

 

He bobbed his head eagerly back and forth sucking hard on him and swallowing the spurts of cum that followed every pulse. His hands continued working on the rest of Tony’s length, going at the same rhythm as his mouth. By the end of it Peter was actually moaning, he was so aroused that it was almost too much. Tony’s cock slipped out and Peter seemed to be somewhat sad about it, but then he looked up as if he was waiting to be patted.

 

And Tony did. He stroked the wet hair behind his ear while he panted hard and fast from the exquisite high he slowly came down from. But his smirk had an evil look when he watched his kneeling boy and his hard and red cock.

“Listen up baby. Next time you are bratty, you go back in the cage. Got me?” he said and it was obvious that he expected that not to be a very long wait.

 

“Okay… Daddy.” Peter replied obediently, while he wiped the drool off his swollen lips with the back of his hand. Peter wasn’t sure what being ‘bratty’ actually entailed, and thought to ask about it, perhaps later. His eyes travelled down to his cock, “Um… we need to actually shower…” he said a bit embarrassed and waited for the man to get up.

 

Tony, who was not as much in the stream of the shower as Peter was, turned on the cold water.

 

The boy fell on his bum in surprise which resulted in him getting completely soaked.

“Brrr… that’s freezing!” he let out as he held himself with his palms on the ground and his knees bend in front him. His eyes found Tony’s who was looking at him with a certain captivating look and the most beautiful smile.

 

_ Is it possible… to be even more in love with him? _ Peter wondered. 

 

His drenched curls got a lot darker and heavier, falling around his soft face, creating what looked like a frame for a portrait. 

 

Tony rose from his seat and stepped close to shield him from the water while stretching his hand to help him get up. By the time they stood next to each other Peter’s arousal had faded, giving space to warm and fuzzy feelings. The man turned on the hot water and reached behind Peter to get the shampoo. 

 

In the comfortable, warm silence they washed each other, Peter stretched up to do Tony’s hair while the man washed his. 

 

“Maybe I should clean the piercings as well…” Peter considered when Tony finished rinsing off their hair and rubbed over his small shoulders with soap. Any nipple play was off limits for a very long time… Tony had made that clear, but keeping them clean was of paramount importance. 

 

Gently he unstuck the tape from the first nipple. The nipple was swollen and sore, but other than that the piercing was so beautiful. 

 

“Wow… how did you do that…” he spoke wide eyed while staring at his chest. But before Peter could go and touch it Tony stopped him. He made sure that they both had washed their hands with antibacterial soap before Peter soaked up the piercing, making a cup under it with his hand. Then he helped him remove what little crust had formed and rinsed it off thoroughly. They did the same with the other piercing slowly and gently, and Peter eyes were glued to the way Tony’s attentive hands worked. 

 

After the shower they patted the piercings dry before taping them again. Peter had no clean clothes or underwear here so he sneaked in Tony’s wardrobe to borrow a fresh t-shirt and boxers that were way too big for his skinny waist. Tony chuckled at the sight and pulled him close to kiss him softly. 

 

***

 

The rest of the day had been nice and cozy. Around noon Tony had to make some work calls and Peter could use the time to text with Loki. His friend was all excited because he had agreed on a meeting with his half-brother and wanted Peter to go with him. 

 

At the moment Tony and Peter lazed around, watching old series while cuddling on Tony's huge sofa. But even if the mood was soft and relaxed, Peter became more and more restless as the day went on since his snooping around in Tony’s personal belongings bothered him. 

 

He had not only touched Tony's property, he had opened the box that was clearly hidden and to stay private. And even if the contents of said box had warmed his heart and made him so happy, he felt unsettled and guilty for having opened it. It was not a huge thing but the feeling lingered on the border of his consciousness, grating on his nerves and making him itchy and irritable. 

 

With all his might Peter tried to contain these feelings that he could not grasp and understand fully and that only made themselves known with a growing sensation of irritation and self hate he could not point the source from. 

 

Tony sensed that Peter grew uneasy and watched him closely to figure out what the reasons were. But maybe it was not necessary  _ what _ set Peter's spinning feelings into motion, it only counted to stop the wheel. 

 

The winter sun was already low on the horizon when Tony muted the end credits of the last episode and carded his fingers through Peter's hair. The boy had his head resting on the man's thighs, almost dozing off. 

 

“Say baby… do you remember the task I gave you? About a book where you write down your misdeeds?” he asked softly and without indicating that he expected Peter to have not done it. 

 

Peter perked up. 

“Hm? Yea… I actually started working on that…” he answered a bit surprised with this topic. “But I didn't really do all that much…” he laid flat on his back to look up at Tony. The boy watched him for a moment before smiling, “I decided that I would start from the most recent and work from there… So, I tried to write… Loki's name… but he was right there, in the same room, encouraging me, and I couldn't do it.” 

After finishing the sentence Peter sighed and brought his fingers above him to focus on them. His expression had been soft so far but now he seemed to be uncomfortable, like he had been for most of the day. “...but that's not even the most recent thing anymore.” he admitted in a bit, scratching the skin near his nail, his eyes fixated on it.

 

Tony just watched him for a moment but when Peter didn't continue he nudged him playfully with his knee. “If it isn't the most recent thing… Why not start with the thing that is?” he asked to get behind what made his boy uncomfortable and what held him back. 

 

Peter dropped his hands on his chest and looked up at him again. “I can but… what if it's something that maybe…” He paused. “It's not really fair to… ask you to absolve me of that. Because... it was something that I did and... it affects you.” 

 

The boy's head turned towards Tony's belly and he pulled the man's shirt softly between his fingers. “I have been thinking about it all day... don't really know how to say it or how to get rid of it.” For Peter, it would be better to just get on with it, to say that he snooped around and face the consequences.

 

Tony watched him for a moment, his shy expression, the clear guilt that floated above his head like a thunder cloud. He could almost grasp the bad and self-destructive feelings that his baby was experiencing right now. Time to help him to get over it.

“Get up.” His voice was firm.

 

The boy blinked at him, but only for a second before he sat up and placed his feet on the floor. Tony’s sudden change was a bit surprising, but Peter didn’t feel uneasy by it, not yet at least. He got up and pivoted around to look at him.

 

Before he could say anything Tony stood too and looked down on him. “Go and get the book. You have it with you, yes?” The man’s voice and face were unreadable.

 

Peter watched him for a moment before dropping his gaze to the floor “I don’t have it… But, I didn’t-”

 

Tony interrupted him again and it almost felt like a slap, even if the voice was still calm. It was the man’s gaze, his stance - strict and unrelenting.

“Jarvis. Order someone to get a notebook in here.” He turned back to Peter. “You’ll stand here until the book is delivered. And I don’t want to hear any excuses from you.” he said and then turned to walk into the kitchen to fetch himself a drink.


	41. Chapter 41

Peter still stood in the middle of the living room, awaiting what would happen when the notebook arrived. He only dared to raise his eyes when Tony turned his back, only then the boy brought his fingers together to pinch them nervously. Tony’s strict behavior was actually very helpful, but Peter couldn’t really understand it. The man still hadn’t seen what Peter had done and already he wasn’t having it. 

 

Tony took his time. When he came back he had a glass of whiskey in hand and looked at his tablet, apparently reading something while Peter had to stand in the middle of the room.

 

Minutes ticked by.

 

Tony sat on the couch, ignoring Peter completely - he didn’t seem angry or frustrated, just doing what he was doing - until Jarvis’ voice echoed from the ceiling. 

  
“The notebook is delivered and is in the elevator, Sir.”

 

Without looking up Tony gestured to Peter. “Go and get it.”

 

With his eyebrows raised Peter walked hesitantly to the elevator, and when the doors opened he took the notebook in his hand. It was a sleek, black notebook, made from good quality, and yet light enough to carry it around all day. 

 

Even if Peter wanted to take his time and shuffle through the pages he walked back immediately to offer it to Tony.

 

“On your knees. This is about your crimes and you will offer them and receive the punishment kneeling.” Tony said, still refusing to look at him.

 

Peter knelt down to the floor with the notebook in his hands. His eyes roamed around, not sure if he was allowed to speak or not. After a moment he made an attempt, “But… you haven’t heard what-”

 

Tony got up and looked down on him. His dark eyes dug deep into Peter’s soul, as if he already knew what the boy had to say and to confess. Peter knelt next to the low coffee table and Tony pointed to it. A pen waited there for him.

“You will write it down. I will not listen to it. I will read it. I want you to pin it to the pages and show it to me, black on white.” he said and raised one eyebrow.

 

With that Peter turned his body to the low table. He gripped the pen and opened the notebook on the first page, straightening the cover with the back of his hand. 

 

_ Well… here goes nothing.  _ Peter thought to himself and placed the tip of the pen on the paper.

 

With his eyes on the blank page the boy only wasted a few seconds before he started to write very slowly  _ ‘I did something bad. I looked into Tony’s private things. I opened his box.’ _

 

When he was done he pretended as if he was still writing, trying to delay the unavoidable. He wasn’t scared to be punished - on the contrary. But what if Tony felt differently after reading this? What if he did not punish him? What if he just send him away?

 

At last he could not postpone the matter any longer and with shaky fingers left the pen next to the notebook. His lips pressed closed.

 

Tony, who had watched him, extended his hand. “Show it to me.” 

Peter looked at the page one last time and swallowed, then he met Tony’s eyes while lifting the notebook up for him to look at. “I know it’s bad…” he whispered.

 

Tony ignored him and just took the notebook from the boy’s hand to read. He read slowly and nodded, his face serious.

“Well, to get rid of that crime I will punish you with hits to your ass. Put the boxers down and place your hands on the table while I go and pick something up to administer it. Stay like that until I’m back.” Tony explained firmly and then marched to his bedroom, not even waiting to see if Peter was doing as he was told.

 

Peter found it weird, that Tony didn’t say anything about him snooping around, but he would think about this matter later. For now he pulled the boxers down obediently and placed his hands on the table as instructed. He could feel his body heating up with the anticipation alone, not in an aroused way - this was different somehow. He stared at his fingers for a few moments before lowering his head on the table as well.

 

Tony took his time to give Peter the chance to steam in the anticipation and the question of what he was going to feel on his backside soon. The man decided that he would not go too far since this was the first time they tried it this way.

He chose a leather paddle and a wooden one with holes. The first one would make a lot of noise without doing too much damage. It was perfect to prepare the skin for the harder impact of the wooden paddle. He smiled to himself - this was going to be so much fun!

 

When he came back he admired the sight of Peter’s pale cheeks and his submissive position. He placed the open notebook in front of his head as a reminder of why this was happening.

“So, this is for you, to atone for what you did. You will count the strikes and after five strikes you will thank me. Got it?”

 

“Yes Daddy.” the boy answered without daring to lift his eyes to him. He softly closed them, still wondering at the back of his mind if Tony was doing this just because he said he would or if he was being genuine. Peter remained as still as possible, his fingers flat on the table and a bit sweaty already.

 

Tony caressed his left buttock with the leather paddle. It was a bit cold and smooth, and Peter knew already how it would feel if Tony hit him with it. A short, not too heavy, painful impact with a loud slap.

 

The first hit met his ass square across the left cheek, leaving a red blotch behind on the soft skin. 

 

The boy didn’t make a sound, his body tensed defensively and moved forward a bit, but the pain wasn’t unexpected. “One, Daddy.” Peter counted with a steady voice and tried to relax against the table.

 

Tony let him count four more strikes that he dealt, alternating between the two cheeks. Then he waited for Peter to thank him. The boy’s ass showed a soft glowing peach pink now.

 

The last slap actually pushed a small sound out of him, like a muffled whimper, but when it was over and Peter counted out loud the number five he continued on. “Thank you Daddy, thank you.” he said and stayed still against the surface.

 

Tony gave him two full more rows before he placed the slapper down on the table. 

“This was the first part. But since you committed your deed against me, there will be a second part. You will count through it as well.” Tony announced and waited for Peter’s confirmation while he rubbed the wooden slapper against his ass. The sleek wood was unrelenting, not like the leather, and cool on his heated skin.

 

Peter felt the wood and its texture was unmistakable, this would be a lot harder on him and so his shoulders tensed and his body curled inwards a bit. But even if he looked scared, what Peter felt was quite the opposite, and soon his posture reflected exactly that. “I will, thank you.” he said with the side of his head laying on the table.

 

Tony aimed his first slap on the meatiest part of Peter’s ass since the wood was hard and with the holes drilled in it the slapper was not held back by air. The full blow landed on the buttock, the slap not half as loud as with the leather but double the painful. Since Peter’s skin was well supplied with blood because of the warming up, it took the impact perfectly.

 

The boy clenched his jaw to not let out a sound, but his nostrils flared as he breathed out harshly while his fingers slid down, closer to his body. “One!” he said, it came out a bit too loud as he strained his throat to not whine or cry out.

 

Tony took his time - he enjoyed this too much to let it end too early. A second blow hit Peter’s other cheek, making his flesh shake and his body jerk forward a little bit.

 

The hit was as painful as the first, not too harsh but just enough for Peter to really feel it on his soft skin. “Two.” he said, his voice wasn’t as steady as he would like. Truth was that Peter wished he could take his punishment gracefully, but it slowly became obvious that he wasn’t going to remain composed till the end.

 

Again Tony made him count till five and waited for him to thank him. Now the ass had a bright red color with little purple stars blooming under the skin. Another row of slaps, each of it accompanied by the soft twitching of the boy’s legs, deepened them.

 

Peter’s asscheeks burnt from the strikes, his body sweaty and trembling from the pain. But, as weird and twisted as it was, the pain was… soothing and comforting for Peter.

“Thank… you…” he said quietly after another round of five. He had his eyes shut, tears clinging on his lashes and defying gravity for a few moments.

 

Tony rubbed the now warm paddle over Peter’s backside, irritating the heated skin a little more.

“Such a good boy. Enduring all his punishment so well for Daddy…” Tony murmured in a loving way. Peter heard in his voice that it was over and that he was forgiven, the soft and caring sound of Daddy speaking of satisfaction. His baby had done well.

 

Tony put the paddle aside and made Peter sit up, checking his face and carding his fingers through his hair.

 

Peter’s cheeks were red and his lips too but he was looking at him with eyes filled with bliss and… admiration. As if he was actually looking at a man of higher power, someone divine. Someone who was able to take the guilt in him and make it go away. 

Of course, Peter didn’t have the slightest clue that he was looking at him this way. He just smiled softly and kept quiet while being so calm.

 

Tony held up a pen - it was a gel pen in light blue, thick and opaque. And under Peter’s watchful eyes he took the open notebook and crossed out the crime that Peter had written in it. Then he dried the pen with a puff and smiled at the kneeling boy, giving him the book. “It is done.”

 

The boy observed Tony’s actions very closely, it meant the world to him that this crime was erased and he couldn’t contain his wide smile when Tony actually crossed over it. He held the notebook in his hug and looked up again. “Thank you, thank you…” he repeated, everything about this made him so calm, euphoric even. 

 

Tony kissed his forehead before he pulled up Peter’s boxers. Luckily they were way too large for him so they floated around his hips and ass, and so the skin was not irritated further.

 

“Let me know when you need something for the hurt, baby. Your punishment is over so there is no need to endure it.” Tony said when he helped him to lay on his belly on the couch. Then he picked him some juice and tea from the kitchen he had prepared up front while Peter had been standing and waiting for the notebook. Then he came back to him to cuddle.

 

The boy smiled cutely at him, batting his wet eyelashes. Almost all of his tears had dried up by now, and only just a few drops shined at the corners of his big beautiful eyes. Peter’s heart was still beating fast, but his expression was soft, while he patiently waited for his Daddy to come back.

 

“See, the book is a good thing.” Tony said while he sat down and played with Peter’s silky hair. “From now on I want you to write down when you do something wrong. I will ask for it frequently and you’ll have to answer to it if I find nothing in it.” he explained and caressed Peter’s cheek.

 

“Yes, Daddy, it’s a good thing… it’s a really good thing.” he agreed eagerly, taking the juice and drinking slowly from the straw. “I have many important things to write… Many things, and I thought that I couldn’t but… now it feels like the easiest thing in the world.” Peter smiled to him and his face was so bright, so honest and soft. “Thank you… You take such good care of me.”

 

The look was the most precious thing in the world - his baby all happy and content after what they did. Tony’s smile was equally soft and bright. “Of course, that’s what good Daddies do.”

 

With that he turned the screen back on to watch the next episode of Star Trek in peace, Peter dozing on his belly, his head on Tony’s chest. 

 

***

 

Peter had dozed off somewhere between Episode 22 and 23. When he woke up, he was still cuddled up to his Daddy’s side. Tony had turned the volume down and held the tablet in hand, his reading glasses on and Peter recognized the tablet as the one that he found in the bedside drawer. Tony was obviously very focused on what he read, indicated by the way he was gnawing on his bottom lip softly, and didn’t notice that his baby boy was in fact awake again.

 

With his sleepy eyes blinking slowly Peter nuzzled a little before peeking at what Tony was reading, “Mm… What are you reading?” he whispered, not really focusing on the tablet but on the man’s elegant fingers and hands. 

 

Tony held the tablet a bit out of the way so that Peter could not see what was on it, and put his glasses down, smiling. The screen went dark.

“Hey. You’re awake. How are you doing?” he asked and swiped a stray lock out of Peter’s eyes.

 

The boy smiled before closing his lashes once more. “Mmm… so sleepy… I’m doing really good…” he spoke slowly as if he was still half-asleep. But, then he looked at Tony again. “You were reading your books, something interesting?” he asked and played with Tony’s glasses, tracing his fingertip on them to feel the texture.

 

Tony’s cheeks turned a bit red at that but he was not really embarrassed. Peter knew that he was reading things up to do them right and so it was okay. He cleared his throat.

“Yes, in fact. I read something up that I have had in mind for some time now and want to try out.” he said and put the tablet on the coffee table. “I was thinking about rules for you, baby boy. Things I want you to keep in mind and hold on to. And things I want you to avoid.” 

 

By the end of Tony’s sentence Peter was completely awake, he raised his head and propped it up on one hand to have a better look at Tony. He tilted his head a bit, “Rules, huh? I remember when we first… started... that you said there would be rules.” he paused, the boy’s eyes roaming around the room for a moment before returning to Tony. “Have you thought of any?” he asked and smiled.

 

“Yeah, well…” Tony’s cheeks got a shade darker by the mention of their first date in the restaurant. To do things like these was far more complicated than he had thought back then. “In fact I have thought that it would be easier. With rules and such. But it turned out that it isn’t so simple. But I think I figured it out now. And, of course, I want them to be rules we both agree on. What do you say?”

 

“Yeah, I agree, but you already know that I’m going to break them…!” the boy joked and his body shook with bubbly laughter.

 

“Well, if we have rules and you break them, there will be consequences and we will agree on them too.” Tony stated, his voice a bit more firm. He gripped the tablet again.

“I want you to write the rules in your notebook after we are satisfied with them. There can be more if necessary, and if you notice that there is a problem with them, you let me know, alright?” He cleared his throat again and showed him the rules he had thought of on the tablet.

 

  1. Tony’s body is sacred – he is not to be harmed (biting, scratching, etc.)
  2. Peter’s body is to be kept (regular eating, drinking, enough sleep, etc.)



               a. Peter is responsible for that.

               b. If Peter needs more control for that Tony will define it more closely.

  1. Acting bratty: Tony’s authority is not to be questioned, if Tony decides that something is to be done it will be done.



               a. If Peter needs to object, the tone is to be respectful.

               b. Pleas are okay, but no ordering Tony around.

  1. If there is a special play Peter has to make sure that he is stretched and prepared for Tony.



 

Peter read the rules a couple of times to make sure that he understood everything correctly. While reading his smile grew wider and his eyes became bright. “I like them. But I have questions.” he said softly, still skimming through the rules. 

“I really like them…” he repeated instead of actually asking anything. “Hm… Daddy is really smart…” he continued on and by the time he turned to him Peter was glowing.

 

“I’m glad you like them. What are the questions though? I’m interested in your input on this baby boy.” Tony asked, somewhat relieved that Peter liked what he saw.

 

“Okay, so these rules… they are always active?” Peter asked, considering that previously he only had to be respectful when they were out in public. “Hm… Like, can you give an example of a situation…?”

 

“These rules are always active as far as I’m concerned, as long as we find that something is not working somehow. But even then, I expect you to address the topic in a respectful way. I don’t mean that you have to be on your knees or such - even if I’d like that - but you will not order me to do things, but ask. Got it?”

 

“I understand… Okay, I have another question. I-” Peter stopped and grinned, “What, on my knees? You would like that, hmm?” His eyebrows lifted a bit as he entertained the idea. “Daddy wants me to crawl around?” he pressed on, climbing on top of him with renewed energy.

 

Tony’s eyebrows wandered up and he stayed cautious because this appeared to be a new high of bratty Peter was coming up with and he didn’t want to lose control here. But since the boy had not done anything wrong he waited.

“You haven’t heard the consequences yet.” he reminded him softly.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m not trying to rile you up… just joking…” Peter said in an apologetic tone. “I have a question before we get to that.” his expression became serious as he pulled back and sat back on the couch, leaving Tony in peace. “Sometimes… you know, I get… mad with stuff… Does this fall into this category?”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony’s face and eyes became soft and loving. His fingers touched Peter’s face, caressing his cheek. “That’s what the book is for.  _ These… _ ” he pointed to the tablet “are my rules. The things  _ I  _ want you not to do. But in the book you write what  _ you  _ did wrong in your perspective. That can be something regarding me, but it can also be something entirely different. The only thing that matters is that  _ you  _ feel it as necessary to go in the book. And for those in-the-book-things I’ll deal you pain.”

 

“Okay.” Peter agreed once more and let out a sigh, his lips turned into a smile. “So, there will be consequences, but it will be something I don’t like? Like the cage?”

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah, and that depends on what you did and how severe it was. Like today in the shower - that was a case of rule 1. And in such cases I will put you down, make you submit - whatever that means in the given situation.” Tony explained - that wasn’t very specific but it was not easy for him to define it so closely. If Peter had objections he could ask about it more.

 

“What about warnings? Do I get those?” the boy eagerly asked, it seemed that Peter was already invested in the rules and all that they entailed. “Maybe one warning?”

 

“That’s a good idea. What kind of warning could that be?” Tony asked. Back in the shower he had warned the boy, but apparently it had not been explicit enough and so it was better to negotiate a sign.

 

“I don’t need warnings for every rule… Because, to be honest, the first one is really black and white, not much room for misunderstandings there… But, just a moment ago, I think I was about to break a rule? And I didn’t really know it. I don’t want to be disrespectful to you, especially by accident.” Peter mumbled.

 

Tony smiled warmly. “How about I say yellow when you’re close to breaking a rule? One of the not black-and-white ones?”

 

Peter thought about it for a moment with a serious expression. “Okay, that is good. It makes it easier to not mess up just because I’m not thinking clearly. And if you give me the warning and I still break the rule, then there will be the same consequence?”

 

“I don’t see why to change that. The consequence belongs to the rule, not to the warning. And maybe… you crave it from time to time. To feel the consequences…”

 

Peter scoffed. “Sounds like me.” Then he turned to Tony with a smile, “What about you, isn’t all this stuff too much trouble? I would get a headache if I had to… keep the reins in this situation.” he spoke lightheartedly, but in fact, what he was saying made a lot of sense. Keeping control was always exhausting for the boy - even if he hardly realized it. 

 

The man smiled at him and his face was so loving that it almost hurt. “You know… before I met you, I knew that I liked hard sex. Rough and demanding. But since I’m with you, I realized that this was only one aspect… of a much greater thing. And to take care of you, to learn more about you and us and all this… control…” he gestured to the tablet, the table and all of that. “It gives me a kind of peace I’ve never known.” 

 

_ ‘Peace…’  _ Peter thought and his expression was soft as he wondered. That was it… wasn’t it? That Tony brought peace. “It seems that we are the opposite sides of the same coin…”

 

Tony sat up and pulled him close, his mouth on Peter’s lips. He wanted him close,  _ needed  _ him close, closer even, as if they had to become one again.

  
Peter kissed him in return, and he wasn’t rough at all, not pulling at Tony’s lips as he usually would or trying to lead the kiss in any way. When they pulled back to breathe Peter smiled at him, the tips of their noses touching. “I will write it down to my notebook.” he said and reached over to grab it from the coffee table along with a pen. 

 

“And then we will talk about the other consequences…” Tony added and grinned, apparently happy about all that developed. Then he got up to grab a coffee leaving Peter in peace.

 

The boy opened his notebook at the last page and turned on the tablet to copy everything in the same way as it was typed. He took his time as he tried to make the most beautiful letters possible and then double checked to ensure that he hadn’t missed anything. By the time he was finished Tony was back at his side, looking on Peter’s work. He was impressed by the care he had taken to copy the rules. “Wow, that looks very good.” he ruffled his hair.

 

“Should I write the consequences too? After we have agreed on them?” Peter asked, eyes sparkling with bliss.

 

“Yeah, why not. So, rule one: If you break it, I’ll put you down and make you submit.”

 

“Put… down… make… submit…” Peter murmured while writing it down. “Mhm, okay, that’s number one.”

 

“Second one - that is about you taking care of yourself. And I will start to check in on that! If I find that you do not take care, lose weight or such, I will make you do absolutely no-fun-stuff. Like kneeling and holding a piece of paper with your thumbs to a wall. Stuff like that.” Tony explained and raised his finger to empathize how much Peter would not like this.

 

As he wrote it down Peter made sure to underline the ‘no-fun-stuff’ and make the letters in bold. “I’m not planning on that, if I lose weight you’ll have nothing left to grab…” he said jokingly. “Okay, what’s the next one?”

 

“Ah, the next one is fun for Daddy. If you are bratty - and ignore the warning - you get in the cage and I can edge you as much as I want.” Tony grinned and it was apparent that the bratty rule would be a strict one - Peter would get in the cage sooner or later, that much was for sure.

 

“So, being bratty means that I do what I want without listening to you? I think it’s when I get… hm, overconfident?” Peter questioned as he wasn’t entirely sure what would land him in the cage.

 

Tony put on his reading glasses and held up his phone. “The definition of  _ bratty  _ is spoiled, self-centered, and badly behaved. You can imagine what that is, I bet. Thing is, bratty little boys often don’t see that they misbehave - that’s why I give you a warning.” He put down the glasses and looked at Peter in a serious manner. “But be aware that I will warn you in general. If you, for example, behave bratty with giving me objections and I warn you and you stop it only to be bratty in another way shortly after - I will not warn you again. So if you get warned and want to avoid the cage I suggest to try your best behaviour for the rest of the day. Got it?”

 

“Got it Daddy.” Peter said happily, it was very clear now. Then he proceeded to write down the punishment and he even made a smiley face next to the word ‘cage’, but it was small and couldn’t really be seen by Tony. “Alright, there is the last one left… hm, I suppose the punishment here will be that we won’t do stuff?” he asked while chewing on the end of the pen.

 

“Exactly. And if I find myself injuring you in a way we didn’t agree on and it is not by accident but because you neglected your self care, rule two is violated as well. So instead of playing a nice game we will stop, get you to a doctor and afterwards you will kneel until you turn into a potted plant!”

 

Peter laughed, covering his mouth with his palm. He watched the notebook as he wrote the last punishment down and then turned to Tony. “What if… what if I… uh, theoretically… I want to get hurt…?” he asked in a moment hesitantly.

 

“That’s a really good question and I’m happy that you ask it.” Tony smiled and crouched down next to him and the coffee table. “Do you remember the first time I spanked you? Or the needle play?” When Peter nodded Tony continued. “I’d call this  _ fun _ ishment. You don’t need to do anything wrong to get that. You like it and I like it, so why not do it out of fun?” he shrugged and ruffled Peter’s hair again. “So, if you want a nice painplay, you let me know. Maybe you can think of things you would like to try and give me a hint and I decide where and when and how?”

 

Peter clapped softly with an excited expression “Yes, I have things, so many things!” he let out, his enthusiasm could not be contained. “I still remember when we were sitting in that cafe… and you said that this is your first time doing something like this…” his eyes were filled with beautiful emotions. “I remember that I thought we are the same, you and me, rookies… Of course, I didn’t hold onto this belief, but I’m so happy that it’s actually true. We are learning together…” he smiled and leaned closer to Tony. Peter wondered if Tony was aware that he had never done  _ anything  _ with anyone before him, let alone all this complicated stuff.

 

“And I’m happy that you’re not put off by it, baby. More than happy. We can learn together, yeah. So we need to talk a lot - which we do.” He hugged him close with one arm around his shoulder. 


	42. Chapter 42

Later that day Tony and Peter laid in bed. They had cleaned Peter’s nipple piercings together and snuggled close, but somehow Tony was not able to sleep. A certain thing went on in his head, a certain funishment they had not done until now. Lowly, to not wake Peter if he was asleep, he spoke. 

“Say… do you want to try the mask tomorrow?”

 

Peter’s sleepy eyes shot wide, he had purposely forgotten all about that. And he had also thought that Tony had forgotten as well, but obviously this wasn’t the case. The boy’s fingers caressed Tony slowly, almost as if not at all. 

 

“Yeah…” he whispered and swallowed. “If you want too…”

 

“Yes, I want to.” Tony smiled and carded his fingers through Peter’s hair. But I want you to give me an outline beforehand. What you might like in the scene and what not. And the setting. I’ll play with that and decide what to do. But I need you to tell me beforehand, okay?” Tony’s voice and body stayed calm and soft.

 

With his calm demeanor Tony helped Peter relax too. His head was hidden still in the crook of the man’s neck, but the boy smiled bashfully. “I can do that. I have… you know, things that we could do in mind. You are really cool about it, though, that’s so surprising.” he said, thinking out loud. “Do you want to talk about it now?”

 

“I’m cool about it because I’m turned on by the idea,” Tony chuckled and kissed Peter’s hair again. “And if you’re up to it… I think it could be good to get this talk out of the way.”

 

It couldn’t be hidden that Peter was starting to get nervous again, but at the same time he was… excited. “Alright, but I’ll stay here…” the boy murmured against Tony’s skin. “And if I say something you don’t like or hate or think that… it’s too weird you will… say it. I won’t feel bad, I promise.” Peter paused and breathed out slowly, his heart was already pounding in his chest. 

 

Tony nodded along while Peter said what he had to say and kept him close, stroking his back softly. The boy felt the man’s heartbeat, slow and steady under his skin. 

 

“Okay… where to start… With an outline…?” Peter asked.

 

“Yeah, that’s a good place to begin with. Do you have a setting in mind?”

 

“I don’t, not really… Although, what you said last time could be fun.” he snickered, recalling Tony saying he would be a pirate and kidnap him. “But, it could be that… I don’t know, that I am  _ alone _ in the living room and you…” Peter covered his face, he was smiling widely with embarrassment. “Okay, okay, I’ll start with something else. Something that’s easier… Thing is…” he pulled back a little and took hold of Tony’s hand. “I really, really like it when you use your hands on me.” he said while watching the man’s fingers.

 

“That’s good to know. Because I really, really like to use my hands on you.” Tony replied and nudged Peter’s head with his nose. “So… You’re all alone at home and I come in as aeeeee thief?” he provided.

 

The boy focused on him, “Yea, that can work…” he said feeling a little more confident, as if they were talking about something so simple and not weird at all. “Or it could be that you know that I’m all alone. And  _ that’s _ why you come and find me…” he paused for a second, “It’s not very creative…”

 

“I could always come back to the unruly beard and the wooden leg,” Tony joked and then became serious again. “But no, I think that’s a great start. A pretty little thing like you… I watched you from far and want you so bad… that I break in and take you. Maybe even try to seduce you first. But you don’t want to… you can’t… and I won’t have that.” he went on and his voice got that dark sound that send shivers down Peter’s back.

 

“Yeah… I’d really like that…” Peter agreed, the way Tony spoke and all that he said was so very arousing. He could feel his body heat up just by that. Realizing that he was staring at the man’s lips Peter cleared his throat and forced himself to look away.

 

“Okay, we’re on the same page here.” Tony continued, smiling at Peter’s bashful gaze. “And how much… force do you want me to use. To make you compliant? Holding you down? Tying you up? Slaps?” He sounded very interested and intrigued.

 

Peter held his fingers against Tony’s arms and looked at him in the eyes, “I want all of it.” he said without any embarrassment left. “I want to take all that you will give me. I want…” he looked left and right at the man’s strong arms “I want you to press me down, I want you to hit me and I know it sounds so twisted, but that’s what I want. For you to suffocate me, not even let me cum… just… just use me.”

 

Tony kissed him softly. His lips and his cheeks and his chin with a smile.

“Okay.” He pulled Peter close and stroked his back again as if to calm him, even if both of them were calm. “I’m on board with everything. But I have three things that I want you to do or accept.” He paused.

“I want you to stretch beforehand and use lube. You do not need to overdo it, but I won’t do this without.” he waited for Peter’s consent.

 

“Yea, I thought about that. Don’t worry, I will stretch and make sure that everything will be alright.” Peter recalled what had happened their second time together where he hadn’t prepared and silently cringed. “Before you say the next two things… I really want to say something.”

 

Tony nodded for him to go on.

 

“It’s just that…” he thought for a moment, “Maybe you want to switch things up… like, what I said is too much or I don’t know. Maybe you don’t feel so safe with all of that.” Peter tried to explain.

 

“Don’t worry baby. I… erm…” Tony swallowed. “I’d like to try it.” He pulled Peter’s hand down and placed it on his hard on to prove it. “Really wanna try it.” But then he took the boy’s fingers up with him, to not become even more distracted than he already was.

“So, second thing: I will not hold down on your windpipe. I can make you see stars with mouth and nose closing or with pressing on your artery if you want my hand around your neck. That must do.” He paused again and furrowed his brow. Peter nodded, Tony knew best when it came to choke holds so he wasn’t going to interfere with that. 

 

“And third is safety. I want you to show the signs. You can yell and beg and curse how much you want. And I will do different things to you. And every time there is a major shift I wanna see how you feel. No sign, I’ll end it, okay?” He kissed Peter’s nose.

 

“Okay, it makes sense.” the boy agreed looking up at him with a smile, “How about you just ask me for the sign? I don’t think it will be bad to do that. Just to make sure that I don’t forget or something like that.”

 

“I’d love to. I just don’t want to break the fantasy, you know. When I hold you down and say something like, for how long I wanted to fuck you like this… while you are begging me to take my filthy hands off you… It could be a little ‘out of character’ if I ask,  _ How are you doing honey, gonna show me the sign, eh? _ ” Tony asked and grinned. He seemed to enjoy this talk a lot.

 

Peter couldn’t contain his soft laughter at that. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” he let out, still laughing a bit, “Because… to be honest, I would really… um, I would really like to be able to ask you the same question. I know you will be in control of the situation and all that… but it’s… just to make sure?”

 

Tony’s smile became soft again. “Yeah. You’re right. You care about me and that I will not find myself in a situation that I could possibly regret later.” He kissed him. “Thank you baby boy.” He thought for a moment. “So, how about that. We agree on that we show the victory sign if it is getting tight so that the other knows we need to slow down a little. And as long as everything is okay, it’s okay.”

 

Peter nodded, he was already thinking about how Tony would talk and look… and since everything was explained so thoroughly nothing could go wrong. “Okay, one last thing. And this is going to surprise you so prepare for it.” The boy’s eyebrows arched a bit and squeezed, his smile trying to be suppressed but failing. “I don’t think we… need the mask.”

 

Tony indeed was surprised. He looked at Peter with raised eyebrows and blinked a couple of times. “Why not?” Then he relaxed and grinned. “I already saw myself in it, all Zorro style and gorgeous like hell!”

 

With a grin Peter touched the man’s cheek - not at all innocently. “You  _ would  _ look good in it…” he said, roaming around the beautiful features. “So mysterious…” he carried on teasingly. “Maybe I should wear something fun as well…” 

 

“So… you want me to or you don’t-” Tony complained. “I’ll get confused here. Keep that up and I make you wear heels or such!”

 

“Oh  _ no… _ ” Peter spoke so softly, clearly not afraid of Tony’s threat at all. But then he became serious again, because confusing Tony was the last thing he wanted. “It’s okay, we can use it. What I wanted to say is that we don’t need it. It’s not… necessary.” 

 

“Okay. I want to use it. I think it gives me the bad guy vibe. Since I’m such a cutie.” Tony decided and nodded to himself. 

 

It was settled and Peter was excited with the prospect. It didn’t seem so messed up anymore, now that all these rules were in place. And of course, Tony’s way was the true catalyst, he was open and relaxed, like this wasn’t a big deal in the weirdness department. At the same time, though, the man was trying to take care of any details, he was taking this seriously and Peter felt so safe. 

 

***

 

The next day approached and Peter knew that he had to check in on Loki since his friend had not much else to do - even if his youtubing was becoming a thing. He posted pictures on Instagram and advertised his videos anywhere he could - and had already a small group of people following him. As Peter had thought: his cute confusion made it.

 

Before returning home he made a small detour to walk through a shopping center in the neighborhood. Carefree and, one could say, careless Peter eased into buying more and more clothes and different things for himself, all of them expensive brands with logos that showed off the price - not that he really cared for that. This time around he bought a pair of Dolce & Gabbana jeans and something for Loki, who really appreciated soft and fluffy clothes. 

 

At the apartment he found his friend who was well and had texted with Thor a lot apparently - something he said while blushing furiously. He asked Peter to go with him to a meeting on Tuesday in a cafè like his friend had suggested.

 

It was a good plan, that’s what the boy thought since he didn’t trust Thor in the slightest, even if he was Tony’s friend. They agreed on that and then Peter slipped in his pjs to spend the rest of the day with Loki until it was time to leave again. He gave him his gift - pink thigh high wool stockings that were of the best quality, their brand was, of course, very expensive.

Loki squealed - he had cut most of his stuff to pieces and since he earned no money on his own he did not buy such for himself. But he loved all that Peter bought him and tried the stockings on immediately. With baby light blue pyjama shorts and a white shirt with a rainbow on it he was cute as a button and overall happy. A small kiss for Peter on the cheek made the afternoon perfect.

 

Watching his friend so beautiful and in joy Peter was beyond happy. He was feeling guilty to leave him again and again… Hopefully the meeting on Tuesday would help with the whole Rapunzel situation. Well, in any case, his friend’s name would be the next thing in Peter’s notebook. They spend many hours in each other's company, catching up with Loki’s progress regarding his channel and his studying. 

 

Loki marveled in Peter’s presence and the boy noticed that his friend was all cuddly and searching bodily contact. But at the same time he seemed to be more content, even if he did not look forward to being alone again.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make it. And maybe I will be on tour soon too. If I’m more with Thor.” he said and shrugged, making a brave face. “Aaaand I need to study. I… applied for a test at the end of the month.” he said and looked at Peter with huge eyes while biting his lip nervously.

 

Peter took a sip from his cup, “Mm?!” he made before swallowing the hot tea. “Test? That’s amazing! Oh, that’s great news indeed!” he smiled widely. “Do you know what you need to study? Maybe I could look up some cheat sheets?” he asked and took his phone out of his pocket eagerly. “Does that mean you will go back to school?”

 

“It’s the… uhm… high school test, actually. Like, if I pass, I’ll have my diploma. Erm…  _ if _ …” he scratched his head.

 

“That’s good, you have studied a lot and  _ this  _ teacher is impressed.” Peter pointed at himself with his thumb. “But, if you don’t pass it’s okay too, I already know that you have worked hard and will continue to do so until you have your diploma in your hands.” he smiled at him. “Since there is less than a month left we could do some lessons together for anything that still confuses you.”

 

Loki felt highly relieved by that and showed Peter his books and notes willingly. The rest of the day went by with questions and answers on math and physics, accompanied by homemade carrot cake and tea.

 

It was while Loki was taking a short nap, his head on Peter’s lap while cartoons were playing on the TV, that the boy allowed himself to think about the game he would play with Tony this very night.

Tony and him had agreed on the following: Peter would come back the penthouse and be alone in the living room, pass some time there, and the  _ stranger _ would come in after. At that the game would start for both of them.

 

The boy caressed Loki’s silky hair while, absentmindedly, biting on his bottom lip, all of his thoughts fixated on Tony. They had been flirting with this wild idea for so very long, and now… now they would actually do it. His heart pounded at the mere thought, this fantasy, that had manifested itself after their second date, would soon become real.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains consensual rape play. If it is not your cup of tea, please refrain from reading. <3

Once the elevator doors opened Peter stepped inside, inhaling deeply. Tony’s apartment smelled so nice… he closed his eyes in pleasure, and flashed his teeth in a carefree smile.

 

This was it. This was the evening of the mask play!

 

“Hey Jarvis, can you turn on a light in the living room? Something dim?” the boy said after letting his shoes next to the elevator, then he walked over to the sofa. Slowly a soft shine appeared around the living room furniture, leaving the rest of the apartement in darkness.

 

Peter stopped by the huge windows to watch the night sky and the red glow of the city below, before going to the bathroom to wash his hands and check himself out in the large mirror. His reflection smiled back at him, his shiny curls were still a little damp from when he had showered before coming over.

 

He had not only washed very thoroughly but also stretched his rim - more so than ever before.

 

His heart was beating so fast when he emerged to lay down on the couch. He was dressed in his light grey, comfy pjs, and there was nothing sexy or particularly beautiful in his appearance. He was a skinny boy dressed up for spending a cozy night at home, in the overly soft fabric of his t-shirt and pants. He had decided, however, to put on something surprising underneath, a memento of their second encounter. 

 

Okay… now it was time to _relax_ … 

 

“Jarvis can you-” Peter’s voice broke under the pressure, the anticipation was so intense that he shuddered, Tony could emerge anytime. “Can you… play some music? Something slow?” he asked, his voice was high and his tone uncertain as he was trying to swallow down the nervousness. Peter closed his eyes while his hands were brought together on top of his chest that was going up and down rapidly.

 

The air was filled with a low and deep piano tune, as if it played for the end credits of a heart wrenching movie. 

 

Tony stepped out of the dark elevator silently - he opted for the burglar approach and tried to stay in his role, keeping a low profile. He wore the mask and a simple black t-shirt that showed off his muscular underarms. Jeans and biker shoes made his style look different than usual, like a stranger. 

 

He watched the resting figure on the couch, the music masking his steps until he was only a few meters away. He licked his lips, a bit nervous, but so excited too. Then he let a dark grin spread over his face.

“Hello doll…” he murmured. Tony stayed a couple of steps away from his victim to see his reaction in plain sight.

 

Peter jumped up with a sharp gasp and looked at Tony with wide eyes, as if he had seen a ghost. Immediately he raised one hand between them, “Don't- Don't come any closer!” he shouted and his voice was dripping with intensity - the boy was really into it and it showed. His eyes roamed around Tony's different look for a moment, the mask and unusual clothes were very alluring.

 

“Or-, or I'll call the police!” he continued on as he hastily patted around on the couch, seeking his phone. But, of course, his mobile was abandoned in the bathroom alongside his backpack and his everyday clothes. 

In his big eyes danced so much passion as he planted his bare feet on the carpet and got up.

 

Tony chuckled darkly. “Don’t make such a fuss… we both know that you want this.” He came closer but kept the coffee table between them, giving Peter a fake feeling of safety. He was playing nice… still. “The way you looked at me when we met… I knew you wanted me to come and get you. Now I’m here.”

 

“Don't make another step!” Peter warned, and walked backwards defensively.

 

Tony’s face darkened since his prey wasn’t willing to give in. He stood still, his eyes fixing Peter, holding him in place with his intense glare. 

“You want me to teach you a lesson, huh? Who plays with fire…” A sudden kick sent the coffee table flying and startled Peter into a frozen statue, “…gets burned!”

In the next second Tony was in front of the boy, gripping his arms harshly and pulling him close.

 

Peter's wide eyed, scared expression returned with the fierce, unexpected movements. He even gasped as his muscles tensed in an attempt to defy the strong hands. But then he became bold again, since he had decided to put up a real fight. 

“No! Leave me alone!” he let out as he tried to resist Tony's pull, faint red markings spreading on his soft skin under the unrelenting fingers. His small arms didn't stand much of a chance against the man, but Peter tested the grip nevertheless. 

 

“Let-! Go of me!” his voice sounded really strained as he looked up at the masked man with furrowed eyebrows, Tony's gaze making him quiet down for a bit. “I have no idea what you are talking about! Let go of me or I'll… I’ll scream!” His form jerked against the man as he tried to yank himself away, a show of bravery that wouldn't last.

 

With a sudden move of his hand Tony pulled him around and one arm caged him against the man’s chest, pressing his upper arms close to his own body so that he could not fight. Only his legs were free. Peter could feel the hard muscle against his back, the overwhelming scent of the man behind him and the hardness pressing against his ass. 

 

Tony’s free hand pressed on his mouth and the hot breath ghosted over his ear. Apparently the attacker still tried to make him quiet down.

“Shhh, sweetheart… No screaming.” Peter felt his lips on his skin, the wet tongue when Tony licked upwards in a broad stripe from his neck to his cheek. “You know who I am. You know that I watched you for weeks now - on your way home… to your friends. You know that I want you… and you want me too.” he said in a low, suggestive tone, slightly rubbing his clothed cock on the tense body in front of him.

 

Peter wiggled left and right forcefully, once, twice, but there was no getting out of Tony’s grip. “Mmmm!!” he yelled against the palm that held back his voice. Peter’s hot breath was stifled by Tony’s hand, while the boy’s chest raced in panic almost. Peter tried to escape but to no avail, he was trapped and there was no getting out… He bit down on Tony’s fingers so hard that he tasted metal.

 

“AH!” Tony snapped his hand away and released Peter out of his grasp. When the boy turned to him the glare that he received was murderous! With the back of his hand Tony slapped him hard, throwing him onto the couch.

 

Peter fell on his back, letting out a loud gasp and a grunt, catching the burning cheek in his palm. But he didn’t stay down, even if he was dazed, he climbed around the back of the couch to land behind it. “Stop! Stop it! Please!” he shouted at the man, panting. 

 

“Hey…” Tony raised his palms and tilted his head, his smile almost friendly. “I don’t want to hurt you. This can be very easy… if you come over here and play nice.” His face became darker again and his grin was vicious. “We both know you want it.”

Slowly, with the graceful steps of a panther he rounded the couch, eyes firmly at his prey.

 

The boy’s expression turned desperate as he watched the masked man approach like some kind of serial killer. He made a step back, his legs trembling from the effort he had put into his previous movements. Then his eyes bounced away from Tony to find the elevator - the only true available escape. Without missing a beat Peter run to it and pounded his fist against the elevator’s button. Of course he had no desire to escape… but the adrenaline pumped into his veins, it was just too much fun.

“No… No…!” Peter held his body against the closed doors of the elevator, “Come on!”

 

Tony was already there, behind him, grabbing his shoulders. Peter was pulled back and then, with a sudden shove against the back of his head, his forehead collided with the elevator door. His vision blurred and he wasn’t able to resist when Tony grabbed his hair and pulled him back to the couch. He held Peter’s head  down, so that the boy stumbled behind him with his body bowed low.

“Stupid bitch!” the man snarled. “You need to be taught a lesson.”

In front of the couch he hit Peter again, this time his fist met the solar plexus, making him lose his breath. 

Then Tony paused, clearly waiting for one of Peter’s signs.

 

Peter used this moment to come back a bit, he shook his head left and right and his vision became a bit clearer. He was panting heavily, his body barely standing up right, in front of the couch, utterly helpless. Before long, however, his dazed eyes focused on Tony. 

 

The boy’s erection was obvious in his pjs, his panting lips and hooded eyes betrayed how hot he really was. But he tried to school his expression, make it seem like he was so scared. Before doing anything else he lifted one finger to Tony and checked the man’s fingers as well.

 

Tony extracted one finger and a slight nod indicated that all was fine. Then he shoved Peter with his back on the couch.

“Look, sweetheart, I wanted this to be nice and smooth. But you don’t get it. So I make you see it.” He positioned himself above Peter’s chest, his legs on his arms, so that the boy was unable to move his torso. Then he opened his belt and zipper slowly, making Peter watch it.

“I’ll give you something. Something nice.” His free hand grabbed Peter’s hair with force and pulled his head back. “But if I feel your teeth a single time, I’ll make you eat them. Clear?!”

 

Peter really wished he could cry on command, but his flushed cheeks and desperate expression had to be enough. He couldn’t move, even if his legs were left to thrashed about, fighting was pointless. “Please, please, please…” he begged with a broken voice.

 

Tony let go of his hair to slap his face hard.

“I ASKED YOU IF I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!” he shouted down at Peter’s face.

 

The slap was hard enough to make the boy’s cheek glow, it was hard enough for a tear to slip down. “It’s clear, it’s clear!” he rushed to say, looking up at him with a pained expression. “Please… listen to me… there is… there is no reason to do this….” he stammered in desperation.

 

Tony’s hand closed around his throat. His thumb pressed down on Peter’s artery and slowly the boy felt his head go dizzy. It was as if he could not breathe even if his lungs were filling, but the huge hand around his neck and the lack of oxygen in his brain tricked his senses, making him feel this way. His eyes grew heavy and he didn’t even recognize the drool coming down his chin. The appearance of the man above him shifted and wavered.

 

“I will not repeat myself. This is what is going to happen. You suck my cock like the good little whore you are. And after that I fuck your pretty ass like I wanted since I laid my eyes on you for the the first time. And all I want to hear from you is ‘thank you’ for handling you so well. You don’t want to make me angry.” he growled.

 

Just before the boy neared losing consciousness Tony lifted his thumb and leaned in. It was no problem to push his hard cock into the heavily panting mouth.

 

Peter was completely helpless to resist, he was in such a haze as the blood rushed back in his brain, his surroundings littered with black dancing spots. But then he felt the man’s cock on his lips and how the tip pushed inside… If Peter was not gasping for air he would have been moaning in pleasure. 

 

It was difficult to focus on his role, but Peter tried. His eyes squeezed shut, while his lips pressed tightly around the tip to prevent it from going in further. Peter was breathing so fast and hard that it was impossible for his mouth to remain closed. Wet long lashes fluttered open again to look up and watch Tony through a layer of tears that had collected in his eyes.

 

Tony’s eyes were on him and he played his role well - maybe he should have been an actor instead of an engineer. His face showed how much he enjoyed the feeling of power and domination over his unwilling victim, how much he was not regretting his ways and that he would go through with it. His hand in Peter’s hair made the boy open wider.

“Here you go…” he groaned and pushed in deeper. He was above Peter’s face now, propping himself up with one arm at the armrest to have full control over the boy’s face.

 

The swollen cock head passed Peter’s lips to sink deeper and deeper into the boy’s mouth, muffling his yelps. His tongue tasted Tony, the smooth skin that throbbed with lust, the man’s pulse was felt with the twitching of his cock. 

 

Peter didn’t relax his mouth, he didn’t relax his throat as he normally would. He remained as tense as possible, closing his eyes once more and scrunching up his face as if in combined desperation and disgust. His shallow breathing was closed off and couldn’t escape his mouth so his nostrils flared with the effort to fill his lungs. By now the boy was painfully hard.

 

“Yeah, that’s it… so good, sweetheart. I knew you’d like it…” Tony moaned, apparently completely oblivious to the view of disgust and refusal that was showing on Peter’s face. He fucked his unwilling mouth a couple of times until he pulled back and smeared his precome and Peter’s saliva over the boy’s lips, chin, and cheeks.

 

“Enough of the foreplay, darling.” he grinned darkly and pulled back to get up. For a short time Peter was free and very aware of what was about to come next.

 

Even if momentarily released the boy could hardly move, his hands were numb since Tony had been pressing down on them and he was completely out of breath. But slowly he sat up and swiped away the drool that ran down his chin and the few tears. 

 

He didn’t make an attempt to get up from the couch, he just brought his body together and curled to the one end near the armrest. Before he spoke he raised up one finger, but afterwards he took hold of his knees, pressing them against his chest. 

“I didn’t… I didn’t do anything wrong… Please… just leave me alone…” he whispered softly. 

 

Tony crouched down next to him and even if Peter tried to pull away, he carded his fingers through the boy’s hair as if to comfort him. 

“Shhhh darling… there is no need for that. I’m doing this for you…”

 

Peter leaned away, looking at Tony terrified, “No… please…” he answered with a trembling voice, while watching Tony’s expression carefully and absorbing every single detail, every single moment of this exhilarating game. 

“I’ll do what you want, just leave me be, please?”

 

Tony nodded. “Yeah… you’ll do what I want. Like the good little whore you are.” he leaned in closer, his hand pressed between Peter’s legs, gripping his ass in his soft pyjamas. His overwhelming presence pressed the boy into the couch pillows - if he wanted to get away he had to mobilize his last resort of power and try to push the man away. But that would result in more violence surely.

 

Tony’s words made Peter even more aroused, if such a thing was even possible. “Please, I’m scared… I don’t want this, please…” the boy’s expression changed a bit, as he was being trapped, and his terrified eyes became fueled. 

 

With a sudden push at the man’s chest Peter used his last drop of strength to roll away, and fall on the carpeted floor.

 

Tony, who was still in a crouching position, stumbled back with the shove. He shouted with raging anger, giving Peter goosebumps while the boy tried to get away with hands and knees. Tony regained his control quickly however, and gripped in Peter’s hair to pull him back to the couch. The predator was done playing with his prey.

 

Peter was on his knees, pressed against the couch with Tony behind him. The man pulled him up, and his arm slung around Peter’s neck. This time Peter felt his breath getting constricted when Tony held close.

“I’m done with you, slut! You’ll see what you’ll have of it!” he heard the man’s words and felt the spit on his face while Tony’s free hand pulled his pyjamas down.

 

Peter caught the couch with one hand and the other grabbed Tony’s thick forearm, the man’s joint holding his neck and squeezing it forcefully. The boy squealed, trying to pull what little air he could in his lungs. 

“I… can’t…” he gasped, but his body was in no position to struggle anymore “…breathe-!” he managed to say, his fingers pulling at the suffocating grip weakly. 

 

As Tony lowered the boy’s pants Peter’s legs got trapped with the fabric that pooled around his knees. The man saw the thin, almost non-existent black thong that hid between the boy’s ass cheeks and pressed tightly around his small hips.

 

Tony licked his lips. He remembered their second date and this was almost the same, but not at all.   
“Look at that… slutty underwear for a slutty whore. You’ve been waiting to be fucked, darling.” he grunted in Peter’s ear. Then he pressed even harder until the boy’s arms fell down. Only then he let go of Peter’s neck and made him fall forward. He pulled the string aside and the cheeks apart. Peter’s hole glistened with lube, which made Tony smile in a relieved way that his boy could not see.

“Look at that. So wanton and ready for me… you’ll get all the cock you need.”

With that he pushed inside with one forceful shove.

 

Peter was left panting and coughing as Tony spoke and observed his well prepared hole. He was so red, his cheeks and lips aflame as he held himself against the couch - barely holding on. 

“Aahhh! Ahh…!” he keened loudly, pretending that this was way more painful that it actually was. The stretch and burn were still there as Tony pushed all the way inside, but it was so good since the lube and the preparation accommodated him perfectly. “Noo, please… Ah, please, please…” the boy sobbed, his voice interrupted with sweet moaning that couldn’t be hidden anymore, and shallow gasping.

 

Tony could not hold back his grin. His baby tried so hard to keep up the pretense but he was obviously so hot and enjoying himself. He himself tried to stay in the role as well and opted for a nasty voice. “Yeah, like that. You’re nothing more than a hole for me to fuck. And you like it, I can feel it! You slut!” he groaned while he thrusted hard. One hand held the back of Peter’s neck, pressing the boy down on the couch, the other gripped his hip to keep him still. 

Tony’s words just did things to Peter, he couldn’t understand why or how, but just the dirty way in which he was talking to him was enough to bring him over the edge. His stomach grew tighter and tighter with every word. He almost repeated out loud what a good, little hole he was just for Tony to fuck into. 

 

He held the couch, his fingers digging in as he continued to moan unable to hold back the sounds of pleasure, “It’s not… it’s not… true, stop, stop, _stop_ …” he tried but he was so out of it that his voice was sweet and soft. His prostate was stimulated with every thrust, making him see stars.

 

“I’ll fill you up with my cum you slut. Like you deserve!” Tony grunted loudly and then he came, his hips bucking wildly while he shouted and cursed because it was so fucking hot and perfect that he let every inch of control slip. He just let himself fall into the feeling of that perfect hot body in front of him, the hotness of the game and the fantasy they had played.

 

The boy spilled shortly after him, not even touching himself. The orgasm brought one shudder after another across his body that shook with every spurt of cum. His hole twitched, pressing around Tony’s cock with intensity as Peter rode out his climax, moaning loudly. His mouth was against the couch and the fabric was covered with his spit that dangled out of his lips. 

“Uhh…” the spent voice was heard once all the cum was milked out of him and his body shifted a bit, but he didn’t turn yet.

 

Tony slowly slipped out, panting heavily. His hands touched Peter’s hips softly now, caressing the heated skin and the bruises he had left there. This was his way to ask if Peter was done playing or wished to go on - if he wanted to continue he would surely try to get away. If not Tony would love to take care of him in other ways now.

 

Peter was so done - his eyes were half closed with the lingering pleasure, the high he had reached was so good that he felt as if he was floating. Taking a moment to collect himself the boy brought one hand back to touch the man’s knuckles and then he turned slowly to him. 

“That… was… _haa…_ ” he murmured softly and let his head fall against Tony’s chest, wrapping his hands around the man’s waist. “Daddy… thank you…”

 

Tony slowly pulled down the mask and let it fall to the side. Then he embraced Peter with care. “How about I get you into the bedroom, hm?” he asked. Hopefully he had not injured him with all the hits and stuff. What Peter needed now was some rest.

 

Peter smiled brightly at him, he was feeling so good, there was no pain to be found anywhere in his body, not yet at least. Too much he was floating on that after play cloud. As they both got up from the floor, their knees a bit sore from all the action, the boy clung onto him so close that Tony could hardly make a step without stumbling over him. Peter looked up at him with a smile, little hearts swimming in the brown of his eyes. “Yeah, let’s do that… I can walk, Daddy… I’m feeling really good.” he said and waited for him to take the lead.

 

Tony smiled down on him. To know that he had given Peter this high, this amazing feeling was like a miracle and a drug at the same time -  the only drug he needed. Slowly they made their way to the bedroom.

 

There Tony put him down, checking his face and his ribs, relieved that Peter was okay. 

He had prepared the place for aftercare, readied salve and even band aids on the bedside drawer, next to the usual after-play-juice and - a suprise Tony was not sure why he bought it - a big, soft teddy bear.

 

Peter was on his belly to drink his juice from the straw, and when he saw the teddy bear his eyes widen with disbelief. All his face became bright, his big brown orbs sparkling with surprise and enthusiasm alike. 

“Aw, it’s… aw…” he held the plusie in his hug and pressed his face on the soft material. He couldn’t really express or understand where all this happiness and enthusiasm stemmed from. But, it didn’t matter. “Thank you Daddy, thank you, thank you!”

 

Tony was so happy with Peter’s bliss and that after such a rough game. But it had all been what both of them had agreed on and thus it was so very hot. He had not known that he would like it so much and he had to think about this later on but now all he felt was a soft glow of satisfaction. And the fact that Peter accepted his gift made everything even better.

 

“I’m glad you like him. I saw him and had to think of you, baby boy.” he ruffled Peter’s hair and then put the glass aside before he got up to undress. To keep Peter in close contact, even if he was occupied with his clothes, he continued. “How about giving him a name?”

 

Peter’s attention was absorbed by the teddy as he looked it up and down, tracing his fingers on the nose and ears and the soft fur. “A name?” he asked and wondered what it would fit for such a cute and big plusie. He tilted his head from left to right and back again. “I don’t know… He is so soft… All I can think is Teddy…” Peter murmured and puckered his lips unsatisfied. Then he turned to Tony and watched him as he undressed. “I’ll think about it some more…” he added.

 

“Okay baby.” Tony answered with a smile. “It’s not urgent.” 

He was naked now and came into bed. The pyjamas they had left in the living room but Peter still wore his shirt. “How about we get that off you, hm?” Tony was in full Daddy mode now without noticing it, almost handling Peter like a child. He helped him to get the t-shirt off and then snuggled close. All he wanted was to have his baby in his arms right now with as much body contact as possible.

 

Their warm bodies pressed together in a loving embrace, Peter was so happy that he smiled and let his eyes close. The teddy was still held in the boy’s arms. The comfort and safety that the man gave him made Peter rise even further, his mind was overrun by beautiful, tender feelings along with his heart. In Tony’s arms he fell asleep almost immediately, he tried to murmure how much he loved him, but the words never really left his lips as Peter let go completely.

 

Tony watched him for some time, caressing him softly. This boy meant the world to him and he would do everything to keep him safe and happy. Then he closed his eyes, deciding that he could ponder on the things he discovered within himself tomorrow. Or never.


	44. Chapter 44

Peter woke up and it was still the middle of the night - the clock showed 2am. Despite the late hour he felt so rested… so good, as if he could get up and run a marathon. But Tony’s slow breathing and warm body was making him want to curl up next to him and never leave. 

 

It was dark in the bedroom, only the lights of the city outlined the man’s figure and his serene expression. Peter pressed his forehead against him and nuzzled close. He was where he belonged, and he wanted to hug Tony and kiss him and talk to him for hours on end, about what they had done and how good it all had been, but… he was sleeping so peacefully. The boy couldn’t bring himself to wake him just because he already missed the deep sound of his voice… 

Peter blushed with his own thoughts and turned around to become the little spoon. 

 

While he turned Tony snorted a little and shifted. He apparently became more wake with what was happening around him. His hand touched Peter’s hip as if he wanted to make sure that his boy was there.

“Peter…?” he mumbled.

 

“Oh, Daddy… I woke you?” the boy asked softly with the teddy bear in his hug, his voice sounded too energetic for this late hour.. Peter’s back pressed against the man so that their skin could meet. “I’m sorry, didn’t mean to.” he continued on.

 

“Hm…” Tony answered and it was obvious that parts of him were still sleeping, but the wake voice of his baby activated him. “Jarv, please, some dim light, okay?” he said and propped himself on his elbow when the room brightened softly. Maybe it was strange to talk to an A.I. with such polite manners, but he didn’t even recognize it.

 

Tony’s fingers played with Peter’s hair.

“Don’t worry, baby. How are you?”

 

With a wide smile Peter turned back around - he was so happy that Tony was awake, but tried not to show it. “I feel so good,” he said and observed Tony under the new light. “I woke up and felt so energetic…” he explained shortly, still keeping the teddy bear close. “How do you feel? How is your finger…?” With that Peter took Tony’s hand to take a look at the bite he had given him last night.

 

Tony chuckled. “I don’t even feel it. Don’t worry, you didn’t play too hard with Daddy.” he reassured him. “Maybe we change the rules regarding this. That rule No 1 isn’t active during mask play…” He laid his head back on the pillow, watching Peter with his big dark eyes. “How is your face? That second time I hit you pretty hard…”

 

Peter held his jaw and moved it around a bit. “It was pretty hard... kind of feel it when I press down here…” he explained as his fingers touched over his own cheek. “But it was really hot, so… I wouldn’t change it at all.” his voice was light and playful.

 

Tony frowned a bit. “I should have given you ice for it… There will be a bruise tomorrow. On your beautiful face…” 

 

“Daddy, I asked you for this,” Peter rushed to say, “And, in fact, I enjoyed it way too much. I would enjoy it even if you went further… It’s not really all that bad, just a lingering sensation, I guess.” Now the boy tried purposely to make Tony feel better, he would hate it if the man felt guilty over this. “Was there something that you didn’t like?” he asked in a moment.

 

Tony smiled at that but still there was a worried aura around him. Then he sighed. “No. I liked all of it. You’re a talented actor… the way you changed from fighting to desperate and scared… was very hot.” He touched the teddy between them and carded one fingertip through his fur. “I even thought about… a _next_ time…”

 

Peter’s face lit up, “A next time?” he repeated with enthusiasm. “Can we? I mean… yeah, that… I would like that! You were a really good actor too, I thought I wouldn’t be able to suppress all the nervous giggling but… when I saw you and heard your voice… I was so done.” Peter smirked at him and then looked at the teddy, he placed his own finger next to Tony’s to feel the softness. “You have a way… of saying things…” he whispered and became a bit flustered.

 

Tony perked up at this, his own thoughts regarding what happened this evening receding to the back of his mind to give way to arousal. He leaned in until Peter was on his back and Tony above him. Then he took the teddy in hand and put it aside without leaving Peter’s eyes for one moment.

“ _Saying things_ , baby boy? What kind of things, hm?” he asked in his low murmur.

 

Peter felt so hot with Tony above him, his voice sending numbness down his spine. But this… this was so embarrassing and yet exciting at the same time. He swallowed and looked to the side, smiling still a bit bashfully. “Ah… you know… things…” he said and grinned to himself.

 

Tony leaned in even more until he was able to suck on Peter’s earlobe, giving him a short bite there. The boy felt the man’s breath hot on his sensitive skin when he whispered “About you being my perfect little fucktoy?”

 

Peter closed his eyes, his cock twitched as it started to fill. He nodded, his fingers holding on the man’s shoulders. “I like it. I like when you talk like that…” he admitted, it was easier now that lust rushed through him. 

 

Tony’s hand found his small cock and squeezed it while his mouth stayed by his ear.

“When I first saw you, in that nice waiter uniform of yours… I knew that you would be a perfect ride. So uptight and angry and still… you _spoke_ to me. Told me that you wanted me to take you. To use you…” With every sentence he squeezed Peter’s cock without stroking him.

 

And with every sentence Peter became harder and harder, his mouth open as he let out sweet moans that blended with frustrated whines, “Daddy… I… I always wanted to be a good ride for you… _Ah!_ ” the boy bucked his hips in need of some friction, he held Tony tightly “Can you say more? Please…?”

 

Tony’s dark chuckle made goosebumps rise on his arms. “Yeah, that’s what you want, baby. To be a perfect hole for me to fuck. If I use your mouth or your ass, it doesn’t matter as long as you get my fat cock inside, right?” He still only pressed in a steady rhythm, not giving enough friction for Peter to find release.

 

“Yes Daddy… That’s all I want… I want you… uh, I want you to… uhh,” Peter moaned in Tony’s hold, his cheeks burning red, but he was so into it - saying extremely embarrassing stuff wasn’t so difficult any more. He turned to speak in Tony’s ear, “I want you to lock me up… come to use me… any way you want… after a hard- day- of work…!”

 

“Oh god baby…” Tony moaned too now. “I’d make you bend over my work table all day, with a plug to keep you open. Collared down so that you can’t move away. Waiting for me to fuck you whenever I’m in the mood.” His hard cock rubbed against Peter’s hip.

 

Peter was so turned on that he tried to move, to rub himself in Tony’s hot palm, and the fact that Tony was into it too only made his desire burn greater. “Please Daddy…” he begged for some friction, “I want to be your fucktoy, please, I’m only good for that, nothing else…”

 

“That’s it baby. You’re nothing more that a cock loving slut.” Tony moaned and finally stroked up and down Peter’s cock. There was no lube, only a little saliva that Tony spit on his hand to jack him off.

 

The lack of lube barely mattered, however, since the boy’s cock was dripping with precum and so the little wetness of Tony’s spit was more than enough. Peter lowered his hand to grip Tony’s cock, his fingertips brushing over the cockhead needily since he couldn’t really reach it. 

The arousal burnt, building higher and higher, making Peter’s lower belly tense in anticipation. But in the last couple of seconds before the boy could reach his climax Tony let go of Peter’s cock.

 

The sudden loss of warmth and friction felt like a bucket of cold water to the boy, making him gasp.

Tony sat up and pulled the covers down, straddling Peter’s chest. “Open your mouth, slut.” he ordered with a hard voice while he jerked himself off with harsh tugs.

 

Peter did, immediately. He opened his mouth wide and stretched out his pink, little tongue so eagerly. His eyes watching Tony jerk off - he had been so close and this sight was just not fair. He just needed a little pressure against his tip and he would be cumming all over himself. But, in fact, Peter didn’t care much about that now. What mattered was taking Tony’s load like the little slut that he was. So desperate for it. 

 

Tony came in long hot spurts, all over Peter’s chest and face, only a little bit landing in the boy’s waiting mouth. While he was still coming he leaned closer and directed the rest between Peter’s lips, groaning about how incredibly hot his little slut was and how good he took his cum. He let Peter suck out the rest of it, his hips bucking slightly. Then he reached back to reward his little fucktoy for his good work, gripping him hard and stroking down twice.

 

While still drinking down Tony’s cum Peter felt the first stroke. All of his body grew tense and jolted several times before his head fell back down, completely and utterly spent. Tony’s cum had reached up to his hair, on his forehead and cheeks, his neck and taped nipples. Was he actually in a wet dream…? 

 

The boy panted with his eyes closed and brought his hands up to touch the back of Tony’s thighs. “Oh _Daddyyyy…_ ” he let out.

 

“God Peter… you… you kill me… one day… But it’s so worth it!" Tony panted and let himself fall to the side. “If somebody would have told me that this could get even hotter… I would have called them insane… god…” Tony was so blissed out that he only babbled incoherently.

 

With one eye still squeezed shut Peter marveled at Tony’s utterly spent, yet beaming form. A drop of cum had found its way down the boy’s eyelid and blended with his lashes, that’s why he kept it closed as he turned a bit to watch the man of his dreams, hardly believing that he was real. 

“Oh Daddy…” Peter's soft voice was sprinkled with a sugary tone, “What you do to me…”

 

After a few moments of admiring his Daddy Peter felt the cum across his body slip in all kinds of directions and staining the sheets below. What a beautiful mess Tony had made him into. He turned to the nightstand to grab several tissues and clean up. His own cum pooled around his belly button, while Tony's was almost everywhere else.

 

Tony laughed at him good heartedly and then got up to fetch a damp washcloth from the bath, since the boy was making everything worse, smearing cum all over. With care he cleaned Peter's body and swiped away every last drop from his face. 

“You need to wash your hair first thing in the morning,” he grinned and kissed Peter's forehead right under the wet spot. While doing so he discovered that the bruise on Peter's jaw wasn’t the only trace he had left on his face during their play. A small bump was to be felt on his forehead too. It would be blue in the morning. Tony swallowed but kept it to himself to not bring down the mood. 

 

With a chuckle Peter pressed his nose against the man's chest, his palm laid on the bare skin to feel his heart and the beating that had slowed down. But both of them were still wide awake. Peter felt Tony fidget around beside him. 

 

“What is on your mind?” he asked softly. 

 

“I would like to talk about our game more. I think we could work on that.” 

 

Peter nodded happily, even if he was a bit anxious about this talk. Deep down he feared that Tony would express doubts and regret. Perhaps it was the hitting… or the pushing… or the whole idea in general. But Tony had said he wanted a _next_ time, so Peter was left feeling hopeful, even if insecure.

 

Tony carded his fingers through the boy’s hair and kissed the top of his head while he searched for words. “I ah… I’ve been thinking. And I… want you to know. But I don’t want you to feel bad because you did nothing wrong.” 

 

“It’s the same way around, I don’t want you to feel bad.” Peter knew that whatever Tony had in mind was pretty serious, since he started off with disclaimers. He became even more anxious, but tried to not let it show. 

 

“Yeah… but if we don’t feel bad from time to time we will not grow.” Tony said and smiled. He paused.

 

“Look… when we planned the game I was of the opinion that I would enjoy the… I don’t know… the part where I have you under my control, slap you and such. But then you played this role so well. And it made me so hot. To… force you.” he swallowed. “And… I remembered our second date. And… ah, god-… this is harder than I thought.” Tony covered his eyes with his hand, breathing deeply.

 

Peter couldn’t believe his ears, there were many things that surprised him, but most of all what Tony was about to speak about their second date. He himself had been feeling so guilty fantasizing about it… About how Tony had taken him so forcefully back then. Even if the evening had ended in despair, he had found their fleeting time together so hot. 

 

He took Tony’s fingers to pull them away from his face softly. Peter’s cheeks were a faint red but his expression was serious, “What about our second date?” he asked eagerly.

 

Tony seemed still pained by it but he pushed through. “When it happened I felt guilty and stupid and all that. But tonight… I… remembered how you… sounded that night. And how hard I came from that. And… during our game it was even hotter… how you tried to get away and all that.” He stopped and shook his head, a bit embarrassed about that confession. “But I lost control. I seriously hurt you. When I think that I smashed your head against the elevator…” He cringed.

 

With his lips pressed together the boy looked at him in silence. His dark fantasy had lead to all this and even if Peter himself had loved every second of it, Tony appeared deeply concerned. The boy didn’t want that, but he didn’t want for them to stop either. Right now, this scenario didn’t seem far fetched at all.

 

“Listen…” the man continued, pulling the boy out of his thoughts, “I… want to do it again. I just need to… think about it. And I need to discuss some stuff with you. I don’t want to injure you. I just can’t. I love you so much baby.” Tony said and pulled Peter close again, inhaling the scent of his hair. “Maybe we can work on that.”

 

“Okay, that’s alright.” Peter nodded in relief, “So, do you want to leave out the hitting and stuff like that?” he asked, he would gladly agree to anything that would make Tony feel at ease.

 

“I don’t know. I just… I don’t know.” Tony admitted. 

 

“I need to say something, something that is very important.” the boy whispered, “While we did all that we did… I felt so safe in your hands. And I wanted it… the pain and the forcefulness, all of it…” Peter had no clue what the right way was to approach Tony’s doubts, but he just said what felt right.

 

“You… felt safe?” Tony asked and looked at him with his dark, expressive eyes. Self doubt and hesitance lingered in them, even if the man appeared to be calm now.

 

“That’s the thing…” Peter said, raising his eyebrows. “It’s weird… The more I’m in your hands, under your control… the safer I feel. It’s strange, but there is no other way to look at it.”

 

Tony pulled back. “Even if I hurt you? Even if you beg me to stop?” He needed to hear it loud and clear.

 

“Yes. Even if you hurt me, even if I beg you to stop. You trust me that I’ll never let you harm me for real?” Peter asked with a serious expression, his gaze on Tony’s eyes.

 

“I… I don’t know.” Tony looked down.

 

“It’s okay. It’s alright.” Peter answered, lowering his head a little. “Trust is earned and I trust that if I _ever_ show you a sign you will know what it means. And that you will act accordingly.” he said, his fingers touched over his own lips. “But, to play a game and really enjoy it, we should both feel safe, you know? You shouldn’t have to be in a position where you feel uncertain…”

 

Tony pulled him in again. Apparently he needed a lot of bodily contact at the moment. To feel Peter close. “Yeah… thank you baby. I think you’re right. And I think it will be good to talk about such things, even if it’s not easy. I feel… lighter now.” He made Peter look up, his hand under his chin. “Thank you.” Then he leaned in for a kiss. 

 

The boy brought his hands along the man’s shoulders and neck, he wanted nothing else for his Daddy other than to feel good and safe. It was true, however, the fact that bad feelings couldn’t and shouldn’t be avoided. They were, as Tony said, a catalyst for growth. He kissed him softly, tasting his lips and sucking at them slightly. 

“Thank you, Daddy, for talking to me.” he whispered into the kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

When Peter woke up the next morning he was alone in bed. He looked around for Tony, but the man had left the room already. The boy scrunched up his face in dismay and shortly asked Jarvis about Tony’s whereabouts. The A.I. was quick to tell him that Tony was in his workshop since earlier this morning, working.

 

After washing up Peter emerged from the bedroom to find the living space completely cleared up from the stuff that was left over from their game last night. The broken coffee table was gone as well as any clothes that had been laying around.

 

Peter found it curious that Tony was working after such a night, but perhaps there was urgent business he needed to attend to, the boy just had no idea when it came to these matters. The only thing he understood as far as Tony’s work was concerned was that it was… mentally demanding.

 

“Is he coming up?” he asked Jarvis when he reached the kitchen counter, all naked as he still was. “Has he eaten anything?” he continued and furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently when getting too focuses on his work the man forgot about eating, drinking, all human needs in general. 

 

Jarvis confirmed Peter’s worry, and so the boy quickly ordered some breakfast for them both. By the time he was done however, the door of the elevator opened and in came Tony.

 

“Good morning. You’re up already…” he said as in observation, while strolling in, apparently not aware how late it was.

 

“Hey, you.” Peter gave back with a pout. “Missed my Daddy’s warm body this morning…” he made, pretending to be upset. The boy leaned in and hang his arms around Tony’s neck, all his naked body pressing close against Tony’s clothed form. “Working…?” he asked then and lifted an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah…” Tony shrugged but gave no explanation on why and on what. He smelled a bit of oil however, like a true mechanic. He pulled Peter close, his arm around the boy’s waist.

 

“I asked Jarvis to order some breakfast, it shouldn’t be too long now…” Peter said all proud of himself, enjoying Tony’s tender caresses more than he let on. 

“I figured I can talk to Jarvis from any room, right?” Peter asked with a curious gaze, still lost inside Tony’s dark eyes. 

 

“Ehm, that’s true… I never asked you if that’s okay for you. We can mute though.” Tony explained and blushed a little.

 

Peter furrowed his eyebrows a bit, thinking about the A.l.’s abilities and his ever-presence. “So, Jarvis can hear us and talk to us everywhere… But, if he talks to me… say, in the bedroom… Not everyone can listen to him, right?” the boy wondered.

 

“Jarvis’ sound and routing system is pretty advanced - he can operate every single technical device in the tower. If he wanted to, he could speak from the toaster to you. And to answer your question: If you speak to him in a room it is not broadcasted to  elsewhere. But he can hear you anywhere. Sorry, I forgot to mention that.” Tony explained, clearly embarrassed. “I guess I’m so used to it…”

 

Peter was very impressed by all he heard, Jarvis was so advanced, a technological miracle. But he played it down. “Jarv and I are pals…” he shrugged, “I don’t keep secrets from him.” he continued on jokingly. Then he leaned in to whisper, like he didn’t want to be heard by the A.I. “I think he really likes me…”

 

Tony seemed very pleased to hear that. He leaned in too. “I’m glad to hear that. He runs my life, you know? When he approves, nothing will bring us apart. Ever.” Then he looked up. “Oh, that reminds me. I need to introduce you to Pepper!”

 

“Pepper?” Peter considered as he picked the breakfast out of the elevator and walked towards the kitchen. “Oh, I think I remember her, a bit.” he cleared his throat. “She was at that party for like five minutes…” he felt his chest tighten up a bit with the memories of the party where his jealousy had gotten the better of him, but then relaxed again. 

 

“Oh, yeah. You’re right. I have introduced you?” Tony mumbled while Peter retrieved the breakfast delivery from the elevator and brought it to the table.

 

“Oh my… I forget such things. But well, that is what Pepper’s job is. As you can see… I can barely look after myself. Without Jarvis and Pepper I would not have made it so far.” he continued and took a seat next to the boy at the dinner table where they placed the box with sandwiches and juice. The coffee machine sprang to life and the scent of fresh black gold wavered around.

 

“Seems like you joined the Tony Stark healthcare club.” Tony joked and ruffled Peter’s hair before he grabbed a sandwich.

 

Peter thought about it. What Tony said about barely looking after himself and about everyone watching over him. But, he didn’t ponder on it, it would be something to think later. 

“I’ll be the leader of the club pretty soon.” he stated and grinned. “We will have matching t-shirts and everything!” the boy took a box of juice to drink from it.

 

Tony grinned and shook his head. “I can’t wait to see it. Then you must include Happy and Rhodey as well. You will meet Rhodey some day, he is kind of my best friend. And Happy you know already. The grumpy looking guy that sulks around me so often when we’re out. Now that I think about it… I have an army watching out for me… I must be a handful…” he joked, but it had a true kernel.

 

“I’d really like to meet them. Sadly, I don’t have many people for you to meet. It’s just me and Loki, and you already know him, at least a bit. But… it’s so true… _ such a handful _ .” Peter shook his head. “Taking care of me all the time… buying me gifts, letting me live in a luxurious apartment… It gets so tiring…” Peter stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

 

Tony looked at him and swallowed the bite he had been chewing. “What do you mean… only you and Loki? I kind of had expected to meet your folks someday… but… there is none?” He was obviously a bit shocked. And maybe more about the fact that he had no idea.

 

Peter turned to him, he was smiling even if Tony seemed concerned. “I have been meaning to tell you.” he said and looked to the side for a moment, “But, it’s somewhat a long story and… the time never really felt right.” Then, however, Peter’s face brightened up a bit, “You expected to meet them? I didn’t know that!” he seemed quite amused. 

 

Tony caught on that Peter was not willing or able to discuss this matter right now, even if he wanted to know more. But he would not press on it, even if he wanted to make his point clear.  “Well… we’re together, no? Like in ‘I love you, want you to meet the people who are close to me’…” Tony said and had the urge to have Peter close, so he made grabby motions for him to come over and sit on his lap. He somehow was a lot more cuddly today than usual.

 

Peter’s cheeks heated up as he sat on Tony’s lap, feeling the thick fabric of Tony’s clothes brush against his skin. With a soft smile the boy nodded to him, “Well… I can’t wait to meet them. I am sure they will love me.” he nuzzled Tony’s cheek.

 

***

 

After finishing up with the breakfast they sat on the couch together to discuss more about last night. Tony wanted to know what must-haves for such a scene were and what can-does. 

 

“So… about what’s possible goes and whatnot… You know that I liked what we did. So that is not the issue. But I don't want to injure you for real.” Tony held Peter's hand in his and his thumb stroked the soft skin on the back. 

“I would like to know what you would like to have in such a game, like a must have. And what is optional.”

 

Peter thought for a moment. “I think it’s up to you.” he said and lowered his gaze a little. “I kind of told you I want all of it, but now I realize that such a thing doesn’t leave much room for conversation.” He was almost apologetic - almost. With a serious expression he turned his eyes to Tony again, roaming around every single detail, taking in any hint that the man’s features had to offer. “So… yeah, of course you don’t  _ have  _ to do stuff, I didn’t want that. Nothing is a must.” he smiled.

 

Tony smiled at him with a warm expression and swiped a curl behind his ear. 

“Good to know. I'd say we just try things out. While we did it I liked it all. It's just…” He looked away. “I'm a person of  _ public interest _ … And that means that the newspapers will be full if you're seen with a bruised face.” This was a huge problem for him, not so much because of his image - that was already not the best - but because he feared that Peter would feel pushed aside because it. 

 

“I think it’s important to sort this out beforehand.” the boy said decisively. “We can make clear which things are off limits, like my face for example. But… what about my body? Will you… bruise me there?” Peter believed that bruises on his pale skin were very enticing, but not if they made Tony uncomfortable. “What about bites…” the boy continued in a more mischievous manner.

 

Tony nodded to what Peter said. “Biting, yeah. Let's try that if you like. Thing is, there are safe places to hit and such, and less safe places. And real dangerous no-go zones. And I fear that if I only hit you in safe spaces you might feel as if it is not real enough… I don't know. But… since we fake it… how about I just don't… I don't know, hit very low in places like your face? And if you need some pain to feel I pull your hair or spank you or something equally safe?” 

 

Peter drank his second juice of the day while listening, “Oh, safe spaces are fine with me. I know I may be somewhat... crazy when it comes to this stuff but… how to say this.” Peter turned his body to the man, he brought his legs over Tony's thighs and pulled even closer. 

“I am not good with safety. If it was up to me we would probably end up doing all sorts of extremities. Not things that I wouldn't like, that's not what I mean… but maybe things going into danger zones. That's why it's so good that you control the situation, it makes me feel so safe because I know you are not going to go off the rails, like I would.” he tried to explain.

 

Tony’s eyes grew so warm at Peter’s words and he could not refrain from caressing the boy softly at that. It lit a fire deep inside him to know that they were on the same page, that Peter was giving himself to him because he felt safe and cared for and that he trusted him to do what was right. It made him feel confident and safe as well.

 

“So, safe places it is then. And biting and pulling of hair. What about… you… your body and face?” Peter’s gaze lingered at Tony’s fingers where he had bitten down on. He traced his fingertip over the slightly swollen skin.

 

“I don't mind that if we play such a game!” Tony grinned. “But, I  _ did  _ hold  _ back _ . Next time you should prepare yourself for a lot worse!” he threatened, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

After a moment Tony pulled the boy close and snuggled up. “We should do that more often. Talk about this stuff. I’ve been neglecting it because all worked so well. But now I see it’s important…” He said with an apologetic tone. Obviously he had thought about this.

 

They snuggled together, Peter resting his head against Tony’s shoulder and closing his eyes while slurring away at the juice box.

 

***

 

Later that day Peter returned to the apartment to spend time with Loki and help him prepare for the upcoming date with Thor. Loki was a nervous wreck and would not have been able to meet his client without Peter’s support at all. 

 

At least his youtube channel was slowly becoming bigger - he already had some serious fans. At the moment, however, not much was visible from the growing confidence that he had when it came to presenting cooking and baking online - he was about to empty his entire wardrobe onto the floor when Peter stepped in, his hair looking like a bird’s nest and his hands trembling - and the date wasn’t even scheduled for today!

“What am I gonna wear?! All of this is garbage!” he yelled as soon as he saw Peter, not even saying hello properly.

 

“We will find something…” Peter smiled to his friend, staring around at the small chaos that he had created. He held his chin in his hand, thinking about the possibilities, and then his eyes widened as if a light bulb lit up above his head.

“We’ll pick a couple of outfits and then you’ll try them on, but-! I want a passarella!” Peter tried to cheer him up, picking through the clothes to find something for Loki.

 

Together they made plans for an outfit, turning the whole ordeal into a fashion show. But it still didn’t do much to help with Loki’s nervousness, since picking the right clothes had been mostly an excuse. 

“I have no idea what to expect. We did not text for a couple of days and… I just don't know. What if he is not willing to help me?” he asked, swiping down a black long sleeve with some stylish holes in it. Peter's friend had decided to go in boyish clothes since he did not want to ‘scare Thor away immediately’. Which made Peter think that the whole issue regarding Loki’s two sides had not yet been resolved between him and Thor.

 

The boy sat down on Loki’s bed and with a gesture called him over. When Loki sat next to him he stared at his green nervous gaze for a moment before taking his hands. 

“Look… no one knows what’s going to happen…” he started, his honest eyes watching his friend with so much fondness. “What matters is to fight for what you want. You hear me? It’s your right and your obligation to yourself.” he pointed at his friend, “To chase after what your heart desires. The results are irrelevant.”

 

“But what if I don't know what I want at all? Am I meeting him because of Thanos? Or because I want to be with him? And how is that possible if he pays for me? I mean… If he pays my depth, I’ll be his like I had been Thanos’, right?” Loki asked. Obviously he was anxious but maybe that was normal before such a date. And Peter had no idea what Thor might want for the money he would pay or not for Loki’s freedom.

 

“I don’t know what you want,” Peter replied with a serious tone. “Only you know that. But, for starters, I'd say that your life won’t be in danger anymore…” he explained, while observing his friend with a hint of worry.

 

Loki looked down on his hands. Then he nodded. “I’ll think about it until the date. I think I understand what Thor wants. And I’ll decide until then…” He looked up and a soft smile graced his lips. “Thank you.”

 

He got up, suddenly full of energy. “And now you need to taste my new cookie recipe!”

He ran to the kitchen, leaving Peter behind, obviously being done with contemplating.

 

The boy sighed, but Loki didn’t hear him as he was long gone, and stared around the small mess of clothes Loki had tried on. This was Peter’s plan… to get Thor to pay for his friend, and as a result to save his life. But, Peter, in fact, didn’t know if Thor was dangerous or not, or if you would try to play the both of them. He was Tony’s friend, though… how bad could he be?

He got up to follow Loki in the kitchen, a renewed smile on his face -maybe a bit forced, but still, it was there.

 

The rest of the day was spent in a way that helped Loki calm down and relax - which meant that Peter ate nice food, topped with cookies afterwards, and had to watch silly TV shows with Loki commenting on stuff he liked the most while they snuggled on the couch.

 

It grew late. Loki had his head on Peter’s shoulder and the boy was under the impression that his friend had dozed off somewhere between the last two episodes of Transformers. But then he heard Loki’s voice, soft and quiet.

“You know what? To me… you are some kind of angel. I bet you have fallen to my door from the sky… and can’t remember?”

 

Peter’s face lit up with a smile, “Oh… but I remember…” he murmured, a hand reaching over to caress Loki’s hair. His friend was so beautiful like this, so sweet that Peter couldn’t help himself and played along. “I was given a task, to take care of you. And take care of you I will.” he kissed his forehead.

 

Loki giggled happily. In moments like this he appeared younger, his voice so soft and a little higher, as if he was a small boy or girl. He rubbed his cheek on Peter’s shoulder and the boy could feel his smile.

“I  _ knew  _ it…!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s a secret.” Peter snickered alongside him as they snuggled together. “Now hush, need to watch this episode.” he said, pretending to be all stern and focused on the TV again with his friend drifting off to sleep by his side.

 

***

 

The next day was sunny and a bit of spring graced the air. Thor and Loki had an appointment at half past eleven - a time where not so much coffee shop goers were to be expected. They had decided on a place in Brooklyn where they would not draw too much attention.

 

Loki was a mess but he held himself together and even smiled at Peter on the ride there. “How are we gonna do this? Will you stand behind me like a bodyguard?” He had decided on a pink shirt over his dark jeans to gauge Thor’s reaction right away. Even a pink clip held his hair back.

 

“No, I will just sit on an adjacent table, close enough to listen to what is being said. But, I don’t want him to think that he is being watched - it can ruin your chances. I’ll only intervene if it’s necessary. And I’ll decide if it’s necessary. But.” Peter paused, he was so serious as if this was a matter of life and death. “You can… use a safeword, if you want me to come and get you out of there.” he waited for Loki’s answer.

 

Loki nodded and bit his lip nervously. “Yeah… let’s do that! If I need to get out I say… I say ‘There is a spider!’ And that’s your sign!” he said and squeezed Peter’s hand.

 

The boy agreed with a smile, a reassuring confident expression painted on his face. He held on Loki’s hands and squeezed back. No one would be allowed to harm him, no one. Ever. 

 

The arrived at the small coffee place where Tony and Peter had had their first ‘let’s-talk’ date, and Peter went in first. He knew Thor and with a swift look around he noted that the man had not arrived yet. That was maybe the best thing, since Loki walked in shortly after, all nervous and fidgety, looking directly at Peter, not able to remember that they in fact were supposed to act like strangers.

With trembling hands he sat down on a small table and waited after he got himself a vegan latte.

 

It took almost ten minutes for Thor to show up. He smiled at Loki and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he sat down next to him. They began to talk.

 

All the while Peter sat next to Loki’s table and had taken out his phone to pretend that he was busy and not paying attention to what was happening around him. But all of his focus was on Loki and Thor, he was peeking at them every two seconds, glancing back and forth the screen of his phone and his orange juice. He was so anxious that his foot bounced up and down underneath the table.

 

Loki smiled a lot during the talk, and to Peter it was pretty obvious that he had a huge crush on the man in front of him. Thor sat with his back to Peter so that he would not catch him staring but the boy could see him taking Loki’s hand and stroking the slender fingers with his thumb. 

 

For about one hour they talked quietly, Loki giggling a little now and then, nervously pushing his hair back behind his ear. Then the big blond guy got up, kissing Loki on the lips this time and then left.

 

Loki deflated after the door had closed behind Thor, almost sliding from the chair, his head on the table.

 

Immediately Peter got up and took the seat that was previously occupied by the man. “It wasn’t so bad!” he said, laying his chin on the table to be in Loki’s view. “Right?”

 

Loki opened his visible eye and a grin spread across his lips. “Noooo… not so bad…” he said and licked his lips. Then he sat up to take a deep breath. His cheeks were very red.

“He said he’ll do it. Talk to Thanos and pay my debt…”

 

Peter smiled a huge smile “That’s perfect!” he exclaimed, so happy that was about to take Loki by the hand and dance. His big brown eyes were sparkling with excitement, “So, about you two, are you going to be… friends? Are you gonna date? Did you talk about that?” he asked in a rush. He hadn’t been able to hear since the two of them were whispering most of the time.

 

Loki looked to the side. “He wants us to date. But that is not so easy. His dad and the company and all of that… if it comes out that I’m his half brother…” He shrugged his shoulders. “And an ex-whore, and you know… inter…” Loki sighed. “I’m  _ definitely  _ a great catch…”

 

“Hm…” Peter considered for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin. “It’s difficult, you are right, because Thor has the world to answer to. And the world is critical of everything and anything, but… Let’s just take all the wins we can get, you know? You are safe! You can get out of the house and do anything you want!” Peter’s smile couldn’t be erased. 

 

That bought him another smile. “You are right. And maybe… I mean… he is not as famous as your Tony. Maybe we can keep a low profile.” he shrugged. That was to be seen. For now it was important what Peter had said. He was free.

“And you can be proud of me. I said ‘no dates until I have my degree’! I can not be distracted now!” Loki balled his fist, determined. The test was at the end of the month and he had much to study.

 

“I’m proud of you no matter what!” Peter let out, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting to come out of this date but a part of him had prepared for huge disaster. But, now, everything was perfect and he could hardly believe it. “First you’ll get your degree and then you’ll worry about boys.” Peter laughed.

 

“Okay, Mom…” Loki answered with a grin.

 

“Love you, son.” Peter stuck his tongue out, but then sat up and leaned over to kiss Loki’s forehead, his curled lips turning into a grin. “Now, how are we gonna celebrate?” he asked when he sat back down.

 

“I don’t know. What do you wanna do?!” was the excited answer. Somehow Loki tended to leave the lead to Peter in all the things since they started living together in the apartment - except for what was to be cooked, but that was fine with them.

 

“We could go out and have a drink.” Peter suggested, lifting an eyebrow, his expression full of mischief. “But, like, in a neat, luxurious bar… How about this! We could dress you up in fancy clothes and I’ll wear a tux, and we can go to an expensive place... I can find one.” he thought out loud and gauged Loki’s reaction.

 

Loki clapped his hands. “And I can be your beautiful arm candy!” he said happily, on board with the idea already.

 

So shopping it was with a styling session afterwards. Peter wore a dark red tuxedo and Loki became all glamorous in a short, dark green dress and high heels. He was one head taller than Peter, but none of them cared when they entered the first bar into the Manhattan nightlife. 


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Before reading this chapter please make sure to check out the tags of the story! 💜💜 We hope you enjoy! 💜🤗

Since Tony was busy with work Peter didn’t meet with him for several days. It had almost been a week when he got a text from him to meet up later that day. 

 

The boy was beyond excited, of course, and bounced around his room to get ready. He planned his outfit, first, after taking a shower to freshen up. His outfit was nothing too fancy, even if ridiculously expensive for someone with no job. He wore black, tight jeans and  a long sleeved sweatshirt, both Versace but that was just a happy coincidence. Underneath he had a thin white t-shirt, in case things got heated up… 

 

It was still early and to kill some time Peter scribbled away on the notebook Tony had given him. He was supposed to write the things that made him feel guilty, but somehow he had ended up filling the whole page with truly abysmal confessions.  

 

He chewed on the pen and read what he wrote. He could facepalm, if his Daddy read this… he would think of him as despicable, vain.

 

_ No, no, no, Daddy isn’t reading that. _ Peter thought. 

Quickly he ripped off the page to crumble it in a tiny ball and toss it on the floor. Then he sighed, the torn paper that was quite obvious in between the pages of the notebook. But… nothing that could be done about it now.

 

After inspecting it for a few moments he wrote down Loki’s name, at the very first line. And then continued:

 

‘Loki. Leaving Loki alone for so many hours and days even.’ 

 

Then he paused again. This had to be enough.

 

Peter glanced at the time on his phone and rose from the bed to finish his look. In a half hearted manner he tidied up the room before stepping to the living area to find Loki. His friend was studying, barely needing any of Peter’s assistance anymore. 

 

“I’m off!” he announced, slipping in his ankle boots. “Please take care of the house!” he said with a smile, opening his arms in an inviting hug. Loki shuffled over and wished him a good time. He would meet Thor later.

 

On the way to the Stark Tower Tony texted him that he wanted to go out and that Peter should meet him in the garage - the boy had the clearance already and could just walk in after he exited the cab. With a light step he made his way through the garage’s entrance, wondering which of the expensive cars they might be taking tonight.

 

Parts of the parking lot seemed to be under maintenance since some areas were shut off behind a dark grey van with the logo of a repair service. The lights in that area where off too. A man who wore grey workwear with the same label was doing something there on a opened fuse box.

 

Peter approached, tilting his head with curiosity, “Hey, how’s it going?” he greeted as he moved towards the elevator to press the button, but the guy ignored him.

 

The elevator, however, was not coming down. Peter watched the glowing number above the door but it did not change. A quiet sound made him look up.

 

The man in the workwear uniform was right behind him. 

 

Before Peter could even make a move, the stranger grabbed him and pulled the boy’s hands behind his back, pressing him against the closed elevator door.

 

“What the fuck?!” Peter yelled, for a moment completely frozen.

 

That moment was enough for the stranger to tie his hands with duct tape.

 

“Let me go–! You fucker–!” Peter screamed, pulling his hands, “This is Stark’s–  _ mmphh! _ ”

 

A piece of tape cut his rant off, closing his mouth. Then he was pulled around to meet his attacker. He saw a black, zorro-ish mask, beloved eyes behind it that laid on him with a mischievous glint, a perfectly trimmed beard surrounding full lips that smiled darkly at him.

 

It was Tony and they were… they were in a game! Peter’s panic washed away, his heart switching its tune and pounding in excitement. But, he was not about to ruin this with a smile - he slipped into his role, drawing from the feelings of dread that filled him moments ago. 

 

The kidnapper pulled him to the van and with as much strength as he could, Peter resisted the pull, planting his feet on the ground and yelling - even though his voice was shut out but the duct tape. Of course he couldn’t really escape Tony, even if he tried.

 

The last part of the way the man pulled Peter under his arm and cut off his attempts of resistance with simply carrying the struggling boy. Then he pushed him into the van, his helpless victim landing on the dirty floor of the car. The masked man came in behind him and smashed the door closed, leaving a gloomy darkness behind. A bang with his fist on the front wall apparently made a driver aware that the kidnapping was a success - the car started moving. Whoever Tony was paying to do this job… 

The man leaned down, grinning down on Peter while he loomed over his bound form.

 

In the meantime Peter tried to pull his hands and undo the binding but the duct tape didn’t leave room for any struggling. With furrowed eyebrows he glared at the masked man and his eyes dripping with anger and desperation. He brought his knees close to his chest and attempted to kick the man away from him. His muffled cries barely being heard, coming out his taped mouth.

 

Tony laughed at him and his attempts to defend himself. A playful slap landed on his cheek. “Look at you, cutie. Trying to struggle, hm? You better leave that, or I need to get nasty on you.” he said, his voice darker than usual. He put his knee down onto Peter’s chest, pinning him there, the hands of the boy squashed under his body.

 

“Mmmphh!” the boy protested, his big eyes burning with rage. He twisted and turned, shoving Tony’s knee away with his own body as he landed on his side. The movement of the van, however, caused him to roll all the way back, wincing in pain since his hands were squeezed behind him once more and his wrists hurt under his weight.

 

A short expression of worry flew over Tony’s face but he pushed it down immediately. Then he pulled Peter up and in a sitting position. He could not see the boy’s hands and Peter could not speak. 

How to communicate the signs like that? 

 

The man held Peter on one of the benches, keeping a close eye on him to see in case he showed signs of true distress and panic. But since the boy was all rage and anger, all was fine, right?

“Don’t worry cutie. As soon as your sugar Daddy pays for your pretty ass, you are free as a bird again. Until then, you better stay still and avoid to make me angry.”

 

Peter was panting, his nostrils flaring since that was his only way to breathe. He watched Tony and listened, jaw clenching in impatience and anger still. Yet, even though he was supposed to struggle with all his might he took these moments to gather his strength before continuing the game. Sharply he shook his head and pulled back, while making an attempt to stand up.

 

“Na-ah-ah…” Tony said and gripped Peter to hold him down on the bench. “We don’t wanna have you falling and killing you’self, do we? No money for me and ma friend.” he said and somehow his accent was a little different - not the distinguished voice of a sophisticated man but more of a slurring. He pulled Peter closer to admire the view. “Look at you, cutie… what a sight you are. No wonder that this money bag pays to fuck ya.” He looked into the direction of the driver. “I could bring myself to do so too…” He licked his lips, playing as if he was pondering on molesting the hostage or not.

 

“Mmpphh!!” Peter squealed, looking him dead in the eye in a pleading manner. His eyes turned left and right, searching for a way out, but there was none he could find in the moving vehicle. He lowered his head for a second in defeat. “Mmphh…” he whimpered. He was trying to speak, but the duct tape wouldn’t let him.

 

“You wanna say something, cutie? I’m curious what it is. Maybe some nice pleading for your life…” Tony murmured and it was obvious that he was turned on by this thought. He licked his lips again. “Try to scream and you’ll regret it.” he said and then ripped the tape from Peter’s mouth.

 

That drew a loud gasp out of the boy. The tape had left a faint pinkish color around the boy’s lips that were left open as he panted. Then his hesitant eyes turned to Tony, eyebrows quivering. “Please, please…” he whispered with a trembling voice, “Please don’t hurt me, please…” His face and gaze turned to the side.

 

Tony smiled at him and leaned in. “Hush, nobody will hurt you. I’ll see to it myself.” His hand landed on Peter’s crotch to squeeze him through his jeans. 

 

The boy’s erection could easily be felt and Peter let out a whine in protest. “ _ Please! _ ” he said, while narrowing his eyes and shifting his weight away from the man. “Please, I’m begging you, please… I didn’t-” he felt his cheeks turn red from the excitement, but somehow he didn’t let his role slip, not even for a second. “I didn’t do anything wrong, I am good…!” he cried.

 

“Yeah… I bet you are  _ sooo _ good.” Tony answered. He leaned in and licked from Peter’s neck to his cheek. “I bet you feel so good. So tight and hot. Do you like to be fucked, cutie?” he asked and his hand slid under Peter’s shirt. Tony’s movements and voice were pretty soft but he played a character that tried to keep his victim compliant by intimidating them - as long as it worked.

 

Peter shook his head, his legs coming up to shield himself. “No, no, I don’t like that!” He protested, his soft skin was covered with goosebumps as Tony traced his fingers over it. Peter was so sensitive and easily ticklish, but not now, when arousal made every inch of his skin burn. “Please… I just want to go home, I won’t say anything… can you let me go?” his eyes met Tony’s, a thin layer of tears filling them up.

 

“Nah, can’t do that. Sorry. And maybe you like it. Who knows.” Tony’s hand held onto Peter’s chin, keeping him in a tight grip while he sucked at his neck, making a mark there. “The longer I think about it… yeah… I’m gonna fuck you. Make you scream for me…” he murmured against the skin.

 

The van came to a halt. Tony let go of Peter but only to press the used tape against his mouth again to silence him. Then he got up to open the door. Apparently he had planned even more for this game than molesting Peter in a car.

 

The boy got up behind him, his mask of dread slipping for a hot, hungry look that roamed all over Tony’s figure. ‘ _ Daddyyyy…’ _ he thought and his eyelids dropped half way as he took in the strong body, his broad back and shoulders…  

 

As soon as Tony turned to him, however, he immediately stepped back, his eyes widening in fear. 

 

Tony had expected him to put up more of a fight and was relieved that Peter did not kick him out of the van or such. He grabbed him and closed a hand over Peter’s eyes so that he could not see his surroundings while he pulled the struggling boy forward.

He shoved him through a thick metal door before he let go of him. Behind it was a small room which interior consisted of a table and a chair, a small plank bed and a washbasin. It looked like a makeshift cell, something cheap kidnappers would make up for their victim. 

While Peter stumbled forward to get out of Tony’s close proximity the man closed the door. It was secured with a combination lock.

 

Peter had lost his balance after the rough handling and wobbled to the other side of the room, where his body landed against the wall. He glared at the masked man, the boy’s eyes so wide in horror. Lines spread across his forehead, his nostrils dancing, fighting for breath. Peter looked like an animal caught in a trap - shivering, yes, but about to put up a fight with nothing to lose.

 

Tony stood there, relaxed, his eyes behind the mask glinting. He tilted his head a little, taking in Peter’s pose and facial expression, his obvious desperation and fear and the will to fight. His left mouth corner curled up slowly while he reached into his pocket. His hand returned, holding a butterfly knife. With a shrug of his wrist it snapped open, the blade glistening in the lamp light.

 

The boy’s eyes went even wider at that, as he stared at the knife. He shuffled all the way to the farthest corner, unblinking. “Mmph… mmph…!” he cried, unable to get anything meaningful out. 

 

Tony licked his lips again and swayed the knife a little, the boy’s bewildered gaze following along the movement. “Don’t you want me to cut your ties?” he asked, all innocent and nice.

 

Peter nodded. He didn’t believe him for a second, but what other option did he have? He watched him with his eyes big still and made a small step in his direction before pausing. “Mmph…?” It was a question as the pitch of his voice came higher at the end of the sentence. 

 

Tony stayed where he was, only beckoning the poor boy closer with the knife. His hard cock was clearly visible through the fabric of the working overall.

 

Peter’s eyes landed on the erection which made him step back again to hide himself in the corner. His chest started racing as he understood that the man had no plans of freeing him. He would plead and bargain but he couldn’t speak. Peter tensed his muscles, ready to defend himself.

 

Tony’s smile vanished slowly and his face became dark.

“So you wanna play difficult, yeah? Okay… I had decided to be nice to you. But you want to make me angry.” he groused and gripped the knife tighter. Then he stepped closer. His free hand grabbed Peter by his shirt and pulled him around. It did not take much to get the boy into a choke hold from behind. In this position Peter could feel Tony’s hard on through his pants. And the knife blade, that slid sensually over his cheek.

“But you will be well behaved now, cutie, won’t you? You don’t want me to use this on you, right?”

 

Peter nodded in desperation with his eyes shut. He was frozen in place against the threat of the knife as his bound hands curled into fists, Tony’s form pressing on them from behind. The boy squirmed just barely, positioning himself flat on the wall with nowhere else to go. He was still trying to speak, but his voice was small, reduced to quiet whimpering.

 

The blade slid under the tape that was not as tight anymore, since it had been ripped off once. Tony peeled it away carefully - the knife did look dangerous but was blunt - and gave Peter the possibility to speak.

 

“Sir… please…” he cried softly, his whole body trembling with his pleading words. “Please, I… I’ll… cooperate… Just…” he took in a breath and a tear slide out of his eye. His own erection was nudged against the wall, giving him some relief but he didn’t want to show it. “Can you… please… just… tell me… what… to do to be freed?” he sobbed.

 

“Hush, cutie… no need to cry…” Tony coed, his mouth so close to Peter’s ear that he could feel the man’s breath. “You know… I didn't plan on that. But then you looked at me with those pretty bambi eyes… and I knew I must have you. No matter what. But if you’ll be a good boy, I’ll make it good for you. Promised…” 

 

Peter flinched with the soft cooing, “Please sir–” he choked, “Please, I don’t want that… Something else, please?”

 

Tony released the choke hold and pressed Peter against the wall with his elbow. A hard shove made Peter’s jaw scrap over the wall. The air was pressed out of his lungs when the man put pressure on his slender body from behind.

“Shut up! I’m done with you talking! Should have left you taped…” 

His free hand gripped Peter’s hair. “You will go down on me, boy. And if I feel teeth, I’ll cut your face!” he snarled, clearly angry now.

 

Peter was in pain like this, sweet sweet delicious pain and even closed his eyes in pleasure since they couldn’t be seen. He knew the pleading had overstayed its welcome and let the tug at his hair milk more tears out of him. “You are hurting me–! Stop!” he let out, his voice strained and broken.

 

Tony made him kneel down with his back to the wall now, pulling him down by his hair. Then he slapped him across the face. “I said shut up!”

 

Peter made a show out of it, even if it wasn’t that hard, he turned his face to the side and squinted in evident pain. Then his eyes rose up to the man, challenging him for worse. “My Daddy will hunt you down!” he let out miserably.

 

The huge hand gripped his neck and squeezed the thumb against his artery, making him dizzy in short time. “He needs to find you first, cutie. Maybe I’ll keep you here. Make you into my little whore… If you’re good enough. If not, I simply kill you.”

When Peter’s eyes rolled back Tony let go of the neck and gripped his hair again. He unzipped the overall and with the knife between his teeth he had a hand free to get his cock out.

 

Peter eyes had lost focus and his jaw slacked. He blinked unable to fully open his eyes as he was too caught up in the haze. His head was light and all of his senses numbed and muted. Then Tony’s cock was out and Peter almost fell against it because he could hardly hold balance on his knees with his hands tied. The lax parted lips were completely dry and helpless, craving Tony’s use. The only sign of resistance was Peter shaking his head, fighting to come back to his senses.

 

Tony played with him first, smearing his precum on the boy’s lips and swiping his cock over the slack face until Peter came back a little. Then he shoved in, making him take half of his cock at once. A tight grip on his hair controlled the boy’s movements and with his hands bound he had no chance to resist. Tony groaned with the knife still between his teeth.

 

The boy’s mouth felt dry, the shove bringing his lips in alongside the shaft that sunk between them. The treatment was rough and his throat unprepared making Peter cough on Tony’s cock, sending vibrations and tightening spasms around it. The boy looked up with tears collecting at his eyes, finally focusing on him with a pleading gaze. His body was unable to move, reduced to shivers and sobs as he took the cock in, gasping against it. Then his eyelids closed as he didn’t bare to witness this humiliation any longer and more tears run down his face to slip into his lips and on Tony’s shaft.

 

“Yeah, like that… that’s how you usually do it, right? Little whore…” Tony murmured and fucked Peter’s face as much as he liked. He had taken the knife in his hand again and caressed Peter’s cheek with it as if it was a loving act they did. He even slowed down to draw it out, moaning and enjoying Peter’s mouth to the fullest.

 

Peter felt the slower pace, but his jaw already hurt from the strain and his lips were tired and swollen - he fucking loved it. The helpless feeling and Tony’s cock stuffing his mouth, slowly sliding in and out of it to make Peter taste every inch it made his own cock leak. He enjoyed it way too much and allowed himself to give into the fantasy even more. Crying defenseless against the man who was taking pleasure from his unwilling mouth. 

 

Tony neared his climax and was not able or willing to draw it even more out. He gripped Peter’s head with both hands, the shaft of the knife pressing against his scalp, when he held him still to take what he wanted. Peter could taste so much precum on his tongue when he was used roughly, could feel how Tony reached his orgasm with a full body shudder, spurting all of his load down Peter’s throat.

“Ahh… ahhh god… yeah… that’s it… take it…” he groaned, still twitching.

 

The man’s swollen tip had sunk so deep inside Peter’s mouth that he gagged on Tony’s cum but it went down anyway. The boy shuddered too from the thick texture and the crawling of the reflex that climbed up his spine and around his throat to make the opening tighten around Tony’s cock. His eyes rolled back, going numb from the man’s words and orgasm that was spent down his throat.

 

He swallowed as he had no other choice, but some more cum collected on his tongue which he held there. He breathed in greedily through his nose with his red eyes looking at the man from below.

 

Tony grinned down on him, slowly coming down from his high. “Look at you… all used and fucked out… It was a wise decision to check the goods…” he gripped Peter’s chin to move his face up to look at him, taking in all of the humiliated and defeated sight in front of him.

 

Peter’s face was soaked with tears and sweat, his lips swollen and glistening. At first he flinched, averting his gaze, but then the brown eyes full of hurt turned to him and he spitted out the cum that lingered on his mouth. Most of it stained Tony’s overall, slipping down slowly, a drop, though, reached as high as the man’s chin.

 

Tony’s eyes grew small. That earned Peter another slap, harder this time. “Fucking slut!” he snorted. “I think you have no idea what you’re in here! One more of those stunts and I’ll rip you open!” Tony grabbed him by his clothes and pulled him up and to the table. Peter landed on the hard surface, his belly and chest aching with the impact.

“Stay down!” Tony ordered, giving him a shove for good measure.

 

Peter let out a pained grunt, his head hitting against the table - not too bad, but he felt it travel through his body. The boy’s knees were very weak and his legs shivering. For a moment he stayed against the surface without moving. Just collecting his strength and sorting out his breathing.

 

Tony rummaged around somewhere. It clicked a lot… A chain.

 

Peter made an effort to lift his torso, by now his wrists had suffered through some bruising but he was so hot and aroused that he could be hurt and not feel anything at all. With a thud he laid down again, not having the strength to hold on. “Stopstopstop…” he said all in one breath.

 

Tony did not answer. He had closed a chain around one of the table legs and pulled it now over Peter’s back, under and between his still bound arms and secured it to the opposite leg. When the chain was bound to all four table legs, it went like a cross over Peter’s body, keeping him on the surface, without restraining him too much. He could not get up, but wriggle and lift his head or his legs.

 

Tony checked Peter’s bound hands to see if the blood circulation was okay. He had strapped the tape atop of the sleeve so all was fine. Peter could stay like that for some time. He chuckled darkly.

 

“Well, cutie… time to have a little rest while I call your Daddy for some money. But I bet he will draw it out. Time for us to play a little later…” He slapped Peter’s ass hard.

“There is a camera in here. Got it?” Hopefully Peter understood that he was supposed to show his sign if it grew too much.

 

Peter didn’t expect this, his body heated up even further and his cock ached for release. The boy had been brought to a strange state of mind, so very hot and somewhat lost, but able to take in Tony’s words. He stayed in his role, even if he purposely pointed with one finger to let Tony know that he was still in this.

“Go to hell.” he spat out.

 

Tony laughed at him. “Look at you… still up for a fight. I like that.” He turned and worked on the lock. “See you later cutie…”

 

The door shut and Peter was left alone.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyhey! A quick heads up, this chapter is an immediate continuation of the previous one, so more consensual rapeplay follows! The chapter ends with a lot of fluff and little Peter! Please enjoy! 💜

Peter panted, his hot breath bouncing off the table. He closed his eyes. 

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _ he was so hot he could burst! 

 

He indulged himself in biting his lip until his body slowly relaxed. Not his cock, though, that wouldn’t go down, it just couldn't. Not when he was chained on a table, still tasting Tony’s cum with his throat and body so very sore. His erection twitched as he thought of what happened, weeping and creating a wet spot on his underwear. 

 

Peter collected his thoughts slowly, pressing himself to believe in this as much as possible. He was tied up, he couldn’t leave, his body was bound and helpless against the masked figure. To become his slave, his holes exposed and vulnerable for his use.

 

It made him even hotter, but there was no friction to be found. Only his pathetic twitching that barely rubbed his cock against his tight jeans. 

 

He stayed there, slowly cooking in his thoughts, reliving the events and squirming, whining, even crying. 

 

Tony took his time. Whatever the man was doing outside the room he had Peter tied up in, the boy could hear nothing. Peter lost sense of time, it could have been half an hour or half a day when he heard the soft click of the door. 

It was behind him, so he could not see what was happening, who was entering. Another click - the door closed.

 

Slow steps with heavy boots surrounded the table. Tony came to a halt in front of him. His face behind the mask seemed unhappy. He crossed his arms.

“He will not pay.” he said.

 

Peter watched him with difficulty, “You-! You are lying!” he said, his voice hoarse. “I don’t believe you!” The boy’s frame tensed and squirmed, causing the chains to clink together.

 

Tony shook his head. “You may be cute but you are nothing else like a cheap whore to him. Replaceable…” He stepped closer, his hand caressing Peter’s hair. “But I will keep you. I promise. I’ll use you so good.” He murmured tenderly, but it was a taunt.

 

Peter’s head drew away from the touch, “I don’t believe you. Let me go! Let me go!” he yelled up at him, desperation turning to defeat.

 

The masked man stepped to the back again, his hand caressing over Peter’s still clothed body, “I bet I can make you like it. Make you come so hard for me.” he continued his voice quiet but rough. “You’ll look so good on my cock…” 

He stood behind Peter, his hands on the boy’s hip. Slowly he pushed the shirt up to expose more of the boy’s small waist and slender back. Skin shivered under his fingertips.

 

Light crying reemerging, as if Peter had never stopped at all. “I’m…” he sobbed. It was difficult to speak but he pushed through it. “I’m saving myself for my Daddy… I’m… I haven’t…” the boy’s back twisted away from Tony’s hot fingers to escape their soft, forceful touch.

 

“I’ll take good care of you, cutie… don’t worry. I make you feel so good.” Tony murmured and pressed his hard on against Peter’s ass again and again as if he was already fucking him. The man moaned.

His fingers found Peter’s belt and zipper. Slowly he opened the boy’s trousers and pulled them down together with his underwear, just enough to expose his buttocks.

“Look at you… such a perfect ass…”

 

“Stoop… Stop, stop, don’t look at me…” Peter felt cold air on his skin, his hole exposed and about to be abused. His little cock was still trapped in his underwear because it was not pushed down far enough, but despite that, he was already fully hard again.

 

The denial earned him a slap on his ass. Tony obviously enjoyed the sound because he gave him another one. “Don’t try to hide it, cutie…” With a hard shove of his boot Peter was forced to spread his legs wider. Now Tony could squeeze the buttocks and pull them apart. “I know that you can’t wait to have your first fuck…”

 

“No! I said no, I don’t want it! I said to stop, why…” his choked and coughed for a few seconds “Why won’t you listen? I… I’m not worth it! I… I’m dirty! You don’t… You don’t want this!” he tried all sorts of excuses, while squirming in the tight bonds.

 

Tony, playing a character who was not a big thinker, snorted. “Cutie, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Then he spat on Peter’s hole. His finger rubbed the saliva in.

 

Peter’s body shrank, the tight little opening clenching to not allow Tony’s finger in. “Ah-! No!” he grunted behind pressed teeth.

 

Tony hummed and opened a bottle of lube. He pressed some of it on Peter’s ass and did so very generously. The boy’s buttocks and even the jeans got some of it. Then he swiped his finger through it before he pressed it against Peter’s rim. “Relax, cutie… you’ll get so hot for me…”

 

Willingly Peter relaxed a little to not cause any accident, but his voice and role continued as if he hadn’t. 

“I’ll never get hot for you! You... don’t care about me… You just want... to use me... Fuck you!” he shouted wetly, about to break. The boy’s hole showed some resistance, it was so tight and soft, so tender and vulnerable. It could easily be bruised and hurt, but Tony’s approach didn’t allow for that to happen. Peter relaxed further, letting the finger slip inside passed the first knuckle. 

 

“Yeah… using you sounds about right,” Tony answered, distracted by Peter’s perfect body. He pushed his finger in and out, smearing more and more of the lube inside the boy. He started to loosen him up with round movements but since he knew how much Peter liked a little sting he didn’t wait too long before he added a second one.

 

That earned a loud cry, Peter’s head lifted off the table, “Stop!!” he demanded, all too into the game. The boy’s hole closed around the fingers since he grew restless now, playing his part a bit too eagerly. “You’ll rip me…! Stop…!” he wept, not giving up the fight..

 

The masked man finally lost his patience with Peter’s never ending struggle, but he knew a method to pacify the victim. He leaned over his back and pressed his free hand on the mouth and nose of the boy. It took a bit of strength since Peter was now struggling in earnest but the boy’s energy neared its end. He pressed down, waiting for him to give into suffocation. 

 

Not fifteen seconds passed and the tight rim around his fingers felt lax, the boy’s body surrendering, drowning in tears that drenched Tony’s hand. Peter gasped so desperately for air, his small nostrils pulled the man’s skin in an attempt to breathe. Tony felt  fangs scraping over his palm - hurting Daddy was allowed after all. Then Peter’s figure fell loose, his head heavy in Tony’s grip, about to drop to the table.

 

Tony let him down softly, checking his pulse with the hand that had stopped his breathing. He found the bloodstream pulsing slow but steady, and Peter was breathing, even if he was half unconscious. That did not hold Tony back from opening him up for use. A third finger was deemed enough and he pulled out to get out of his overall top. While Peter was still mostly unresponsive, Tony lubed up his cock and pushed in.

 

The slight burn and stretch caused Peter’s eyes to open, he couldn’t really do it - just barely he lifted his eyelids as his lips parted for a hiss and a moan. Peter saw different colors and shapes dance around his vision, darkness blurring out for light and spots of luminescence to bleed into his view. 

“Daddy…” he whispered softly, not aware of his surroundings for the moment. 

 

Tony hesitated a bit - maybe he had overreached it this time. So he thrusted into Peter’s pliant body, but did not let go entirely. He checked on him to see if he was able to come back a little more.

 

The thrust made Peter shiver, sliding his body along the surface, a headache swirled around his brain that grew and grew but then… it washed away. Peter’s jaw clenched., the dizziness subsided and he finally recovered.

 

He felt Tony, he was inside him, pushing in even if he had almost fainted. That was more than enough to set him ablaze once more, the boy’s hole was taking him in willingly.

“Stop...” he managed weakly, “I don’t… I don’t want... you to... be... my first...”

 

“Too… bad… cutie…” Tony groaned, fucking him with more force now that Peter was back in the game. His hips snapped forward, slapping against Peter’s ass. The pants slipped down, freeing Peter’s cock while rough movements made it jump up and down. From time to time he slapped against the table’s underside with his tip, so forcefully was his ass being pounded.

 

The boy cried, every thrust making him squeal in dread and denial. And the more Peter denied it, the more his cock dripped, precum hanging from a long loose strand a few inches from his red slit. 

 

It went like this, a pound was followed by a ‘stop’ and again, and again, and again…  until he was reduced to tears and nothing more.

 

“I’ll come in your hole, making you mine.” Tony groaned. “My little sex slave. Only to be used by me.” He held onto the table now, to keep it still while he fucked into Peter. At this pace he would finish soon but it did not matter. 

 

There was no friction on Peter’s leaking cock and Tony wasn’t aiming for his prostate… 

Peter couldn’t even think if he was doing it on purpose or not but his slowly building orgasm was barely making any progress. 

It felt so good to be used like this, Tony’s voice and words making him shiver with lust, so aroused but not given the one purposeful stroke, or the one purposeful thrust. His pained moans turned into needy little moans of desperation as he felt Tony nearhis climax. 

 

Before Peter was close, Tony came. His cock pulsed in Peter’s hole, coating his insides with warm seed, rocking against him again and again while deep groans escaped him.

After his twitching stopped he panted, still buried deep inside the boy. His hands caressed the shivering back, slowly reaching down to Peter’s hips.

“So good…” he murmured when his cock slipped out, letting cum and lube drip out with it.

“No…” Peter cried a soft reply.

 

He panted. And then, ever so softly whispered, “Please… You were right…” he made little sense, but Peter was not out of it. “It… made me… feel good…”

 

Tony undid the chain, but not the tape around Peter’s wrists. He pulled him up to stand on his wobbly legs, pressing the boy’s side against his naked upper body. He grinned. “Yeah… finally you understand.” He made Peter look down on his pathetically twitching cock, the tip a dark purple of denied arousal, all of it wet and sore but so needy. “Look at you… how bad you need it.” He nudged Peter’s head. “Say it, cutie.”

 

Peter looked down on his cock with a frown, the distress and desperation too perfectly portrayed on his face for it not to be real. But this was what the game was all about and Peter didn’t use a sign. His wet lashes fluttered for a moment and then the innocent hurt eyes looked at Tony, “I… need it…” he admitted, his rosy lips trembling.

 

Tony grinned at him, “Smart boy…” With that he took a hold of Peter’s cock but did not stroke it, even if his hand was still full of lube. “Move your hips, cutie. Get what you need.”

 

Peter closed his eyes to not witness the humiliation. His hands were tied and aching alongside his body, but the press around his cock had him moan in relief. He moved slowly, his cock gliding on the lubed palm back and forth in a steady pace. 

“Ah… ah…” he let out in arousal, and his face burned with embarrassment but he didn’t stop. Two slow strokes followed and Peter leaned in as his hips and lower belly grew tighter and tighter. Tony felt the pulsing of his boy’s cock as it spilled. The hot moaning coming out of his gaping mouth as he jolted several times to ride his orgasm.

 

Then his body fell loose on Tony’s. 

 

Tony pulled him to the small bed and placed him there, still bound and his trousers down to his tights. After he cleaned his hand he pulled down his mask.

 

“Baby…” he cooed and was at Peter’s side, cutting the tape off him.

 

Peter was out of it, his body weak. His hands came loose and he brought them in front of him with a grunt, rubbing his wrists to sooth them. Roaming lost eyes focused on Tony. “Daddy… ah…” he breathed out with a wince.

 

“Shh, baby boy, I’m here. Let’s get you out of here…” Tony murmured softly and pulled Peter in his arms to carry him out of the gloomy room. The dazed boy looked around  and noticed that they were in the tower, in the parking lot in fact. Tony had used a maintenance room for his game and now carried Peter to the elevator to bring him up to the apartment.

 

There he carried him to the bedroom.

“How about a nice bath, hm? I bet your muscles are sore.” There waited his usual juice for him.

 

Tony had truly given him the time of his life, Peter was just floating on a soft white cloud, all the colors were so beautiful, all the sounds so melodic, his body weightless…  He smiled at him the happiest, most tender smile. 

“A bath, hmm...” he murmured, blinking slowly. A moment later he reached over to take the juice and drink a little. “How are you feeling Daddy…?”” he asked, slowly realizing where he was and what had happened.

 

Tony sat down on the bed with Peter on his lap, the juice pack secured in his boy’s hand. “I feel good, baby boy. I’m all fine.” Peter made the impression as if he was regressing a little again and Tony watched him closely to check what he needed now. Juice was always fine but the rest varied. Maybe they should speak about an aftercare routine, the man noted to himself.

 

The blissful boy nuzzled his nose on Tony’s neck, “Me too, I’m happy, I’m so happy...” he whispered, “Bath, hmm?” he requested and curled closer on the man to absorb his warmth.

 

Tony laughed good heartedly and helped him undress before he carried him to the bathroom. Jarvis had the water running and Tony held up different bubbles for Peter to sniff and decide which one he wanted. He chose something sweet and flowery and soon the bath filled with the smell, Peter in a tub full of soft pink bubbles, his Daddy beside.

 

The boy played a little, not much effort put into it because he was exhausted. He pulled  bubbles in his palms and watched them with excitement, making some of them pop and savoring others as if they were somehow special. 

 

He turned to his Daddy several times and smiled blissfully, the man provided him with so much comfort after such a huge high that into Peter’s consciousness emerged a pattern. A reminder of when he was little. In his carefree mind there was no room left for doubt, no corner hooded with lingering darkness. It was just the two of them under the afternoon rays of a golden sun.

 

When the bath slowly grew cold Tony drained the water and helped Peter to get out, wrapping him in huge and fluffy towel, that made the boy feel even more little. Then he lead him to bed. 

“What do you need baby boy?” he asked and Peter found that next to his teddy were a few new items on the nightstand. A superhero coloring book and two racer cars, next to an assortment of chocolates. 

 

The dewy-eyed boy beamed with happiness. “Mark!” he exclaimed so excited and fell on top of the big Teddy bear, nuzzling his face on the cotton fur. Apparently that was the name he had decided on.

 

Then he turned to the nightstand, pulling everything on the bed, somewhat possessively. He carefully positioned the two cars on each side of the coloring book while he opened it to admire the drawings. Peter turned the pages slowly, murmuring and chewing on his fingertip. 

 

“Daddy, come on!” he turned to him, “Can you draw this one?” he asked and nodded eagerly, his soft expression a bit sleepy but so very bright. The chocolates had been placed on a straight line above the book, the different color wrappings going from darker to brighter along the line.

 

Tony came over with boxer shorts and a t-shirt for Peter to wear.. 

“Of course. After you dressed for a nap. We can color one of them together and then it's nap time for you.” He had read some about regression lately, not that Peter was in a state to understand it. With a smile he held the shorts for Peter to slip in to prevent the boy from getting cold. 

 

With a happy smile, Peter smiled. After the soft t-shirt and shorts covered him up he laid down on his belly again to watch the drawing, pondering on which colors would fit best. It was a familiar superhero that had a very specific color combination, but it all escaped Peter’s mind. 

“Okay, after we draw I’ll nap.” he agreed, tracing the lines with his fingertips as if he was already coloring.

 

Tony sat beside him took the pens in hand. “Hm… I'm no expert in super hero styling. Can you help me out baby boy? Which color shall we start with?” he asked, pretending to be thinking very hard. 

 

Peter’s finger landed on the hero’s insignia, the spider on the man’s chest. “This is… Blue… no, no, need light blue…” he murmured, his eyes watching the pens that Tony was holding onto. “And this is pink, I saw it one time. It was pink.” he rubbed his finger on the rest of the uniform.

 

“So…” Tony held up the pink one for Peter. “Since you are a big boy you can do the hard work and color all that huge area. And since I'm the engineer I'm made for tiny stuff, I color the spider and these applications here, okay?” 

When Peter confirmed they got to work together. 

 

By the end of it, Peter’s hand was slipping outside the lines, but he didn’t care in the slightest. A small tune was coming out of him as he swayed his feet up in the air. “ _ Spiderman… spiderman… Does whatever… spiderman… _ ” he sang softly, very pleased with his hard work.

 

His head fell slowly on the bed to lay flat on the opposite page from which they were drawing while still scribbling away. 

“Daddy did it perfectly…” he yawned, his eyes glistening with sleepy tear drops. The he let the pen down. “You like it?” he asked, his sleepy gaze turning to the man for approval.

 

“It's beautiful. Such hard work. You are my perfect little boy, that's what you are.” Tony confirmed and ruffled Peter's hair. Then he put the book, the toys and chocolates away. Only Mark was allowed to stay in bed to cuddle with Peter. “Now it's nap time. So, eyes closed and ears flat.” He tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

 

Peter’s expression was so peaceful, his soft smile fading as he drifted off to the land of dreams. He slept safe and sound, holding onto the teddy bear and Tony’s fingers, but his hold loosened once he was asleep. 

 

Tony left him to rest, and got his tablet to sit on a chair next to the bed. Maybe Peter would like to have a room for himself with stuffies and such… A nice idea. He planned a bit on it in his mind but suddenly a strange, dark thought emerged from the deeper parts of his brain. He blinked and pushed it down again. 

‘Get a grip, old pervert!’ he scolded himself and continued his reading. 

 

Tony didn’t know the extent of Peter’s inner peace, the one he had created. He had filled the boy’s heart with colorful rainbows and starry skies while he slept in his personal little heaven.


End file.
